<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous? || [D.M] by TheBasiliskBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574162">Jealous? || [D.M]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBasiliskBitch/pseuds/TheBasiliskBitch'>TheBasiliskBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBasiliskBitch/pseuds/TheBasiliskBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous?;</p><p>“We both ended up in a bed, in a room, begging for each other, and only each other.” </p><p>• • • </p><p>Please don’t read this. The grammar is not good, the chapters are short af and the plot isn’t even a plot. </p><p>• • •</p><p>Y/n Draunklyn comes from a wealthy family and lots of privilege. She soon becomes friends with a few Slytherins; only for it to lead her to a great decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/ y/n Draunklyn, Theodore Nott/ Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just want to say thank you for picking to read my stories, it means the world to me. Next, I want to say I'm still just a beginner writer. I write because I enjoy it.   </p><p>A few things to go over:</p><p>1. Y/n means your name.</p><p>2. E/c means your eye color</p><p>3: h/c means your hair colour </p><p>5. Y/m/n means your middle name </p><p>6. Y/l/n your last name </p><p> </p><p>Update December 30 2020: it's a bit shitty until later on when I actually start caring about the book so I apologize for the no-give-a-shit writing. It gets...alright I suppose and wouldn't say it's my best work I'm just too lazy to go over and edit the chapters but my other books will be better. And also Your name is Y/n Draunklyn, (I know stupid last name) but you can still imagine yourself as Y/n Y/L/N if you'd like. </p><p> </p><p>Update: January 4 2021: I deeply apologize for this book lol it doesn't get better until like half way through when I actually started paying attention to it. </p><p>Second update January 4 2021: I'm not going to go through after and edit the chapters it'll just stay like this. The shit it is</p><p> </p><p>Another fucking update, January 26 2021: all. The. Pictures. Of. Clothing. Given. Are. Visuals. I. hate. them. more. than. this. book.😃🤚🏻 the more I look at them the more I want to set them on fire and watch them turn to ash.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n Draunklyn was wishing farewell to her mother and father before she got on the train. Y/n walked through the first year compartments running her hand against the wall till she found one with room in it. she came to a halt when she saw one with only three boys in it. "May I sit with you three?" Y/n stood at the door with her hands Held at her stomach holding them together. The boy on the right seat patted the spot next to him gesturing her to sit down. Y/n smiled and sat down beside the mystery boy. </p><p>"I'm Draunklyn, y/n Draunklyn" She held out her hand to the boy across from her, "Goyle, Gregory Goyle." He took her hand shaking it gently before letting go. </p><p>Y/n turned to the heavier boy to her right that welcomed her Into the compartment. "And you are?" He shockingly turned facing her with a mouth full of chocolate from his bag that was sitting in his lap, </p><p>"Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe." He held out his hand as y/n sheepishly went to shake it. </p><p>The last boy left for y/n to introduce herself to was busy looking out the window, he looked entitled, a little too entitled for her liking. "You are?" Y/n raised her eyebrows to the boy with gelled back platinum blonde hair, y/n didn't pay attention to the other two boys' appearances. He wasn't paying attention so y/n kicked him in the foot with her shoe, "hello?". Y/n had finally gotten his attention but not the way she wanted to.</p><p> "What?" He talked rather angry looking away from the window.</p><p> "Y/n, y/n Draunklyn." Y/n held out her hand once again for the boy to shake holding it in his direction. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He sternly took his hand pushing y/n's hand away refusing to shake it. </p><p>Keep in mind the Draunklyn's were just as wealthy and well known as the Malfoy's, Draco just didn't like her.</p><p>"Ouch, bit cranky are we?" Y/n set her hands on her lap teasing Draco,</p><p> "I'm not about to shake hands with you when I don't know your blood status, for all I know I could be conversing with a mudblood." Draco knitted his eyebrows together and crossed his arms. </p><p>"Typical Malfoy, my father was right about your family. Only cares about blood status. Oh and for your information Draco I'm a pureblood, not that I want to stay here breathing in your negative energy." Y/n shook her head and stood up leaving the compartment full of boys, she turned around holding onto each side of the doorway. "Have a nice trip." Y/n turned back around into the hallway slamming the glass door leaving Draco Malfoy speechless.</p><p>"Malfoy, you just got shown up by a Draunklyn." Goyle was laughing at Draco who rolled his eyes looking back out the window.</p><p>Y/n found another compartment to sit in, "Hello, may I join you three?" There were two boys sitting on the left side enjoying candy from the trolley as the redhead boy had a rat on his lap. On the right side was a frizzy brown haired girl dressed in her robe attire. </p><p>"Here you can have my spot, I was leaving back to my compartment anyway." The nice girl sat up moving out the door so I could sit. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" Y/n sat down across from the boys, one had raven black hair and glasses, the other redhead with his rat. </p><p>"I'm y/n Draunklyn, who are you, two boys?" Y/n didn't offer her hand to shake to these new Acquaintances of hers.</p><p> "Ron, Ron Weasley. The redhead said smiling.  Y/n looked at Ron with a questioning look,</p><p> "I've heard great things about your father in the ministry Ron, what's with the rat?" Ron looked down at his rat stuffing its head in a box of jelly beans. </p><p>"This is Scabbers, he's been in my family for ten years." Ron proudly patted Scabbers back and y/n have him a disgusted look. </p><p>"You are?" Y/n Shot her eyes over to the raven-haired boy.</p><p> "I-I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Y/n gasped knowing she just met a celebrity.</p><p> "I've heard so much about you from my mother, she was a decent acquaintance of your mothers when they went to school, I hoped I would meet you this year." Harry just looked startled by all the information y/n just gave him.</p><p> "Your mom was friends with mine?" Harry looked at y/n nervously grabbing a chocolate frog.</p><p> "I wouldn't say friends but they did talk considering they were both Gryffindor." Y/n shrugged as if his questioning didn't matter to her as it did to him. </p><p>"You should get your robes on boys, we should be arriving at Hogwarts and you two aren't nearly as ready as you should be."</p><p>Y/n took a book out from her bag she carried on her shoulder and flipped to the first chapter to kill time before their arrival at Hogwarts. Y/n sat on the seat let's crossed flipping the pages of her book when she heard a knocking from the glass sliding door. Ron and Harry weren't back yet from getting dressed, y/n puts a bookmark in her book setting it down in the empty space beside her. she looks out the glass seeing Draco Malfoy waving sarcastically to her. "Ugh." Y/n hangs her head back slowly sliding open the door. "Can I help you Draco?" </p><p>"Yes, I realized that I was being a bit rude to you so I came to say sorry. And no Crabbe and Goyle didn't have to force me to come over I chose to with my own free will." Malfoy was leaning against the wall fixing his robe.</p><p> "Uh-huh, well thanks for your apology can I go back reading now?" Y/n pointed back to her thick book sitting closed on the seat.</p><p> "Shake my hand first so the boys don't hold it against me forever." Draco held out his hand and y/n shook it lightly before letting go. </p><p>"Your family is pureblood Slytherins aren't they Draco?" Y/n tilted her head sideways a little asking Draco Malfoy a question.</p><p> "Yes, yes we are. What's your family Draunklyn?" Y/n kept looking back at her lonely book and decided to step out of the compartment completely. </p><p>"Pureblood Gryffindor or Slytherin I guess, my mother was a Gryffindor, and my father a Slytherin so pretty fair chances of me getting either one." Y/n crossed her arms leaning her head against the wall continuing her conversation with Draco Malfoy. </p><p>"The trains about to arrive I'm going now, bye Draco." Y/n smiled at Draco and turned away. Y/n gathered all her belongings in the compartment as the two boys came back all dressed ready for the sorting ceremony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n walked off the train alone holding her grey owl Cherry's cage while holding her bag in the other. Y/n spotted some familiar voices so she followed them through the crowd finding her way to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Hey!" <br/>They all turned to the shy yet powerful voice seeing y/n behind them.</p><p>"Oh hey y/n, wanna board the same boat as us?" Draco pointed to a dozen wooden boats docked at land. Draco grabbed y/n's wrist dragging her over to an empty boat. "Sit." Draco patted his hand on the wooden sitting bench beside him. </p><p>"In this boat Carries four future Slytherins, all pureblood." Draco boasts proudly at the sound of what he blabbered out. "Actually I might be a Gryffindor.." y/n ruined Draco's mood causing Crabbe and Goyle to look over at her. "What my moms a Gryffindor it only makes sense, a fair chance for both really." Y/n shrugs it off like nothing as for Draco he takes it seriously not talking the rest of the ride. </p><p>~</p><p>"C'mon Draco it's not that bad, I'll have Harry and Ron if I get sorted into Gryffindor." Y/n was trying to catch up with the fuming boy. "Why do you care so much?" Y/n stood in front of Draco moving as he tried going around her. "Because Draunklyn, purebloods are only supposed to get sorted into Slytherin." Draco pushed past y/n moving faster into the school. </p><p>"Prat." Y/n was mumbling to herself after Draco's silly outburst.</p><p>Y/n walks up a wide staircase meeting a lady, a professor at Hogwarts. </p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts! Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, And Slytherin, now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup-" "TREVOR!" The professor was interrupted by a boy running over to the top of the stairs grabbing a toad.</p><p>"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The professor walked away down the hall leaving the first years standing on the steps. Y/n looked around for and familiar faces when instead she heard a familiar voice. </p><p>"It's true then? What they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Y/n walked over to the loud babbling Malfoy standing a few feet away from him. </p><p>"This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco stepped up a few steps walking up to Harry. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand to Harry when I heard Ron snicker at Draco. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask for yours, red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry continuing his speech. </p><p>"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that." Draco held out his hand from Harry again standing a few steps above him making him seem taller and more empowered. Y/n seen what he was going at, she rolled her eyes. "Getting testy with me for being friends with him but wants to himself?" Y/n whispered to herself.</p><p>"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks". Harry declines Draco's friend's request leaving him with a shocked look on his face. The professor tapped Draco on the shoulder with a rolled-up piece of parchment making him turn around seeing her then walking back to Crabbe and Goyle. </p><p>"You got rejected Malfoy." Y/n leaned over whispering to Draco.</p><p>"We're ready for you, follow me." The first years began to follow the professor dressed in a green and black robe with a black witch's hat on her head. Two big doors opened up as they walked into what y/n collected was the Great Hall. The first years walked me between four long tables through the middle of the room walking to the front where the ceremony was held. They all clumped in front of a stool with an old hat sitting in it. A long table of professors was sitting horizontally in the room. </p><p>"Now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words". The professor walked to the side as a man seated in the middle of the table with a long white beard stood from his seat. </p><p>"The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, second our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is closed for anyone that does not wish to die the most painful death. Thank you." He sat back down as y/n leaned towards Draco whispering in his ear, "Is this a school or a death trap?" Draco slightly chuckled but then avoided y/n again not talking until she got sorted into her house.</p><p>The professor that led the first years into the room began to speak again, "when I call your name, you will come up and be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." The girl from the train earlier that gave y/n her seat was walking up to the front taking a seat on the stool. </p><p>The hat began to speak which startled y/n causing her I jump a little. "Ah, I see, right, GRYFFINDOR!" The while Gryffindor table cheered for their new member as she got up and walked over taking a seat.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy". Draco walked up and sat on the stool, before the hat even touched his head it yelled "SLYTHERIN". Draco smirked and hopped off the stool walking over to the Slytherin table. </p><p>"Ronald Weasley." Ron walked up to the hat and sat there nervously waiting for the hat to claim his house. "Ah another Weasley, I know exactly what to do with you... GRYFFINDOR". Ron let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the table with Hermione.</p><p>"Y/n Draunklyn." Y/n looked around nervously and sat on the stool as the professor set the hat on her head. Y/n looked over at the Slytherin table seeing Draco Malfoy crossings his fingers. "Oh, a Draunklyn eh? Hmmm. I know, SLYTHERIN!" Y/n hopped off the stool running over next to Draco sitting next to him. "I seen you cross your fingers." She whispered in his ear. He looked over at her shocked realizing she knew what he did. "I didn't want to have to avoid you because you're a Gryffindor." He lies to her knowing it was because I wanted her as a friend that wasn't Crabbe or Goyle.</p><p>"Harry Potter". The whole room goes silent as the boy who lived walked up to the front taking a seat. "Hmmm, very hard decision." The hat rambled for a bit before Harry whispered something to it. "Not Slytherin eh? Well then... GRYFFINDOR." Harry walks over to the Gryffindor table taking a seat next to Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Draco looks over at y/n, "glad your a Slytherin?" Y/n nods a tiny nod before resting her head on the hand watching the rest of the sorting ceremony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 1-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n and Draco were sitting across from Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table when y/n notices a girl from down the table looking at the group of four. She looks away noticing y/n looking a the. The hall goes silent when a clinging of glass makes a sound from the professor's table, "attention please." It was the professor lady from earlier that was directing the first years to the hall. </p><p>Dumbledore stands out of his chair raising his arms in the air. "Let the feast begin." Suddenly god magically appeared on all the house tables, y/n hadn't heard much about Hogwarts from her parents so she wasn't expecting this to happen. </p><p>Y/n looked over a Draco who was pigging out on chicken, Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with as much food as possible. "Are you gonna eat y/n?" Draco looked over at y/n confused and put a piece of chicken on her plate. "Eat." </p><p>Y/n picked away at the chicken all feast not hungry for a morsel of food. "I'm just not hungry Draco." He looks at her with a smile and grabs dessert as it appears on the table next. </p><p>"Ughhh." Y/n rested her chin on her hands as the feast was taking place needing something to do, she looked around finding a cup of jello, and began carving it with her knife. "What are you doing?" Draco looked at her carving jello instead of eating it. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carving a cat out of jello." Y/n's jelly cat was making its appearance more visible to the human eye. "Why though?" Draco set down his fork poking the jelly cat. Y/n slapped his hand away from her creation and continued to mind her own business. </p><p>"You never answered my question Draunklyn, why are you doing that?" Draco picked up the hair fork again grabbing a piece of jello from y/n's plate that wasn't needed for her cat. "Because I'm bored Draco, I have nothing else to do," Y/n complained looking at the blonde boy eating her jello. </p><p>"Done." Y/n proudly showed off her jelly cat presenting it to the three boys at the table. "Bloody hell that looks like an actual cat y/n." Goyle looked at the cat in amazement while Goyle took a spoon to the cat's head slicing it off. "Crabbe!" The three first years yell at him as he puts the head in his mouth. "What's it's jello." Y/n looked at him disgusted, not because he ate her cat's head, "never talk to me with a mouth full of food again got it, Vincent?" Crabbe nodded in fear at y/n set down her utensils staring at the headless cat.</p><p>~</p><p>The head boys were leading the houses to the common rooms when y/n noticed the rest of the houses going upstairs but Slytherin was going down. </p><p>"Hey Draco, why are we walking downstairs?" Y/n was tugging on Malfoy's robe as he was a few feet leading her. "Oh the Slytherin rooms are in the dungeons.. your parents never told you about Hogwarts did they?" Draco questioned y/n about her parent's discussions with their daughter. "They talked about it but with very few details, they wanted to wait for me to see it for myself without other people's perspective point of views. Quite annoying I must say." Y/n continued to walk down with the boys making their way to the Slytherin common room. </p><p>"PureBlood". The house boy spoke to a painting and it opened up revealing a small entryway to the Slytherin room. "It's just how I imagined it." Y/n looked around the room with dark features to it, black leather couches, and green everything. Y/n began running her hands over every little detailed thing in the room. </p><p>"Your dormitories are up those stairs." The head boy pointed to a dark looking staircase hidden in a wall. "Girls your dormitories are yo the stairs to the left, boys same to the right. Now behave I shall be leaving for a bit." To head boy walked out of the common room leaving all the Slytherin's exploring the dorms and the common room. </p><p>"You like it don't you Draunklyn?" Draco chuckles as y/n stared up a the ceiling admiring the design on it. Crabbe and Goyle were alongside Draco admiring the room. Y/n answers Draco's question with a subtle nod, looking back up at the high ceiling. </p><p>A high pitched voice came from behind Draco and y/n causing them to jump and turn around. "Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson nice to meet you!" She held out her hand between both of them, y/n was about to shake her hand introducing herself to the new girl. "Actually I was just talking to him, Draco right?" Y/n rolled her eyes walking away sitting with Crabbe and Goyle overhearing the conversation happening behind their backs. </p><p>"Yes, I am, Draco Malfoy." Draco sounded really happy that someone wanted to meet him. </p><p>Y/n turned to Crabbe and Goyle trying to get her mind off of the snooty Parkinson sucking up to Draco I'm the back. "So Vincent Crabbe how did my cat taste? Well the head anyway, cherry perhaps?" Crabbe looked at y/n apologetically about to speak when Draco interrupted them. </p><p>"Guys this is Pansy, she's a new friend of mine." Pansy waved to everyone and fake smiled at y/n. "Nice to meet you, Pansy, your father is pretty high in the mister correct?" Y/n stood to her feet giving Pansy her hand to shake, Pansy pushed her hand away from her. "I don't shake hands with non-Pure-bloods." Pansy sneers at y/n, "and as for my father, yes, he is quite high up in the ministry. What about you?" </p><p>Y/n took a deep breath ready to handle Parkinson, "first of all Parkinson I'm more pureblood than you are so don't insult me like that again, second of all, my father and his job in the ministry aren't any of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to unpack." </p><p>Y/n stormed upstairs to the girls' dormitory and unpacked her belongings from her trunk, y/n began to rub her head after dealing with Pansy.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" A nice girl with long blonde hair came kneeling next to y/n. "Yeah I just met Pansy Parkinson, she's giving me a headache." Y/n finished unpacking worth the help of her new Slytherin friend. </p><p>"I'm daphne, by the way, Daphne Greengrass." Y/n smiled at her new friend daphne as she sat at a desk writing a letter to her parents. "It's nice to meet you, Daphne." Y/n turned to Cherry and handed her the sealed letter to her parents. It was night now and a few girls including Daphne were sleeping, y/n looked around noticing that the only beds empty were hers and Pansys. </p><p>Y/n changed out of her robe into a grey tee-shirt and black shorts, she walked out of the girls' dorm onto the bridge looking over at the last remaining Slytherin's. Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, And Pansy. Y/n walked down the stairs to find herself standing beside Draco who was sitting on the couch beside Goyle. Pansy and Crabbe were sitting across from them.</p><p>"Oi y/n your back, come sit." Draco moved over on the leather couch and y/n sat omg the arm of the couch, next to him, Pansy looked away from y/n in neither anger nor happiness and it wasn't option number two.</p><p>Y/n soon realized Pansy was the one looking at them at dinner...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of classes was the following day and y/n was sitting at her desk beside Draco. The class was Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall, y/n was writing notes with a black and white quill when she noticed doors slamming behind her. </p><p>It was Harry and Ron rushing in hoping not to be late, y/n slightly rolled her eyes at the boys as she continued writing. </p><p>"Whew we and it, can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late." Ron stood beside y/n before taking a seat at the table in front of her. McGonagall was sitting on her desk in the form of a cat, moving toward the tardy boys turning human again. Ron stood facing her with total surprise painted on his face. </p><p>"That was bloody brilliant." Ron tried covering up their tardy ness by complementing the professor. "Why thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley, perhaps it would be more useful to transform your and Mr potter into a pocket watch. Maybe then one of you will be on time." Y/n tried to hide her smile looking down at the table. </p><p>"We got lost professor." Harry had spoken for the first time This class defending him and Ronald. "Then may I suggest a map, I doubt you need one to find your seats." Professor walked back to her desk as the rest of the class continued their assignments.</p><p>After transfigurations y/n walks to potions with Draco and Crabbe, Goyle has a different class this period. "You've been awful quiet Draunklyn, are you ok?" Crabbe looked at y/n with a worried and blank look on his face. Y/n clutched her books to her chest tightly not wanting to talk about it. "I just feel awfully terrible for how I spoke to Pansy Parkinson last night, I feel like I was too harsh on her." Y/n's voice became quieter the longer she spoke. </p><p>"I'm sure she's fine, couldn't be that harsh what you spoke to her," Draco spoke up responding to y/n in a delicate voice. Y/n felt a little bit better knowing she wasn't hated by her very few friends, loosening the grip of her books.</p><p>Y/n sat next to who she gathered was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor muggle-born. Y/n didn't like using the word 'mudblood' like Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's, she found it too harsh of a word. Y/n didn't talk to the brown-haired girl as she was too focussed on potions with Professor Snape. Most people found potions boring and a waste of class, y/n found it fun and intriguing. Y/n and Hermione sat across the room from Draco and Crabbe who were sitting together, leaving y/n with nobody she aquatinted but Hermione and Harry and Ron who sat behind them. </p><p>Harry was doodling and writing unneeded information in his notebook when it caught Snape's attention. "Maybe some of you have some to Hogwarts in possession of something and not pay attention." Ron nudged Harry making him set his quill down folding his arms looking at Snape.<br/>"Mr. Potter." Professor Snape walked towards Harry's table slowly. "Our new celebrity." Snape rested his arm against a stone pillar as Harry gave him a confused stern look. </p><p>"Tell me, what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape began questioning Harry with potion questions as Harry answered "I don't know sir" to each of them as Hermione shot her hand in the air eager to answer the potion questions. "Clearly fame isn't everything". Professor said in a slow deep voice. </p><p>Y/n looked over at Draco who was sitting omg don't of Snape at the moment grinning up at him.</p><p>~</p><p>That evening before dinner in the hall y/n and Draco sat across from Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table catching up on homework due the next day. Y/n began rubbing her temples in frustration towards her potions homework. "It's the first day Why is it so bloody hard." Y/n slammed her potions book in frustration and anger setting her head down on the table. </p><p>"I can help you if you want Draunklyn, I just finished my homework." Draco reached for the middle of the table where he grabbed a green apple from a bowl of fruits. "Thanks, Draco but I think I should figure this out on my own, dinner will be soon and I just have this left." Y/n opened back up her book flipping to the page she needed getting to work on figuring it out.</p><p>Y/n finished her homework before dinner, she put all her books into her book bag setting it on the ground beside her. Y/n was actually quite hungry this night and so she grabbed some food from the table. </p><p>"You not making another jello animal?" Crabbe said sounding disappointed. "Maybe just let me eat first." Y/n shrugged as she reached for her fork.</p><p>"Do you still feel upset about Parkinson? You seem a little... off." Draco looked over at y/n who was slowly eating her food. "No, not really, I'll just talk to her later." Y/n turned back to her plate putting her fork to her mouth.</p><p>~</p><p>Later that night in the common room y/n and Goyle were playing wizards chess on the floor when someone tapped her shoulder. Y/n looked behind her seeing a short-haired girl holding her hands behind her back. "Can we talk? In private?"</p><p>It was Pansy Parkinson asking to talk to y/n. "Actually yes because I wanted to talk to you myself." Y/n stood up out of her chair following Pansy to a quiet corner in the room. Pansy took a deep breath in and out. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted toward you yesterday, I wasn't trying to be rude. I was just having a bad first day and I was wondering if we could put this past us and be friends?" Pansy stood against a wall leaning back as she blurted out her apology. "Of course Pansy everyone has rough days, I forgive you." Y/n grabbed Pansy wrapping her arms around her holding her in a tight hug. </p><p>"I'm glad I finally have a female friend, being friends with three boys gives me a headache." Y/n slightly laughed letting go of Pansy. "Me too, I was hanging out with a girl named Daphne and a boy named Blaise." Pansy grabbed her bag from off the floor beside her slinging it around her shoulder. "Oh, I've met Daphne, yesterday. She was pretty nice." Y/n and Pansy walked towards the couches where the boys were sitting, taking a seat next to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 1-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n and Draco sit at the Slytherin table the following morning waiting for breakfast. "I heard you and Parkinson made up last night, how'd that go?" Draco smirked at y/n.Y/n looks over to her blonde friend rolling his eyes at him. "You really are a twat when you want to be Malfoy, you know that right?" Y/n giggled at her remark to Draco grabbing an apple from a bowl, she was sitting across from him today. "Yes, actually I did know, Goyle reminds me of it more than you would think." Draco grabbed his goblet of water taking a short sip.</p><p>"Have your written to your parents yet Draco? I bet they would love to know you made some friends." Y/n folded her arms waiting for the blonde boy to respond. "Yes actually, I should get a letter back from them today actually. When the daily mail arrives, you?" Y/n looked at him with a puzzled look. "Daily mail?" Y/n took a bite of her apple. "Oh every day the owls bring us mail, you didn't know that?" Y/n shook her head looking down at her schedule for today's classes.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamnit, we have D.A.D.A first period, then Transfigurations, then the history of magic. I officially hate Thursday." Y/n slammed her head Into the table. "Give me that." Draco snatched the paper from y/n examining it carefully. "Y'know you ah e your own schedule right?" Y/n took the paperback from Draco slipping it in her robe pocket. "Fine then." Draco slipped his schedule out from his pocket. "Ah, bloody hell we have flying with Gryffindor at the end of the day." He folded his list putting it back into his pocket. "It's the best thing happening today Draco, lighten up." </p><p>Y/n glanced up at the ceiling squinting her eyes. "Are those owls?" Y/n points to owls starting to come into the Study hall through an open window. Draco turned around looking in the same direction as y/n. "See there's the daily mail." </p><p>Y/n's father's owl comes through holding a letter in its beak dropping it for her. "I got a letter from my parents, you?" Y/n peaked over at Draco seeing what he got. "A letter from my mother and a letter from the ministry, my father probably wrote to me from there." Draco opened the letter from his mom slipping it back into the envelope it came in. Y/n opened the letter from her mother and father, sliding it out from the envelope unfolding it carefully.</p><p>𝙾𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚢/𝚗,</p><p>𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚂𝚕𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗. 𝚆𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙼𝚛 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 boy,Draco.  </p><p>𝙷𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝙷𝚘𝚐𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜:</p><p>𝙿𝚜. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚖𝚊, 𝙽𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐.</p><p>𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎,𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚍 </p><p>Y/n slammed her head into the table, face down into the wood. "What's your issue-" Draco was Interrupted by the sound of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy running to the table. </p><p>"Hi, guys." Pansy sat beside y/n who was still grasping her letter over her head that was planted on the table. "Y/n?" Pansy slightly shook y/n with her right hand. "She's been like that ever since she read the letter from her parents." Draco took a bite of an apple he had sitting beside him. </p><p>Pansy took the letter from y/n, "may I read it?" Y/n mumbled a 'yes' from the table. Pansy guides her eyes over the letter thoroughly before speaking. "Is it because your parents wrote about Draco?" Pansy set the letter down in front of her. "No". Y/n responded with another mumble. </p><p>"Give me that!" Draco took the letter reading through it, "is it because you have to visit your grandma over the holidays?" Draco handed the letter back to y/n as she lifted her head off the table. </p><p>She folded the paper sliding it back into her envelope into her bag. "Don't her me wrong, my grandma means the world to me. Family means everything to the Draunklyn name but..." y/n trailed off before finishing what she was saying. "But?" Draco tried to get y/n to talk about it. "Around the holidays she just irritates me. Ok?" Y/n took a drink of water from her goblet. </p><p>Draco and Pansy look at each other and shrug getting back to what they were doing, Crabbe and Goyle were busy shoving their faces with food.  </p><p>"I'm gonna skip breakfast and head to D.A.D.A, I wouldn't want to be late or anything." Y/n slung her book bag over her shoulder waving to her friends. </p><p>~</p><p>"Y/n wait up!" Y/n surprisedly turned around seeing Draco catch up with her in the hall. "Your skipping breakfast Draco?" Y/n looked over to the blonde boy who was admiring the hallway. "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm not hungry." Y/n looked at Draco and smiled then looked forward down the hall. </p><p>"What's your least enjoyable class?" Draco looks at y/n after she questions him. "History of magic, why?" Draco seemed confused by my y/n's sudden question after the silence. "I'm just trying to figure you out Draco, your still an unsolved puzzle to me. I don't know much about you, and the fact that your one of my first friends here, I want to know more about you." Y/n liked hearing about other people much more than talking about herself. </p><p>"Ok... then what's your most enjoyable class?" Draco questioned y/n back getting to know her as well. "Definitely Herbology, or astronomy. But since we only get astronomy twice a week I'll go with Herbology." </p><p>"Draunklyn, Your my very first friend who wasn't scared of me for my family, or used me, or befriended me because of my 'power'. Thank you." Draco talked softly to y/n in a friendly manner. "No problem, I enjoy making new friends." Y/n looked over to Draco who was smiling at her. </p><p>"If we don't hurry I'm afraid we'll be late, I'm sure Professor Quirrell won't be overly fond of that." Y/n chucked as the two of them sped up their walking speed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 1-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last period was flying with Gryffindor, y/n stood beside Draco and Pansy on the other side of her. Crabbe and Goyle were at the end of the Slytherin row, everyone had a broom placed beside them. </p><p>Madam Hooch came walking in between the two groups and making her way to the front. "Good afternoon class." Madam Booch was rolling up her sleeves and turned to the first years. "Good afternoon madam Hooch." All the students replied sounding as miserable as ever. "Welcome to your first flying lesson!" She held her hands in her hips facing the class.</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone steps up to the left side of your brooms. Place your right hand over your brooms and say 'up'." The whole field became full of 'ups' as students starting getting their brooms. </p><p>Y/n noticed Harry Potter was the first one to get his broom, then Draco Malfoy, And y/n. They were the first three to get their brooms to follow the command. Everyone started to get the hang of it except, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, And Pansy Parkinson. Ron's broom came up hitting him in the face, Hermione's broom was wiggling in the ground, and Pansy's broom hadn't moved all class. </p><p>"Need help, Pansy?" Y/n leaned over to Pansy holding her broom in her right hand, "'up'." Y/n held her left hand over Pansy's broom. It followed command ending up in y/n's possession, "here Pansy." Y/n smiled giving Pansy her broom as Pansy thanked her with a gentle smile back. </p><p>Now that everyone has their brooms Madam Hooch states walking down the rows again. "When you have your brooms, I want you to mount it, grip it tightly, and hold on." All the students mounted their brooms without hesitation eager to learn how to fly. </p><p>"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard, keep your brooms steady lifting your feet off the ground leaning forward them back, then back down. On my whistle, 3..2..-" before the whistle blew a Gryffindor boys broom went flying into the air slightly hovering over the ground, "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom!" Before the teacher could grab the boy's broom it went soaring into the air toward the school, bumping into the stone towers and spinning around. He flew to the top of a tower as his robe got caught on a metal stake, his robe ripped sending him down onto the next Metal object. The boy's robe detached from his body causing him to fall to the ground on his arm. </p><p>"Ow, ow, ow." The Gryffindor boy held his wrist in pain as he sat up off the ground. Madam Hooch went running over to him kneeling down where the boy was sitting. "It's a broken wrist, there there." Y/n noticed Draco pick something up off the ground, it was a remember-ball. The professor stood up holding the boy's arm walking towards the school with him. "If I see a broom in the air while I'm gone the person flying it will be expelled before you can say quidditch". She walked off with the Gryffindor Into the school until she couldn't be seen anymore.</p><p>"You see his face? Maybe if the fat lump would have given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco was tossing the ball into the air. "Draco just leaves him alone he's hurt." Y/n out her hand on Draco's shoulder making him pause for a second until Harry Potter spoke. </p><p>"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry stood towards Draco. "No, I think it's for Longbottom to find." Draco tosses the ball up again Into the air catching it before getting on his broom, flying into the sky. Harry stood looking at Draco In shock. "What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" Harry stepped up mounting his broom before y/n heard Hermione try to talk him out of it. </p><p>"Harry no way, you heard madam Hooch said, besides you don't even know how to fly." Right as Hermione finished her sentence Harry flew off into the air towards Draco. "What an idiot." Hermione stood still looking up at the boys. </p><p>Y/n walked over to Hermione standing her broom upon the grass. "I guess both of our best friends are bloody idiots aren't they?" Hermione nodded and slightly chuckled before the girls focused on their friends in the air.</p><p>"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry flew right in front of Draco's broom, Draco held a grudge against Harry for something. Y/n didn't know what but he sure didn't like Harry potter. "Is that so?" Draco snapped back at Harry with the remember-ball still in hand. Harry flew towards Draco and right before Harry got to Draco he flipped around on his broom avoiding Harry. </p><p>"Where'd Malfoy learn that?" Ron whispered in y/n's ear as she watched the boys in the air. Y/n turned to Ron quickly and shrugged her shoulders. Y/n looked back up at the sky and Draco has thrown Longbottom's ball through the air. </p><p>Harry flew past Draco causing him to grasp a grip to prevent him from falling off his broom. Harry flew right towards a stone school tower, y/n didn't want to look so she covered her eyes with the palm of her hand. Y/n released her hand from her face when she heard cheering from the first years on the ground, Harry and caught the ball and didn't crash into the castle.</p><p>Draco got back down to the ground first mumbling under his breath. "C'mon Draunklyn let's get out of here." Draco grabbed y/n's arm pulling her away. Y/n pulled Draco's hand away slightly glaring at him. Y/n out all her attention towards Harry to make Draco feel bad about what he did, but it fuelled his fire even more as he sat down on a large rock. </p><p>Professor McGonagall came rushing outside towards the first years, "Harry Potter, follow me." She walked away as Harry followed her. </p><p>Y/n looked over at Draco who was grinning wider than ever, "he won't get expelled Draco so I don't know what your grinning is all about." Y/n spoke to the Malfoy in a rather sour tone. Draco looked over at y/n who was sneering at him. "She seen him flying though did she not? Potter is gonna be in some kind of trouble." Draco began to grin again looking at y/n. </p><p>Madam Hooch returned leading the group back into the school for them to go study in the hall until dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 1-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon y/n you can't still be and at me, I said I'm sorry. That's the best apology you'll ever get from me so I'd take it." Draco tried talking to y/n but she just avoided him turning her head. "It's not me you should be apologizing to Draco, you should be apologizing to Harry and Neville. What you did was immature and stupid, even for you." Y/n faced Draco with a mad look placed on her face. "No, no way I'm apologizing to Longbottom, no". Draco crosses his arms leaning onto the table. Pansy was sitting beside y/n and Crabbe and Goyle were pigging out on anything they could find. </p><p>"What about Harry? Why won't you apologize to him?" Y/n raised her eyebrows to the boy across from her. "He's not even here, remember? He's in trouble with Professor McGonagall, he won't be returning to Hogwarts after flying his broom without supervision." Draco seemed proud as he talked about Harry being in trouble. "I heard otherwise, I heard that Harry is the new Gryffindor seeker. But believe what you believe I guess.y/n grabbed a book from the table opening it up to where she left off. </p><p>"Potter? The Gryffindor seeker?" Draco chuckled at each word she spits out. "You never know Draco, he was pretty good at flying his broom." Y/n closed her book setting it in her bag. Y/n gazed her eyes over to the boys sitting close to Malfoy. </p><p>"Vincent, Gregory! Do you two ever stop eating?" Y/n began raising her voice grabbing her bag and storming out of the hall.</p><p> Y/n walked outside to study before dinner in the hall, she took a seat on a concrete bench just outside the doors. Y/n had a peaceful time outside looking out at the field that they were in earlier. Y/n grabbed a potions book from her bag and flipped the pages to where it was bookmarked. Y/n sat off the bench onto the grass leaning her head onto the bench. Y/n looked up seeing Harry and an older boy carrying a red trunk to the field, y/n noticed it was almost dinner and put her book back into her bag. "Time to go out up with the bloody morons of Slytherin," Y/n mumbled sarcastically as she entered the school again. </p><p>Y/m took a seat next to Pansy and didn't say anything, she just grabbed food and started putting it on her plate. "Done with your outburst Draunklyn?" Goyle was teasing y/n about losing her temper at them. "For Merlin's sake, shut your taps you're giving me a headache." Y/n rolled her eyes to the boys and spotted Draco across from her. </p><p>"Can I help you Draco?" Y/n waved her hand in front of Draco's face who was staring into space, he snapped out of it and looked at her shocked. "You're back? I thought you wouldn't want to sit with us since you're mad at everyone but Pansy." Draco made a good point focussing on y/n trying to find what to say. "Can't stay mad at you gits forever, gotta make peace at some point." Y/n took her fork to her plate grabbing up some potatoes.</p><p>~</p><p>Y/n sitting on one of the black leather couches by the fire reading her book as her friends played wizards chess, y/n finished her book and other books she brought from her home. "Guys I'm going to the library for more books I'll be back, got it?" Y/n grabbed her bag slinging it around her shoulder as everyone nodded and waved as she left the common room. </p><p>Y/n walked out of the dungeons into the hallways of Hogwarts when she heard someone behind her. </p><p>"Miss y/n Draunklyn, what may you be doing in the halls alone?" It was Snape tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed. "Oh sorry professor I'm going to the library for more books, I finished all mine." Y/n tapped her bag showing the professor her bag. "Very Well then, be back in the common room and 21:00 and not any later." Snape walked away leaving y/n on her way to the library. </p><p>Y/n walked to a shelf labeled   •Potions•, she looked through the shelf finding a book she desired to read. "Where is it?" Y/n repeatedly looked at the sounds of the books looking for the one she wanted.</p><p>"Where's what?" Y/n looked behind her seeing Draco standing behind her holding a potions book in his right hand. "This what you're looking for, Draunklyn?" Draco smirked waving the book at y/n. "Yes actually, can I have it?" Y/n reached out to grab the book when Draco moved his hand away. "Give me the book Draco, please." Y/n chimed the word 'please' in Draco's ear. </p><p>"Say I'm your best friend, then I'll give you the book." Draco teased y/n with the book waving it in the air. "Fine. Your my best friend, now give me the book." Y/n tried grabbing the book again but she missed as Draco moved his arm again. "Now say you'll never doubt me again." Draco looked at y/n proud and annoyingly. "Forget It I don't need the book." Y/n took a random book off the shelf and left the library. </p><p>Y/n was walking back for eh dungeons when she looked at the book and seen it was pretty thin, and the title was 'Transformation Potions for Beginners'. Y/n sighed and walked back to the common room where she entered an empty room with nobody in it. </p><p>"Everyone must be sleeping," Y/n whispered to herself as she walked up the spiral stairs to the girls' dormitory.</p><p>__________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 1-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween now at Hogwarts and we were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner, instead of it being floating candles above us to lighten the room, they were jack-o-lanterns. I quite enjoyed Halloween, my parents didn't really. They found the holiday "too barbaric" for their liking. </p><p>I was sitting beside Draco and across from Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory. The tables were cantered with all kinds of sweets like a candied apple, cake, lollies, and rather not pleasant looking items.</p><p>The hall doors open with Professor Quirrell running through the tables yelling and screaming "TROLL, IN THE DUNGEONS! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" The hall went silent as everyone looked over at Professor Quirrell in shock. </p><p>I felt a huge pit in my stomach, the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons. </p><p>Professor Quirrell fell lifeless onto the floor as he fainted, I looked over at Pansy as she gave me a scared, panicked, fearful look.</p><p>The silence was broken by everyone breaking out into loud screams, I looked over at Draco and seen him panicking more than anyone at the Slytherin table. I hold my ears covering them from all the screaming in the room. I meet up with Draco as we head out of the hall,</p><p>"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore stood at the teacher's table, "everybody please not panic. Now head boys, please lead your houses back to their dormitories. Teachers follow me to the dungeons."  </p><p>We were on our way to the dungeons when I was pulled back by someone tugging my wrist, Draco and all my friends were ahead of me and didn't realize I was gone. I look at the people still grabbing my hand, Harry and Ron. Ron has my wrist and was pulling me towards a girls' bathroom. </p><p>"Bloody hell Ron! What are we doing?" I was frustrated with the boys who wouldn't answer my question, but then I saw it when we got to the bathroom. A fully grown mountain troll was aiming for Hermione with his bat. </p><p>Harry turned to me and grabbed his wand, "we need your help saving Hermione. Grab your wand." I followed what he said clutching my wand pointing it at the troll's bat, "Wingardium Leviosa". The troll's bat flew out of his hand right before he got Hermione with it. I dropped the bat with my wand hitting the troll in the head. The troll fainted slowly falling to the floor. </p><p>"Hermione move!" I shout at the girl hiding under a sink before the troll crushes her. She runs towards us hugging her Gryffindor friends and stopping at me. I smile at her putting my wand away when she comes in for a big hug squeezing my waist.</p><p>Some professors come running in hearing the commotion from the troll, Mcgonagall stared at all four of us and began to question what happened.</p><p>"It was my fault Professor, I had read about the trolls and I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and y/n didn't come to find me I would probably be dead."<br/>Hermione looked up at us and gave a shy smile.</p><p>"That was extremely foolish of you, I would expect more irrational behaviour and I am severely disappointed in you Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall lecturer Hermione about what she 'did'. "Five points from Gryffindor for your serious misjudgment." Hermione put her head down disappointed, "as for you three, five points will be rewarded for each of you." The three of us smiled joyfully and looked at Hermione who was smiling at us.</p><p>"Not many first-years take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale." McGonagall finished her speech and walked out of the bathroom. </p><p>We all walked out of the bathroom following the professors back to our common rooms, leaving professor Quirrell in the bathroom with the troll. </p><p>I followed Snape back to the Slytherin room in the dungeons, I was greeted back by Pansy, Vincent, Goyle, Draco, And a  boy I didn't recognize. Draco wrapped his arms around me giving me a tight hug, it was quick, but I enjoyed it. </p><p>_________________________________</p><p>                   Y/n POV</p><p>The following day was the first quidditch game, Slytherin against Gryffindor. Draco was furious when he found out the rumors about Harry being the quidditch seeker were true. I was getting ready for the game in my dormitory when I heard a voice whispering my name. "Psst, y/n, can I borrow your scarf?" Pansy was behind me only a few feet away. "Sure..." I sigh and give her my green and grey striped scarf.</p><p>~</p><p>"Welcome t the first quidditch game of the season! Today, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" I was cheering for Slytherin in the stands right beside Draco and Pansy on the other side of me. Vincent and Gregory were behind us since their taller and can see over us. </p><p>Both teams got lined up in their positions ready for the game to start, "Are you excited Draco? You haven't said a single word to me all day." I spoke to Draco in a softer voice so he wouldn't think I was and at him, he was pretty upset with Harry being a seeker and all. </p><p>"I'm fine, I just hate potter, famous Harry Potter." He talked in a mocking sort of tone which was my least favorite that he spoke. "It's not that bad, you get tryout next year, it's not that far away." I tried making the better of a situation before Draco was testy all day. "Your right Draunklyn, are you going to try out next year?" Draco changed the subject resting his arms on the edge since we were in the front of the crowd. "I'm not sure if I like quidditch just yet, this is my first time seeing a game. Remember my parents never told me much about the Wizarding world so I'm new to all this." Draco looked at me surprised, "you've never watched quidditch before?" I shook my head and looked at the game which had just started.</p><p>"Bloody hell Gryffindor just scored.." Draco hung his head down on his arms that were crossed on the edge. "The game just started you twat." I nudged him focussing back on the game. </p><p>Gryffindor had scored again which made Draco even madder because Slytherin still has no points.</p><p>"Draco, Flint just hit the Gryffindor keeper, is that aloud?" I poked his arm to get his attention then pointed at the ground where the keeper was laying still. "It's totally aloud, why wouldn't it?" He looked back at me raising an eyebrow. "Well-um- isn't it too barbaric for school?" I tried focusing on the game but Draco just kept talking. "That's what the hospital wing is for, he'll be fine." Draco brushed it off and focused his eyes back on the game.</p><p>"Slytherin scored Draco, aren't you happy?" Draco looked slightly proud but still a gloomy facial expression. "We're still losing though, to Potter." He rested his chin on his hand looking back at the game.</p><p>"See Draco, Slytherin scored again. We're tied with Gryffindor!" I was cheering for Slytherin with Draco as he was happier now that we were tied.</p><p>"Draco... what's going on with Harry's broom?" Harry's broom was acting a little strange so I pointed it out to Draco. "Why should we care? If he goes down we have a better chance at winning, don't you want that?" I stood there thinking for a moment before answering my friend. Did I want Harry to be safe or did I want Slytherin to have a better chance at winning? "I-i" I stuttered not able to get words out of my mouth. "I want Slytherin it win..." I said almost choking on my words, I did want my house to win but I didn't want others getting hurt for anything.</p><p>I continued to watch Harry Potter hold onto his broom for dear life, I tried making it look like I was focused on the game but I couldn't take my eyes off of Harry. Harry's broom stopped acting up which caused him to get back on it firmly.I took a big sigh of relief before Draco noticed. </p><p>Both seekers were now chasing after the golden snitch, bumping into each other. the snitch was flying towards the ground causing both seekers to fly directly down chasing it. The Slytherin seeker chickened before he was too close to the ground risking a fall. Harry kept chasing the snitch pulling his broom up only inches before he crashed into the ground.</p><p>"Bloody potter." Draco sneered at Harry watching him go after the snitch. "You're Fine Draco, you'll live if we don't win." I scold him back in a mocking tone focussing back on Harry. He was now standing on his broom reaching out for the snitch, he stepped to close the end of his broom causing him to tumble off onto the ground. The whole Gryffindor team sighed as the Slytherin side laughed at Harry, I kept quiet observing Harry who was holding his stomach. </p><p>"I think he's going to throw up!" Pansy said excitedly jumping up and down. </p><p>Harry held his hands to his mouth but instead of there being vomit, it was the golden snitch. </p><p>"It's the golden Snitch, Harry Potter received 150 points!" The announcer loudly voiced the scores. "Gryffindor wins!" The Gryffindor side goes ecstatic for the young Gryffindor boy, the Slytherin side boo's and Draco put his hands to his face letting out a little 'nooo'. I let out a little smile to the opposing team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 1-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV:</p><p> </p><p>I was walking with Draco and Pansy to the train station, I was staying at Hogwarts hot the holidays.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not coming home for the holidays y/n?" I sighed before going over my answer again. "No Pansy my parents are at the ministry this Christmas so it's a waste staying at an empty house, I'd rather be here anyway." Nobody spoke after that, it was quiet until we reached the train. </p><p>We turned to each other to say goodbye when I pull two packages from my massager bag. "It's not much but I got you two gifts." I smile as they took the boxes, Pansy got a necklace with a green snake pendant on it, I got Draco a ring with a silver snake on it.</p><p>"I love it!" Pansy wrapped the necklace around her neck clipping it in the back. Draco slid the ring onto his finger, "I love it y/n." Draco smiled and hugged me tightly before getting on the train with Pansy. </p><p>The train left and I started to walk back to the school with my hands tucked into my pockets, every breath I took cold air came out of my nose. </p><p>"Y/n?" I voice runs up beside me to my right, "oh, hey Daphne." It was Daphne Greengrass who had walked Millicent to the train. "How are you? Aren't you going home to your family?" I sigh again getting tired of these questions, "parents are at the ministry, is be alone when I could be here." I shrugged as we entered the front door to the school. </p><p>"I'm going to the hall see you later Daphne." I wave her goodbye as I walked into the hall. Not many people were there, it was expected though because almost everyone was to be with their family. </p><p>I see Ron and Harry playing wizards chess so I walk up to join them, taking a seat beside Ron. "Hey!" Both boys looked at me with confused expressions. "Hey?" They looked at each other than me and replied in unison. </p><p>I grab a book out from my bag opening it and started reading as the Gryffindor boys continued their game. </p><p>~</p><p>I was tapped on the shoulder by Mrs. McGonagall and I looked around seeing the hall was empty. "Hello professor, may I help you?" She didn't reply much, "it's past curfew, you need to head to bed miss Draunklyn." I gathered my stuff and walked up to the Slytherin common room.</p><p>~</p><p>The next day was Christmas, I got up hanging my legs over my bed looking around seeing all the other beds empty... even Daphne's. I put my hair up and got dressed in casual clothes, a green jumper with a white tennis skirt.</p><p> I head out of the girls' dorm to see a Christmas tree glistening in the common room. There was a small bundle of gifts under the tree, I walk down the spiral stairs to see them addressed to me. I take the bundle and sit down on one of the leather couches by the fire. </p><p>The first one was from my parents, it was a new book... only I didn't know this book. The book seemed to be a muggle story, I'd have to read it when nobody was around. The title of the big book was 'Charlottes Web'. </p><p>The second gift was from Pansy, it was a small box and inside was a golden chain with a green charm on it. I wrapped it around my neck clipping it in the back letting it hang down my chest. </p><p>The third gift was from, Hermione Granger? She wrote me a note with the gist thanking for saving her from the troll on Halloween, Hermione got me a muggle book as well. "To All The Boys I've Loved Before'. (IDC if it came out way after Harry Potter). </p><p>The final gift was from Draco, it was a purple box with a golden ribbon tied around it. I untied the ribbon and opened the box to see a bracelet, it was a charm bracelet with three charms on it. The bracelet had a white chain that I wrapped around my wrist. The three charms were a potion book, a  Christmas tree, and a silver owl. The charms dangled from my wrist as a picked up the wrapping paper scraps. </p><p> I grab my gifts bringing them up to the girls' dorm putting them away, I put the two books in the nightstand beside my bed. I was wearing the other two gifts I got so I didn't put them away. </p><p>I walked out of the common room closing the door behind me, I walked through the dungeons on my way to the hall. I sat down to eat when I saw Daphne at a table alone, I didn't want to converse this early in the day so I took an apple and left.</p><p>~</p><p>I seen Harry and Ron later that day outside the school, they were sitting on a bench talking. I went over to them dressed in warmth since it was snowing out. "Hey," I said hiding my face in my scarf.</p><p>"Hey!" The boys seemed happier to see me than I thought they would, I sat beside them after Ron made room for me on the bench. They had told me this morning that Harry found the mirror of erised while walking back to the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>~</p><p>A few weeks went by and I became subtle friends with Ron and Harry, I was at the train station waiting for Draco and Pansy when I saw Hermione off the train before I spotted my friends. I walked up to her before she left, </p><p>"Hey Hermione, I wanted to thank you for the book. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." I have her a sympathetic smile and she grabbed me and put me into a big hug. Hermione waved me goodbye as she walked towards her friends when I saw Draco and Pansy off the train.</p><p>I ran towards them giving a big hug to both of them, I soon let go and we started walking back to the castle. They were both telling me about their Christmas with their families and I just fiddled with my charm bracelet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 1-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Y/n POV</p><p>I was sitting peacefully in the Slytherin common room by the fire before I made my way to bed, everyone was already asleep in their beds except for me and a missing Malfoy boy? </p><p>I was getting off the sofa when I heard someone enter the common room, I spun around seeing who entered. </p><p>Draco was running towards me grabbing my forearm dragging me out of the room. "Draco let me go!" I whisper yelled so nobody would hear us outside the common room. </p><p>"Shhh." Draco held his finger to his lips whispering. "I spotted potter, Weasle-bee, and mudblood sneaking out of the school." Draco was excitedly pulling me down the empty corridors. "But won't we get into trouble ourselves if we're seen outside as well?" I tried prying him off of my arm. "Not if we don't get seen." I knew he was up to no good the way he wouldn't loosen his grip on me. </p><p>He walked me outside towards Hagrid's little home outside the castle, we stood against the stone wall as Draco peaked through the window. I leaned myself shivering against the wall, rubbing my arms for warmth. </p><p>"Can we go please Draco?" I pleaded to look back at the castle. He paused looking at me for a moment then back through the window. "Soon, I just need to see what potters up to."</p><p>"Is that- is that a dragon on Hagrid's table? Y/n come look!" I shivered even more sighing and walking towards Draco. "Your probably sleep-deprived and imagining things again." I peek through the window seeing a green baby dragon on the table, I look away putting my back to the stone wall once again. Breathing heavily I grab Draco's arm, "we should go now, c'mon!" I tug him but he doesn't budge. </p><p>Draco gets a scared look on his face as he grabs my arm and runs to the door of the school, "where are we going?" I was panicking Draco ran faster through the halls than he did outside. </p><p>"Mrs. McGonagall!" Draco yelled turning into a classroom letting go of my arm. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are outside the school with Hagrid!" Draco was panting from running so fast as I grabbed my arm in pain from him holding it so hard. "What?" He saw me scowl at him as McGonagall walked out of the classroom. </p><p>Mrs. McGonagall stands outside the door and Draco follows her coming face-to-face with the golden trio. I cowardly walk beside Draco more tired than I've ever been. </p><p>"Y/n?" I notice Hermione looking at me holding my arm in confusion.</p><p>"Nothing, I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." McGonagall faces the three Gryffindors in the class as Draco and I stood to the side. </p><p>"Fifty?" Harry stood there shocked with his jaw hanging to the ground. "Each." Harry looked over at Draco and scowled, not me, Draco. <br/>"And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive a detention." That's when I paid attention to hearing 'five'. </p><p>Draco stood there surprised at what he heard. "Excuse me, professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us?" Draco walked coward a few steps before McGonagall spoke again. "No, and you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. All through your intentions were good you two as well were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." Draco looked over at the golden trio giving back the same scowl Harry have him moments before. </p><p>~</p><p>"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, if you kept your mouth shut none of us would be here!" I slightly raised my voice to Draco and Mr. Filch walked all five of us to Hagrid for detention.<br/>"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight." Filch wobbled in front of us. </p><p>"Thanks for stating the obvious." I angrily mumbled to myself and Draco overheard snickering to himself.</p><p>Hagrid looked distressed holding a bucket of sticks. "You're not still going on about that bloody dragon are you?" Filch seemed annoyed with Hagrid. </p><p>"Norbert's gone." Hagrid looked at his feet holding a bow and arrow. "Norbert?" I leaned over to Hermione asking her, "his dragon". She whispered back using her hand to cover her mouth. </p><p>"Dumbledore sent him off to Romania, to live in a colony." </p><p>"Well that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." I raised an eyebrow to Hagrid who was on the verge of tears. "But what if she doesn't like Romania, what If the other dragons are mean to him. he's just a baby after all." Hagrid was defending the dragon show a sin his life for ten minutes, great.</p><p>Filch rolled his eyes, "oh for god sake pull yourself together mate. You going Into the forest after all." </p><p>"The forest? I thought that was a joke, we can't go In there." Draco seemed frightened by the tone of his voice but I was too busy yawning. "Students aren't allowed, and there are... werewolves." I agreed with Draco, students weren't aloud but Filch didn't care. Neither did anyone else.</p><p>We followed Hagrid into the dark forest sticking together in a group trying not to get lost. </p><p>We came to a fallen tree where we all stopped walking as Hagrid bent down sticking two fingers into a sliver metallic puddle of liquid in the ground. "Hagrid what is that?" Harry looked at Hagrid rubbing his fingers together feeling the substance. "This ere Harry is unicorn blood, I found one dead the  other day, this one must be severely hurt or injured." </p><p>Harry quickly looked deep I got the forest making Hagrid do the same, they saw nothing and Hagrid turned to us. "It's our job to go find the poor beast, Ron, Hermione you'll be with me. Harry that leaves you with Draunklyn and Malfoy." Draco looked over at me to discuss that he was partnered with Harry.</p><p>"Alright, then I get fang." Draco looked down at a black bloodhound looking dog standing beside Hagrid. "Fine, just so you know he's a bloody coward." Just then fang started whimpering like a pup.</p><p>~</p><p>"Wait till my father hears about this, this is servants stuff." Draco was leading the way by holding a lantern as a light source. "If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared." Harry caught up with Draco leaving me in the back of the group rubbing my eyes. "Scared potter." Draco mocked Harry before hearing something in the forest. "Did you hear that?" Draco shrugged continuing his walk. </p><p>"Are we there yet?" I drug my feet behind them almost falling asleep. "I'm sick of you twos bickering, you're like an old married couple." I rubbed my forehead pushing through the boys now walking in the front. </p><p>Hey stayed quiet the rest of the way until we reached a darker area than the rest of the forest. Draco stopped in his tracks making me look the same way he was. </p><p>There was a cloaked figure hovering over a bleeding unicorn drinking its blood, Draco started to scream running in the opposite direction as I stayed with Harry. The figure started coming closer to us as we backed away the closer if floated to us. I tripped on a roof landing on my back not paying attention to what's happening with Harry as I couldn't breathe any longer and everything started to blackout. I blinked a few times before blacking our slightly getting up to look at Harry when I collapsed onto the ground with arms feeling like jello. I felt my mid back start be fell wet, I knew I was bleeding from falling on the root. I wanted to help Harry but I still couldn't breathe very well, I curled up into a ball and that's when I went blank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 1-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>I woke up in the hospital infirmary a few hours later, Draco was sitting beside me in a visitors chair. my body was stiff and I was unable to lift my head, my torso was bandaged tight around my waist. I barely turned my head to see Draco holding a transfigurations book to his face, I don't think he realizes I was awake yet.</p><p>I looked up at his blond gelled back hair and then I seen his grey eyes meet mine as he looked over his book. Draco smiles ear-to-ear slamming his book and setting it down on the table next to me.</p><p>I gave him a weak smile and he bent down hugging my neck, madam Pomfrey came up to us holding a bottle with liquid in it. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to need you to leave for a few moments." Madam Pomfrey escorted Draco out of the infirmary, "now for you deary, I'm going to need you to drink this." She handed me the bottle, I slowly sat up in pain bringing the bottle to my mouth. The liquid tasted like melted butter and was quite sour as well. I drank it all with a sour expression on my face handing her the bottle back, I let out a weak cough covering it with my arm. </p><p>"Any minute now you'll feel a stinging in your back but it's just healing, I'm going to leave you rest now." Madam Pomfrey walked out of the hospital wing leaving me alone with a sudden itching in my back, it angst to sting causing me to fall back into my pillows. "Bloody hell." My voice was scratchy and weak but quiet as I groaned in pain. I huddled into a ball on my side holding my legs and a few tears fell from my eyes. I drifted off to sleep thinking about the pain.</p><p>~</p><p>I opened my eyes slowly no longer feeling the pain in my back, I sat up sitting against my pillows rubbing my eyes to adjust to the light. I spotted Draco and Pansy staring at me from the foot of my bed, "creepy much?".</p><p>"I'm glad you're ok, I heard you fell in the forest trying to help Harry." Pansy walked closer to me with a sympathetic look on her face. She looked down at my charm bracelet with a questioning look on her face, "you didn't have that before Christmas, did you?" I stuttered not knowing how to answer. "I got it for Christmas." I grabbed my wrist clenching my bracelet moving my eyes over to Draco. He stayed quiet looking down at his feet. </p><p>"Oh, nice." Pansy sounds sarcastic with her answer and grabbed her bag leaving the infirmary. I glad over at Draco letting go of my arm.</p><p>~</p><p>Madam Pomfrey told me I was good to leave the infirmary but only if I was to rest in the Slytherin common room for the rest of the day. Knowing I had a chance to get out of here I hung my feet over the end grabbing my bag and paused noticing Draco's transfigurations book still on the night table. I reached over snatching the book and sped out the door, I walked down the stairs down to the dungeons when I saw the golden trio heading towards Hagrid's again. I shrugged and continued my way down to the dungeons. I whispered the password 'pureblood' and the painting let me in. I walked through the door only seeing a few people in the common room, I ran upstairs setting my bag on the floor next to my bed, and ran back down to the common room where I sat near the fire for the rest of the day. </p><p>~</p><p>Draco didn't come to the common room till later that night after bedtime was asleep. He stormed off into the boy's dome and slammed the door not caring if people were sleeping.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>EDITORS NOTE PLEASE READ. </p><p>so the first and second year are pretty boring for me to write and I can't find anything interesting to write into the story, sooooooooo I'm going to just start year three cause I have MANY ideas for it and lots of different peoples POVs. I know only like one person sees these but just it's not confusing I'm skipping to the third year but here's a short story on what happens in the second year </p><p> </p><p>Ginny opens the chamber of secrets muggle norms get petrified bla bla bla y/n and dracoannniuncd they're best friend bla bla bla Harry and Ron go into the chamber and stop Tom riddle aka voldy bla bla bla. </p><p>~</p><p>The next chapter will be the summer before third year, just so you're not overly confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 3-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n was sitting at her desk in her bedroom a few days before she left for Hogwarts again, y/n had matured quite a bit over the summer. She got taller, skinnier, and matured in her face area.</p><p>Y/n was writing yet another letter to her best friend Draco Malfoy, they were writing back and forth all summer due to her family being at the ministry almost all summer. Y/n and Draco couldn't see each other so they passed on letters.</p><p>On the train ride home for the summer, y/n met a nice boy in her year, Blaise Zabini. Draco didn't really approve of Blaise as he kept eyeing up y/n and Draco was protective over his best friend. In the compartment, y/n and Draco sat across from Blaise and Pansy.</p><p>Y/n was writing a letter to Draco when his owl flew through her window bringing another letter, y/n grabbed the letter from the owl and her charms on her bracelet rattled as she shook her wrist.</p><p>Y/n didn't know what to expect of Draco this year, he had written in his letters that he changed his appearance a bit over the summer, y/n expected him to mean switching to a different brand of gel or new clothing style.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>                    Y/n POV</p><p>I took the letter from Draco's owl opening the wax seal gently with my fingers, I unfolded the letter revealing something that wasn't a letter, Well kinda. Draco has sent me a paper article about Sirius black, a murderer who escaped Azkaban. I was in complete shock as I read the article, nobody has escaped Azkaban before...in history.</p><p>I set the article down in a corner of my desk as I went downstairs for lunch with my mother.</p><p>"Hello dear, still writing Mr.Malfoy?" I nodded as I sat down in a chair at our dining table. For lunch we were served soup and sandwiches by our lovely house-elf Neptunian, we gave her clothes a few years back but she decided to stay and live with us.</p><p>My father was at the ministry for an important meeting so he couldn't join us for lunch, I set my spoon down excusing myself back to my bedroom. My room was simple really, pastel blue walls, queen bed, dresser, desk, windows, pretty much your typical bedroom. My family was wealthy, yes, but we didn't show it much only for special occasions, like birthday bashes, banquets, galas, balls, fancy dinners. We lived a pretty basic life on a daily, I spent most of my time in my room writing to my friends.</p><p>Pansy had only written me back a handful of times, Blaise wrote to me quite a bit and got to know each other, Draco and I were constantly writing, he sent me a letter in the middle of the night landing it on my bed, and the golden trio I hadn't heard back from. I knew they were busy at the burrow most of the summer so I wasn't fazed they didn't write me, Crabbe and Goyle wrote me a few times as well but I didn't write back as Draco told me not to.</p><p>I grabbed another piece of parchment starting another letter to my best friend,</p><p>𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙤,</p><p>𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙞 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙖𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙞 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙬𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙡 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙛𝙚𝙬 𝙙𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙢𝙮 𝙗𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙, 𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙧𝙞𝙪𝙨 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙪𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣? 𝙃𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙤𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙡? 𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪? 𝘼𝙢 𝙞 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝? 𝙒𝙝𝙮𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙞𝙜𝙣𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙘𝙧𝙖𝙗𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙢𝙙 𝙜𝙤𝙮𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧? 𝙃𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨? 𝘿𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙢𝙚?</p><p>𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩, 𝙔/𝙣.</p><p>I folded the letter slipping it into a white envelope sealing it with a yellow wax seal. My family has two colors of was for seals, yellow for family and friends, red for others like the ministry or school. I never understood the purpose of it, but I enjoyed dealing Draco letters with a yellow seal.</p><p>I handed the letter to my owl, cherry, and sent her on her way to deliver.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I was laying on my bed with nothing to be doing other than helping my father, which I wasn't about to do. I'd rather not make fun of Potter for 24 hours- no that's too hard. I noticed a blank piece of parchment on my table so I decided to write to one of my friends. I see an article about Sirius black sitting on my table, I grab it slipping it into an envelope. 'Now who do I send it to?' I mumbled thinking of all the people I could send the letter to when I thought of y/n, nobody else would be a better option than her.</p><p>I sent my owl off with the letter and waited for her response if she wanted to.</p><p>~</p><p>A few hours later I came back to my room spotting Cherry perched on my windowsill holding a letter in her beak. I snatch the letter unfolding it eager to read y/n's response. I laughed at her questions taking a seat at my table ready to write her back.</p><p>𝗗𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘆/𝗻,</p><p>𝗜 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗯𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹, 𝗜𝘁𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝘀𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗴𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴. 𝗜𝗺 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗿𝗶𝘂𝘀 𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝘁𝘁𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗹𝘆, 𝗬𝗼𝘂? 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗶 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗹, 𝗖𝗿𝗮𝗯𝗯𝗲,𝗴𝗼𝘆𝗹𝗲,𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗣𝗮𝗻𝘀𝘆,𝗣𝗮𝗻𝘀𝘆 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗮 𝘀𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗺𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗹𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶 𝗿𝗲𝗳𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗼. 𝗜𝗺 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝘁𝘁𝘆 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱, 𝗬𝗼𝘂? 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵.𝗜 𝘁𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗽𝗼𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘀𝗱 𝗶𝗱𝗶𝗼𝘁𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗶 𝗱𝗶𝗱𝗻𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗼, 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗶 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗮𝘆. 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗹𝗲𝗳𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗼 𝗶 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗮𝗴𝗲. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗲 𝗶 𝗺𝗶𝘀𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗬𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗺𝘆 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱, 𝗜𝘁𝘀 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂.</p><p>𝗗𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗲𝘀𝘁, 𝗗.𝗠</p><p>I sealed the letter after rereading it and sent it off with my owl on its way to y/n's manor.</p><p>It was now 22:41 and I hadn't realized it, I was unaware how long I was writing for.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Narrative POV</p><p>Y/n was fast asleep when Draco's owl had reached her room, the owl left the letter on top of y/n's bed near the foot on the side she barley slept on. The owl then left back to Malfoy Manor through the night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 3-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>I was stuffing my belongings into my trunk the day before the train departed to Hogwarts, I hadn't written back to Draco's letter he sent me not knowing the proper way to respond to it. I sat on my trunk after it was packed pretzel style looking over Draco's letter again, and again, and again, until felt heartsick. What was wrong with me?</p><p>I refused to read that letter any more than I already had, I stuffed it into my messenger bag. I wheeled my trunk into an empty corner of my room for tomorrow morning, which was nearly a few hours from now.</p><p>———————————————–—</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I messily three things into my trunk preparing for tomorrow, I grabbed my letters from y/n and shoved them into my bag. I noticed a big pile of unopened letters in the corner of my eye as I closed my trunk, they were the ones from Parkinson. She sent me about forty-five letters in two months. I snatched the stack of letters that was tied with a white rope to keep them from falling all over my room. Holding the stack of letters in my hand I turned to my trash can chucking them in. Yes Parkinson was my friend but that didn't mean I needed to write to her, the only person from school I wrote to was y/n.</p><p>_________________________________<br/>Y/n POV</p><p>I woke early the next morning due to my mother opening my drapes, I covered my head with my pillow blocking out any noise or light source.</p><p>"Up now out of bed, the train leaves in exactly six hours from now. UP child." She yanked off my covers leaving me to freeze in my bed. I hand my legs over the side of my bed peeking at my clock floating on the side of my bed. '5:02' I sighed falling backward into my mattress.</p><p>My mother was downstairs in the kitchen preparing her morning tea, it was almost like an almond pumpkin disaster.</p><p>I get into casual clothing as I would change into my uniform on the train, I grabbed all the belongings that I wish to bring with me and carried them down to the living space.</p><p>"Mother I'm ready!" I scream to her setting my stuff by the door, "the train doesn't leave for another four hours, we have time." I drug my way to the mini library in the manor. I took a chair towards the shelf I hadn't read yet picking out the book I desired.</p><p>~</p><p>"Y/n it's time to go!" My mother yelled from the living area of our manor, I set the book I was reading down on the table walking out to join my mother. I grabbed my stuff and some floo powder(it was the fastest way there) and spoke loudly 'platform 9 3/4'.</p><p>I arrived at the train station right before my mother, she dusted herself off from the powder. She hugged me and kissed my forehead, "have fun, and be Careful." my mother fixed my hair with both of her hands even though it was fine. "I will don't worry, can I go now?" She nodded and handed back out of the platform leaving me standing against a wall.</p><p>I began looking for anyone I knew like Pansy, Draco, or any other Slytherin, I was looking over peoples shoulders as I walked towards the train. I was peaking over an old man's shoulder when I saw Hermione boarding the train, "Hermione!" I waved my hand in the air trying to get her attention but she didn't hear me.</p><p>I ended up getting on the Slytherin compartment of the train without seeing anyone I knew, I sat in an empty compartment reading a book from my bag.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>I had arrived at the train station when I saw Pansy by a wall, I only saw her out of all my friends so I walked over. Her eyes widened when she saw me, almost as if she was staring at a pot of gold–I mean—yeah–but—no. When I had approached her close enough she engulfed herself into a hug with me, I could feel her blushing into my jumper.</p><p>"I'm so happy you're here Draco, I've missed you. Why haven't you written back to me? Oh my looks t your hair~" she detached herself from me reaching for my head of evenly parted hair, "I could barely say the same at the moment, Pansy." I pushed her away from me and walked to the train also looking for y/n. Being tall was an advantage in this situation.</p><p>I saw Crabbe and Goyle boarding the train so Parkinson and I followed hoping they knew where y/n was. I ran up to them in the Slytherin compartment when Pansy pulled me into an empty compartment as we were joined by the two idiots. Pansy ogled me practically the whole train ride but I was too focussed on wanting to look for y/n. Was she with that new 'friend' of hers Zabini? Did she board the train? Where was she?</p><p>"I think I'm going to look for y/n, I haven't seen her yet." I reached for the door when Pansy grabbed my jumper pulling me back down. "Bloody hell Parkinson!" She ogled me for another moment as if she didn't care her friend was missing. "She's fine, probably with the golden trio or snogging Zabini." She snorted trying to make a joke but it made me truly worried.</p><p>"Houses can't join compartments," I trailed off catching a look with Crabbe and Goyle, they looked semi confused, Pansy opened her fat mouth and said something that made me pissed off.</p><p>"Then she's snogging Zabini what the big deal? you'll see her at Hogwarts, she's fine Draco."</p><p>She wasn't paying attention to me and was just fixing her bob cut that she got during the summer. I lay back onto my seat closing my eyes.<br/>__________________________________</p><p>Y/n POV</p><p>About the middle of the train ride, a familiar face came knocking on the door, I waved them in gesturing to sit across from me. I continued to read the book 'Charlottes Web' the one my parents had gotten me for the holidays, I was laying across the seat with my legs against the wall. They sat across from me patting their legs on awkwardly matter.</p><p>"Can I help you?" I marked my book where I left offsetting it beside me, "I wanted to ask how your summer was." I looked at them in shock, I had written to them lots this summer, hows they not know what I did?</p><p>"Never mind ignore my question, how are you?"</p><p>"I-I-I'm good..." I stood up taking my uniform from the up-head shelf making my way to the door. "I'll be back soon, got it?"</p><p>They nodded looking back at me.</p><p>"It was nice seeing you again, Blaise." I smile and walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 3-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>I went to join Blaise again in our compartment when I noticed he was gone, I knew it was ours thus my book was sitting in its same spot. I took a seat opening my book, now that I have a skirt on I can't lay across the seat.</p><p>~</p><p>The train stops suddenly jarring me in my seat, the whole train goes dark and cold. I rub my arms for warmth looking out the window, seeing nothing because it's freezing over. I walk over to the door trying to pull it open but it wouldn't budge. "Bloody hell!" I kicked the door but it started to freeze over, I walked backward away from the ice, I came to the wall behind me not being able to move anywhere.</p><p>I slip down the wall onto the floor leaning my knees against me to help keep warm,I seen a black ghost-like figure slowly pass my compartment. It stops to look at me fearful on the floor, alone, cold. The door slightly opens giving the cloaked figure just enough room to enter. It just ...stopped, leaving and hurrying towards the Gryffindor section.</p><p>After a few minutes of my lying on the floor the ice starts to melt causing the room to get only a tad warmer, the lights flicker back on and the train starts again. I sat back up taking my seat again scared out of my damn mind, where was Draco when you needed him?<br/>_________________________________<br/>Draco POV</p><p>The train ride was going pretty normal until the lights flickered ours of course. The room became cold and the window froze over, Pansy looked at me in fear holding onto my arm for dear life. Crabbe and Goyle were out cold snoring like baboons, the whole room becomes a cold, unwelcome feeling. A ghost-like person floated past our compartment to the next ones more towards the Gryffindor section. Pansy's nails were now digging into my skin. "Pansy shove off!" I pushed her off my arm going for the door to check on the situation. Those ghost figures just came out of a compartment a few down, I was tempted to go check on them, (just to see if it was y/n). But then the lights flickered back on and the train stayed again. I sat back down next to Parkinson as her face filled with joy.<br/>__________________________________</p><p>Y/n POV</p><p>I couldn't stop thinking about those ghost figures, I'm pretty sure I read somewhere they were dementors.</p><p>I couldn't help but wonder why they are here, didn't they protect Azkaban from prisoners escaping? The train had stopped arriving at Hogwarts, I was happy to get off this hell hole. I was one of the last people able to make my way off the train, I grabbed my bag putting my book in it, and walked down the hallway to the exit door. My compartment was one of the last ones, so as I walked I checked to see if anyone was still in any of them. nobody.</p><p>I step down from the train spot someone looking at me.<br/>__________________________________</p><p>Draco POV</p><p>The train had stopped and Crabbe and Goyle were awake now, I grabbed my bag and Pansy weirdly following my every move.</p><p>We make it outside, it's more light out than I had expected it to be at 21:00. I stand back looking at everyone leaving the train then back at everyone who had gotten off, I didn't see y/n anywhere and I was starting to panic. Did my best friend really miss the train? Now the only students getting off were Gryffindor, "c'mon Draco, we'll be late if we wait any longer." Parkinson was tugging on my left arm pulling me toward the school.</p><p>Right before I turned I spotted somebody walking out of the Slytherin section and locked eyes with them.<br/>___________________________________</p><p>Y/n POV</p><p>I spot a tall,blonde-haired twat staring at me, I run down the rest of the stairs towards him. "Draco!" He ran towards me a bit, I wrapped my arms around his waist burring my head into his chest. "I thought you missed the train." Draco stared at me as we separated from our hug. "I was one of the first ones on the train, you just didn't see me." We started walking towards the school as Pansy walked in front of us slightly with her fists clenched. "Hey, Pansy!" I ran towards her but she walked ahead more almost as if she was avoiding me, "what's wrong with Pansy?" I look back at Draco waiting for him to catch up. He shrugged "could ask you the same."</p><p>I noticed something different about Draco other than his height, "oh my your hair!" I was jumping up at him trying it touch it. "You just noticed?" He chuckled and fixed his bag on his shoulder.</p><p>"Stop being a twat, now tell me why you didn't look for me on the train." I tried acting stern with him but it was hard. "I did try, Pansy stopped me from doing it." Did Pansy stop him? "Why?" My voice cracked leaving me coughing. "Beats me."</p><p>"Who were you sitting with on the train? Since you weren't with us." I debated telling him my awkward encounter with Blaise, I didn't tell him. "Nobody, I sat alone reading the whole time." I looked down at my feel of kicking a rock. "I'm sorry..." I nudge him in the arm stopping him from what he was going to do. "Draco Lucious Malfoy if you go soft on me I will beat your ass." I glared at him in all seriousness and he just looked shocked and surprised. "Fine then, bitch." He muttered to himself almost laughing when I smirked looking back at the path.</p><p>"How'd you handle the dementor attack?" I broke the silence between us by thinking of the worst possible way. "The what?" I sighed "on the train, the dementors? Do you know what I'm talking about?" "Oh yeah, Pansy was a mess, she dug her nails in my arms." He lifted his sleeve showing me little red crescent moons up his arm. "Anyways, pretty weird experience, I saw one go into a Slytherin one then to the Gryffindor section, you?" I look up at him with a gentle look. "Mine was the compartment it went in, then it left suddenly." I coughed into my sleeve and the rest of the walk was silent except for owls and crickets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 3-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>We were sitting in the Great hall before Dumbledore gave his start-off-the-year speech, I normally found it boring but I wanted to see if he addressed the dementor situation. I was dozing off at the table beside Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Gould across from us. The choir that was playing music before Dumbledore came in really made me tired.</p><p>Draco smacked my arm to keep me awake, "what's wrong with you Draunklyn? You've never acted like this before." Draco sounded annoyed and sympathetic at the same time, "my mother had me up at five o'clock this morning for no reason whatsoever." I rubbed my temples noticing Pansy snickering from across me. "Something funny Parkinson?" I sat up facing her, I was fed up with her rotten attitude already and it was only 22:27. She had instantly stopped and gazed her attention away from me.</p><p>"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now I'd like to say a few words before we all become befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin...who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the dark arts teacher. Good luck professor." Dumbledore signals a man from the teachers' table to stand, everyone, clapped for him.</p><p>I noticed a certain Draco Malfoy turn around to the Gryffindor table as my eyes followed him. "Potter! potter! Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?" I hit Draco in his shoulder as Ron defended Harry, "shove off Malfoy." He turned to harry and turned around as Draco came facing me. "Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder with an angry whisper tone.</p><p>Dumbledore continued his speech. "Our care of Magical creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Everyone started clapping for Hagrid as we did for Lupin, "don't clap Draunklyn." Draco sternly closed my hands with his stopping them from opening again. I felt my heart fall to my gut when he grabbed my hands, I didn't know why, it just did.</p><p>"Finally on a more disquieting note, at the request of the ministry of magic, Hogwarts will until further notice play host to the dementors of Azkaban." My hearing fogged up as a lump in my throat formed and my heart beating faster than normal, I was terrified of those things especially after my interaction with one on the train. Draco saw me turn as pale as my white button-down shirt and nudged me in the arm. "You good?" Pansy looked at me with a cowardly grin on her face, what happened to her? Last two years she was so sweet and caring, now that Draco changed she changed...</p><p>"It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving." That sentence there left me grabbing my chest gasping for air, frost knew what was up, I had told him all about my interaction with it.</p><p>~</p><p>The feast began and I attempted to distract myself from the dementors reshowing themselves in my mind with food, but it didn't help. I kept picking at my plate with my fork refusing to eat at all. "This isn't the first year again, is it? You're not going to make jello cats again right?" Draco seemed bored of my jello cats so I started making owls. Crabbe was eyeing up my future owl, "put that spoon down right this second Vincent!" I snapped him out of his stare and he dropped his spoon.</p><p>~</p><p>We walked to the dungeons into the Slytherin common room when Draco hopped on my back giving himself a piggyback, I fell tumbling to the floor with him landing beside me. I broke out laughing laying on my back, everyone was staring at us but I didn't care. This is what I imagine my best friend to be like, and I loved it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Draco and I played wizards chess almost all night, I was determined to beat him. "One more round...PLEASE?" I whined begging him to play again with me. "You don't get it, I'm the best at wizards chess." He leaned back in his chair resting his elbows on the back. "Just one more?" I looked at him with a guilt trip look but he still didn't budge. "Tomorrow, it's already two in the morning and we have classes all day tomorrow. See you in the morning y/n." He waved and headed upstairs to the boys' dorm. I stayed downstairs fiddling with a Knight when I fell asleep, on the chessboard, in the common room, in my robe.</p><p>I was woken up when it was still dark by a familiar boy standing over me. "Y/n...your sleeping on the wizard's chess." I looked up seeing Blaise staring at me without a shirt on... "put on some clothes godammit." My face went red and I stuffed it into the table so he wouldn't notice. "Y/n...it's almost five in the morning, you need to get upstairs." He walked back slightly up the spiral stairs. "You coming?" I drug my feet up the stairs to the girls' dorm entrance. "What were you doing anyway Blaise?" I whisper seeing all the girls asleep behind me. "Bathroom, you?" I tried to make words come out of my mouth but I was too tired to focus on my English. "Draco played with me and wizards chess-I mean he played chess with wizards-I mean him and I played wizards and chess- I mean-" I was cut off by Blaise. "I know what you mean, now her to bed." I walked into the girls' dorm and flew onto my bed stomach down. I fell asleep before I could even close my eyes or change out of uniform.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 3-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>I woke up to Millicent shaking me like a mental patient, I was still drowsy from how I slept most of the night but I'll manage. I was still in my uniform being I was too tired to change last night-er-this morning. I did my hair in a messy bun not wanting to do anything fancy with it, knowing it would waste all my energy for today's classes.</p><p>I walked through the common room meeting up with Daphne in the halls, we didn't speak just kept each other on our feet.</p><p>I sat down next to Draco in the Great hall crossing my arms and resting my head In them. "Rough night?" He snickered grabbing French toast from a plate placing it on his. "I never did see you come up last night, how late did you stay in the common room?" Draco poked my head making sure I didn't die on the table. "I don't know li five," I muttered into the table as I felt Pansy's glare burning a howl through my head.</p><p>"You were with her last night, Draco.?" Pansy sounded more panicked than curious or upset. "Just wizards chess, nothing to get your books in a know for." I felt Draco's eyes meet the sod did my head as he looked down at me again.</p><p>"Five o'clock in the morning? Are you serious? What were you doing down there all alone?" I groaned lifting my head off the table looking him in his grey/blue eyes. "Sleeping, I fell asleep on the board then Blaise came and wok-" before I could even process my words Draco interrupted me getting tenser with the tone of his voice. "Wait-Zabini came and woke you up?" He grabbed his fork lifting some of his French toast into his mouth. "What's it to you? He just woke me up, not a big deal." He stuttered as I grabbed myself something to eat.</p><p>"It does matter y/n, I don't like him." Draco became more hush with his voice coming closer to my ear, I could see Pansy getting closer to us trying to snoop in our own personal life.</p><p>"Draco, we should go now." Pansy stood up gesturing Draco to follow, "I'm not done breakfast yet-" he pointed to his plate of half-eaten food. "Draco, we don't want to be late for Divination class now Do we? No, I don't think so, hustle your bustle and get over here." Pansy moved her bangs out of her punched in the face, I just now noticed how familiar her face looked to a muggle pet...but I couldn't put my finger on it.</p><p>"Ugh Fine." Draco slowly stood up from his seat grabbing my arm trying to pull me up. "Draco I'm not done eating yet..." he grabbed my bag with his other hand as he was already hanging for his shoulder. He handed me my bag shoving it into my chest and pulled me with him following Pansy.</p><p>"Bloody hell Draco are you mental? What was that I was eating you fool!" He loosened his grip on my arm and walked slower as Pansy walked faster clearly angry he brought me with him. "If I can't eat neither can you, it's only fair."</p><p>I reached into my bag and luckily I had two green apples stuffed i there for later. I handed Draco one and walked back to the Great hall.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He grabbed my arm again pulling me back with him, grafting me down the hall. "I gave you food, now let me go eat!" I resisted trying to pull away from him. "You have an apple yourself, eat it." He sternly looked me in the eyes letting go of my arm as he slipped his apple onto his bag.</p><p>"If you manage to starve me to death in third year Draco Malfoy I WILL haunt you." I folded my arms as we continued our way to divination and Pansy nowhere to be seen.<br/>__________________________________</p><p>Y/n POV</p><p>I sat across from Goyle in divination, Pansy drug Draco to her table demanding he sat with her. Our table was two down from Draco's meaning I couldn't whisper the answers to questions like I usually would, being the best friend I am.</p><p>Goyle was fiddling around with an empty teacup on the table, there were two one for each of us. "Could you stop, is rather annoying." Goyle stopped pushing the cup away from him towards me.</p><p>"Welcome my children, in this room, you shall explore the noble art of divination. This room, you shall discover if you possess the sight." The professor stood up and walked into a table just inches from her. "I'm Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. In This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please take the cup of the person sitting next to you."</p><p>Both teacups on our table filled slightly with tea, I drank mine and handed it over to Goyle who refused to drink his. "Drink it you prat." He rolled his eyes slowly and drank the tea passing me the cup.</p><p>I saw a flame-like shape and a blob next to it. Goyle wouldn't tell me what he saw in my cup, no matter how much I tried to see.</p><p>Trelawney came up to our table and grabbed the hotel's cup from my hand, "Ah, I see survival and sacrifice." She set his cup down and grabbed mine from his hands. "Oh?" She set my cup down in the middle and walked away giving me a shameful bit sympathetic look. "Give me that!" I took the cup and seen nothing but scattered tea leaves at the bottom and a straight line going across my cup. "She's full of herself." I carefully set my cup down resting my head on my arms waiting for this class to end.</p><p>————————————————-</p><p>Goyle POV 😏</p><p>I joined y/n at a table in the back taking the seat across from her. I didn't know how to talk to her considering her being Malfoy's best friends and all. I sat there watching her twiddle her thumbs as we waited for the class to start.</p><p>I grabbed an empty teacup spinning it into circles as it makes a squeaking noise from the rubbing of the wooden table.</p><p>"Could you stop, it's rather annoying." Y/n looked at me for the first time today and I slowly pushed my cup toward her intro eh middle.</p><p>I noticed then how pretty her e/c eyes were, I didn't like her, just a crush...maybe.</p><p>I was too focussed on y/n fiddling with her hands to listen to the teacher, the only thing I heard was "pass your cups to the person across from you." Our cups were slightly filled with tea now and y/n quickly dipped hers passing the cup to me. I refused to drink my tea until y/n Got mad at me, it wasn't that I drank it for her...if I didn't listen Malfoy would kick my arse.</p><p>I drank the tea passing her my cup seconds before the professor came up to us. She took my cup from y/n examining it carefully. "Ah, I see, survival, and sacrifice." She set my cup down reaching for y/n's in my hand.</p><p>I didn't hear what Trelawney had to say about y/n's tea leaves, what did she mean by my survival and sacrifice?<br/>__________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 3-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>We were walking to Care of Magical Creatures, Draco, Pansy, Goyle, and I.</p><p>"I think Trelawneys a pathological lier, what other way is there to explain it?" I was hopping down the steps like a rabbit as Draco kept close to me. "I agree dearly, she told me mine was 'unforgivable'. What could she mean by that?" Draco was beside me as Goyle and Pansy not far behind.</p><p>"I find divination fascinating, don't you Draco?" Pansy chirped her way into Draco and I's conservation. "No, no I don't Parkinson."</p><p>We were about halfway down to where we were meant to meet Hagrid for class when I stumbled on a step as I hopped down almost falling down a few. Draco snagged my arm pulling my back up just before I fell. "Stop jumping like a bloody jackrabbit and you won't get hurt." He continued walking ahead of me as I steadied my stance again, Goyle Walked the rest of the walk with me since Pansy budded her way to Draco.</p><p>When Draco grabbed my arm I felt a tingle go through my body into my heart, I hadn't ever felt anything like it before, I mean-yeah I had a crush on my neighbor back home but I grew out of it, it never felt how I felt only a few moments ago with Draco.</p><p>"That's it. come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don't mind." Hagrid has gathered us in front of him as I rejoined Draco at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>"Don't do that again-putting yourself in danger Draunklyn, I don't need my best friend dying by falling downstairs." He gently whispered as Hagrid was speaking. "I-aight?" I struggled to get proper English out of my mouth, Draco just gave me his infamous smirk and pulled me towards the rest of the group for the class.</p><p>Pansy looked at us as if she was going to send her book after me (the book with the teeth that looks like a spider).</p><p>We walked through the trees a bit stepping over a ledge into an open area.</p><p>"Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there." Hagrid directed us towards an empty space by some trees. "Open your books to page forty-nine." I stoked the spine of my book as it loosened the buckle allowing me into it flipping the pages.</p><p>"Exactly how do we do that?" I looked over at Draco showing him how I opened my book. "Stroke the spine, it worked for me." Draco stroked the book and the buckle loosened for him as well.</p><p>He looked at me raising an eyebrow then looking around at his surroundings. Pansy was right behind us stroking her spine as well, moving to the other side of Draco from the one I was on.</p><p>Neville's book began to attack him into the floor with shreds of paper flying about in the air, "Don't be such a wimp Longbottom." Draco snickered at his own remark and so did Pansy and Crabbe, I elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.</p><p>He gave me a slight friendly glare and moved on.</p><p>"I think they're funny". Hermione set her book on a large rock speaking to Harry and Ron, which caught Draco's attention.</p><p>"Oh yeah terribly funny. really witty, god this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Crabbe, Goyle, And Pansy started slightly laughing before Harry spoke up.</p><p>"Shut up Malfoy." Harry walked towards Draco and me, they started making these absurd owl noises that were incredibly inaccurate.</p><p>Draco hands his bag to Crabbe as I stood a bit away from the Slytherin idiots as Draco walked toward where Harry was standing. Everyone practically stood in a circle around the boys, Draco stood taller than Harry making it quite noticeable.</p><p>Draco looked down at harry then up at the sky, he started freaking out cussing me to follow where his eyes were. I saw nothing.</p><p>"Dementor, Dementor!" Everyone looked behind themselves panicked as Draco went back to the three as they put their robe hoods up wiggling their fingers at the golden trio.</p><p>Hermione took Harry and walked away, Draco turned to me and put my hood up using his one hand. I had my arms crossed which soon I let go pulling my hood down, "stop acting immature, your almost fourteen you twat." I grabbed my book heading over to another group of Slytherin closer to the front.</p><p>I joined Millicent and Daphne, which then Blaise joined us leaning his arm on my shoulder. "Stood up to Malfoy, huh?" I stayed quiet paying attention to Hagrid holding my book firm against my chest.</p><p>Hagrid showed us a grey bird chicken thing come from behind the trees, it was quite big for a grey chicken...</p><p>"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid stood proud next to that...thing. I looked up at Blaise who was still leaning on my shoulder but he didn't notice I was too focussed on the chicken.</p><p>"Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid threw the chicken a dead ferret to eat. "Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron stood just on the other side of the large rock with Hermione and Harry,</p><p>"that Ronald is a hippogriff. The first thing you wanna know is their very proud creatures. very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff.it may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come to say hello?" Hagrid clapped his hands and everyone stood back but Harry, I took only a few steps back so I wouldn't get chosen. Blaise finally got off my shoulder standing just beside me.</p><p>"Well done, Harry, well done."</p><p>Harry scopes the area seeing everyone standing back, "come on now." Ron went and gave Harry a little nudge, Harry slowly walked forward towards ...Buckbeak? When Daphne pushed my out towards Harry causing me to stumble getting back into my feet.</p><p>"The hell daphne!" Before I could step back in line Hagrid noticed I as forward and gestures me to come as well. "Ah,y/n wanna come to say hi to him as well?" I stepped back towards the group again, "no, not really Hagrid."</p><p>"It's not that bad, c'mon, join Harry."  I set my book down slowly making my way toward Harry.</p><p>"You have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. so....step up. give him a nice bow." Harry and I looked at each other in fear, slowly bowing to the giant chicken.</p><p>"Nice and low," Hagrid spoke in a deep tone.</p><p>The chicken began squawking at Harry and me. "Back off, back off you two. Keep still." Harry and I stepped back when he stepped on a twig, scaring the group behind us.</p><p>The chicken bowed back shallowing Harry and me to get closer. Hagrid threw it another ferret. Harry and I walked to the chicken-Buckbeak and began stroking its soft feathers.</p><p>I looked at the group with a wide grin on my face seeing Draco in the front biting into the apple I gave him that morning.<br/>__________________________________</p><p>                  Draco POV</p><p>After y/n got shouted at me I didn't know what to do, she's never gotten like that towards me before. Pansy was practically breathing down my neck she was so close and all I could think about was finding y/n in this group of people and apologize.</p><p>I looked ahead seeing her with Millicent and Daphne, both Slytherin girls, then I saw Zabini resting his arm on her shoulder...yeah sure he's a nice person but I don't like him, not one bit.</p><p>Hagrid then bright out this giant grey chicken looking animal. He spoke but I wasn't listening, I was too busy seeing my best friend being around Zabini.</p><p>Soon the group stood back a little, I was already in the back so I didn't move, I saw potter standing at the head of the group. Gazing my eyes up I seen Daphne push y/n forward to that chicken. Y/n walked up to potter following his lead towards the chicken, the idiot potter is stepped on a stick scaring Pansy into grabbing my forearm, digging her nails into the same spot she did on the train.</p><p>I pushed her away reaching into my bag grabbing the green apple y/n gave me earlier today, I stepped forward to the front of the group seeing her now stroking the grey chicken. I spot her looking at me as she smiles, Pansy stood closer to me after y/n smiled at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 3-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>"I think he may let you ride him now." Hagrid walked up to Harry and me while we were still stroking Buckbeak. "What?" Harry and I look at Hagrid who is now lifting Harry into Buckbeak, then lifted me on.</p><p>"Don't pull out any of his feathers, he won't thank you for that." Hagrid smacked Buckbeaks arse, I grabbed ink sheets waist burring my head into his back not wanting to look at the height. Buckbeak flew off into the sky folding his wings out Inti the air.</p><p>Harry began cheering and we hovered over the black lake, I looked for that sort since we were high up. "You good back there?" Harry slightly turned his head to see me still holding his waist. "Ask me that when we land, then I'll give you my straight answer." Harry let go of Buckbeak holding his arms out in the wind. "Harry, what the hell are doing?"I trembled as we lifted up into the sky again, I screamed at the top of my lungs almost falling off the evil chicken. Harry screamed as well, but not in fear, he liked risking his life flying a giant bird. <br/>__________________________________</p><p>Draco POV</p><p>Hagrid lifted potter and y/n onto the chicken, I saw y/n grasp potter's waist burying her head into him. It and end slightly mad to see my best friend chummy with a Gryffindor, but I knew how much heights scared her.</p><p>Hagrid smacked the chicken causing it to fly up into the air not able to see them anymore, my heart began to pound out of my chest knowing y/n was flying on a giant chicken and nobody could see her. I walked towards the edge of the rock barrier grabbing it firmly trying to look around the trees to spot her.</p><p>The area was quiet until I heard screams coming from a distance, it sounded girl-like unless it was potter, my chest began to beat faster as the screams got quieter and more far away. "Where the hell are they?" I felt someone grab my arm.</p><p>"It's ok Draco, don't stress over it." Parkinson, again.<br/>—————————————————</p><p>Y/n POV</p><p>We started heading back to the class while avoiding the tree beaches as we got lower. Hagrid whistled for Buckbeak to land on the ground as everyone ran back to the area they were before.</p><p>I hopped off the hippogriff without even thinking about letting Harry go as I pull him down with me, landing on the dirt ground with a thud.</p><p>Harry began laughing as he sat up but I stayed laying down on my back getting used to the soldier floor once again.</p><p>"Well done, Harry,y/n, and well done Buckbeak." Hagrid approaches us helping me off the ground, dusted my skirt off then my robe.</p><p>I looked up seeing Draco approach Buckbeak confidently, "yEs your not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute."</p><p>"Draco don't!" I try running over to him but Harry grabs my arm right as Buckbeak stands in his hind legs in front of Draco.</p><p>Buckbeak scratches Draco's arm making him fall to the ground clutching it.</p><p>"It's killed me, it's killed me." Dross was rolling around on the floor holding his ripped-uniform arm in his other hand.</p><p>I got loose of Harry's grip running over to Draco, kneeling down next to him trying to grab his arm but he wouldn't stop squirming.</p><p>"Clam down It's just a scratch." Hagrid was panicking about what to do with Draco,</p><p>"Hagrid, he must be taken to the hospital." Hermione came forward to the scene as everyone else was backed away.</p><p>"I'm the teacher I'll do it." Hagrid picked up Draco bridal style (😏) and walked to the school infirmary. "Miss Draunklyn join me as well." I stood up following Hagrid and Draco to the school as everyone was whispering behind us.</p><p>"Wait till my father hears about this, you and your bloody chicken."</p><p>~</p><p>__________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 3-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>"Stay here with Mr. Malfoy they said, he'll be awake soon they said, he'd stop acting like a total arse I said," I was pacing back and forth in front of Draco's bed as he laid asleep with a sling on his arm. "Stay here till he leaves they said, you'll be out by lunch they said, don't wake him they said!" I started raising my voice as he fell deeper into his sleep.</p><p>"Wake up!" I shook Draco by his shoulders avoiding contact with his 'injured' arm. "You git wake the hell up!" I punched him in his other arm hoping it would do a lot more than just wake him.</p><p>"Draco!" I began (gently) punching his rib cage with both hands determined to wake the arse.</p><p>"Ow! What the hell!" He sat up looking at my face as I pretended to be innocent. "I didn't do anything. Now let's go I wanna go to the hall before it's too late for food." I slightly stomped my foot on the ground grabbing his unharmed arm pulling him. "Calm down you lunatic! It's just lunch dinner is only a few hours away." He rested back onto his pillow putting his 'healthy' arm behind his head.</p><p>I gave him a sarcastic smirk tapping my foot on the ground. "That's what you think sleepy head." I flicked his forehead knocking sense into him. "What?" I began pulling his arm again but he wouldn't budge. "It's dinner you psycho, you were asleep for seven hours." I pointed out a window showing him the sunset beginning to show. "Why didn't you leave if you don't want to be here, go get food I'm good right where I am."</p><p>"Ok, I'll leave but madam Pomfrey said if I leave you unintended in the hospital my house loses one hundred and fifty points, and guess what? My house of the same as your idiot! But yeah...I'll go, see you later then." I walked to the door when I was held back.</p><p>"Well now that I know that don't leave! I'll be up in a few minutes, let me heal." Draco leaned back onto his bed again closing his eyes.</p><p>"Nope. C'mon, your not that hurt." I pushed him off the bed onto the floor...onto his arm...the hurt one.</p><p>~</p><p>"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy was pretty much caressing Draco's arm as I sat across from him in disgust. Crabbe and Goyle were already in the common room since dinner was over, which Draco made me miss it.</p><p>"It comes and goes, still, I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey and another minute or two and I Uh-could've lost my arm." Draco was eating the attention he was getting from people.</p><p>"Oh c'mon Draco, you literally have a paper cut up your arm, you're not dying."</p><p>"Really now y/n? Now tell me again, who pushed me off my bed onto my arm?" I turned red and grabbed my belongings heading to the Slytherin common room.</p><p>~</p><p>I sat at the fire with a quilted blanket wrapped around me, the dungeons were unusually cold during this time of year, so my happy place was near the fire. I was reading a novel that I was almost finished 'charlottes web'. It was really emotional at certain parts like -every part. I was now where Charlotte children leave Wilbur except for a few who stayed, I let a few tears fall from my eyes before wiping them off.</p><p>I had finished my book as Draco still hadn't returned, he and I planed the rest of the night with each other discussing our Hogsmeade trip tomorrow then play wizards chess till I won...but he nor Pansy were back from the hall.</p><p>~</p><p>I decided after another hour of sitting by the fire waiting for Draco to head to the kitchens for a cup of hot cocoa, I had nothing better to be doing so why not? I walk out with my mug firmly in my hand as I headed back to the dungeons.</p><p>I get back down to the common room to see Pansy sitting on the couch and Draco standing at the door waiting for me, "your back!" He pulled me into a tight hug spilling my hot cocoa onto my shirt. "I should be asking where you were Malfoy, can you help me get this hot cocoa off?" He grabbed a towel and handed it to me.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" I look up at him watching me wipe the hot cocoa off, "what?" "The hot cocoa, does it hurt?"</p><p>"It comes and goes, I consider myself lucky, another degree or two and I could have severe burns." I push the towel into his chest and walk over to the couch I was my blanket and book was then I ran up to the girls' dorm.</p><p>It didn't last long,I walked back down a few moments later taking a seat at one of the tables with my D.A.D.A book studying for a test. I didn't need to study, just curious about when Draco would ask if we wanted to plan Hogsmeade or play wizards chess or explain where the hell he was all this time.</p><p>"Hey, Draco are you excited for Hogsmeade Tomorrow? Where should we go first, three broomsticks? I sat there speechless on what I heard coming from Pansy's lips, waiting for Draco's response I sat there twiddling my thumbs.</p><p>"I suppose we could, it doesn't really matter what we do, we're doing it all anyway one way or another." Was Draco's response, not 'oh y/n and I have been planning to go alone, together since we found out we were going on these trips this year'. or no 'hey y/n can Pansy join us tomorrow?' Or no 'I actually have plans with y/n but we can get a butter-beer it's no big deal'.</p><p>I actually felt my heart rip out of my chest and stare at the hole where it was, I hadn't gathered the courage to look behind me to see what they were doing a the moment either. All I knew was Draco was MY best friend, not hers...or was I?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 3-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>I continued to sit there, in that position, listening to Pansy warm up to Draco with her 'sexual talents'.</p><p>I gather the courage to turn myself around in my chair facing Draco and Pansy, Pansy was almost snogging my best friend in front of my own eyes, Draco didn't seem interested though. I think that's a good thing...possibly.</p><p>"So Draco...when are WE planning tomorrow's trip to Hogsmeade? The one we've been talking about since summer, three months ago." I sneer and evil look to Pansy who immediately grows an angry scowl on her muggle pet face. (I still couldn't tell what pet she resembled).</p><p>Draco stayed quiet looking over at me with his eyes widened seeing me almost killing him with my glare.</p><p>Pansy on the other hand had a lot to say to me, "what do you mean? Draco asked me today if I would join him tomorrow in Hogsmeade, so now if you don't mind Draunklyn I would love to plan my day with him, without you listening in on us."</p><p>Draco remained quiet, he was now twiddling his thumbs in his lap avoiding all contact with anyone in the room.</p><p>"Actually Parkinson, Draco, and I have been planning Hogsmeade for months now so I don't know what's loosened in his head but he should've never asked you." I slammed my book shit and ran upstairs slamming the door on my way in.</p><p>—————————————————<br/>                 Draco POV</p><p>I was sat on the couch twiddling my thumbs hoping the tension in the room between Pansy and I would leave. Y/n had recently stormed off into the girls' dorm on the verge of tears, I did blame her...I messed up our plans for one reason only:</p><p>After making y/n miss dinner and embarrassed her in the hall I assumed she wouldn't still want to go to Hogsmeade with me anymore. I never asked Pansy, she asked me... I didn't want to go alone so I said yet to her. I wasn't expecting y/n to still want to go with me. If I did I would have said no to Pansy without even speaking to her, I'm still new to the whole 'Best Friend' thing so I'm still learning what I'm supposed to be doing. <br/>—————————————————</p><p>Y/n POV</p><p>I was laying on my bed curled up into a ball as Millicent comforted me rubbing my back. We heard a knock a the door making me instantly wipe my tears from my eyes sitting up as Millicent answers the door.</p><p>"Millicent...can I please talk to y/n, it's an emergency". Draco was leaning against the door frame looking as if he shed a few tears himself. I stood up walking towards him pushing him out of the doorway pulling him out into the bridge that connects the girls' and boys' dorms.</p><p>"I'm listening." I sniffled wiping my tears once again.</p><p>"Look...I would love if you went to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, the thing is I thought you were mad at me and I didn't think you still wanted to go so I accepted Pansy's invitation by my using my bloody brain and I wanted to say I'm really sorry and I hope your still my best friend even though I made you cry and I feel bad but I hope you can forgive me and we can spend Hogsmeade together only us without distraction-" I interrupted him by wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him into a hug.</p><p>"Of course I'm still your best friend you idiot, I hate it when you ramble about things...never do that again." I chuckled squeezing him tighter into a hug, Draco hesitated but hugged me back tightly.</p><p>"How about we go get hot cocoa from the kitchen, since I spilled yours, then we plan Hogsmeade, then oaky wizards chess until we pass out in the common room?"</p><p>I laughed grabbing his arm pulling him down the stairs out the door to the kitchen avoiding Filch and any prefects that might still be patrolling the halls. We snuck into the kitchen grabbed cups, two each actually, filled them, and headed back to the common room.</p><p>I took a seat at a table setting my cups down reaching for a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. I pull out the chair next to me gesturing Draco to sit next to me as I take a seat myself. He set his cups down as he sat next to me, resting his left uninjured arm on the back of my chair leaning back observing me write.</p><p>"Ok, so there our schedule!</p><p>Hogsmeade Plans</p><p>1. Three broomsticks for butterbeer</p><p>2.shrieking shack (Draco's idea)</p><p>3. Three broomsticks for more butterbeer</p><p>4.honeydukes for sweets and stuff</p><p>5.three broomsticks (again)</p><p>6.play around in the snow like little kids</p><p>7.three broomsticks for more butterbeer.</p><p>8.honeydukes to pick out a sweet for each other to try</p><p>9.three broomsticks</p><p>"Bloody hell, how many butterbeers do you plan on drinking Draunklyn?" Draco snickered letting go of my chair sipping his hot cocoa.</p><p>I looked at him folding the list up putting it in my pocket for tomorrow. We gazed into each other's eyes...me seeing his grey/blue eyes made my stomach hurt, I couldn't help but feel millions of butterflies in my stomach as he came closer to each other only inches apart.</p><p>"We should oaky wizards chess now." I broke what almost happens by coughing and getting up out of my chair. "Yeah-um-good idea." Drown scratched the back of his head joining me at the wizard's chess table.</p><p>~</p><p>"Checkmate!" Draco sat back in his chair drinking the last of his hot cocoa setting his cup down victoriously. "No..." I rest my Chin on both my hands denying my defeat. "I win, again!" Drown stood up proudly bringing our cups to an empty table out of our way.</p><p>"One more?" I have him my sad eyes as he looked back at me. "Ugh Fine, one more round." We reset the table to play our last round of the night.</p><p>~</p><p>It was four in the morning and our game still Hadn't ended yet... "c'mon y/n I'm tired..." Draco hung his head back in his chair as I drifted off on the table barely keeping my head up. "But I'm winning Draco, it's not fair!" My head slipped off my hand falling in the hair as I catch myself again.</p><p>"Alright Fine, I'm going to bed." Drown gave me a weak happy smile and stood up from his chair pushing it back in. I was more tired than Draco was so he grabbed my hand...he pulled me upstairs and peaked Into the girls' dorm before walking me in laying me in bed. I was still wearing my hot cocoa stained tee and shorts when I laid into bed, I don't remember much after that. Only Draco leaving quietly closing the door, and Pansy not in her bed. I fell asleep after that unaware of any events that occurred after I fell asleep or before I woke up the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 3-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>Before Hogsmeade we had D.A.D.A., Draco was slouched against a wall favoring his arm which still had the sling on it.</p><p>"You're going to take that off for Hogsmeade y'know, your arm is perfectly fine no-".</p><p>"Intriguing, isn't it?" Professor Lupin began class before Draco could even look me in the eye. "Anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" We stood in front of a mirrored closet that was shaking and rattling.</p><p>"That's a boggart, That is."</p><p>"Very good, Mr, Thomas."</p><p>"Stupid Gryffindor, always getting praised for nothing." Draco scowled at the boy across the room, "don't be so fowl all the time Draco, he's smart what can you do?"</p><p>I jumped as Hermione appeared beside me without warning. "Was She here a few moments ago?" Draco leaned down whispering in my ear since I was shorter than him. "I don't think so..."</p><p>"Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice now. Without wands, please."</p><p>"Riddikulus!"</p><p>The class filled with 'ridiculous' as everyone followed Lupin's lead.</p><p>"Very good. A little louder, very clear. Listen:<br/>Riddikulus!"</p><p>'Riddikulus'</p><p>"This class is ridiculous.." I looked up at Draco who made a joke out of a spell.</p><p>I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep me from laughing, this class is ridiculous.</p><p>"Think that's funny Draunklyn?" Draco smiles looking down at me, also smiling.</p><p>"Neville, will you join me please?" C'mon don't be shy, come on. Now Neville...what frightens you most of all?"</p><p>Neville looked down at his feet and muttered something nobody could hear. "Sorry?" Neville lifted his head making eye contact with Lupin.</p><p>"Professor Snape." The class started laughing at Neville, even Draco who had a wide grin plastered on his usually still face.</p><p>"Now, I believe you live with your grandmother." Lupin pondered,</p><p>"y-yes but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either."</p><p>"Don't worry, it won't. now, I want you to picture her clothes and only her clothes."</p><p>"She carries a red handbag-"</p><p>Lupin shook his head before Neville could finish, "we don't need to hear as long as you see it."</p><p>"Draco this class is boring, do I really need to be here?" I rolled my eyes up at Draco with my arms crossed. "Believe me if I had the option do you think I'd be here either?"</p><p>I looked back up at the classroom to see Snape wearing women's clothing...odd. Everyone started to line up taking turns to see their biggest fear. Draco and I were in the very back of the line wanting to go last. "What's your biggest fear Draco?" He scratched the back of his neck avoiding my question. "Draco?"</p><p>A class ended sooner than usual due to Harry's fear, a dementor. Lupin dismisses is out of class on our way to Hogsmeade.<br/>————————————————-</p><p>Editor note:shortest chapter yet...I know. The next one is all about Hogsmeade so I didn't want to start it on this one. It will be out some time this day,as well as a few more (maybe).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 3-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>I drug Draco to the common room where we would meet when we were ready to go, I ran upstairs to the dorm with Millicent who was also getting ready. I slipped on a green crew neck and a black tennis skirt, with my white runners. I was still wearing my charm bracelet which now had four charms, the potion book, Christmas tree, the silver owl, and my newest one...a friendship heart. A grabbed our list from my robe before I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I met Draco at the bottom and he was wearing dark blue jeans and a jumper, Nothing overly special anyway. We walked out the door holding our permission slips in our hands ready to hand them in.</p><p>"Who'd you get to sign yours?" I skipped down the corridor as Draco stayed behind. "My mother, you?" "Mother, father was too busy at the ministry this summer." I stopped in my tracks waiting for Draco to catch up.</p><p>We handed our forms into Filch as we waited in a big group outside the school, Draco kept looking me up and down and he blew air into his hands to keep warm. "Aren't you cold? You're wearing a skirt...and oddly uncomfortable looking shoes." I giggled grabbing his arm pulling him towards the front. "No, I'm usually always warm."</p><p>(Says the one who practically lives in the fireplace🙄).</p><p>"It's bloody cold out when are we leaving?" Draco started sounding flustered as he looked about the crowd looking for Filch. "Potter, he's holding us up."</p><p>"If you're really that cold just walk around in circles for warmth, it keeps your blood flowing." I began spinning around in circles demonstrating what Draco should do. He stopped me grabbing my waist pulling me into a hug, "or I could just do this, I think the best friend method works better than acting like an idiot." I felt my face get hot as he held me closer.</p><p>"Alright, those with permission follow me, those without...DONT." Filch started leading the group towards Hogsmeade as Draco kept his arm wrapped around my neck.</p><p>"What's the first thing on our list?" He looked down at me as I pulled out a piece of parchment from my bag, "three broomsticks." I looked up at him who was looking down at me still. "You good?" I waved my hand in front of his grey eyes snapping him out of his gaze. "Stop being a creep and snap out of it!" I flicked his head which then he zoned back in. "Bloody hell." We stayed like this until we reached Hogsmeade a bit later.</p><p>We reached the three broomsticks and sat down at a table for two. "Two butterbeer, please." I sat down in my chair across from Draco as he sat as well. "I could have ordered, I'm capable." "All you ever do is complain don't you Draco." I chuckled as we revived our butterbeer, "I've never had one before...are they good?" Draco looked at me in complete shock. "You've never had a bloody butterbeer before?" I shook my head bringing the cup to my mouth taking a small sip. It tasted like the muggle drink 'cream Soda' and butterscotch with a foam top.<br/>__________________________________<br/>Draco POV</p><p>I took my seat across from y/n as she ordered the butterbeer. "I could have ordered, I'm capable." I didn't like it when she outdid me in things, even if it was the tiniest of things. "All you ever do is complain don't you Draco?"</p><p>We received our drink last shortly after, y/n hesitated to look down at her cup. "I've never had one before...is it good?" Finishing the first drink of my drink I widened my eyes. "You've never had a bloody butterbeer before?" She shook her head and slowly took a sip, y/n's face was priceless when she realized how sweet it is.</p><p>—————————————————<br/>Y/n POV</p><p>We finished our drink and moved onto our next stop, the shrieking shack. I shook just thinking about it, I hated that shack more than Draco thinks. We came to the fence that kept people out from the shack, "we should go In, don't you think?" I began trembling as I stood still, "I'm just fooling you, let's go back now." A sigh of relief left me as I followed Draco back.</p><p>We went back to the three broomsticks for one more butterbeer before we went back to Hogwarts, we sat at the same table as earlier but this time Draco ordered the drinks.</p><p>"I got you something, here." Draco handed me a small white bag and watched me open it. It was another charm for my bracelet, it was a mug of butterbeer charm. "You didn't have to Draco, really." I clipped the charm onto my wrist as I felt my cheeks heat up again. "It's for you to remember this day by, and to thank you for paying for me today." I smiled back at him admiring my bracelet. "Thank you."</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>Draco POV</p><p>Y/n clipped the charm onto her wrist as I noticed her face her insanely red, she avoided contact with me until her face went back to normal color. At that moment I knew she liked me, not as a friend but like actually liked me. So I decided to toy with her feeling for a bit until she came forward with herself.</p><p>"Do you like anyone?" She looked at me with a slight panic and surprise look. "I-". "Because I like...Pansy Parkinson." I struggled to get that sentence out all a once. She looked a bit upset at first then happy. "Good, when are you going to ask her out?"</p><p>—————————————————<br/>                   Y/n POV</p><p>My heart was torn out of my chest and thrown across the room, but I wanted my best friend to be happy. "When are you going to ask her out?" I nearly was choking on my words not wanting to be speaking to him. "I-I'm not sure. Never mind that you avoided my question. Do you like anyone?" "I-I...I got to go." I grabbed my things rushing out the door as fast as I could, it was getting colder out and most people were heading back to school.</p><p>I caught up with the group when I saw Daphne not far up ahead. "Oh, hey y/n! You look stressed..." "I'll talk to you later in the common room, but for now I have to avoid Draco and Pansy." I was panting from running and I was trying to catch my breath. "Whatever you need, I'll be there for you." I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around my brain turned its light switch on. "Hey, Blaise!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 3-12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>"Meet me in the common room tonight after everyone left, got it?" Daphne, Blaise, and I gathered in a little circle away from the group and whispered discreetly. They nodded and I saw Draco start to catch up,I grabbed daphne and pulled her to the front of the group.</p><p>"What's so important you're avoiding Draco? Isn't he like your best friend?" Daphne rose an eyebrow as they sped walk to the school grounds. "I said tonight, and tonight only."</p><p>I sat in the common room later than I had wanted to, Blaise and Daphne weren't here yet and it was almost one in the morning. Twiddling my thumbs and scoping the room to make sure I don't get caught when I see a tired daphne walking down the stairs from the girls' dorm. She was rubbing her eyes wrapping her fluffy green robe tighter around her.</p><p>"Where the hell were you daph?" I couldn't actually yell, just whisper. "Is it not obvious? I fell asleep studying." She took a seat beside me as we waited for Blaise, dinner then later he came jogging down the stairs looking as if he was ready to run a marathon.</p><p>"You good? you look a little...energized." Blaise panted taking a seat across from us "easy for you to say, Greengrass, you don't know what it's like to be energized." "You fowl-"</p><p>"Daphne, Blaise! you forgot why I needed to talk to you!" They both looked stunned at my loud whisper yell that they put all attention on me. "Oh, yeah I forgot you were here."</p><p>"Anyway daphne-Draco And I Were at the three broomsticks and he admitted he liked Pansy. What do I do?"</p><p>"Just, I don't know be supporting?"</p><p>"But Blaise we asked if I liked anyone myself, I stormed off before I could answer. He's not totally stupid, he knows I like someone." I slammed my head into the palms of my hands rubbing my eyes as well.</p><p>"Well? who do you like? Oh my-you like Draco don't you?"</p><p>"Shhh Daphne it's not like that-I think, I don't like him, but there's something there...I know it." <br/>I leaned back fully into the leather couch tucking my legs into my chest.</p><p>"So? he doesn't need to know, right"</p><p>"Blaise you complete idiot! You'll never understand girl code, now go to bed." Daphne directed her finger to the stairs and she wrapped her arm around me.</p><p>"Now, if I'm correct, and that's an If...Draco will end up with Pansy this year, at some point. And when or if he does, you need a plan. What you need Is a fake boyfriend o make him jealous, maybe someone he hates that can show you affection but in a fake way." I looked at daphne slightly shocked at how she had this all planned in her tiny brain. "I-"</p><p>Blaise spun around on his heels just as he reached the top of the stairs running back down to us.</p><p>"I could, I know it's fake, Malfoy Hates me probably more than any other Slytherin anyway so it would work." Blaise stood in front of us with hope in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm too tired to think about this anymore, I'm going to bed." I walked up the stairs running my hand in the railing, as I reach the top looking back down at my friends who are looking awfully tired themselves. Daphne who sits on the couch turned around to look at me and Blaise who is now sitting on the couch across from daphne.</p><p>"But one thing I do know Blaise, I'll take you up on your offer." I wink even though they couldn't see it and go to the girls' dorm.</p><p>————————————————-</p><p>Editors MESSAGE:</p><p>I've been very busy these few days and as well as tomorrow so I can't post the amount I would on a regular day. This one is really short because I'm tired and I don't want to write the next day before I go to bed. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 3-13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p>"Ugh, what daphne?" She was hitting me with her pillow-no beating me. "It's almost breakfast and you're.not.awake." She took a break each word to bat me with her pillow.</p><p>"Fine, I'm up." I got dressed into my uniform when I couldn't find my tie,I began scurrying through all my stuff desperately trying to find it.</p><p>"Holy Bloody hell! What are you doing?"</p><p>"Pansy I really don't have time to talk to you, have you seen my tie?"</p><p>Pansy leaned against the wall next to the door folding her arms like Draco would, now she was trying to be him too.</p><p>"No, don't lose your shit then it won't be missing... Draco's in the common room looking for you, he won't leave till he sees you so I recommend going. Also, don't touch my things."</p><p>"Okay?"I got up from kneeling next to my trunk walking out the door without looking down at the common room.</p><p>"Draco have you seen my tie? I think I had it yesterday but now I can't find I-" I ran into Goyle at the bottom of the staircase bumping into his round chest. I gagged almost vomiting right on him as I smelt raisins, dirt, and B.O.</p><p>I walk past Goyle carefully as I spot Draco holding up my green striped tie, he held it just where I couldn't reach since I was short.</p><p>"Come on! Give it!"</p><p>"Not until you explain yourself, what happened yesterday?" We made our way to the Great hall for breakfast as Daphne and I assumed Blaise was already there.</p><p>"Whatever do you mean?" I acted innocent fluttering my eyelashes at him trying to snag my tie again.</p><p>"Why you stormed out of the three broomsticks without me, leaving me at the table alone staring down at your tie on the table which you took off since you couldn't breathe with it, the tie you forgot to take off for Hogsmeade."</p><p>"Well-I-um-yeah." I managed to grab my tie from him slightly running ahead as I put it on my neck.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"These eggs are nasty! Isn't there something better than toast and eggs for breakfast?" Daphne shoved her plate across to me as I stuffed my face with the 'nasty' eggs.</p><p>"It's not that bad daph, give them a chance at least."</p><p>"But they look gross, and I don't do gross."</p><p>I rolled my eyes at her focusing back on my plate. Draco sat across from me beside Daphne and Pansy (he was in the middle) and Crabbe and Goyle sat on each side of me. (Ew).</p><p>"I forgot my potions book in the common room, I'll meet you in class Draco." I grabbed my bag and walked to the door heading towards the dungeons. Draco was my partner all year in potions so I would see him every class, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I made it to the dungeons hurrying before class started and I would be late,it didn't really matter if I was a little late with the other teacher but Snape-no I wasn't about to be late.</p><p>"Pureblood". I whispered to the painting so it revealed the common room,I quickly entered before the door could fully open looking for my book.</p><p>"Damnit today really isn't my day is it?" I mumbled to myself as I looked around the couch cushions.</p><p>I heard the door creak open so it caught my eye to see a tall familiar boy creeping through the right space.</p><p>"Need help? daphne told me you were missing a book of some sort?"</p><p>"Yeah uh-my potions book, I had it this morning but I forgot it here when Draco and I left for breakfast."</p><p>"When was the last place you see it? that's a start." Blaise headed over to where I was near the fire.</p><p>"That's a good question, I'm not sure."</p><p>"Lots of help, we're totally going to find it before class." Blaise laughed causing me to let out a slight laugh then a sigh as I went back to looking.</p><p>"About last night Blaise-I really did mean what I meant. ill take you up on your offer if things get out of hand with Draco, if you still want to of course."</p><p>"I'm down, now we just got to wait till he asks her eh?"</p><p>"I guess so yeah," I let out a deeper sigh and I slouched down on the couch taking a break.</p><p>"How could I be so stupid to not realize he liked her Blaise? He's my best friend how did I not see this coming?"</p><p>"It's not your fault, nobody seen this coming-" he took a seat next to me wrapping his arm around the couch leaning back a bit.</p><p>"Maybe you should talk to drac-found it!" Blaise belt down to the couch across from us grabbing my potions book from under the couch.</p><p>"Oh, my Merlin Blaise thank you! Let's go to class before we get our heads ripped off by Snape." I grabbed his arm pulling him out the door rushing to class. Of course, potions had to be across the school from the dungeons so we ran down the halls.</p><p>My hair was now a mess as I ran ahead of Blaise trying to make it to class before we were too late.</p><p>I walk into the class to see Snape sitting at his desk as I make my way to Draco and i's table. I took my seat smiling to myself about Blaise and i's deal when Draco caught my attention.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?"</p><p>————————————————<br/>Draco POV</p><p>I was quite pissed as I walked to potions with Pansy glued to my arm. Alarms of the whole school knew I 'liked' Pansy. But that's not what bothered me,y/n forgot her potions book on the floor near the couches in the common room so she went back to look for it. I knew where it was but Daphne wouldn't let me go help her...she sent Zabini instead. Just the thought of y/n and him in the empty common room made my spine tingle, she was my best friend and all, and I despised Zabini.</p><p>I took my seat in potions quickly noticing y/n's empty chair next to me, her or Zabini haven't come back yet from their scavenger hunt. Potions were one of the most boring classes I had to attend and y/n made it better but since she wasn't there I couldn't help but feel bored.</p><p>Snape has started teaching us about a defense potion? I'm not sure what he was talking about.</p><p>I heard the classroom doors close forcing me to look back at the entrance to see y/n entering with her hair all messy and book held close to her chest. Zabini entered not shortly after looking the same.</p><p>"We're they snogging in the common room where I sat every day?"</p><p>I turned to look at y/n noticing a wide grin on her pale face noticing a slight think of pink painted on her cheeks.</p><p>She turned to make eye contact with me, we hadn't talked much since the three broomsticks so I didn't remember how to speak to her.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?"<br/>________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 3-14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p>"I-uh-was running down the halls to get here in time." I quickly looked down at my potions book again trying to avoid Draco and his grey/blue orbs staring into my soul.</p><p>"Oh-ok I guess."</p><p>Draco has put his sling back on his arm even though it was fully healed now, he didn't seem to mind it though.</p><p>After potions were D.A.D.A with Professor Lupin so I kept a close eye on the clock ticking the seconds closer to when I could leave. But in the meantime, I was stuck in here next to my best friend who I wasn't comfortable talking to at the moment, and the boring arse Professor Snape.</p><p>Blaise came in not long after the class started and down next to Daphne noticing I was with Draco, it's not like it mattered who I was with, we have the same partners all year in potions anyway.</p><p>"Turn to page 57 on bilweed." I flipped open my book turning to the pages I needed when I saw Draco struggling with his sling on.</p><p>"Oh, my Merlin just take it off already Draco." I snatched his book turning to the fright page handing it back to him.</p><p>"Keyword- healing."</p><p>"You're already healed you twat, you're just doing it for attention now aren't you?"</p><p>"Shove off."</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Our next class was D.A.D.A, a personal favorite of mine. Although we had different teachers every year...I liked it for dearly. I took my seat next to a Hufflepuff girl as Draco chose to sit with Pansy, Blaise with daphne, Crabbe with Goyle, and me left alone.</p><p>Lupin was a few moments later than usual so the class chatted until he arrived.</p><p>Snape came strutting in using his wand to shut all blinds in the room to leave a dark atmosphere, he switched in a project in the front turning to the class.</p><p>"Turn to page 394."</p><p>I did as we were told and turned to a chapter about werewolves, we weren't on werewolves yet. We were supposed to learn about them in a few months.</p><p>I turned to the nice Hufflepuff girl and shrugged taking out my quill from my bag. She was pretty nice knowing Hufflepuff and Slytherin are caught dead before being seen with each other but I was fond of this girl.</p><p>The class went on with us more confused and bored than we would with Lupin, he made things fun. Snape walked around with a storm cloud above his head ruining any fun it touched.</p><p>I kept gazing over at Blaise and Daphne who were peacefully writing them in the front at draco and Pansy who was writing eagerly on a piece of parchment. Draco folded it into a bird sending it flying across the room towards Harry. If it involved Draco and Pansy together it wouldn't end well with whoever was in the fighting end, even me.</p><p>Everyone now has to write a two-page report on werewolves since Hermione couldn't keep her mouth shut, that's my least favorite thing about her. She doesn't know when to shut her muggle mouth.</p><p>The first quidditch game was tomorrow, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. The paper was due the next day leaving us barely any time to work on it.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I walked out of class searching for Draco, I decided it was best for us to talk about the three broomsticks situation than be stuck awkwardly broad each other in the quidditch stands tomorrow.</p><p>I spotted him talking near Pansy and Goyle at the study hall entrance.</p><p>"Draco can we talk?"</p><p>"I got time for that yeah-I'll be back Pansy."</p><p>I mentally gagged walking him over to an empty spot in the halls where we could discuss everything.</p><p>"What's it about, is everything ok?" Draco began checking on me as if I was a porcelain doll with a broken nail.</p><p>"No, I mean-yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to clear a few things up about what you told be in the three broomsticks."</p><p>"Oh-that, Yeah uh what do you need." Draco starched his head lightly gentle not to mess up his perfectly parted hair.</p><p>"I just wanted to tell you I'm happy for you that you like Pansy and that I also thought you would like to know who I like."</p><p>Draco's face paled like a ghost and it froze up, "and who might that be?" He sounded a bit worried and sad but refusing to make it obvious to me.</p><p>"Blaise, Blaise Zabini. Now if you don't mind I have to go start on this paper." I walked to the study hall before things between Draco and I became even more awkward than it already was.</p><p>I took an empty spot next to Blaise across from Daphne on the other end of the Slytherin table from where Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were sitting. I grabbed out my parchment and quill and got started before dinner was starting. I seen Draco wall in the hall with his hands buried deep in his pockets keeping a close eye on the ground as he walked past me.</p><p>He took the empty seat next to Pansy, and awfully close too.</p><p>I noticed my heartbeat quicker as Draco rested his head lightly on her shoulder as he watched her study.</p><p>I felt someone brush my back and soon realized Blaise caught me looking at them, "you good?" Blaise continued rubbing my back lightly as I followed my gaze back to my paper.</p><p>"Remember, at any time you wanna make them jealous just let me know." Blaise was good at comforting me when I needed it, he always found the right wording to go with it.</p><p>"I'm here too you know, it was my idea for you two pears to fake date in the first place remember?" I had nearly forgotten daphne was across from us also working on her D.A.D.A paper.</p><p>"Right sorry, my queen." Blaise sarcastically rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer as I just smiled keeping my eyes fixated on my work.</p><p>________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 3-15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p>I walked with Blaise and daphne to the Slytherin quidditch stands, I didn't play quidditch myself I just loved watching it. I was always supportive when Draco would play since he's the seeker for Slytherin but Gryffindor often caught it before he did.</p><p>It was rainy and cold today so Blaise and I huddled under Daphne's umbrella, it was quite large Leaving us lots of room under it.</p><p>"I think Gryffindor is going to win, Hufflepuff doesn't even know how to fly their broom properly."</p><p>"Blaise, that's quite rude don't you think?"</p><p>"I agree with daphne, don't be an arse."</p><p>I looked over in the crowds as they started filling up more as I spotted Draco, I was tempted to go join him until I saw him holding hands with Pansy. He barely looked over at me when he pulled Pansy into a hug into his chest.</p><p>Blaise gazed over at who I was looking at when he himself pulled me into a hug, I was wrapped around his wet rain jacket under the umbrella. Draco looked over at us with daphne but he just turned back to Pansy letting go of her but keeping close.</p><p>Before I knew it both teams came out on their brooms and I immediately looked for Harry, I spotted him fast and began jumping up and down cheering following Daphne's lead.</p><p>My neck started to freeze from the cold winds when I looked around seeing everybody wearing their house scarves. I looked around more only to see Pansy still wearing mine from the first year when I lent it to her, she hadn't yet given it back to me. Blaise sensed I was cold and gave me his scarf which strangely smelled like peppermint and avocado.</p><p>"Are you enjoying the game?" Daphne screamed over the cheers getting Blaise and I's attention. We both just nodded our response since I didn't want to strain my throat screaming.</p><p>I saw Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker fly up into the clouds following the golden snitch. After a few more scores from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, I saw somebody falling from the clouds, it was the Hufflepuff seeker who had been his by lightning.</p><p>I began worrying for Harry since I no longer could see him and I didn't want him going too far out of the school grounds and encountering dementors.</p><p>I have seen a black figure fly through a thin patch of clouds when I pinged it out to daphne,</p><p>"Is that Harry? up there in the clouds?" I pinged my finger as she followed with her eyes soon they widened in fear.</p><p>"That's a dementor, why are they so close to the school grounds?"</p><p>I didn't answer but just became jittery and anxious to see Harry safe, until I saw him falling from the sky towards the middle of the quidditch pitch.</p><p>"Harry!" I screamed running down towards where he was, I assumed Ron and Hermione were Doug the same as he was their best friend.</p><p>I ran to the exit of the stands when somebody pulled me back in, their firm grip tightened on my arm painfully.</p><p>"Draco let me go!" I tried prying him off me as Pansy came up and stood beside him.</p><p>"Draco let her go, if she wants to be a blood traitor and help potter than let her."</p><p>"Draco please!" I pleaded but he only grabbed harder.</p><p>"I don't want you going near them, the dementors, got it?"</p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes and started walking away from the scene obviously agitated with Draco.</p><p>"Why don't you let me go and go hand out with Pansy, you like her anyway. Why care what I'm doing?" He let loose of my arm and stood still as Pansy spun around on her heels running over to Draco.</p><p>I found it a perfect escape plan so I began running down the stairs to Harry and the others who were gathered around him.</p><p>I heard a faint "y/n." As I got further away but nothing after that, I didn't know whether it was a good thing I told Pansy Draco liked her or not. I assume it was good since they both liked each other even though Draco didn't seem to be very happy.</p><p>I caught up with Hermione at the bottom as we were following a teacher carrying him to the hospital.</p><p>"Is he alright Hermione?"</p><p>"I'm sure of it, Dumbledore caught his fall so he didn't land hard or anything."</p><p>"What did it to him? what caused him to fall off his broom?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? dementors got too close to the school."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Harry was asleep in the infirmary so I headed back to the common room to finish my paper for D.A.D.A. All I had to do was get through classes tomorrow then I got to go on another Hogsmeade trip.</p><p>I whispered the password to the brick wall as it opened giving me enough room to fit in. I was 'greeted' in by Daphne and Blaise nowhere to be seen and Draco and Pansy practically snogging on the couch. I assumed they were dating now so I shrugged it off even though I was hurt by it and walked over to Millicent who was playing with her cat.</p><p>"Hey, Millicent." I kneeled down next to her when I was shit down immediately.</p><p>"Sorry this isn't a great time to talk can you leave?"</p><p>"Fine then, bye Millicent."</p><p>I stood up walking to the door on my way to the library to finish my paper and possibly find Daphne and Blaise. I turned around to see Draco scowling at me and Pansy fondling over him. I've pretty much known they fancied each other since the day they met so I shouldn't have been so surprised about Draco's feelings.</p><p>I made my way out and stopped and the closed-door sighing before continuing my way to the library.</p><p>The halls were peaceful to walk through as nobody was there to make noise. I walked into the library to find almost everyone in my D.A.D.A class frustrated working on their papers, I found an empty table in the back as I pulled out my roll of parchment and quill to get started.</p><p>I heard the chair across from me run against the floor and someone sat in it-no two people took a seat across from me. Daphne and Blaise sat across from me at my table of four.</p><p>"Hey," I said quietly looking over at daphne who was ready to burst, and Blaise who looked awfully happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 3-16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p>I sat in silence as I waited for one of them to soak or even move their eyes from mine.</p><p>"Can I help you or?"</p><p>Daphne snapped out of her trance and Blaise just looked down at the table. He seemed to look flushed in the cheeks and biting his cheeks to keep a smile from forming.</p><p>"Yeah, uh-did you hear the news? About Pansy and Draco?"</p><p>"No, I've been here since after the game why?"</p><p>"Uh-I think it's better if Blaise tells you this one."</p><p>I yanked her and back down pulling her into her seat once again.</p><p>"Did something happen to Draco? is he okay?" Did Pansy do it cause ill beat her ass if she di-"</p><p>"Y/n stop it's not like that-quite the opposite really," Blaise spoke up for the first time this evening making eye-contact with me.</p><p>"Dracoandpansyaredatingnowlikeofficially." Blaise ran the words right out of his lips making them unreadable.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Draco and Pansy are dating now-and we already caught them...snogging."</p><p>My heart sank as I fell back into my chair with my mouth sealed shut.</p><p>"That's pleasant." I sarcastically looked down at the table and back at the two Slytherins.</p><p>"I'll leave you two to figure this out,k?"</p><p>"No daphne stay-you's a part of this as well now so sit." Blaise pulled her back down.</p><p>"Fine...so? What are we gonna do?"</p><p>I put a finger on my chin looking back down on my half-finished paper,</p><p>"I mean-Blaise and I could start fake dating now...then see where it goes from there."</p><p>Blaise's face gleamed with joy even though he tried hiding it to his very best ability.</p><p>"Sounds good to me lets show Malfoy what he's missing." Daphne stood up from her chair and grabbed the bag of hers off the floor.</p><p>"And I'll finally be leaving now, I have someone to go meet."</p><p>She had left Blaise and me across from each other at the table-or should I say, boyfriend.</p><p>"So...how are we supposed to act-I mean I've never been in a relationship before and I know you haven't either so what do we do." All the hope had left my voice as I waited for his response.</p><p>"Follow Malfoy And Parkinson's lead I guess, we'll work it out don't stress."</p><p>Blaise got up from the table pushing in his chair as well as Daphne's and signaled me a goodbye walking out the door. I continued to finish my paper due for tomorrow but I couldn't help but think about how Draco would take the news. His best friend now dating his complete enemy, this wasn't about to go well at all.</p><p>I finished my paper after a few more hours and I packed up my bag, I was extremely tired and could only assume it was early morning already. I crept my way through the empty corridors making my way to the dungeons when I heard footsteps behind me and they came to an end. I was just past the kitchen almost to the dungeons when I was stopped.</p><p>"Y/n?"</p><p>It was a familiar Hufflepuff boy that I met during one of Draco's quidditch games in my second year.</p><p>"Cedric? what are you doing out here so late?" I yawned and rubbed my temples at the tallboy.</p><p>"I could ask you the same, I was grabbing pie from the kitchen."</p><p>"Finishing my D.A.D.A paper, Hermione blabbed out causing us all to do it as punishment."</p><p>"Oh.do you want me to walk you back, you seem a little tipsy." Cedric walked towards me fixing his bag on his arm.</p><p>"Thanks, Ced but I think it's a little risky for a Hufflepuff to be seen in the dungeons, especially at this time. What time is it exactly?" I squinted looking up at a far clock a few stories up.</p><p>"Around two, and yeah I guess you're right, I'll see you in the halls tomorrow. And be careful on those stairs, especially with the condition you're in at the moment." Cedric waved and began walking up a staircase as I headed down to the dungeons.</p><p>The dungeons were darker than during the day while at night the candles lit shown off the stone walls. I walked to a familiar pair of stone doors and whispered 'Pureblood' into the rock. They began to separate and pull apart from each other showing a little glimpse of the common room.</p><p>All that I saw was the light from the fire and a tall shape standing-no pacing at the door. I walked into the room barely able to stand since I was so tired and walked a few steps into the room. I was greeted by a warm tight hug around my neck, Draco had pulled me in letting me relax in his hold.</p><p>"Where the bloody hell were you?" I ran his fingers through my hair once and let me go holding a tight grip onto my shoulders.</p><p>"I'm too tired to answer I'll tell you tomorrow." I dropped my bag at my feet and crawled onto the couch near the fire huddling up into a ball to keep warm. I guess Draco was still watching as he covered me in a green throw and patted the leather.</p><p>I want to wear any uniform since there were no classes today, but I was left In my jumper and skirt.</p><p>I heard footsteps walk up the stairs before I drifted off and they became quieter the further they went up.</p><p>"You better tell me tomorrow Draunklyn, but I'll let you sleep until then." Was the last words I heard before all I could hear was the crackling sound of the fire.</p><p>_______________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 3-17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p>I woke up to a light shining in my eyes, I stretched out my legs and pulled the throw back over me again. It was cold since the fire was out but the room was still dark. I squinted at the blurry figure to find Draco standing in front of me holding his wand with a light at the end in my face.</p><p>"The hell do you want?"</p><p>"Go to your room and get dressed, meet me down here when you're done."</p><p>I let out a sigh and stood up from the couch grabbing shoes which were near the table.</p><p>I walked up the stairs and into my dorm and towards my trunk trying not to wake anyone, I slipped on my uniform and grabbed my shoes heading back downstairs. I caught a glimpse of a clock that read '4:39'. I wandered downstairs to find Draco on the couch I was sleeping on already dressed in his uniform as well.</p><p>Draco stood up and grabbed my arm pulling me out the door before I could close it, he stopped at the end of the hall holding a finger to my lips.</p><p>"Draco what the hell-"</p><p>"Sh!"</p><p>He looked around the corner peaking his head around it and signaled me to follow him. We walked a bit before reaching the library and Draco swung open a door.</p><p>I followed him into the library as he leads me to a table in the very back that I didn't even know existed till now. He gently pulled out a chair and sat me in it, he took a seat in the one across from me. He intertwined his fingers together raising the laughter on his wand.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So what? you drug me halfway across the school into the library. Why?"</p><p>"So we could talk, so nobody could hear us."</p><p>I rubbed my temples in frustration, "So we had to come here? there's nowhere else in the school at five in the morning where we could 'talk' Draco?"</p><p>Draco stayed silent and looked down at his hands that were sitting still on the table.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep. See you in two hours." I stood from my seat but Draco refused to let me go, he grabbed my robe tightly pulling me towards him. He grabbed my hand intertwining his fingers with mine so I can't run away from him.</p><p>"Tell me why you did that, tell Pansy what I told you in the pub."</p><p>"I just thought that if you liked her enough to tell me that it would only be right if she knew as well."</p><p>"Have you heard? We're dating now, tomorrow is our first date in Hogsmeade."</p><p>"Ok? and this involves me how? She's your girlfriend, not mine."</p><p>"No, I understand. I just think we've been distant lately and I don't like it, I needed something to talk to you about." Draco let go of my hand slowly loosening his fingers from mine, his voice became a quiet whisper and plead to make me stay.</p><p>"So you chose to talk about Parkinson instead of something else?" I choked mid-sentence and coughed to fix myself.</p><p>"I'm gonna go Draco, you clearly don't have the wit I thought you had." I fully let go of his hand leaving my fingers cold and walked out of the library leaving him sat down in the back.</p><p>My eyes started to welt with tears at the thought that I lost my best friend to a girl, a girl like Pansy Parkinson. I was quick to wipe my eyes as I headed somewhere where Draco couldn't find me until breakfast. I went out to the courtyard and sat on a bench behind the school to watch the sunrise, I saw the sun peek up from on top of the trees making a shadow. It was breezing out so I tucked my robe in right and crossed my legs on the bench to stay warm. I could feel the tears dry up in my eyes as I forgot about Draco and thought about other things, more important things. I was sure I had red blotches near my eyes to remind me but I just looked at the sun that continued to rise from the lower sky. It was about the time that students would be waking and heading to breakfast but I wasn't hungry, I was rather content where I was. I knew I had to head up to the common room to grab my bag filled with my books and my Defence against the dark arts paper.</p><p>My first class was herbology, which Draco was in. Then potions which Draco was also in- all my classes for today Draco was in and I had no way of avoiding him in them.</p><p>I took a deep breath and continued my way to the dungeons to grab my bag so I'm in class early, I needed to pick a spot with someone so Draco wasn't with me. In all the classes but potions, you could sit wherever you wanted with who you wanted whenever you wanted so I was happy about that.</p><p>————————————————-</p><p>Draco POV</p><p>I was stressing out as I looked down every corridor, every corner, every room to try and find y/n. All I wanted was to repair our friendship and if all things I chose Parkinson to talk about. I don't even like Pansy, to begin with, I was toying with y/n after I saw how she acted towards me but I fucked up. Now I was stuck dating Pansy and I couldn't even find y/n in the school.</p><p>I was playing with my tie losing it the more panicked I got, (pst...think of the scene in half blood prince before him and Harry fight in the bathroom;)).</p><p>I looked almost everywhere in the school, even out in the courtyard where my shoes got wet from the morning dew. I had lost hope in finding her and just forfeited into the hall.</p><p>Before I entered through the doors I seen two people walk past me, a short on and a tall one. Both had Slytherin robes on. They were on the far end of the corridor so I could see the faces, but I knew who one of them was. Zabini was holding a short girl right with his arm as they walked towards herbology. I then knew y/n had gone to him after our fight, she chose him over me, she wanted him more than me.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>Editors note:heyyyyy how yu doing?</p><p>Draco is being a drama queen in this chapter but it's just because he's never had anything like he does with y/n done doesn't know how to properly act and what to say or do.</p><p>ANDDDDDd I've written a script and I plan on trying to shift to hogwarts for my first time tonight *intense squeels*.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 3-18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p>As usual, I grabbed my bag and walked down into the common room to exit and head to herbology. A familiar feeling pulled me back as I trotted down the stairs, Blaise had grabbed my waist turning me around to face him. I nearly stumbled falling down the few stairs that were left, the common room was empty so it was just Blaise and me.</p><p>"Where were you this morning, I noticed you were gone when daphne came out alone." He moved a piece of my hair behind my ear and whispered into it.</p><p>"Nobody's here is we don't have to fake it yknow, I really should be going to class anyway."</p><p>Blaise looked up over my head raising his eyebrow and gave the room and good looking.</p><p>"Right, so. where were you again?" He let go of my waist and we walked through the common room and out the door.</p><p>"Just stupid Draco again tried to repair our friendship by talking about Pansy. Can you believe that? I swear he just so stupid sometimes, his blond hair has gotten to him I'm telling you. Or maybe it's the gel that he wore for two years, yeah that's it. It's seeped into his brain-"</p><p>"Y/n your rambling again, you need to calm yourself."</p><p>"Right, sorry."</p><p>Blaise pulled me into his side wrapping his arm around my waist as we approached more students and we had to 'fake date'. I liked to comfort Blaise gave me, his touch was warm and calming.</p><p>We walked straight past the Great hall so we could get to herbology and get spots beside each other. Blaise made me laugh on our way there as we walked down the corridor.</p><p>We took a seat at a table in the far back so others' eyes wasn't on us all class.</p><p>I saw Draco walk in seconds before the class started and he completely avoided me, didn't even gaze over. It was expected after my lash out in the library but it needed to be said and done.</p><p>"What a rich part he is, I can't believe you didn't see his ignorance the minute you met him." Blaise leaned over to me as I grabbed out my quill and parchment for potions.</p><p>"I guess I always see the good in people, I always have," I mumbled back to him hoping Snape wouldn't catch onto our chattering instead of working.</p><p>"Good? in Malfoy? you must be joking!" Blaise didn't realize his time was getting louder and more visible for others to hear. A few heads turned to us catching Snape's attention from the board.</p><p>"Ms. Draunklyn,Mr. Zabini...detention with me after classes."</p><p>Snape didn't take points away from his own house unless it was greatly needed so I just had to put up with Blaise another hour after classes were done.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I walked back to the potions classroom for my detention dreading what was in store for me. Snape wasn't fond of me as I was friends with Harry Ron and Hermione. I wasn't close with them just mutual friends, I normally would hang out with Draco instead of other people but now I didn't know who I should hang out with.</p><p>I took a seat in the near front when I saw Blaise in the back, he didn't watch me come in almost as he was mad that I defended Draco.</p><p>Snape gave me a blank piece of parchment and a quill.</p><p>"Fill the paper with all the potions you have learned this year, hand it in, and get lost." He was testier today than usual.</p><p>I filled the paper after about an out as Blaise was still working on his. I handed it in and walked out of the class. Detention wasn't bad with Snape, I just didn't like him.</p><p>The corridors we empty as everyone had headed up to the common room since dinner was over. I made my way to the dungeons when my arm was pulled back.</p><p>"How many times was this going to happen in my life?" I thought to myself.</p><p>I turned around to see only Cedric eyeing me up and down. He was a prefect so he had a patrol to make sure students weren't out of bed.</p><p>"Where were you? You're supposed to be in your common room Draunklyn."</p><p>"Oh relax Cedric I just had detention with Snape May I go?" I chuckled and signed down to the dungeons.</p><p>"I suppose, only if I go with you to make sure you don't take any tours on your way there." He smirked gazing down the long hall of stairs.</p><p>"Fineee." I sheepishly smile taking his hand. Cedric and I have been friends since I was six, his father and my mother went to school together so it just worked out that way. Cedric and I sometimes had a dating-friend-joke-relationship thing.</p><p>"We only made it down a few stairs when he stopped and grabbed me holding me off the ground and carried me bridal style.</p><p>"Cedric Diggory put me down!"</p><p>"Fine." He dropped me flat on an even patch platform landing on my Butt.</p><p>"Git!" I was laughing my head off and Cedric joined me.</p><p>"Mr. Diggory, ms Draunklyn, ten points will be taken from each of your houses." We looked up to see McGonagall standing a the top of the stairs, we assumed she heard our laughing and came to extinguish our fun.</p><p>She walked away and Cedric helped me off as I finished on my own to the Slytherin common room.</p><p>I whispered the password and the stones started to separate as I walked into the common room.</p><p>"Ew." I saw Draco snogging Pansy to my right against a wall when I came in. I think he saw me because he instantly pulled away leaving no contact with her.</p><p>I just looked away and made my way upstairs to the dorm. Millicent was sleeping and daphne was reading in her bed.</p><p>"Y/n! I didn't think detention would ever end. How was it?" She closed her book setting it on the table beside her. Our beds were beside each other so she crossed her legs and faced mine.</p><p>"Good I guess, just detention." I didn't want to mention I got ten points taken away so I avoided that conversation.</p><p>"And Blaise? he needed to talk did you?"</p><p>I raised an eyebrow to her as I got out of the bathroom room changed into my PJs.</p><p>"No, no he didn't even look at me." I laid down in my bed and got under the covers tucking myself in.</p><p>"Oh...odd." Daphne Laos back into her bed as well and we both turned out our lamps. The Hogsmeade trip was tomorrow and I needed my rest.</p><p>"Goodnight daphne."</p><p>"Night y/n."</p><p>Before I went to bed I rolled over and looked out the window closest to my bed, it was snowing which meant I would have to dress warm tomorrow and Pansy still had my scarf.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 3-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p>I was picking away at my porridge the next day at breakfast. Today was the Hogsmeade trip and I wasn't feeling it like I usually would. Draco and I still weren't talking, Blaise was still so he found after detention last night, and daphne was sick as she caught the flu last minute. She would be released today but wasn't allowed to leave the school to prevent her from getting it again.</p><p>Draco and Pansy just so happened to be sitting across from me at the table.Draco was preoccupied eating his toast and eggs to pay attention to the world around him. Pansy on the other hand was scowling at me and she rested her head on Draco's shoulder as if I cared she was showing her boyfriend affection.</p><p>I just rolled my eyes and sat up from the table, hanging my legs over the stool and walking out the door.</p><p>I came to my dorm room and got my warm clothes on. I grabbed my bag with my money in it and walked to the common room. Pansy and Draco were once again, snogging.</p><p>Isn't it weird for two thirteen-year-olds to be snogging? Yes, yes it is. very weird.</p><p>I just walked past them and out the door right into somebody's chest. I pulled away and looked up at the tall figure. Blaise.</p><p>"What are you doing? arent you supposed to be at breakfast?"</p><p>"I came up here to find you, did daphne tell you?" Blaise grabbed my shoulders and walked me towards a nearby wall.</p><p>"Tell me what exactly?" I pushed his hands off my shoulders as I began to sweat from the heat.</p><p>"She didn't?Oh, well, wait here I'm gonna go change." Blaise left me standing against the wall nearly melting into a puddle. I had a tee, jeans, a jumper, gloves, a hat, and my winter jacket since it was still snowing.</p><p>"I can't take this anymore." I left the dungeons and made my way outside into the cool air. I took a deep breath in as I could finally breathe again and took a seat on a stair.</p><p>I watched as others played in the snow throwing snowballs at each other,muggle-born students anyway.</p><p>"There you are!" Blaise came running to me and sat next to me,</p><p>"Didn't I tell you to wait for my love?" Blais laughed at his own joke and punched my arm. I didn't answer him but instead, I just focussed on each falling snowflake, each landing on the ground.</p><p>"Y/n? You good?" Blaise waved his hand in my face causing me to lose focus.</p><p>"Yeah-uh-I'm Fine, yep mhm."</p><p>"Can I talk to you now?"</p><p>"Yeah I guess so-" I was cut off with Pansy running out the door past me and into the field of snow. Draco not long behind her with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He gazed over at Blaise and I and immediately changed his view.</p><p>"Anyway-can we?"</p><p>"Hm?Oh yeah, let's go over here." I pointed to a clean patch of snow and guided Blaise over.</p><p>"So?" I rubbed my arms with my hands as the cold wind hit me through my coat.</p><p>Blaise starched his head and took in a deep breath. "If we are going to continue this whole 'fake relationship' thing...you need to stop hanging out with Malfoy."</p><p>I couldn't believe what came out of his mouth and blinked furiously. "What?but Blaise he's my best friend I can't do that to him-" I began getting tears in the corner of my eyes as I was cut off.</p><p>"Hey, hey don't cry." He pulled me into a hug resting my head in his chest and his hands on my head.</p><p>"Let me finish, I don't want you hanging out with him because he's an arse you treats you like shit. If you realized that this would go a lot easier."</p><p>"So what? you want me to what?stop being his friend? Avoid him? Block out his voice?" I dried up my tears and wiped them in my coat.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"</p><p>"No no, it's fine.he does treat me like shit. He treats me as any best friend would, yeah really shitty." I sarcastically laughed and headed over to the group that was leaving for Hogsmeade. Leaving Blaise to catch up with us I joined daphne in the back.</p><p>"Oh hey y/n! Are you okay? You look a bit stressed."</p><p>"I'm one Daphne, Blaise and I just talked and he doesn't want me hanging it with Draco anymore."</p><p>"Oh? well,y/n maybe it's for the better, I mean he is an arse and a bit of a bitc-"</p><p>"You too Daphne? Do you think I shouldn't see my best friend?</p><p>"I'm not saying avoid him altogether, I'm saying take a break from him. I wouldn't say Blaise was completely wrong...but he's not right either."</p><p>"You think so?" I contemplated whether Blaise was right or not and if I regretted yelling at him. I looked behind me to see him catching up with us. I nudged daphne and pointed over to Blaise who was quickly catching up.</p><p>"Hey." Blaise was panting as he reached us. We stopped and waited for him to catch his breath to keep going.</p><p>"Hey Blaise, I forgive you. Maybe it is better if Draco and I stop seeing each other." We started walking again and we reached Hogsmeade soon.</p><p>Blaise just nodded and took my hand since we still had to pretend to date.</p><p>"So? where to first? Honeydukes? three broomsticks?"</p><p>"Hmmm....three broomsticks!I need hot cocoa." I pulled Blaise over to the three broomsticks as daphne followed us dragging her feet. We sat at a table for four and Daphne took one of the spots across from Blaise and me. We ordered our drinks and waited for them to come.</p><p>We sat in the warm pub as our drinks arrived for us. Me a hot cocoa, Daphne a butterbeer, and Blaise a butterbeer. I took a sip of my steaming drink when the ford opened letting in a cool breeze of winter wind. A boy came up to our table who looked like he was in a rush. He set his hands on the table and I looked up at him.</p><p>"Can we talk?Alone."</p><p>I looked over at Daphne and Blaise who were giving me two looks, Daphne a 'go-talk-to-him' and Blaise a 'talk-to-him-So-he-leaves-us-alone". I looked back at the boy and stood up from my chair leaving my hot drink.</p><p>"Sure Draco, let's head outside for a minute."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 3-20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco POV</p><p>I finally had escaped Parkinson while she was mesmerized by jelly slugs at Honeydukes, she was my friend and I guess girlfriend now but that didn't mean she didn't get annoying to be around.</p><p>I walked around with my face stuffed into the top of my coat and my hands shoved deep into my pockets as I walk to the three broomsticks for a drink. I turned a corner to see Zabini holding the door open for Greengrass and y/n. He didn't see me and just continued Into the pub and let the door slam behind him. I found it as an opportunity to speak to y/n about a few things we argue about so I can patch our friendship, still hoping there's something worth saving now that's she's with him.</p><p>I took a deep breath and sped up to the window near the door to spot y/n before I walked in, she was sitting in the far end beside Zabini and across from Greengrass. Before I left the window their drinks arrived and they continued doing whatever they were from the start.</p><p>I hesitate before grabbing the handle debating whether I should or not. I hear someone calling for me from afar and head the high pitch sound of a lost Parkinson looking for her-Dracy. I quickly enter the pub as the sound gets closer and head over to the table in the back. The heat almost instantly melts the snow off my jacket leaving when drips racing down.</p><p>I take my now sweaty hands out of my pockets and take a gulp before I plant my hands on the edge of the table.</p><p>"Can we talk? Alone."<br/>My voice breaks as I look into y/n's eyes which makes me blink to lose focus in her orbs.</p><p>Greengrass and Zabini give her approving looks and she lets out a stiff cough directing me out the door.</p><p>We got the cold breeze once again as we close the door behind us.</p><p>"So? What do you need Draco?" Y/n let's out a cold whisper as she looks up into my eyes. She began rubbing her arms for warmth as the breeze hit us harder.</p><p>"I just wanted to uh-talk."</p><p>"In the cold?"</p><p>"I guess unless there's anywhere else you would want to go-"</p><p>"How about the courtyard, after dinner. We can talk then." Y/n had a cold tone and obviously didn't want to see me at this time.</p><p>"Oh-ok then. I'll see you later then-"</p><p>"I'm going to go find Blaise now, I'll catch you later then."</p><p>She left back into the three broomsticks without looking back at me and left me in the winter weather. I never said I didn't deserve it, just that she was stubborn and thick as ice. I knew one thing that would make her happy again, I think. It was me vanishing from her life entirely and let her be with...him.</p><p>I flinched as I turned the corner back to Honeydukes when a tight grin grabbed around me.</p><p>"Dracy I was so worried about you, you were with... she weren't you?" Parkinson was stern and let go of my waist turning to me.</p><p>"What's it to you?"</p><p>"You're my boyfriend, and until further notice...I ban you from seeing her. I don't need her interfering with us, plus she had Blaise now to keep her lonely soul company."</p><p>"About That Parkinson-"</p><p>"Hey hey I'm not done yet, mister." Parkinson gently hit my nose with her index finger to shut me up.</p><p>"Plus, whenever you sing out with her you get all stressed. So...as long as you and I are dating, I do t want you seeing her."</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Now, let's go to the castle. I need some time near the fire with my boyfriend." Parkinson dragged me by my forearm pulling me back to the path heading back to school. I caught a glimpse of the three Slytherins heading into Honeydukes,y/n was holding the door open this time. She seen me and gave a weak sheepish smile and walking inside.</p><p>"Fuck I really messed things up this time didn't I?"</p><p>————————————————-</p><p>Editors note: bears the short chapter, thought it was time for Draco to have a say in this pure ✨ c h a o s✨ .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 3-21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione, I'm DONE with boy drama. Can't get just figure out their own shit and leave me out of it? I dropped myself on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, no other houses weren't allowed in other common rooms, but since everyone was in Hogsmeade still the fat lady didn't mind.</p><p>"What's wrong now?" Hermione closed a book she was reading and sat beside me.</p><p>"Blaise and Draco are being complete twats, neither it's one or the other. I can't pick!" I was frustrated and hit my head against the fabric seat.</p><p>"Your boyfriend is making g you pick between your best friend and him? Or is it the other way around?"</p><p>"Erm-yes."</p><p>"I'd say drop both and let them come crawling back to you, if they wanted to be in your life they would make dire they were."</p><p>"I guess there are more important things in the world than them I suppose." I sat up on the couch leaning against the arm of it.</p><p>"Suppose? Don't you remember the murderer on the loose?"</p><p>"I forgot about that yeah." I let out a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Hermione took a deep break and set the boom she had in her lap onto a table.</p><p>"Wanna go to the hall and get down food then go and sit in the courtyard until the boys get back?"</p><p>"Sure!"</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"Here!" Hermione threw me a red jacket from two she was holding. She had left the hall before I did and went back to the Gryffindor common room to get her winter attire. I stayed and continued to bite down on a green apple rethinking over what Blaise and Draco both told me.</p><p>Draco was now with Pansy, I'm now 'with' Blaise which should mean that we can both be happy couples who support each other's relationships...unfortunately, I don't live in that reality. Blaise didn't want me seeing Draco and Draco wanted to 'talk' tonight, I would find out how he feels later then. Draco was my best friend, I told him almost everything and he kept himself sealed like a vault. I should have known our relationship wouldn't last, but I continued being his friend.</p><p>Anyway-I Met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. I was going to walk down to the dungeons to grab my own wear but Hermione insisted I didn't. "You take too long, plus the dungeons are halfway across the school."</p><p>Ok-fair enough. I wrapped the coat around my shoulders slipping my arms in the holes as we walked outside. I really was happy she gave me a coat because the sun was starting to set meaning the breeze got chillier.</p><p>Everyone was almost all back from Hogsmeade except some familiar faces,Hermione and I both sat on an empty bench near the school as we took in the winter air.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Hm?" I look over at Hermione who was still looking in front of her.</p><p>"I mean the boys silly." She items to look at me.</p><p>"Oh, I don't want to talk about it, let's talk about-"</p><p>"Well, I do."</p><p>"Ok then." I took a deep breath moved my body to fully face Hermione.</p><p>"So-"</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Harry and Ron came from a distance and waved like their arms were falling off. Ron was chowing down in a chocolate frog as Harry was huddled together for warmth.</p><p>"Why'd you leave so early?" The boys caught up with us and Ron threw the empty chocolate frog box at me.</p><p>"I and y/n were cold, and she has some boy issue-"</p><p>"We were told that's all!" I threw the box at Hermione's head wanting to knock some smear into her brain.</p><p>"Ow!"<br/>She rubbed the side where the box hit her.</p><p>"It's a box 'Mione not a brick."</p><p>Harry let out a loose laugh as Ron looked around at the snow.</p><p>"It's bloody cold out here, can we go eat dinner now?" Ron whined like a toddler and stomped his foot in the fresh layer of snow.</p><p>"Sure Ron, let's go." Hermione grabbed Ron by the worst waiving Harry,me,and the empty box laying in the snow.</p><p>"How'd your invisibility cloak plan work out for ya?" I picked the box off the ground using my wand and waited for Harry to join me.</p><p>"Uh-good, how'd you know though?"</p><p>"Hermione, she told me that there was a meeting about you somewhere in Hogsmeade?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I guess it turns out Sirius black is my godfather." Harry let out a nervous chuckle and scratched his back of his neck.</p><p>"Really?" I say while flying the box to a new trash bucket. We entered the warm school and met up with Ron and Hermione who were making their way up to the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>Ron was ranking the best shops in Hogsmeade to Hermione.</p><p>"I'm telling you, no place beats Zonkos Hermione."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Ron."</p><p>We came to a quick stop when the students ahead of us stopped at the fat lady painting.</p><p>"I bet Neville's forgot the password again," Ron complained to Harry and me when I felt a body appear next to me.</p><p>"Hey!" Neville offendedly pipped up behind me.</p><p>"Oh, you're there."Ron turned around and snickered to himself as professors came budding through the crowds. Rons younger sister Ginny came down from a few steps and faced us with fear.</p><p>"The fat lady she's gone!"</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I was back in the Slytherin common room grabbing my stuff to spend the night in the Great hall, we were ordered to do so form the professors who now had to search the school for any trace Sirius black was still here. I grabbed a sleeping bag from the closet and changed into sweat pants with a tank, I grabbed my wand and headed down to the common room.</p><p>"Oh-hello, I thought you were in the great hall already."</p><p>"No, I needed to find you so we could talk." Draco and I found ourselves in front of the fire face to face. He gently took the sleeping bag from me and set it on the ground.</p><p>"Since we aren't allowed to leave the hall till morning I thought we could talk now? If that's ok..."</p><p>"Yeah, we can talk," I whispered to him as I looked into his grey and blue orbs that were looking down at me.</p><p>"There you are dracy! I've been looking all over for you!" Pansy came and hugged Draco as she meddled her head into his back.</p><p>"I think I'll go, I'll see you later Draco." I picked up my sleeping bag and walked my way to the door.</p><p>"Or you won't see him, depends on how I'm feeling about you." Pansy has an evil snicker in my direction and I just kept looking away from her.</p><p>I closed the door behind me and sighed making my way for g here at hall towards people who would actually want to talk to me. I knew it wasn't going to be long before Draco and I went out separate ways with relationships, just didn't think it would be I fast. Especially since we're not even fourteen yet.</p><p>———————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 3-22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"I'm telling you daph I saw it myself, Crabbe and Goyle were holding hands!" I whisper laughed even at the memory of what I saw on my way to the hall, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were holding their hands in an empty corridor.</p><p>"You sure you're not wasted?" Blaise took the back of his hand and pressed it on my forehead to feel my temperature.</p><p>"That's not how you tell if someone's drunk Blaise!" Daphne swatted his hand away from me and put a finger to her lips making a shushing gesture.</p><p>We were sitting in our sleeping bags near the wall in the hall, we were gathered into a circle as we couldn't sleep, everyone else was but for us. We weren't around many people so we wouldn't wake anyone with whispers, across the hall I could help but see Pansy who had her head resting in Draco's chest as he laid in his sleeping bag. Blaise noticed me looking over his shoulder and looked back and then at me.</p><p>"Hey! dont pay attention to them, you have me." He praised himself for his comment and got comfortable in his sleeping bag slowly laying down.</p><p>"Ehem!" Daphne swatted Blaise once more as she laid in her sleeping bag next to me, I was still sitting and rested my head against the stone wall behind me.</p><p>Soon enough Blaise was snoring and daphne was just laying in the warmth of her floor bed.</p><p>"So much did not sleep eh?" Daphne rested her upper body on her shoulders and looked over at Blaise.</p><p>"Yeah." I nervously chuckled but couldn't get the fact that Sirius black could be in our school right now.</p><p>"Hey, you ok?"</p><p>"Yeah-um-in fine." I brushed it off and watched as she laid back into her nestled position.</p><p>"I'm gonna try and get some sleep since I have a pretty long potions class and I can't put up with Snape on Fridays."</p><p>"Ok daphne, sleep well." I sighed and looked over at Draco who was still lying still on his back and Pansy nestled herself into the crew of his neck. I had two thoughts on this 'ew' and 'ew'. I also wished it was me next to Draco like that- no, he's my friend I can't look at him like that! Right?</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The sun started to rise sooner than I had imagined, in Friday's my schedule was jam-packed with classes, my least favorite day actually. I was dreading it since I had gotten maybe 2% of a night's sleep since the floor was harder than cement and then the whole 'murderer in the school' shit.</p><p>Students began waking and I was laying in my sleeping bag pretending to be sleeping or either just waking up. Blaise was already awake and had gone to the common room to get ready, Daphne was just getting used to the light herself as I was holding my eyelids up. I wasn't much of a night owl so I was surprised dinner didn't crash without knowing it.</p><p>Soon Daphne had left and most of the hall was cleared out, the professors were putting tables back in the empty spots where students no longer laid, I got up and gathered my stuff, and walked to the common room.</p><p>I was walking slowly rubbing my eyes every now and then to keep them open,I entered the password and crept through the stone door. The common room was warm and cozy from the blazing fire and I just wanted to curl up on a leather couch and fall asleep. But I couldn't. I walked up the spiral stairs and into my dorm where I was greeted by my freshly made bed-I hesitated whether I should get in it or not but I just got ready and headed back downstairs. I still couldn't find daphne which left me wondering where she had gone to.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I sat down at the Slytherin table next to Blaise and across from Draco and Pansy. Crabbe, Goyle, and daphne were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>I took a fork to my eggs meaning to pick it up but instead, I poked my toast with the prongs.</p><p>"So, what time did you fall asleep last night?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know Blaise, nine ten minutes before everyone else started to get ready for their goddamn day." I rested my head on his shoulder to keep me from falling over onto the table.</p><p>"Ten minutes? You barely got any sleep! That's not healthy not to sleep!"</p><p>"I agree with Zabini, you need your sleep Draunklyn." The silence was broken across from us as Draco spoke up, for the first time I could remember he agreed with Blaise.</p><p>"Whatever dads." I rolled my eyes and set my fork back onto my plate and got up and swung my bag over my shoulder. I walked out to my potions class which was only an hour on Fridays. The problem was Draco was my partner.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"You alive Draunklyn?" Draco poked my head with the tip of his quill, I was laying my head down on the table not paying attention to Snape while I was half asleep.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake. you can stop now." I mumbled and pushed the quill away from my head back to Draco.</p><p>"Whatever you say. oh and by the way, meet me in the common room tonight so we can finally talk. Let's say about 23:-"</p><p>"Detention Mr. Malfoy, ms Draunklyn, see me after dinner."</p><p>And there Draco was again, getting me into trouble without me doing a single thing bloody wrong.</p><p>___________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 3-23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: possible TW: blood, it doesn't show it but talks about it :|</p><p>Your POV</p><p>It's pretty easy being pissed off with Draco, he's been getting me into more detentions and blaming me when he gets them himself. I started to avoid him after Christmas since Blaise was breathing down my neck on 'how toxic Draco is for our well being' and Pansy constantly pushing me away from him. So what better to do than avoid him at all costs? Nothing.I hated not speaking to him-or even seeing him in the halls. I think he got the idea that I didn't want anything to do with him at all, not true. It's Pansy and Blaise that separated us...and the detentions. It was now spring and Buckbeaks execution was this afternoon, I heard Ron and Harry talking about it but I didn't pay attention. I didn't want an innocent creature to suffer death because of another one of Draco's complaints to his father. I could hear the constant bickering in my left ear, "my father will hear about this."</p><p>It was now dinner and I wasn't hungry so I took the liberty of studying for my potions final outside in the courtyard. I wanted to avoid the Buckbeak situation as much as I could until I came to a quick stop just outside the school to the sound of a man sharpening an ax making horrid squeals in the steel. I picked up the pace of my steps and walked through the outer corridor to my favorite spot to read, Draco and I came here in the first year and spent little time but made memories in the snow. Shaking it off I flipped to my needed page just as I got outside when I saw my three now dearest friends and three people I tried my best to avoid.</p><p>"Hermione, he's not worth it!" Hermione held her wand against Draco's neck as he was pushed against a rock. He was quivering in fear as Harry and Ron stood in the back observing the scene.</p><p>"Hermione stop it!" I rushed down towards them slamming my book closed pleading her to stop. As much as I would love for Draco to get hexed he really didn't deserve it. Hermione spun around to be facing the boys who were also looking over as she lowers her wand from Draco's neck.</p><p>"Y/n? Aren't you supposed to be in the hall?"</p><p>"I could say the same about you potter." I was now beside Hermione and she fumed with anger towards Draco, some to me since I stopped her but mostly Draco.</p><p>"Sorry y/n," Hermione mumbled as she slowly rose her fist. Before anyone could say anymore she clocked Draco in the middle of his face making him clutch his nose.</p><p>"Malfoy are you ok?" Crabbe and Theo instantly grabbed an arm of Draco and pulled him up as he slid down the rock. They began running towards the school again without turning back.</p><p>"That felt good."</p><p>"Not good, brilliant!" Ron praises Hermione and the three of them slowly made their way down to Hagrid's hut.</p><p>"You coming y/n?" Harry turned back to me and stopped Hermione by grabbing her arm.</p><p>"No, I really should go check in Draco and get a bite to eat before curfew. See you later guys!" I ran back to school soon I couldn't see the three Gryffindors anymore. I scurried to find Draco so I could at least help him in the infirmary.</p><p>I raced up the stairs clutching my potions book in my left hand as I reached the hospital wing where he sat on a bed holding a towel to his nose. He was alone hanging his legs over the side with his back turned to me. I slowly walked towards him but before I did I meet and grabbed a new towel for his nose. I dampened it with warm water and squeezed out the extra water. I was surprised he didn't hear me running the tap but I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, Draco was quick like a cat to turn around and see me holding the towel out to him.</p><p>"Thanks." He sheepishly took the towel from the and set the one he was using on the table.</p><p>"Why's it wet?" Draco looked over at me as he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"To help clean the blood better," I spoke quietly as I took a seat at the end of the bed.</p><p>"Why'd you stop granger from hexing me?"</p><p>"Well, whether I want to admit it or not, I still see you as my best friend." I looked down at my lap twiddling my thumbs waiting for his response, there wasn't one that left the room peaceful and awkwardly silent. Draco moved slightly closer to me and wiped his nose again.</p><p>"Me too." I looked up at him but his head was down neither to hide his face nor stop the bleeding. The room became quiet again and the sunset was slowly peaking through the windows flashing against the wall.</p><p>"I'm sure Pansy won't be happy to find out her boyfriend was punched by a muggle-born." I let out a nervous laugh and looked back over at Draco who adjusted the cloth on his nose.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. um-what about Zabini finding out his girlfriend was hanging out with his enemy?"</p><p>"I'm sure he won't mind, we haven't been getting along lately anyway..."</p><p>"Because he's a twat." Draco was straight forward with his answer and looked into my eyes.</p><p>"Huh-?"</p><p>"He's a twat, it's pretty simple to me."</p><p>"Draco I don't need this right now..."</p><p>"Right, sorry." He looked back down at his lap and held the cloth near his knees as the bleeding became slower.</p><p>"I really don't like what we've become, do you?"</p><p>"No, I wish we could start this year over again from the start, but we can only learn from our mistakes."</p><p>I didn't know how to reply to him so I just looked around the room trying to divert myself from him, but my eyes kept finding their way back to Draco's blue-grey eyes.</p><p>"Y/n," Draco moved closer to me almost running our shoulders together. "I would like to forget about this year and go back to how we were before."</p><p>I looked at Draco in slight disbelief, I couldn't figure him out most of the time but one of the things I've learned from him since we were eleven is he isn't good with sharing feelings.</p><p>"I'd like that too Draco." His face lit up as he wiped under his nose once more to clean up the last of the blood. He wrapped his right arm around my back and pulled me into a side hug. He rested his cheek on my head and pulled me closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 3-24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>Draco and I were sitting in the common room by the fire, we were studying together later after we left the hospital wing. We had to keep an eye open for neither Pansy nor Blaise so we didn't get caught together. Draco was back to normal with our friends and helped me understand potions more. I knew Blaise wouldn't approve of Draco and I together but we did it anyway, although we had a fake relationship, he still acted like it was real, as if I was truly his girlfriend. And frost knew Pansy wouldn't be too fond of him spending time without her and to study with me. We were pretty sure Blaise and Pansy were already asleep in the dormitories as we studied.</p><p>I never saw Harry, Hermione, or Ron enter back Into the school from Hagrid's but I assumed they were back in their common room so I didn't think much of it. Draco and I got a bit distracted a few times by loud crackles in the fire or distant howls outside the school,</p><p>"Werewolves..." Draco looked away from the book and towards the glass window that showed beneath the black lake, since the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons underground we got to see the black lake instead of a view of the outside world like other houses. I'm not entirely sure how Draco heard the howls and I didn't but it seemed to distract him often.</p><p>We soon finished studying and closed my potions book to just staring into the fire.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"What do you mean Draco?"</p><p>"Are we back to normal now?I mean-us?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>We were interrupted by a high pitch squeal at the top of the staircase.</p><p>"Oh, my Merlin dracy there you are! You have no idea how much I've been looking for you!" Pansy soon came running down the stairs in complete darkness and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck from the back.</p><p>"Oh-hello Draunklyn, funny seeing you near my boyfriend. Blaise has been looking for you, he said it was urgent."</p><p>"Ok then, I'll leave you two alone and get along with my doings." I stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs to Blaise's dorm to see if he was still awake.<br/>I was pulled back by my arm and into my dorm as the door immediately shut. I looked around seeing the lamps by each night table turned in and all the beds were empty, Daphne stood facing me with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"May I help you or?"</p><p>"May you help me! Really y/n! If Blaise caught you with Draco your whole fake relationship shit would be over and you'd be stuck alone and single as you watched Draco and Pansy love one another! Do you want that!"</p><p>"Merlin calm down daphne! I was studying with him that's all."</p><p>Daphne took a deep breath to calm herself before looking me in the eyes again.</p><p>"I get that y/n, really I do. But Blaise doesn't, and he's my best friend and I can't stand to see him in pain after you keep going back to Malfoy."</p><p>"Why would he be in pain if we're just fake dating-?"</p><p>"I know, I know, fake dating but Blaise sees you for more than that. I'm not sure if he sees you as a best friend or if he sees you as wanting more than the fake boyfriend entitlement but he clearly doesn't want to be just a friend who is 'dating' you." I slightly squinted my eyes at daphne who was now hanging her arms to the side of her body although her face showed concern.</p><p>"You mean-Blaise likes me?" I was nearly in shock, first, he was a distant acquaintance, then slight friends, then close enough where we began to fake date, now I find out there's a possibility he looks at me more than what I thought he did?</p><p>"Crap, I shouldn't have said anything until he could talk to you himself. I'm so stupid!" Daphne hit her head with the palm of her hand and fled out the door but by the time I got out to follow her she was already gone out the common room. Draco and Pansy were now laying down on a sofa near the fire, the one opposite of what we were studying on. Draco was lying with his arm behind his head and his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He must have been sleeping, Pansy was all cuddled in between the back of the couch and Draco who was nearly falling off the edge. I rolled my eyes and went back to our empty dorm and carefully closed it behind me. I slid down it holding my knees to my chest holding back tears that were made for many reasons.</p><p>1.best friend who I now like more than that has a girlfriend of his own,<br/>2. My 'fake boyfriend' pretty much likes me more than I would want him to,<br/>3.my world came crashing down within only a few hours leaving me more confused and frustrated on what path to take in my life.</p><p>I was still extremely tired from my lack of sleep so I wandered off to my bed and flicked off my lamp not bothering to change out of uniform.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>Hey hey... sorry this chapters short,next one ought to be out tomorrow. :)</p><p>Weekly reminder: Dobby is a free elf and deserves multiple socks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 3-25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>The next few days went by the most normal out of the year, get up, go to breakfast, avoid contact with a certain group of Slytherins, and live casually. Hermione and Harry filled me in that the night they wandered off to Hagrid's they saved Buckbeak from execution, honestly, I wasn't shocked or nearly surprised. All I knew was I could tell anyone, especially Draco since he would go complaining to Lucius and involve the ministry in more of Draco's pathetic wits. Ron had a broken leg from supposedly being dragged by a black dog, Harry found it the mass murderer Sirius Black was his godfather, and Ron also found out his rat was a bear middle-aged man who was a follower of you-know-who. Other than that everything was normal, today was the last day of the third year and I was sitting at the table for breakfast.</p><p>Across from me gathered a group of Gryffindor students only a few feet from me. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Neville since I wanted to stay clear of anything awkward at the Slytherin table. The twins came running in and near Ron.</p><p>I sat up after looking at Neville and headed over to where the group was, Ron was slightly opening a package on the middle of the table.</p><p>"What's this?" Seamus turned to me looking over his shoulder,I was friends with almost everyone in Gryffindor. they didn't necessarily like I was Slytherin but they tolerated me.</p><p>"Oh, this? It's a package for Harry."</p><p>"Then why's Ron opening it?"</p><p>"Fred and George told him to, as usual."</p><p>Soon Harry came walking Into the great hall folding up a paper into his robe pockets. I didn't pay attention to what happened after that since Neville and I were talking about our summers. He said his grandma and him were going to spend it at home to settle from the crazy year.I told him I was going to Romania with my family as we were joining the Weasleys who were going to see Charlie.</p><p>We both noticed Harry and the withers running out the hall towards the courtyard and followed. I grabbed Neville's arm and ran with him outside to where we saw Harry flying up into the sky.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>I had a rough summer, not gonna lie. The wonky good thing that was coming up was the quidditch World Cup, my mother and father couldn't attend so I was going with the Weasleys. But besides that my summer was the most stressful out of them all, I had gotten several letters from Daphne, Blaise, Draco, and even Theodore nott. Theos letters weren't bad, we were friends since we were three so it was just general communication during the summer. But Daphne and Blaise's letters versus Draco's left me nearly ripping my hair out. Daphne was being reasonably nice but told me Blaise was the opposite, neither it was him and daphne or Draco and his girlfriend. Blaise's letters were the same but slightly more aggressive, explaining how he agreed to a fake relationship and I needed to stick with what our agreement was.</p><p>Then there were Draco's letters, I didn't even bother responding since I already made up my mind on who's the side I was to choose. His letters were less than neutral, he said he gave everything in him to make a decent friendship and I was ruining it over a stupid boy and his best friend. I didn't want to agree with Draco but it was true. The only friendship that I considered real was ripping apart so I could prove to him that I want to be hurt by his relationship.</p><p>I sat at my desk a few days before the World Cup with all my letter sitting in front of me, do I pick the toxic friendship and try to work things over with his girlfriend although I was indeed jealous of her. Or... did I pick my two friends in which one of them I had a fake dating thing and lose my three-year-long friendship over it.</p><p>I made up my mind and write response letters o all but Draco, I picked Daphne and Blaise, although I didn't feel the same Blaise did with me. I was hoping we could still be good friends after all this relationship shit.</p><p>I took Draco's letters and tossed them into a garbage can beside my desk, I sealed the two letters to Daphne and Blaise with the Draunklyn signature wax and sent them off to my friends.</p><p>I then took out a piece of parchment and began writing to Ron, about the world cup and where to meet them the day of.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>"George your house really is great!" I looked up at all the cool things they had scattered in the burrow, the twins had told me many times that they knew it wasn't much but it was home.</p><p>"Now, Ron and Harry are upstairs sleeping in the room down the hall and to the left, Hermione is in the room up another set of stairs and to the left then right. Got it?"</p><p>"I-I think. I'll let you know if I get lost." I grabbed the railing and headed up the many stairs leading up to where the twins told me to go, I went to find Hermione first so she could help me wake the boys. The World Cup was today and it was early morning, Hermione had arrived a few hours before I did and waited in the guest room for me to arrive.</p><p>I turned a few times now confused about where to go until I heard a loud 'meow' in the room next to me. Crookshanks.</p><p>I knocked on the door and slightly opened it leaving a little crack when Hermione finished opening it and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. Crookshanks rubbed on the bottoms of my legs as Hermione dragged me down the stairs I tot the floor beneath us and pulled me to a closed door.</p><p>"It's so good to see you!" She said before opening it wide revealing Harry and Ron fast asleep in separate beds. I went over to Harry as Hermione lit a candle to light the room as she went to Ron.</p><p>Harry was sweating and twitching in his sleep. "Harry?" I tapped his shoulder as he sprung up leaning on his elbows. "Are you okay?" I said gently before lowering my candle.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"So, How was all of your kiddo's summer so far?" Arthur Weasley poured himself a cup of coffee before joining the twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I at the table.</p><p>"Reasonably well." I picked up some eggs from my plate as Arthur looked at me. We were in Romania about half the summer but when we came back was when all hell broke loose.</p><p>"And why's that dear?" Molly came out placing a pitcher of juice on the table.</p><p>"Just Slytherin drama, nothing major."</p><p>"Oh well then, let's hope the game takes your mind off of it." Mrs. Weasley patted my shoulder as she went back to her cooking.</p><p>——————————————</p><p>A/N: hiiiiiiiiiii thank you for almost 1k reads! Holy shit this is crazy lmao.</p><p>I'm going to make a book about my shifting journey so I'm not updating on here 24/7 😬✌🏻</p><p>Daily reminder: if your at a party at hogwarts don't and I mean DONT give your drink to Romilda Vein. Who knows what the hell she'll do to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 4-0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron's POV: (hehe)</p><p>We were following my father to meet up with an old friend of his who was were attending the game with. I had a bag full of things we would need while we were there, Hermione and Harry were just a head of me trying to catch up with Fred and George. Y/n was looking down at her feet walking slowly behind me picking the odd pebble through the grass.</p><p>"Hey...you ok?"</p><p>"Hm? oh, I'm fine, just thinking about what I'm going to do when we go back to school that's all." Y/n looked back up at me and jogged up to where I was, she adjusted the backpack on her shoulder and gave me a weak smile.</p><p>"Because of Malfoy? that slimy blood git of a person-"</p><p>"Not just Draco, everyone in Slytherin. they all have sides, the nice one and the destructive one."</p><p>I stayed quiet not knowing what she was talking about, yes I was a Gryffindor, and yes I was sorta smart, but I didn't understand the Slytherins as y/n did. I heard her take a deep breath and look back down at her shows then up ahead.</p><p>"Anyways, let's catch up with everyone else." She jogged up to Harry and Hermione and began a conversation with them. I never really understood y/n as Hermione claimed too, I just saw her as a deeply close friend over the last four years.</p><p>Soon we heard my father farther up ahead greeting someone, I was caught up with the twins in the front as Harry, Hermione, and y/n were just a few feet behind.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Your POV:</p><p>We met Arthur's old friends as well as his son, Cedric Diggory. He was a sixth year Hufflepuff, he was really nice to talk with and I joined him the whole way there. Ron seemed to be familiar with Amos and Cedric even though he said he's never met them that he knows of. Cedric and I were more in front of the group where Arthur and Amos were, we were walking up an open hill and came to an old boot.</p><p>Arthur and Amos grabbed the bottom and Cedric and I followed, as well and Hermione, Ron, and the twins.</p><p>"Why are we surrounding this manky old boot?" Harry stood behind me holding the bottom by Cedric.</p><p>"Just grab it, Harry," I took my free hand and pulled his to the top of the boot-erm-portkey.</p><p>We began spinning in circles in the sky and became very dizzy, I traveled likely his with my parents before and I never liked it. I closed my eyes as Amos told us to let go of the boot, here was the least fun part. landing.</p><p>Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I let go and fell to the ground landing on a hard patch of grass. Ginny and the twins were only a few feet away getting up to get a balance on the solid ground.</p><p>Cedric, Amos, and Arthur came walking down in the air as all of us on the ground got up. Chided came over and gave me his hand to finish helping me up, I took it and he pulled me to my feet.</p><p>"Thanks, Cedric." I fixed my clothes running my hands down them pretending to dust them off.</p><p>"Are you watching the game with us or the Weasleys?" Cedric and I were walking the back of the cluster of people as we approached the tent grounds.</p><p>"The Weasleys," I said straight forward to him.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you later then, Draunklyn." He waved to me as his father and home departed from the rest of us.</p><p>"See ya later Diggory!" I went to Hermione who was shifting open a flap of the tent for me to enter, when I walked in there was a huge living area with rooms all around, bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, pretty much a tent house. I awed a Harry stood beside me as Hermione went to the bedroom with Ginny.</p><p>"I love magic!" Harry was looking up at the ceiling when I looked at him, I sometimes forgot he lived with muggles until he was eleven. although his parents were magical, he never got the chance to meet them really.</p><p>I looked over into the kitchen at the twins, they had their feet on the table as Arthur was trying to get them off.</p><p>"Feet of the table!" They said in unison as Ron left the kitchen.</p><p>——————————————-</p><p>We were walking up TONS of flights of stairs to where we would be sitting, I was holding tight to the railing as I trotted next to George and Ginny.</p><p>"Blimey, dad how far up are we?"I looked around to see a familiar voice down below.</p><p>"Well is it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius Malfoy, he was standing beside Draco who had his hands wrapped around the railing.</p><p>"Father and I are in the minister's box, a personal invitation from Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco bragged as he turned to get a better view of all of us. He seen me and immediately held his stomach as Lucius poked him In the gut with his cane.</p><p>"Don't boast Draco."</p><p>Draco looked back up at me who was standing next to Ginny still and hands wrapped around the railing in the front.</p><p>"We're also joined by the Parkinson's in our box, care to join Draunklyn?" Draco wrapped his hands around the railing again slightly slouching on the metal. he looked bothered and angry with me, the sound of him watching quidditch with Pansy left my stomach to churn, I had already chosen to be with Blaise and daphne but I couldn't help but want To leap down the stairs and embrace him in a hug. Instead, I let go of the bars and went over to Hermione in the back without acknowledging him, all attention was on me now as I walked with the group up the stairs. I took one last glance over at Draco to see his face slightly hurt and frightened although he quickly hid it.</p><p>We reached the top where our seats were and all gathered as the Irish team flew right over our heads. I was cheering for them of course, quidditch was a big part of my life, although I didn't play it...it played a pretty big role in my upbringing. I wore a green and white jumper and had green lines painted on my cheeks near my eyes. I was next to Harry who was cheering for the Bulgarians who flew out next in their brooms.</p><p>"Go Bulgarians!" The twins shouted from behind us.</p><p>"There's Viktor Krum!" Ron eagerly pointed near my head and cheered loudly.</p><p>"Whose that Ron?" I turned to him squinting my eyes.</p><p>"Only the best quidditch seeker in the world! What I would do for his autograph!"</p><p>"Jeez ok, fanboy." I laughed with Harry and turned back to the game, fudge made a few announcements and the game started.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>We were cheering in the tent later on after the Irish won the cup, the twins were dancing around causing a mini-riot as Ron tried to convince them Krum was still better.</p><p>"He's more than an athlete, he's an artist."</p><p>"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny tapped his shoulder and walked over to Hermione and me who were sitting at the heated stove.</p><p>We heard a sudden roaring outside as Arthur went to check it out, he had left the tent for only a few seconds before coming back in.</p><p>"The Irish sure know how to celebrate eh Fred." George elbowed Fred as Arthur stopped them.</p><p>"It's not the Irish, we need to leave." He signaled is all out of the tent as we were greeted with screaming and yelling as the tent grounds were slowly but surely setting on fire.</p><p>I stood there for a moment before someone grabbed my arm, George had grabbed me and pulled me towards Ron.</p><p>"Whatever you do don't.let.go." He was panicked and pulled me harder out of the groups as we passed death eaters in the way. My arm suddenly felt cold as I noticed George's grip nowhere on me, I looked around to see people panicking as screaming but no sign of gingers. I just ran in any direction hoping to find them until I bumped into someone.I separates from their chest quickly and started to run until they grabbed my hand.</p><p>"C'mon,y/n.I know where to go."</p><p>"Cedric?" I looked up to see Cedric and his dad giving me the same look.</p><p>"B-but what about the Weasleys, I need to tell them where I am."</p><p>"We are meeting them at the portkey, now c'mon!" He pulled me in the direction I just came from as we ran through groups of people. I knew if my parents knew what was happening at the moment, they would have wished they never sent me here to risk my life.</p><p>The crowds were becoming thinner and we ran up a hill that we came down earlier that day. We met up with everyone that I was with only an hour ago, everyone but Harry Potter.</p><p>Cedric lifted my arm in the air as he slowly intertwined our fingers tighter.</p><p>"I'm so sorry y/n for letting go, some old woman bumped into me and when I looked you were gone-"</p><p>"It's fine George really, but where's Harry?" I looked around over everyone as the sunset and there wasn't a Harry Potter insight.</p><p>Everyone looked around to notice Harry really was missing out of the group.</p><p>———————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 4-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Harry! Harry where are you!" I was trying my best not to strain my voice overly much as Cedric and I walked through all the destroyed tents trying to find Harry. I kept stumbling on rocks and holes in the ground causing Cedric to catch me every time, he was quite fast with his reflexes.</p><p>"Your gonna Lose your voice if you continue to scream like that." Cedric stepped over a fallen tree and helped me over it, I cupped my hands to my mouth to make my calls louder.</p><p>"Cedric, I don't care at the moment. I need to find Harry, now can you help?"</p><p>"I am helping, just not in the way you are. And I bet granger and Weasley already found him."</p><p>"Yeah well we have to be sure don't we?" I walked ahead of him now angry and continued to scream out for Harry.</p><p>Not long after crosscut and I heard a loud sound as if a plane was flying over our heads, we looked up at the sky to see a green skull with a snake twisting out of its mouth. I almost looked like the northern lights but-death water version?</p><p>"What the bloody hell-"</p><p>"C'mon Cedric let's hustle our bustle to find Harry!" I grabbed his arm and began running with him around the burnt, destroyed tent ground to find anyone we knew at this point.</p><p>"Fred!" I ran towards him still holding Cedric in my grasp. I stopped to catch my breath, Fred was with George and Ginny and we're slowly walking back to the hill where the portkey was.</p><p>"They found Harry?"</p><p>"Yes, yes they did." Funny looked to me who was standing in between her brothers. Ginny didn't fully like me, yes we were friends but even though she was a year younger, she was always sceptical of me since I'm a Slytherin. But she was pretty chill most of the time.</p><p>We made it up the hill and met up with everyone else and wished Cedric and his dad goodbyes as they left back to their home, I went with the Weasleys since the school was two days from now, I was staying with them for the rest of my summer break.</p><p>——————————————-</p><p>"Pretty hectic last few days if I do say so myself." Hermione and I were packing our bags for the train tomorrow, it was the day after the quidditch disaster and it was after dinner at the burrow.</p><p>"Yeah..." I quietly folded one of my white button-ups into my trunk and clipped it shut setting in against the wall where Hermione's was. Hermione, Ginny, and I were sharing a room and Harry and Ron were sharing the room on the floor beneath us. Ginny was already half asleep in her bed and Hermione and I was getting comfortable in ours next to each other.</p><p>"Hopefully this year is semi-normal, unlike the last three," I muttered to myself as Hermione noticed and looked up from her blankets as she was fixing them.</p><p>"You got that right, oh what I would do for a normal year at Hogwarts."</p><p>___________________________</p><p>We were sitting on the train in a compartment quietly as Hermione was reading a paper about the quidditch game. I was sitting next to the window thinking about Blaise and Daphne, I didn't want to think about Draco since I could t talk to him anymore. But what I was thinking about was how he got to watch the game with Pansy. What also came to mind was if they made it out ok-from the attack.</p><p>"You ok over there Draunklyn?" Ron rapper my shoulder and looked over it to where i was.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good." I got up and grabbed my bag that had my money in it for candy off the trolley.<br/>"Anyone want anything? my treat?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head along with Harry but I knew Ron wanted something.</p><p>"Chocolate frogs I'm assuming?"</p><p>"You got that right, thank you." I nodded and closed the door behind me. I went off to find the sweets trolly, but it already passed the Gryffindor section so it was probably in the Slytherin one-Great.</p><p>I walked through the doors and seen the trolly in the middle of the aisle, I walked to the lady and past the compartments. I stood at the cart and told her what I wanted</p><p>"Two chocolate frogs, a pack of jelly slugs,and-two pumpkin pasties."</p><p>"Oh, hello ms Draunklyn. You don't usually get sweets from the trolly, this is a nice change." She handed me the sweets and I handed her my money,</p><p>"Most of this is for my friends anyway, I don't usually eat sweets myself."</p><p>I looked over to the compartment where the trolly was by and seen Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. pansy and Draco were sitting across from Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy was running her fingers through his hair as he laid down across her lap and she looked out the window, Goyle seen me so I instantly left-back tot he Gryffindor side.</p><p>I'm back!" I opened the door and slid it closed again to sit next to Ron. "Two chocolate frogs for you, Ron. And a pumpkin pasty for each of you even though you didn't ask for anything." Harry and Hermione smiled at me grateful bit when I have them to Ron he quickly said thanks and opens the first one.</p><p>"Aw bloody hell, Dumbledore again." He flung his head back on the seat making us all laugh at him.<br/>_________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 4-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Bloody hell why won't the rain lighten up? My robes are soaking!" Ron squeezed rainwater out of his robes as we entered the school. It was down pouring outside and we just arrived at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Would you stop complaining Ronald?"</p><p>"I agree with Hermione, it's just a little water.."</p><p>"Just a little?a little? I just came out of the black lake!" Ron cut me off as Harry observed, we slowly started walking to the hall for the first year sorting ceremony and the feast.</p><p>"Well, wish me luck! I'm going over to the snake table." I crossed my fingers and separated from the golden trio and walked to where I saw my blond friend sitting across from my boyfriend... I sat next to him and settled into my seat fixing my skirt.</p><p>"Hey Blaise, Daphne, How was your guys' summers?" Blaise pulled me into a said hug and kissed the top of my head.</p><p>"Great now that you're here." He continued to hold me as Daphne made a disgusted face.</p><p>"It was good till now, anyway. Did any of you go to the quidditch game?" She leaned closer to us. "The death eater attack." She whispered.</p><p>"No, my mother got married again so I was busy, you daph?" Blaise rested his cheek on my head tilting it on me.</p><p>She shook her head. "My sister was sick so we missed it, my first quidditch World Cup and Astoria ruined it for me." She moved back and slammed her elbows on the table.</p><p>"What about you lovely?"</p><p>"I-uh-attended with the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the diggorys..." I looked down when I felt Blaise's eyes burning through my skull.</p><p>"You were there? are you alright? You were with-Gryffindors?"</p><p>"And Hufflepuffs-I's not like you guys, I befriend other houses."<br/>I slightly pulled away from Blaise's tight grip to breathe when I saw the sorting ceremony was almost finished. I just kept my eyes locked on the front to avoid daphne who I saw was talking with Theo and Blaise who was now not touching me but still only inches away.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>The ceremony was now over and the feast was going to begin-but Dumbledore had an announcement to make.</p><p>(Pretend it's the whole goddamn speech because I don't feel like writing it all and Dumbledore is a boring whore)</p><p>"Please welcome, the ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress, madam Maxime!"</p><p>We all turned our heads to see the doors open and a group of females who seemed to be a few years older than us wearing blue dress uniforms entering the hall gracefully. They started by walking in by formation but began swaying their bodies and waving their arms to the tables.</p><p>"Oh please." I rested my chin in my palm as I looked over at Blaise who was star struck. I hit him with my other arm but he just avoided me, I looked over to daphne who was giving the girls the same look I was. They took a final bow before moving to the side of the hall to make room for the other school.</p><p>"Now, please greet the sons of Durmstrang, and their high master Igor Karkaroff!"</p><p>Next, a group of males came strutting Into the hall all dressed in dark brown suits and walking sticks, they began twirling them around in rhythm. They joined the Beauxbaton girls in the front as the feast finally began, both schools took seats at some empty tables in the front.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>(Also lets ✨i m a g i n e✨ that they did their boring-ass speech about having to be 17 to enter the tournament bla bla bla.)</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"So much for my normal year, normal my arse!" I sat on one of the leather couches in the common room with daphne later that night, the room was silent except for some second years playing wizards chess in the far back. I remember when Draco and I used to play-no, we can't think about Draco anymore. move on.</p><p>"I guess there's never a boring year at Hogwarts y/n." Daphne shrugged.</p><p>"I never said anything about boring, I said normal. A normal magic school never heard of it!" I was flustered.</p><p>We heard the common room door start to open, almost everyone had gone to the dorms by now so daphne and I were surprised that students were still out-but then we saw the platinum blond pull a brown haired bitch who I still.couldn't.figure.out.what.she.reminded.me.of. They saw us and well, Draco stood still and looked a bit guilty but bitch face decided to pull him over to us with a wide smirk plastered on her face.</p><p>Draco looked sheepish as he sat down with bitch brain across from us on the empty couch. I gifted them both a generous glare and continued with daphne, I crossed my legs on the couch to face her. I tried to speak but was Interrupted by bitch baboon across from us, she gave a mix of a squeak and a cough catching not only Daphne and i's attention but Draco as well.</p><p>We just looked at her confused as she locked her arms around Draco's neck but still looking at us. Draco was now blushing furiously at the small distance between bitch batshit crazy and his lips.<br/>I watched as she went closer finally locking hers into his and pulling closer, I tried to look away back at daphne but just the near thought of him snogging her across from me broke me. I sighed and jumped up from the couch and just ran to my dorm slamming the fire behind me not caring if I woke anyone.</p><p>"Oh bloody hell, fuck, fuck, FUCK" I more whispered as I slid down the closed-door starting to cry and closing my head into my knees, nobody was in our room so I took full advantage of breaking down. Daphne-downstairs, Millicent-probably the kitchen or bathing her cat, and bitch balloon-snogging Draco downstairs.</p><p>I was now in full sobs tucking my limbs as close together as possible.</p><p>———————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 4-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>I woke up lying next to the door on the hard floor in my dorm. I stretched and sat up to see the bright morning sun breaking through the half shit blind. I noticed nobody else in the room, odd. If I was sleeping next to the door, how'd everyone get in and out? Or did they even get in, to begin with? I got into my casual clothes with Dumbledore has canceled today's classes to get to know the visiting schools better. I showered and put my hair into a tight French braid. I hesitated before opening the door, I tightly gripped the handle and twisted it open to reveal the empty common room. I checked a clock on a nearby wall to see it's still early in the morning, everyone must still be sleeping. I closed the door gently behind me and crept down the stairs and out the door to grab breakfast in the hall before I saw anyone I didn't feel like associating with this morning.</p><p>I made my way to the floor the hall was on and only seen a few students in the halls as I passed by, I peeked thoroughly the two open doors to see the hall with only a few students at each table, including Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I spotted a Hufflepuff boy sitting with one of his friends alone so I decided to go say hi.</p><p>"Hey Diggory, how's your morn?" I sat down next to him on his right side. He looked at me with a sideways smile and back at his friend.</p><p>"Good actually, I'm planning on entering the tournament."</p><p>"Really? well, that's nice, I'd cheer for you." I said slightly chuckling.<br/>"You also never introduced me to your friend there, that you started to ignore." I pointed to the wide-eyed Hufflepuff across from us.</p><p>"Oh, this is Tristan, he's a muggle-born, but the brightest in our class."</p><p>He gave me a welcoming smile and bit into toast.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Tristan, you sound a lot like Hermione, she's a muggle-born as well." I held out my and Tristan gently shook it.</p><p>"I get that a lot, we've met a few times. Hermione and I, she's pretty chill."</p><p>We continued talking about our summers for the rest of the breakfast, I got a few warning glares since I was a Slytherin sitting with two Hufflepuffs but I didn't pay attention, if I was unsure about my Slytherin friends status, I had these guys.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I hadn't seen Blaise all day, but I did catch up with daphne. She didn't bring up last night so I was thankful, I didn't need to give into bitch and Draco anyway. We just sat out in the courtyard talking about the Triwizard Tournament, and who we want to represent the school. She also brought up Blaise and me, I just told her I hadn't seen him yet.</p><p>"He's been looking for you, ever since dinner last night. It surprised me that you two didn't bump into one another." She shrugged. "He's been on edge ever since-his mother's wedding this summer, the only thing he wrote me in his letters was getting to see you again."</p><p>"Oh...should I go looking for him?" I was picking grass out of the ground and twisting my fingers in it.</p><p>"Only if you want to, the schools pretty big I'm not sure if you'd find each other. Maybe wait until lunch or something, he ought to be there."</p><p>"I suppose..."</p><p>"Hey, you two will figure this out. This is not the first fight you two had and it sure as hell won't be the last, believe me." Daphne patted my shoulder and sat next to me.</p><p>"It's just...hard, Blaise and I." I sat twiddling my thumbs and looking down at my lap.</p><p>"I know...but it'll get better, come in I have something that may cheer you up." Daphne pulled me to my feet and began dragging me into the school.</p><p>"What the hell daphne?" I tried prying her off but she had a firm grip.</p><p>"We're almost there!" She took me by my shoulders and pushed me to a painting only a few inches away from it.</p><p>"And this is?" I looked back at her.</p><p>"You'll see, I'm gonna leave you to it. Bye!" She let go of my shoulders and began hopping down the stairs to where I assumed she was going to the great hall for lunch.</p><p>"Hello? I quickly shot to the painting to see a face peeking out from behind it as if the painting was a door. The face gave me a smile and pulled me through.</p><p>"Luna? I didn't know you and daphne were-ehm-talkative with each other."</p><p>"Yes actually, my mother was close with her mother but when mine died we grew further apart. until school that is." She pulled me through and walked me into the Ravenclaw common room. It was really different from the Slytherin one and it even felt more welcoming.</p><p>"Take a seat, I'll go get some Quibblers." I took a seat on a navy blue couch that faced the fireplace. Luna came back and sat next to me, I never really ever talked to Luna since she was a year younger than me and in Ravenclaw. But she was pretty nice.</p><p>"I prefer to read upside down, but it's up to you." She handed me a book crammed with writing in it.</p><p>"So what brings you here, daphne and I haven't talked in a while so I'm surprised she randomly showed."</p><p>"I-I'm not sure why she brought me here."</p><p>"Oh, well then, let's just enjoy each other's company. Until dinner of course,I never miss the pudding."</p><p>I chuckled and opened up the quibbler to the first page and began reading as my body was warmed by the fire.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"It was nice to spend time with you today Luna, I had a great time."</p><p>"Me too, it's nice to have company every so often." I wished her goodbye and walked down to the Slytherin dungeons, dinner had just ended and I sat at the Ravenclaw table with Luna instead of the Slytherin one with daphne. Blaise was still nowhere to be seen so I gave up on looking for him.</p><p>I walked into the common room where I saw some third years doing the homework that wasn't complete from last year so I just made my way to my dorm. I closed the door and seen on my bed was a small grey box and a letter with my name on it. I slowly peeled away the ribbon that tied it shut but before I opened it I read the letter.</p><p>Y/n,</p><p>Meet me at the astronomy tower at 23:45, don't be late. And wear what I got you,itll look good on you.</p><p>-Blaise</p><p>"Oh, my Merlin what have I gotten myself into," I whispered.<br/>I slid the lid off the box to reveal a golden bracelet with a silver pendant with a star embroidered into it. I examined it then looked at my clock, 20:19. I still had time before I had to meet Blaise. I looked down at my wrist to see the charm bracelet Draco got me during my first year and back at the one Blaise got me. I unclouded Draco's and slid it off my wrist and into my night table. Then I clipped Blaise's onto my wrist and watched it dangle down, I took Draco's and put it in the box he gave me and slipped it into the drawer of my table. I sat down in my bed with both hands planted onto the edge and let out a sigh.</p><p>——————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 4-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaise POV:</p><p>"Make sure you put it on her bed, nobody else's. And make sure she gets it!" I handed a small grey box with a yellow ribbon to daphne in the common room. "I, have to go prepare."</p><p>"And if she doesn't come?" Daphne held the box in her palm with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"She will. But-if she doesn't, these next few hours will be a complete waste of my time and I'll find her tomorrow." I sat up from the leather couch and up the stairs to my dorm to grab a few things before I head on my way out. I walked in to see that Theodore was on his bed reading a book, Malfoys bed was empty, and there was an extra bed meant for a new student but he never showed that was also empty. I grabbed the bag that was next to my bed and went back out the door.</p><p>"Good luck tonight mate." Theo 'blessed me with his wisdom' before I left. I gave his a signal and walked back out the dormitories and Into the common room, and out the door.</p><p>I scurry to the astronomy tower to set up, what tonight was all about was us. the first day of school is tomorrow and we didn't spend much time together, or even wrote to each other over the summer. With my mother getting married for her-eighth time? I've been pretty lost over it, it stresses me when I get attached to the man she's married to but leaves him for another, and another, and another, until there's nothing left but a woman with nearly ten failed marriages.</p><p>Anyways-I mostly spent my time at the tower observing the setting sun and practicing what I would tell y/n. How'd I say it, when I'd say it-if she even showed. That was my main concern, she was fairly easy to forgive you but the problem was getting her to attend shit.</p><p>I stood over the railing clicking my fingernails on the metal rail as I watched the sun slowly disappear behind a hill over the black lake. My mind was racing with things to say, I just needed to find the right way to approach her. I know I've stressed here with the Draco versus Daphne and I but I didn't mean it the way she thought I did, I want her to have the world,y/n deserves it. and nothing less, Malfoy can't provide her with what I can-commitment, loyalty, and just a generally good person. I'm not dating he's not a good guy, but he's not who y/n thinks he is. She thinks that because he's her 'best friend' or at least he was, that his arrogance and the way he abuses his family power doesn't affect anyone.</p><p>I like y/n, not as just a friend. But more than that, when I see her all over Malfoy it rips my heart out to see her laugh and enjoy his company, with me...it seems forced. I want to be the man who allows her to laugh at corny jokes, I want to be the one she goes to when she's upset, and I want to be hers. I may sound possessive, but it's only because I would give my life for her.</p><p>Daphne was my best friend and she saw right through me when she first announced that y/n should do a fake relationship with someone to stick it to the 'Slytherin prince' that his dim wits didn't deserve her and are a wall for it-she seen right past my disguise. I used it as an opportunity to prove to y/n that I wanted her to be more than just a friend, close relation with a Zabini. I want her.</p><p>I practiced my lines a few more times as I paced around the tower biting my nails in anticipation, it was now full night and the stars were gleaming in the sky-showing off each twinkle to prove their uniqueness. I knew she lived astronomy, and the stars, she had an old dog when she was growing up that she named Dipper to represent the Little Dipper, her second favorite constellation, her first one was the scorpion. Apparently, she liked it for its story and what it stands for, which made me fall for her even more.</p><p>Now negative thoughts ran in my mind and pushed the good ones out.</p><p>Was she coming at all? what did she do with the bracelet? Is she still wearing Malfoys with mine in the box? Does she hate me since I've been avoiding her lately? Is she still mad at me for making her choose between Malfoy and me? Wa she ever going to forgive me? Am I a fool?</p><p>I hit my forehead with my palm in anger and let out a grunt of frustration. I peeked at the clock in the near view on the far side of the tower and it was 23:27. Eighteen minutes, eighteen minutes.</p><p>I began breathing heavy and hyperventilating, should I leave and call it a day? Should I just talk to her tomorrow and avoid making a fool out of myself? Or do I pluck up the fucking courage and stay?</p><p>"Oh fuck it, I give up!" I let out a deep breath and snagged my bag off the ground and swung it over my shoulder. I was going to leave the tower in hopes to catch her in the common room, halls maybe? I looked over the railing once more to take in the near midnight air and inhaled it. I closed my eyes as I slowly let loose of the railing and slowly turning to the way I came to leave when I heard her.</p><p>"Blaise?"</p><p>——————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 4-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Blaise?" I peeked around the corner to the astronomy tower to meet Blaise,I was a tad bit early but when I saw him I knew it didn't matter.</p><p>"Y/n-y/n?" He stammered.</p><p>"Well, you asked me to meet you here did you not?" I wondered closer to him as the cold night breeze hit my cheekbones.</p><p>"Well, yeah. but I did t think you'd show, to be honest."</p><p>"Jeez shows what kind of faith you have in me." I rested my hands on the cold metal rail with my left nearly centimeters away from his. He looked down at me with a wide grin plastered on his face that only the moonlight lit up. He gazed his view down to my hands and his face dropped when he seen on my right hand was the gold chain with the silver pendant in it hanging down my wrist.</p><p>"You're wearing it? My Merlin I never thought you'd ever take Malfoys off your damn hand." He remarked jokingly but seriously all at once.</p><p>I looked down at my wrist as the moonlight reflected off of it making it glow in the dark presence, I grew a smile on my face as I looked back up at Blaise who was eyeing the view.</p><p>"Well, now that dr-Malfoy and I dont talk anymore...I thought this would be a nice change." I noticed as I looked at the view his gaze burned into the side of my face.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, really." I looked back at him, "now, what did you call me up here for Zabini?" I clicked my fingers on the cold metal to keep them warm.</p><p>"I just-I just, fuck I hate not knowing what to say!" I rested my hand on top of his and intertwined my fingers slowly with his.</p><p>"Take your time." I cooed softly.</p><p>"I'm going to say this quite plainly to get this over with. Y/n, I know this-us thing did a number on you...but I want you to know that I'm here for you-"</p><p>"Blaise don't finish, I know what you're about to say. And yes, it's not been the easiest thing for me to wrap my head around but it'll get better, besides, when needs a toxic blond daddy's boy when I have you and daphne?" His eyes glistened with something I've never seen in Blaise before, almost as if he craved something I had-someone needed. His eyes interlocked with mine but I slowly pulled away and inched my body slightly away.</p><p>"Ehm." Blaise let out a cough before continuing. "What in Merlin's beard would I do without you Draunklyn? You or daphne,I would have gone completely fucking insane if I didn't have two with me."</p><p>Silence filled the air with none of us knowing what to say. I took a look back at the ticking clock and it read 1:04.</p><p>"Shit Blaise I need to go, I have classes first thing in the morning." I quickly let go of the bar and began to fluster around. Blaise grabbed a hold of my forearm and pulled me back.</p><p>"I'm serious Zabini I need to go!" I pried my arm from his tight hold but he grabbed me again, he pulled me to his face. Both hands on my hips and face tilting down at me.</p><p>"Forgetting something Draunklyn?"</p><p>"Blaise what the hell!"</p><p>"You forgot to thank me y/n." He winked with a sly smile. I was at a loss of words, did Blaise really want me to-kids him? Right here? Right now? My first ever kiss, during a fake relationship?</p><p>"Relax, I'm not going to make you snog me!" He teased loosening my waist. "I meant for the bracelet you geek." He chuckled.</p><p>"Bloody hell Blaise, don't do that you prick!" I hit him in the chest a few times playfully before thanking him. "Thank you, it really is stunning". I held my worst up high to examine it properly in the moonlight.</p><p>"Blaise I really need to go now got it!" I waved goodbye and rushed out the door and scurried down the halls to the dungeons only hoping not to be caught by my filch or his nasty snitch of a cat Mrs. Norris, that goddamn troll is the reason for most of my detentions.</p><p>——————————————</p><p>Blaise's POV:</p><p>I could only watch her race down the stairs of the tower as she left me, I didn't tell her what I fully wanted to-but my chest feels lighter and I'm not so worried about us anymore.</p><p>I count help but feel only a bit of regret, not pulling her into my lips in the night. Crashing mine into hers, feeling the sensation of my blood rushing to my head. But I only sighed as now all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock.</p><p>1:13.</p><p>——————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 4-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>Last night when I reached my dorm-I crashed. I crashed hard onto my bed. Everything after that was a blur until the next thing I knew...I was sitting in Defence Against The Dark Arts. And I was seated next to Hermione, Draco with Pansy, Blaise with daphne, and Harry with Ron.</p><p>Our new teacher was Professor Alastor Moody, more known as mad eye moody. He had red hair and wobbled everywhere he went, but what drew attention was his fake eye that was held to his face with a head strap. I didn't like him-I liked moody himself, he was a nice guy and my father knew him from the ministry, but when he was teaching us-it felt...odd.</p><p>"Alastor Moody". He held his hand behind his back and wandered off to the chalkboard and wrote in big bold letters, 'Moody'. "I'm here because Dumbledore asked the end of the story goodbye the end! Any questions?" He scoped the class.</p><p>I could feel how tense Hermione was next to me.</p><p>"When It comes to the dark arts...I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" I knew this couldn't be good.</p><p>"Three sir." Hermione trembled next to me.</p><p>"And they are so named, ms granger?" Moody began furiously scribbling on the board.</p><p>"Because they are unforgivable, the use of any one of them will-"</p><p>"Get you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct?" Moody turned to us with a bland yet...evil look on his face. "The ministry says your too young to see what these curses do-I say different! You need to learn what your up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" All heads turned to Seamus in the back who was mumbling to himself. "And hear across classrooms!" The room went silent. "So...which curse should we see first? Weasley!"</p><p>"Yes?" Ron croaked and stood up to face Moody whole shaking.</p><p>"Give is a curse." Moody looked like he needed to hear a curse come out of Ron's mouth, nobody wanted to be in the room right now, not later, but never.</p><p>"Well, my father did tell me about one." Moody just nodded in hunger and eagerness. "T-the imperious curse-"</p><p>"Oh yeah, your father would know all about that. gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago." Ron day back down slowly as moody rushed to the table and opened a jar. Did he grab out a little-erm-medium? Spider. And lowered his wand to it, he mumbled something that made it grow twice its size then chanted.</p><p>"Imperio!" He grunted as the spider became in full control of moody and his wand. The spider flew onto dean and Neville's desk, then onto crabbes face. "Don't worry, completely harmless." Moody seemed happy. The spider then flew onto Parvati and Padmas desk and crawled up Padmas arm. Then it was on top of Ron's head, just floating there. "But if she bites, she's lethal". The spider landed on Ron's head which makes him whimper in fear. "What are you laughing at?" Moody turned to Draco and flew the spider onto his face.</p><p>"I couldn't help but let out a bit of laughter with the class, I mean-it was on Draco's face! What's better than that? 'My father will hear about this?' Oh please Draco...</p><p>"What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" Moody brought the spider to a window and set her on it. "Drown herself?" Then he brought it to a bucket of water. He looked at us all as he brought the spider back to his hand.</p><p>I looked over at Hermione who was still shaking at this all.</p><p>"Scores of worked and wizards have claimed that they all did you-know-who's bidding while under the imperious curse. But here's the rub: how do you sort out the liars? Another, another curse." Moody looked at us all and the classroom slowly filled with slowly raised hands.</p><p>"Longbottom, is it?" Neville stood up like Ron did only a few minutes before and stood before Moody. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." Neville slowly nodded his Head up and down.</p><p>"There's the-the Cruciatus curse."</p><p>"Correct,correct. Come, come." Moody praises Neville and brought him slowly to the table and he set the spider down on it.</p><p>"Crucio!" He pointed the wand and the spider and it filled the room with screeching as it was being tortured right before us. I noticed Hermione was shaking worse than before and we all cringed at the sound the spider was making. Neville, he looked worse. Almost as if he was in pain as well,I felt bad for him really. Neville and I never really talked but he was still a nice person and was great company.</p><p>"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? stop it!" Hermione yelled beside me which made me jump a little. Moody stopped immediately and looked over at Hermione and i's table. He picked the spider up gently and sorted it over. He set it on Hermione's stack of books beside me and she looked as if she was going to burst with tears.</p><p>"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger." Hermione just shook her head and glanced over at Moody who stood ahead of her.</p><p>"No?" Moody questioned and slowly gave me a slight glance before he aimed the wand and the spider who was content sitting in Hermione's books.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra!" with a flash of green light, the spider twitched and fell lifeless into Hermione's books.</p><p>——————————————-</p><p>"C'mon Blaise We're gonna be late to watch people putting their names into the goblet! Let's go!" I pulled on his arm while we stood in the pooping rain just outside the courtyard the next day. "Daphne aren't you going to help me!" I looked over at Dianne who was soaking wet and held her hands in her pockets.</p><p>"Y'know, I could. but this seems like more of a couple of problems to me." She waved goodbye and waddled into the school and stood just where she could still see us but was out of the rain.</p><p>I let go of Blaise's arm, I stood there almost forgetting what I was doing for a second. Becomes there was that word again, couple. I liked that word, but not to refer Blaise to-around others yes brocade it's part of our deal. But to just straight up call us a couple made me feel...uneasy.</p><p>"Are you coming?" I blinked to see Blaise was no longer omg don't of me, he was standing with daphne in the doorway sheltering from the rain. I brushed it off and followed them inside.</p><p>"It's been raining plenty more than usual, don't you think?" Daphne looked at Blaise and me.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it has." I slipped off my jacket to reveal my Slytherin school attire as we walked into the Great hall. There was the goblet in the middle with all the tables and benches pushed against the walls, around the goblet was a blue flame the surrounded it. I assumed it was an age lien to keep an underage student from entering the tournament-then I looked around to see some victims of the flame. Fred and George Weasley were wrestling on the floor with white long beards and puffy white hair covering their heads.</p><p>"I'll see you two later, I'm heading over to Hermione," I said goodbye to daphne but Blaise kissed my forehead.</p><p>As soon as they were out of sight I quickly took the back of my hand and wiped aggressively where Blaise pecked me. I sat next to Hermione as we watched the rest of the students entered their names, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, And plenty more. But I knew I was going to have trouble picking who to cheer for during the tasks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 4-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>We were sat at our house tables ready for the Triwizard Selection to start.</p><p>Dumbledore appeared in the front and began lowering the fire flames all around the hall leaving only the goblet on fire.</p><p>I was sat next to Blaise and daphne but by pure dumb luck, Draco and Pansy were across from us. They were already sat but there wasn't any more room at the table but across from them. I avoided direct eye contact with Draco the whole time, just quick secretive peeks. although I did look at Pansy a few times when we did she just inches closer to Draco.</p><p>"Are you excited?" Blaise breathes down the side of my neck as my gaze was at the front. I felt his minty breath slide down my collarbone and dissolved into the air.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." I kept my eyes at the front and didn't look at Blair as I answered him.</p><p>I heard a pound on the table, when I looked over I see Draco had his fist planted onto the table and he pushed Pansy away with his other.</p><p>Odd.</p><p>The fire turned from blue to a sort of pinkish-red color and spit out a piece of parchment.</p><p>"And the champion of Beauxbatons is." He examined the paper closely. "Fleur Delacour!"</p><p>The tables started cheering and clapped for her as she rose to the front. she took the paper from Dumbledore and went off into a room that I could only think was the champions lounge.</p><p>The fire turned color again and shit out another piece of parchment.</p><p>"And the Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" The tables went crazy cheering again except I noticed Draco was especially happy across from me.</p><p>The same thing happened and the fire shot out another parchment.</p><p>"And the champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" I was crazy happy for Cedric and I clapped lots for him as he went into the champion lounge with the others.</p><p>"Now That our champions have been selected-"</p><p>The fire was blue again but it quickly changed to reddish pink and shot out another piece of Parchment. Dumbledore grabbed it and held it aggressively.</p><p>"Harry Potter." The room was silent as no one dared to make a sound.</p><p>"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore was telling now, Harry was only 14 and was too young to enter.</p><p>Harry walked up to the front and slowly walked into the champions lounge.</p><p>"Can't believe Potter did it again. Saint Potter!" Draco was rambling across from me. I looked over to Blaise and he had a slightly frustrated look on his face.</p><p>"How'd he get his name in there? Can't he let someone else have the glory for once?" Blaise vented to me.</p><p>"Wait-you guys actually think Harry put his name in the goblet?" I let out a manic laugh and set my elbows on the hardwood table.</p><p>"I mean yeah Draunklyn-"</p><p>"No-Draco, I'm not listening to your bullshit anymore! All you ever do is complain about Harry, you know what he's gone through! And yet all of you four still think he would put his name in a potentially deadly tournament for a trophy? Use your heads!" I slammed my palms into the table and stood up to leave the hall, but a warm hand grabbed mine.</p><p>"Y/n I'm sorry-"</p><p>"No Blaise save it!" I pulled my hand from his. "I'll see you in the common later."</p><p>———————————————</p><p>I sat on a chair in the common room studying for potions class, I had a quilted blanket over my lap and was hunched into it. The fire was almost across the room so I used the throw to keep warm.</p><p>"Hey, Daphne." I sat looking down at my book still, I gaze up to see her entering the common room shocked to see me.</p><p>"Hey.." she nervously closed the door.</p><p>"Sorry for my lash out earlier, I just-I don't even know anymore for fuck sakes. I lost my temper to get the best way to explain it." I costed my book to fully look at daphne who walked towards me.</p><p>"It's alright, Blaise is pretty upset still. he wonders why you flipped your lid earlier."</p><p>"So what? I'm supposed to let him talk shit about my other friends? My life doesn't revolve around him y'know."</p><p>"I-does he knows that?"</p><p>"He should know that daphne! I have other people in my life!"</p><p>"But y/n he really cares about you-"</p><p>"I don't give a shit!" I stood up from the chair and set the throw back on it and grabbed my book. "He can care all he wants but I'm fine with him, and you, and all of your complete Bullshit!" I hurried over to the door to exit the common room when I took one last look at Daphne.</p><p>"I'll see you later or whatever," I mumble before heading out.</p><p>Merlin, I've never been so goddamn pissed at two people in my entire life! who do they think they are? Telling me who, what, where to go? For all, I care Blaise can shove his fake relationship up my ass and leave me the hell alone!"</p><p>"Y/n." I looked up to see Harry standing in front of me. "You look...stressed."</p><p>I looked around to see So was standing in front of the hall.I guess you don't pay attention to where you're going when your flustered.</p><p>"I could say the same, Harry. are you alright?" We sat down on a bench together near the two-door to the hall.</p><p>"I just don't know why everything happens to me, I'm not trying to sound like a bad person but-"</p><p>"Harry you have all the rights in the world to be upset, I don't blame you."</p><p>"So do you believe me? that I never put my name in the goblet?"</p><p>I ruffled his shaggy hair with my hand.</p><p>"You let your hair grow long didn't you?"</p><p>"I guess." He slightly laughed and we just talked until we both eventually got tired and headed off to our common rooms.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I took a deep sigh before opening the Slytherin common room door.</p><p>Here we fucking go.</p><p>I opened it and didn't see anyone, I think. I just walked up the stairs to my dorm room.</p><p>Millicent was sleeping, Pansy was sleeping, and daphne was-missing.</p><p>I just shrugged it off and went to my bed.</p><p>——————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 4-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"So you're telling me that if I ate this I would get acid burning in my stomach?"</p><p>"Well-technically yes and no actually, it depends what you eat during the hour you ate it."</p><p>Neville and I were in the shallow end of the black lake observing plants and life that lived there for our herbology work. harry was sat against a tree reading a book as Neville and I worked.</p><p>"Isn't that neat Harry? what this could do to you?" I excitedly held out a handful of a light green goo that covered the palm of my hand.</p><p>Harry just gave me a thumbs up and continued reading since he didn't have the same project Neville and I did he didn't care.</p><p>"What fun he is," I muttered to myself.</p><p>Neville and I got to know each other today in herbology when we sat together and chose to do this project together. I found out more about him, like how he lives with his 'grams', he even told me about his parents and how they were tragically tortured to insanity leaving them at St. Mungos. I promised him I'd never say anything since he was really insecure and shy about it. But on the bright side, I know more about his future desires, the future job he wants to be a herbology Professor and he has a slight fancy for Hermione.</p><p>"And see this y/n, this can prevent the side effects of that." Neville grabbed a green plant and held it high then pointed to the goo I held.</p><p>"Oh well that's nice to know, and Draco used to think herbology was useless." I flicked the goo off my hand and rinsed my hand in the water.</p><p>"Please excuse me y/n but didn't your boyfriend forbid you to speak of Malfoy? I'm not trying to meddle in your personal life it's just-you brought it up earlier."</p><p>"No that's fine Neville. I really don't care what Blaise has to say anymore. He's took thing too far as it is anyway-to controlling."</p><p>It was quiet now. all that could be heard was Neville and I walking in the water and Harry flipping the pages of his book. until we heard footsteps from afar.</p><p>"Harry? isn't that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? headed our way?" I pointed to the group whispering among themselves as they walked towards us. I seen Neville's cheeks slightly flush when he saw Hermione and looked away back at the water.</p><p>Harry stood up and wandered over to them.</p><p>"So Neville, anyways...what do you think of our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher? I hard not many students enjoy his presence."</p><p>"Oh-well...if I'm going, to be honest, I don't like him for what he did yesterday-"</p><p>"Oh right Neville my bad. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright really-"</p><p>We turned our heads sharply to our right where there was yelling.</p><p>"I'm not an owl!" Hermione yelled at Harry and stormed off with Ron and Ginny into the trees.</p><p>"What was that Harry?" I watched as Harry grabbed to book off the ground and his bag that he sling on his arm.</p><p>"Apparently Hagrid is looking for me." He sighed deeply. "I'll catch up with you two later in the hall?"</p><p>"I'm down, Neville?"</p><p>"Ok, see you later Harry!" Neville and I waved bye to Harry and continued with our project.</p><p>"Ow, something just bit me for Merlin sakes!-"</p><p>———————————————</p><p>"Damn forsaken fish-if I ever see that floating son of a Pureblood witch again I'll kick its arse!" I mumbled to myself at the infirmary with Neville. we went there immediately after I was bitten by a fish-odd they have teeth to bite you with but in the black lake, I wouldn't be surprised. Madam Pomfrey had to clean my shin up from the bite getting infected.</p><p>"All good to go deary, be more careful next time. along with you mister Longbottom!" She wavered her finger at us as she lectured us.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>"Do you see Harry?" I looked around at the Gryffindor table with Neville as we stood at the entrance of the great hall.</p><p>"No, he must not be back yet."</p><p>"Well, in that case, I'll see you later Neville. I see some Slytherins I have to go mingle with to keep the peace." I slowly walked over to the Slytherin table where I sat next to daphne. She immediately looked down at my leg that was wrapped in white bandages with red spots in them.</p><p>"Oh my Merlin y/n what happened!" She talked so loud that Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, And even Draco heard. They all looked at me with my leg on the bench and my knee coming just over the height of the table.</p><p>I stare blankly at them all.</p><p>"Now you want to be nice? after I get bitten by a fucking bluefish in the black lake? Huh?" Everyone looks away but Blaise who was sitting next to daphne who was sitting next to me.</p><p>"Does it hurt?"</p><p>"Does it hurt?" I mocked. "Of course it hurts to idiot! It's bleeding and already infected from things in the lake."</p><p>I grabbed some chicken from the middle of the table.</p><p>"No need to be a bitch y/n, I'm just asking if my girlfriend is hurt is that not okay?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes and stood up from the table.</p><p>"I'm going to sit with some people who enjoy my company. see you later. again"</p><p>I walked over to where Neville was sitting by Hermione and Ron.</p><p>"Hey, guys." I sat next to Hermione and across from Ron and Neville.</p><p>Ron wasn't talking to Harry since he thinks he put his name in the goblet. but he was still talking to me.</p><p>"You ok y/n, you look flustered."</p><p>"I'm fine Hermione, really. Let's just eat and we'll talk later."</p><p>———————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 4-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Are you excited for the first task Cedric?"</p><p>"You could say that, yeah."</p><p>Cedric and I were in the courtyard during a free period the whole school was given. We were also accompanied by some of his Hufflepuff friends.</p><p>"Do you even know what it is yet Diggory?" One of his friends asked.</p><p>"Well-no..."</p><p>"Sounds like your quite unprepared Cedric." I sat up from the grass to lean on the bench Cedric was laying on. "Is that Harry? coming our way? Hey Harry!" I was waving to Harry coming from school.</p><p>"Cedric, can we talk?" He gestured for Cedric to follow him away. "Uh-you can come too y/n."</p><p>I sat up and followed the boys away.</p><p>"Dragons. dragons are the first task."</p><p>"Y-your Sirius? (😏).</p><p>I wandered my eyes to Ron coming out of the school as well.</p><p>"Hey, Harry...Ron looks quite pissy-"</p><p>Before I knew it I was waving goodbye to Cedric and walking with Harry to Ron.</p><p>I stood back a bit just enough so I didn't hear their bickering but paid attention to someone sitting-in a tree-Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"Harry we should g-"</p><p>"Come on y/n let's get out of here." Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me towards where crises and I were.</p><p>"Why so tense potter?" Harry and I looked up at Draco in his tree with his 'gang' below him standing guard. "My father and I have a bet you see, I don't think your gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." Draco hopped down and slid his hands into his pockets and started coming towards us slickly with his little 'gang' no far behind. "He disagrees, he thinks you won't last five." Draco started laughing with his friends making fun of Harry.</p><p>"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy!" Harry slightly shoves Draco back a bit setting him a few steps behind where he was. "He vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." Harry started to walk away and I followed but looked back at Draco who looked quite upset.</p><p>He started fiddling with his robe but I looked back at Harry and caught up with him.</p><p>I heard a slight scream from behind which caused me to turn my back again to see Draco wasn't there but where he stood was a white ferret.</p><p>"Harry, look!" I got Harry's attention and pointed to Professor Moody now controlling ferret Draco with his wand, sending his falling down Crabbe's trousers and up and down in the air.</p><p>McGonagall soon came and stopped Moody from whatever he was doing with Draco and turned him back into a human once again.</p><p>"My father will hear about this!" Draco was now chased around the tree he was in by Moody and ran off with his gang out of sight.</p><p>Everyone began to flee the scene but McGonagall, Harry, Moody, and I.</p><p>"Come." Moody brought Harry into the school.</p><p>"I'll catch up with you later y/n!" We're Harry's last words before he was gone.</p><p>McGonagall bent down and picked up something from a pile of leaves.</p><p>"It looks like me Malfoy left his wand behind.do you mind returning this to him ms Draunklyn?" I stared at the wand in McGonagall's fragile hands. I looked back up at her and carefully grabbed it.</p><p>"Yes Professor, ill go search for him now."</p><p>"Thank you, dear."</p><p>___________________________</p><p>"Where the bloody hell is he? He couldn't have gone that far could he?" I had gone everywhere in the school imaginable, the common room, library, infirmary, astronomy tower, outside, the hall, and all the classrooms along with other places. But I couldn't find him anywhere.</p><p>I began fiddling his and in my fingers twirling it around out of pure boredom. my feet were sore and my knees felt like they were going to give out. but I needed to keep going to do what McGonagall told me to do, plus, it might be a good thing to see Draco one-on-one without Blaise or daphne breathing negative things down my neck.</p><p>I walked down an abandoned corridor may be thinking Draco and his goons of friends would be hiding from anyone in here.</p><p>"Hello? is anyone here?" My voice echoed in the bare dusty halls and traveled down the end of them. It was cold in here since nobody was ever up here.</p><p>"Anyone?no?alright I'll leave." I turned back around to where I came from but the two doors I came through were gone and only remained a stone wall. I ran to it and felt around but it didn't do any good.</p><p>"Hello?" The time of my voice loudened.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Well, what am I going to do now? Bang the walls until my fists bleed? yes and no.</p><p>I started aggressively hitting the stones until they slowly shifted open and I quickly scurried out.</p><p>"Never again.ever."</p><p>I looked down at my hands and seen them all scratched up with only a few that were bleeding slightly. I winced in pain and held a looser grip of Draco's wand when I realized how completely stupid I was.</p><p>I was trapped in a corridor with not one-but two Wanda and used my fists to get out-...</p><p>———————————————</p><p>I still hadn't found Draco but I was in the common room resting my legs from walking around the castle all day.I cleaned the scratches on my hands and bandaged the bleeding ones up.</p><p>I decided after a while to just leave Draco's wand in his dorm room for him to find later. I was in the common room all alone since everyone was in the great hall for dinner. Tomorrow was the first task which now I knew they had to do something with dragons.</p><p>I ended up falling asleep on the couches and woke up in the mid middle of the night to make my way back to my dorm.</p><p>Everyone was in their beds but daphne-again.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Today was the task. today was truly the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament.</p><p>Neville has planned out-Hermione had planned out that I snuck into the Gryffindor stands to watch the task. Neville just agreed and offered help.</p><p>Luna said she'd join too but she and Cho Chang, a fellow Ravenclaw were watching in the Ravenclaw stands.</p><p>I decided to sneak in when not many people were in the stands so nobody would suspect anything.</p><p>I spotted Hermione, Ron, and Neville in an empty stand and I went over to them.</p><p>"Hey, guys."</p><p>Both Neville and Hermione said hi to me but Ron just smiled. He was still upset with Harry but I knew eventually they would work things out.</p><p>Soon the stands were all full and the task was about to begin.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>First was Cedric, the task was to collect a golden egg from the dragon. Each person had a different dragon to fight.</p><p>After Cedric was Fleur, then Viktor, Now was Harry.</p><p>I grabbed the bar in front of me tight as I was ready for Harry's turn.</p><p>——————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 4-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>Harry came out from below when the horntail dragon jumped in front of his causing him to stumble.</p><p>The whole crowd was watching closely as Harry was flung everywhere by the dragon, hiding behind rocks to avoid being burnt by its fire breath, and begins flung around on rocks.</p><p>"Your wand Harry! your wand!" Hermione was hitting the bar in front of us yelling to Harry to use his wand.</p><p>Harry whipped out his wand and said something that didn't affect the dragon nor the task in any way.</p><p>"Hermione look!" I pinged in the air to Harry's firebolt broomstick flying to him.</p><p>The crowds cheered as Harry flew up into the sky avoiding the dragon. The chain the horntail was attached to broke and chased after Harry out of the ring.</p><p>"Well done dragon!" I heard the twins in the back cheering not for Harry, but for the dragon trying to kill him.</p><p>The area was silent now, waiting for any sign of Harry or the dragon. Nothing.</p><p>Hermione next to me looked worried and Ron looked it too.</p><p>After what felt like forever we heard a noise past us and it was Harry on his broom, he swooped down and grabbed the golden egg and held it proudly to us all.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>"Hey." I appeared around a corner in the library to where Blaise and daphne were sitting.</p><p>There was a Gryffindor party currently for Harry but I'm not allowed in since I'm a Slytherin. rude.</p><p>Although I had no interest in speaking to them at the moment I knew it was necessary to do so since Blaise and I have that deal and daphne comes with it.</p><p>They both looked up at me and gave me a weak smile but then they faded quickly.</p><p>"Can I sit?" I gestured to an empty seat across from both of them. Blaise nodded and I pulled it out to take a seat.</p><p>"Look guys I'm sorry-it's just-"</p><p>"Y/n I'm tired of your excuses and excuses over and over. if you aren't happy with Blaise and me then leave-"</p><p>"Daphne stop it! I want to listen to y/n."</p><p>"Thank you, Blaise. Anyway, I wanted to say...I'm sorry. I lashed out at you two for no reason and I'm just overly flustered this year and I don't know how to handle it. can you...forgive me?"</p><p>"Of course,y/n." Blaise set his hand on mine if I'm going to be brutally honest. I wanted it detached. I looked over at Daphne but she was playing with her quill.</p><p>"I guess...."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"I'm glad your back y/n.I missed you." Blaise nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck as Daphne watched from across from us. We were in the common room relaxing near the fire.</p><p>I liked the attention, but not particularly from Blaise himself. I felt empty when he showed me affection. But not only that it felt weird he did this when just us three, the fake dating was only supposed to be around people so they think we really are together. but there wasn't anyone else in sight of us.</p><p>"I think I'm headed off to bed, I need rest."</p><p>"Oh-ok daphne. ill be up in a bit." I wished her goodnight with Blaise still attached to my arm. I was quite annoyed really. He wouldn't leave me alone since we made up.</p><p>"I think I'm going to the kitchen for some food, I'll be back." I left the couch causing Blaise's head to fall from the lack of support and I headed out.</p><p>"Don't be too long!" We're his last words that I could hear before the door closed behind me.</p><p>Don't get me wrong, I adore Blaise and daphne. they are some of my best friends. but Blaise makes me only slightly uncomfortable at times and it causes me to need to escape.</p><p>I walk past the Hufflepuff common room to the kitchen when I open the door.</p><p>I see someone pouring water into a cup and recognize the ruffled hair.</p><p>"Hey, Cedric!"</p><p>He looks up at me with surprised eyes.</p><p>"Oh-Hey y/n, I didn't see you come in. How long have you-"</p><p>"Not long, just a few seconds really." I walk closer to him and I watch him put a tea bag into his cup.</p><p>"Need some tea do ya?" I laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about this stupid tournament. After today's task, I really can't help but think about what the other two maybe..."</p><p>I set my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll do great Mr Diggory, you always see to make it out on top. like the centre of attention."</p><p>He smirked at me.</p><p>"Yeah, I do don't I?"</p><p>We both let out sighs as it became quiet again.</p><p>"What brings you to the kitchen miss Draunklyn, parched, starved, other?"</p><p>"No actually, I just needed an escape. I really do hate being a Slytherin most times. It's stressful." I groaned and set my elbows on the counter as I swung my head back.</p><p>"Tough life."</p><p>"Thanks, Cedric." I met his eyes and smiled.</p><p>He took a sip of his tea and winked at me.</p><p>"I should get going back, the boys will...wonder where I scurried off to."</p><p>"Yeah, goodnight Ced. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Back at you Draunklyn." He waved me off before heading out of the kitchen and left me alone in the silence.</p><p>Since when was life so hard at the age of almost 15?</p><p>I just grabbed a cup of cold water and sighed before I trudged back to the common room.</p><p>—————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 4-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"I told you Blaise it doesn't matter where I was last night. and I already told you, I was in the kitchen with Cedric and nothing happened-"</p><p>"It's doesn't matter if nothing fucking happened y/n! As your boyfriend, I'm supposed to know where you are at all times whether you like it or not."</p><p>"That's not how it fucking works Zabini. And I did tell you where I was going last night remember?"</p><p>Blaise rolled his tongue around on the inside of his cheek and looked down at his breakfast.</p><p>I was worried people would hear us bickering in the hall, I mean, this isn't really the place to argue about meaningless things.</p><p>"That's right, you did tell me. but what you didn't fucking do is tell me Diggory the Hufflepuff would be there."</p><p>"I didn't know he was going to be there Blaise!" I whisper yelled. "And could you just stop complaining already and eat your bloody food. daphne will be here soon and I don't need her on my case either."</p><p>We were silent now picking away at our plates. I was pushing around scrambled eggs back and forth with my fork trying to avoid the tension.</p><p>"Hey Blaise, how's your morning?" I looked up from my plate and seen daphne take a spot right next to Blaise. and awfully close too.</p><p>"Could be better..."</p><p>"Oh? and how so? you and y/n fighting again?" She pouted a lip and looked at me with a grin.</p><p>"And what's your deal today may I ask Greengrass? you seem quite chummy and yet bitchy all at once."</p><p>"Never mind you, I'm having a conversation with my best friend. I see yours playing with women's clothing over at the Gryffindor table." She pointed her index finger and I turned around to see the golden Gryffindor Trio playing around with what looks like an old dress robe.</p><p>"I'll see you and miss little attitude later, bye Blaise." I got up from my seat and trotted over to the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"Dress robes? for what?"</p><p>"Ron, what are you doing?" I peeked around his shoulder and sat next to him. He was holding a dress robe and standing up to showcase it.</p><p>"Oh, hey y/n." Ron quietly muttered to himself when I sat down. he seemed upset as he also took a seat next to me and placed his robes into a box in front of us.</p><p>"What's that for?"</p><p>"Mom sent me a dress robe for some stupid reason. why aren't you with-" Ron looked back and I followed to see Blaise looking down and daphne trying to get his attention. "Ah...that's why."</p><p>"Yeah she's been awfully jealous it seems lately. And she doesn't want me around Blaise much anymore, I wonder w-"</p><p>"Why?" Hermione chimed in from across from us.</p><p>"Beats me, all I'm trying to do is be around my-my-erm...boyfriend." I always choked on that word, that one word held so much empowerment in the world but I didn't like to use it. But with Blaise anyway, if anything I saw him as a bit of a crush, yes. but nothing I would consider to be a boyfriend. Never.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Stupid Yule ball, dancing all bloody fucking night. And in Christmas of all things, I want to be at home with my parents for the love of Merlin's sake! But Nooo, got to dance in the hall with dates because it's a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament. And better yet, Snape has to teach us about this crap. Snape if all people.</p><p>"Now, I want you all to ride from your seats and find a partner to practice dancing with. This isn't a question, it's an order. now get up."<br/>Snape stood in the middle between two groups in the room. Girls on one side, boys on the other.</p><p>I continued to sit because really, I didnt know how to dance and I didn't need to make a fool of myself.</p><p>But in person who rose quickly was Daphne and ran to Blaise without hesitation. she yanked his arm up and pulled him to the dance floor. More and more people started doing it until I was the o or one left on the stands hidden away from where Snape could see me.</p><p>Every so often I would see the platinum blond boy and his bitch of a girlfriend show through the crowds, she looked happy. and he did too, but it just put one after another more daggers into my heart seeing them together.</p><p>I now knew my feelings for Draco, I can't hide it anymore. I like him. I really like him. But he doesn't like me back.</p><p>I sat twiddling my thumbs with my knees to my chest when I saw a shadow appear in front of me. I moved the head and seen Theo Nott, the Theodore Nott holding his hand out to me.</p><p>"Mind dancing with an old friend miss Draunklyn?" I hesitated and I think he knew why. He leaned into my ear. "Don't worry, I'm a bad dancer too."</p><p>I giggled and grabbed his hand carefully as he pulled me to the floor. He put one hand on my waist and connected the other with my hand. It wasn't his Snape wanted us to dance but it's how we did it anyway.</p><p>After a few minutes of fooling around, I started to break out into laughter and Theo followed. it had been weeks or maybe even months since someone has made me laugh that hard, and made me have such a good time.</p><p>The music ended and I was out of breath from laughing so hard. We all walked out of the room and I stayed with Theo as we caught up a bit.</p><p>"So, heard you and Zabini are a thing now, you two uh-shacking up?"</p><p>"Ew! Theo no, I-never mind."</p><p>"I was joking anyway, don't have to be so sensitive lyn." Theo used to call me that when we were younger. Lyn for the end of my last name: Draunklyn.</p><p>"It's been a while since you called me that Theo, what's the occasion?"</p><p>He swung his arm around me and sighed. "Just making peace with ya that's all lyn, that's all."</p><p>"I was meaning to ask if you had any live interest yourself-"</p><p>"Y/n?" I look to the end of the hall and see Blaise and daphne there. Blaise looked quite angry and upset and I noticed it was because Theo was holding me to him. "What are you doing with him?"</p><p>"What Blaise? Hanging out with an old friend? I don't complain about daphne now do I?"</p><p>"That's different. Daphne is a girl, he's a guy and your my girlfriend."</p><p>"Blaise I like I could really give two shits right now!"</p><p>I brushed Theo off me and grabbed his forearm.</p><p>"I'll see you two later, Theo and I have plans."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"We have plans lyn?" Theo questioned as I grabbed some books off a shelf in the library.</p><p>"It was just an excuse to slip away easily," I whispered close to him.</p><p>"You don't like that oaf, do you? I don't blame ya." He leaned back on a shelf and was supported by his elbows.</p><p>"It's-it's complicated. I don't want to get into it." I set a pile of books down and faced him. "Since when was being fifteen so bloody difficult?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same lyn, and it's only going to get more difficult so get ready." He let out a sigh and grabbed one of my books.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Looking."</p><p>"At?"</p><p>"The book lyn, what does it look like I'm doing?"</p><p>I shrugged and took out a chair and sat in it and opened one of my books.</p><p>"Do you have anyone in mind for this bloody ball Theo?" I kept my eyes on the book.</p><p>"It's not my thing, I probably won't end up going anyway. but I might show."</p><p>"You should go, it'll be fun." I set my book down and faced him.</p><p>"You'll be with Zabini and won't want to be bothered anyway."</p><p>"That's not true, I always have time to be with their people."</p><p>"Diggory?"</p><p>"Heh?"</p><p>"You like Diggory? I saw you with him the other day."</p><p>"We're just friends that's all, nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>"I see. In that case, count me in, I'll be at the ball. I can't WAIT to see Zabinis's reaction when he sees you with Diggory."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at him. "This I'm lost, what are you saying?"</p><p>"You'll see, don't worry lyn." He winked at me and looked back at his book.</p><p>__________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 4-12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>Ps: this chapter is pretty short-it's more of a filler for the long one that will be next.</p><p>I spent the last few weeks no dig with Theo, gaining more trust with each other.</p><p>The Yule Ball was four days away and Theo and I had dates, mine wasn't by choice. I was stuck with Blaise for the only Yule ball I'll ever have. great.</p><p>Theo, on the other hand, got a date with a nice girl from Beauxbatons.</p><p>Talking about the Yule ball, I was going to Hogsmeade with Cho Chang today to dress shop. She's Cedrics date to the ball and so we decided: what better than to go shopping together, right?</p><p>Hermione and Ginny were going to join us but molly sent Ginny's dress and Hermione's mother sent hers. My mom had offered to send me one but I thought it would be funnier to do it here, in Hogsmeade.</p><p>Cho and I-talk, but we aren't close. Really we only started talking because of Cedric. but I didn't mind her, she's nice.</p><p>Draco and Pansy on the other hand-haven't seen them at all in weeks. mostly my fault, I started avoiding them since this started to catch on with my love life and interests. he's not stupid, but he's not Granger smart either.</p><p>I spent time repairing what I did have though-Blaise and I, Daphne and I. Blaise forgave me...again. But daphne? hell no. She fooled her eyes and left. Then I heard her talking to herself in her sleep. more like complaining about me, I didn't care, we weren't the greatest of friends like Draco and I were.</p><p>Now, back to the present time-</p><p>"What kind of dress do you have in mind Cho?" I buried my neck into my scarf as we walked to Hogsmeade.</p><p>"Don't know."</p><p>We walked into a salon, the warm air from inside hit my face and the peppermint hit my lungs all at once. It was homey, and warm inside. dresses displayed along the walls, little elves running around altering things.</p><p>My mother had told me through a letter, 'get something that you know would draw attention'. But the thing is-I doesn't like attention, nor my family's wealth. Always showing people what we have and nothing about what's important about the world.</p><p>"Y/n?did you hear me?"<br/>I snapped back to reality and seen Cho holding up a dress to me.</p><p>"Would this look good on me?"</p><p>"I don't think it's your color, maybe...this one." I grabbed a grey dress that would express Cho's personality.</p><p>"That is quite nice, don't you think?" She grabbed it from me and held it to her.</p><p>"Mhm, very nice."</p><p>I showed no enthusiasm whatsoever, I didn't even want to go to this stupid ball.</p><p>"What one do you like y/n? There are lots here."</p><p>"I don't know, maybe something simple. Like this one."</p><p>———————————————-</p><p>We got our dresses, shoes, other random shit. now we were ready for the ball in just about four days.</p><p>I showed nobody the dress I picked out, it was simple yet attractive to the eye.</p><p>But let me tell you, trying to convince Cho that is really was the one I wanted was just straight up difficult. She recommended it be the color scheme of my house. but really, who wants to go to a winter ball and wear green, black and grey? honestly.</p><p>My dress would be perfect if I was in a house between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. but that's not the case.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"You're still not grasping it,y/n. Your footwork is all wrong."</p><p>"Well sorry, Hermione but I'm not a dancer, and I don't plan on dancing at this stupid ball anyway." I sat back and sunk into a chair in the library. It was the only place Hermione could attempt to teach me to dance in peace.</p><p>"Not-not planning on dancing? but you have a boyfriend and everything. how could you not want to dance?"</p><p>"Easy for you to say, you're going with Krum. I'm going with Zabini."</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing? going with your boyfriend?"</p><p>"I- forget it." I stood up from the chair and grabbed my bag. "I'll see you later I need to go think."</p><p>I stepped outside the school into the courtyard where I could be alone with nature and the view. I took a spot to sit on the steps facing the cold wind.</p><p>I heard footsteps heading towards me, "y/n?"</p><p>"Hey Harry, what brings you here?" I moved over so he could sit with me.</p><p>"I just got rejected by Cho, she already has a date. Ron has Padma."</p><p>"Well, you could always go with me to save me from Blaise." I let out a laugh with Harry until I stopped suddenly. "Actually Harry, that's an idea. ill go with you and not Blaise!"</p><p>"But what about Blaise? he won't like me dancing with his girlfriend-"</p><p>"Harry-don't.I really don't care what Blaise wants. ill go with you."</p><p>"You don't like him do you?"</p><p>"Why does everyone ask me that?seriously?why, what makes everyone think I don't like him?"</p><p>"You never want to be around him, that's what."</p><p>I looked down at my lap.</p><p>"So? Maybe I don't like him. Maybe it wasn't real, to begin with. maybe I like someone else."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Nobody, I don't want to talk about it, Harry."</p><p>"Y/n...you can talk to me. I've been through it all really, I won't judge."</p><p>"Harry-I-I don't like Blaise."</p><p>"Ok, that's a start. now tell him that before he gets ahead of himself."</p><p>"Harry, it wasn't even real."</p><p>"And that means?"</p><p>"It was fake. I was jealous."</p><p>——————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 4-13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>Oh for the sake of Merlin, bloody hell of a hippogriff. I just told Harry Potter my secret of a fake relationship.</p><p>"Fake? what do you mean...fake?"</p><p>"Harry, before I go more into it. you have to swear you won't tell anyone.please." My voice was trembling and I only had the slightest bit of hope at the moment.</p><p>I mean-who says Harry won't go to Hermione and Ron? then Ron tells the whole school? I can't let that happen.</p><p>"Of course y/n, I won't even tell Ron."</p><p>I took a deep breath.</p><p>Am I really doing this? yes.</p><p>"Blaise and I-we started fake dating because I was jealous of Draco liking Pansy. and now-I think Blaise grew feeling for me, and I no longer have Draco as a friend, and I-I-I feel terrible every day. every day Harry.I can't escape it. I can't." My eyes were filling with tears as I poured out my secrets to Harry.</p><p>"Well-well I-I don't know what to say y/n. I-I think that if you really don't like Blaise, you should break things off all toge-"</p><p>"Y/n!there you are!" I quickly wiped my eyes leaving me with red blotches on my face.</p><p>"Hey-Hey Blaise."</p><p>I stood up and walked over to him. hiding my face so he didn't see I was crying.</p><p>"Harry, I'll see you later." I started to walk away to the castle with Blaise when I heard Harry from behind me.</p><p>"Y/n? I'll gladly accept your offer."</p><p>By that, I knew what he meant. I was going with Harry Potter to the Yule Ball except for Blaise. Although Blaise didn't know that yet, I was going to tell him tonight or tomorrow.</p><p>"Thanks, Harry."</p><p>———————————————</p><p>One day, one day until the Yule ball. At this time tomorrow, I'll be all dressed and meeting up with Harry.</p><p>At this time yesterday, I told Blaise I wasn't going with him.</p><p>"Blaise?"</p><p>"Yes? My darling." Ew.</p><p>I sat down across from him in the empty common room. I was fretting about telling him this.</p><p>"It's about the Yule ball, Blaise. I'm not going with you."</p><p>"What?" Anger grew on his face and he knitted his eyebrows together. "Then who are you going with then?"</p><p>"Harry.."</p><p>"Potter? You're going with potter? instead of your own fucking boyfriend?" He tried to keep calm.</p><p>"Blaise people aren't around you don't need to pretend."</p><p>He looked around and his expression faded to a blank unreadable face.</p><p>"Whatever then, I'll see you there. But you better bloody know Draunklyn. And you bet your arse I'm still treating you like my girlfriend whether you like it or not. And if people ask- I'm still your date."</p><p>"Blaise-"</p><p>"Shut up y/n, just shut up! I'm done, I'm going to find Daphne. I'll talk to you later."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Then-he changed later last night.</p><p>"Hey y/n." I noticed Blaise sat next to me in the common room and swung his arm around me.</p><p>"Hey..."</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was frustrated. But hey-daphne and I are going now, as friends of course. and so you and potter can go."</p><p>"That's nice Blaise, but I talked, Harry after you left, and all he and I are doing is the first few dances since he's a champion. them in all...yours." I choked on that last word, not wanting it to come out.</p><p>"That's fantastic y/n, I'll see you later then...baby."</p><p>He got up and left with a wide grin. I hated that word. Baby. Why? like why? why did he call me that? nobody was around.</p><p>Then I recited what Harry was telling me.</p><p>"You should break things off altogether." Harry was...right. I can't keep leading Blaise on like this. I can't keep letting him think I have feelings for him. I can't.</p><p>But the thing is-how? I can't tomorrow or the next day brocade it's the Yule ball for Merlin sakes and things can't go to shit while that's happening.</p><p>So when do I tell him? When do I cut the rope? when do I end things with him for good?</p><p>Thinking about last night really tore me. And what I hate the most. I still don't know how or even when I'm breaking things off with Blaise.</p><p>But I'm glad Harry helped me come to my senses. Even if I'm not friends with Draco or anything. Is that really a reason to be in a fake relationship with one of my house members? no, definitely not. I don't know how I didn't think of that before but now I knew-I'm not leading Blaise on anymore. I just can't.</p><p>And if Daphne and Blaise leave me, which they most likely will. And if I still don't have Draco in my life, who I still haven't seen in weeks. Isn't in my life, I have other friends.</p><p>Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cedric. They're all my friends so I won't be totally alone.</p><p>Now, I'm thinking the day after the Yule ball I'll break things off.</p><p>Just to keep the peace for the ball, after the ball. I don't care anymore.</p><p>——————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 4-14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>I'm drowning, I'm drowning and I can't find air, I can't find the surface above me. panic Is rising in my body, I feel it burning through my blood, slowly taking over my whole existence. Never had felt like this before makes the experience worse, more bitter—less eventful.</p><p>The anxiety taking over my confidence, distracting me from what matters. Dissolving any emotion I have left to show. <br/>Giving me every more of a reason to forfeit and crawl into a dark place where I don't feel safe and stay there until I rot and decay from old age. Making me feel useless as I can't move a muscle in my body, can't adjust a joint I have in my skeleton.</p><p>The water floods my lungs and cuts off all circulation I've ever had, leaving me hopeless. Lost, even. If you can call it that.</p><p>Pushing away all feelings I've ever known, all my senses have gone numb. Incapable of feeling any longer, incapable of seeing, tasting, hearing, and smelling anything that can bring me back to reality. Any hope that I've ever had the courage to seek before—gone.</p><p>Standing there, limbs loose. body tensing up to where you can't control your movements anymore...noticing your body demolish before you. Falling—not literally. but mentally, emotionally, if only physically as well.</p><p>Wanting nothing more than to just erase from everything you've ever known, leaving here and having nothing change. not even for the better. Finding a way to simply just—getaway. Not caring or even paying any attention, emotion, physical response to the people around you. Them saying they care, but not meaning it, makes you any to tear yourself up as if you're a piece of thin delicate paper. throwing the results of such action into a scorching fire and watching from above. Watching as it permanently deletes what you've had but never wanted. watching such a simple thing makes you wonder, why was it so easy? to let go, that is. How could one make it so easy? but yet it's so hard. so fucking difficult to grasp the concept of it all. If a simple flame could do so much damage, why can't the human itself?</p><p>The adrenaline is more empowering than ever before, after all the lost hope, lost beliefs. It finally happened. The end as we know it—it's pulling us in as we know it. Only relieving built-up stress and anger. And filling that empty space within you with the courage and hope you lost many years ago, letting you believe all is possible. Giving you the hope you need to work through whatever you struggle with in life.</p><p>It happens too many times to keep track before it sticks like tree sap to its bark. but when it does happen. the relief is relaxing.</p><p>It feels great—truly.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>I'm standing in the shower, day of the Yule ball. I have the temperature to where I can turn it anymore, it's on heat, heat that burns so and it distracts you from anything you wish. That's why I'm in here. To distract me, from school, boys, family, the stress in general. It's too much for my fifteen-year-old self to handle without the support I crave. Not only what but what I need. But the thing is—I'm too scared to reach out for help. and that's why I'm in my ninth shower of the day. All this happening before six in the evening.</p><p>I push my soaking hair back feeling the water slick it to my back as it dampens more by the pressure of the water.</p><p>The amount of times I've cried—no...broken down is astronomical. I can't even keep track, how are the ones who care about me supposed to find a way?</p><p>If I wasn't forced to be at this stupid ball I would be laying in my bed curled up in my duvet sulking at the fact I have to be here instead of at home with my two parents. the absolute mere thought of spending another unwanted second in this school makes me want to turn up the heat of the water temperature to near burning to a crisp.</p><p>I feel nearly lost, everything I once had is now gone. Draco, Blaise, Daphne, any hope at all of a good friendship was washed down the pipes months ago. I just didn't want to confess that I lost the people who cared about me most.<br/>Yes, I still have my blood relatives, Cedric, the Golden Trio, and other people that give off positive energy and hope to me. I don't need it as I do them, especially Draco, he brought pure joy to me. The time we have each other company overjoyed me, really. Now, I'm left with a dusty charm bracelet kept in a box that's locked in the drawer of my night table, and faint memories that are now flooded with terrible ones that happen every day from now on.</p><p>I twist the handle of the spout and let the last few drops of water fall completely before stepping out onto the stiff mat that soaks in the water you drip off. The only thing that can comfort me in this very moment is the plush towel I wrap around my still warm bare body to absorb the warm water droplets.</p><p>I stared down the clock hanging nearby, I have about an hour before I need to be ready.</p><p>I step out of the washroom and into the cold, unwelcoming dorm room.is empty.</p><p>Pansy is most likely getting dressed with Millicent and preparing for her days with Draco. Merlin, it pains to even bring the thought into my head.</p><p>And daphne I can only assume is prepping with someone she is fond of other than me. Which leaves me the whole dorm the get ready.</p><p>But in the meantime, Now is a good opportunity to sit and reevaluate my choices as an individual right? I think so.</p><p>The end of my bed is soft, cushiony, it soothes you even when you're in your lowest of times. Which I personally think sounds far-fetched considering this is the Slytherin dorms we're talking about but it truly is how it sounds. It's remarkable how at home a single bed can make you when you need it.</p><p>As I tighten the towel around my body to keep closure with the world, I feel the cold air start to creep onto my arms and down the bottom of my legs. The blend of hot water and dungeon air never seemed to sit well with me, but after soon to be five years of it—you'll get used to it. My posture slowly faults and I raise my knees into the wooden bed frame to rest my elbows on them, more like the towel that covers my knees.</p><p>Only at this moment, I let a singular tear slip down my slowly drying cheek before I wipe it clean away with my thumb.</p><p>I think it would be now, Now I would freeze time if I could. Let no more seconds fly by as I enjoy the moment of pure closure from the distractions of the world, the universe if you will. Stopping the clock mid tick and watch it no longer rotates in a clockwise motion as you stare into space and wait for the moments to pass when you don't exist to the rest of the world around you. It's pleasing to me.<br/>But only to my displeasure the clock keeps ticking and the time only gets closer to when I have to be ready.</p><p>Once I gain the strength I need to continue with tonight I head over to my dress hanging up on a hook by my bed. It glistens as the small detail on it stands out even in the dim light of the room. I gripped it tightly with each of my hands, my towel was clipped so it would slip open.</p><p>I let only the slightest of a smile creep its way onto my lips.it faded back at the mere thought of what tonight truly meant for everyone. It wasn't how I imagined it would be, it was pure rubbish. Pure fucking tear your heart out rubbish.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Staring into the mirror almost makes me want to come barely an inch away from it and just—smash it. Anger, I guess. Everyone has it at some point. As I turn my body to showcase each particular detail of what I'm wearing in the mirror I gain only the absolute smallest bit of hope tonight. now...all that is left for me to do is pray that all goes well for me, and everyone involved.</p><p>The tension could be cut with a needle, all that needed to be done was someone poke it and it would let loose. Not one of the quietest Of sounds can be heard. only the ticking of the clock that sooner or later craves a person to their wit end, and the quiet pattering of my heels on the stone floor as I move around the room.</p><p>Mimicking the movements I made not long ago in the mirror I take on a final glance at myself before finally letting my gaze go and releasing the stress out through deep breaths. </p><p>(Here's the dress I had in mind)</p><p>(Here's the dress I had in mind)</p><p>——————————————-</p><p>Deep breaths, deep breaths. Is all I can tell myself. Fretting turning the corner at the crowded staircase. The only thing separating me and the world that awaits is a stone wall...and my confidence that is. Always chooses to fail me at the worst times it possibly could, even if it means sabotaging the greatest things in life. Once in a lifetime opportunities that quickly get stamped on by the lack of courage built up within you.</p><p>"Ok...we can do this. I can do this." Talking to myself helped, only a tad bit. Doesn't affect much when there's a heart beating faster than light travels and it just so happens to be placed in the core of your chest.</p><p>As my fingers grip the curve on the stone I use them to pull myself forward so I'm now facing the small groups of eager students and fellow friends waiting outside the hall. The first step, pick up your skirt so you don't stumble down and make yourself feel more embarrassed than you originally planned. Next, was to actually walk down the stone stows one by one gracefully like a swan hovering over the lake gliding along with the wind that flutters in its wings.</p><p>The sound of teenagers chattering and my heels pattering only make matters worse for me, thoughts reaching my brain telling me everything will be alright when I know better. everything certainly won't be alright, nothing about tonight won't ever be normal I don't think.</p><p>Only a small bit of tension is lifted off my tense shoulders when I see a raven-haired boy styled in his pressed dress robe standing along with a ginger boy.</p><p>"Harry." It was nearly a plead of relief unlike anything else.</p><p>"You-you look brilliant y/n!" Harry chimed softly as he held his hands out for me.</p><p>"We'll see you later Ronald, do enjoy yourself." I waved goodbye to Ron softly as Harry grasped my arm with his soft hands and directed me into the great hall.</p><p>I wanted to take a quick second to really truly appreciate these precious, non-drama-filled seconds of our lives. Not only wizards but if like for everyone could be just as it was supposed to be—just about everyone would be happy and not stressed about the worries the world had to face on the daily hours.</p><p>Now, if only one could just...simply forget the things they wished not to fret about. Right?</p><p>"Your my girlfriend", "I'm sorry mum, I can't make it home for the holidays this year I'm afraid" , "you don't like him do you?". It's not easy, losing the loved ones you can only have nightmares about not having in your life anymore.</p><p>I get it, my life may not seem hard compared to others. I get that. of course, I do. But also—for a fifteen-year-old, this shouldn't be what you consider a happy life. Watching people gawk their eyes at you as you and your Yule ball date walk down the stupid bloody aisle to the floor where you do the champions dance. feeling the eyes of jealous classmates burning through your back all because of a few boys.</p><p>Feeling the right grip as Harry grabs my waist causes me to let out a slight wince, he barely noticed and loosened a small bit and connected with sweaty hands with mine almost like they fit like a puzzle. Two tragically mistaken kids finally connecting after four years of not.</p><p>The music clicks on and all of us on the dance floor start moving along with the rhythm in the music. When my eyelids close fully I feel relaxed, it brings me back to when the burning water is burning through my skin, and throughout the rest of my existence. Only thinking about the relief it gives, taking everything away. Only imagining it how you please.</p><p>The only thing I can look forward to from this point on is breaking things off with Blaise tomorrow, setting myself free from the concept of a fake relationship becoming anything more than that go. getting the chance to breathe out solid air and continue to do so.</p><p>I spin around with Harry feeling my skirt of my gown flowing as we pick up the pace. Music gets tenser and I fully break free of the inside world and become fully aware of the outer world around me.</p><p>I feel my feel lift a few inches off the ground as Harry takes both hands and place them on my waist to lift me while spinning. My eyes connect with his, for the first time today. I smile wide at him,it spreads to him and we continue like this for the rest of the dance. Only focusing on ourselves in the moment of time and nobody else. Feeling now a different emotion, happy. And blocking all others out to keep the peace with the joy.</p><p>Within the corner of my eye, I spot Neville dragging Ginny I tot he floor and gliding along with her like we have been the last few moments. Sooner than never most students start crowding the floor leaving no extra room to breathe within the crowds. Leaving no room for my meaningless worries to escape from deep inside my brain and travel into my current thoughts. Boring but pure joy, and happiness in the current moment of time.</p><p>Harry slowly lets go of the grapes of my hips and pulls me to the side where we wouldn't be interrupted by the constant dancing going on still on the dance floor. I spot Hermione and Viktor, Neville and Ginny, Fred and Angelina.</p><p>Don't forget the worry some groups: Blaise and Daphne, Draco and Pansy. Except, Draco looks unusually upset and not into the moment. But I can't let myself give in. I can't, I can't give in.</p><p>I wonder my eyes to Ron and Padma sitting at an empty table observing the happy crowd of dancers before them.</p><p>I give Harry a gentle nudge in the side, "should we go see them, Harry?"</p><p>"Hm? oh, yeah. Let's go." Each more step I take my body feels lighter, like a cloud.</p><p>"Hello, Ronald, how's your night." I adjust my skirt so I can take a seating place within the empty chairs.</p><p>I now see why they're just...watching. It's mesmerizing to see everyone move on the beat to the band music. Watching every slight detail in each dance, catching a glimpse of some familiar faces every few moments.</p><p>Ron doesn't answer. He's just lounging in his seat with his arms folded tightly and observing the dancers ahead.</p><p>"You-you alright there Ron? You seem tensed up." My hand slowly but surely moves to his shoulder to hold it for comfort.</p><p>"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be." Sour tone. His pissy tone, the one he uses when he could care less. the one that when he uses it I can't read his emotions. read how he's feeling.</p><p>"Alright then." Warm breath leaves my tight throat as my breathing gets more steady in time.</p><p>We're silent.</p><p>Not one peep leaving each other.</p><p>Just watching as time goes by.</p><p>Wasting the precious seconds of tonight.</p><p>And for now, I'm happy. that is until Blaise makes his way pushing through the crowd and struts towards us.</p><p>"Y/n!I'm so glad I found you."</p><p>I beg to differ. If only I could blink and it would bring back the peaceful things from before now. Way back one time, when I first got to Hogwarts and knew just about nothing about magic, when just last year I was tending to Draco in the infirmary just after Hermione punched him, to only a few seconds ago when Blaise wasn't on my mind. What was I going to tell him? What do I do?</p><p>"Hey, Blaise." Is what I manage to choke up through my throat and out my mouth.</p><p>"Care to dance with your one and only?" Well—at least he didn't use 'boyfriend' right?</p><p>"Pleasure." My hand slowly reaches his held out one and grabs it firmly before pulling me to my feet. I stumble, nearly falling down forgetting I have heels.</p><p>"You good there?" He grabs hold of both of my hands. helping me balance.</p><p>"I'm alright, thank you." My face lightens up,I feel the joy radiating off of it.</p><p>I think now—I think now is when I come to my senses. Blaise isn't the whole problem. About half of it. Draco Malfoy would be the other half, the rest of the puzzle.</p><p>But now, I feel happy and don't want to recite bad memories. Blaise and I live in-sync across the dance floor. Filling me up with serotonin and pure happiness. I think he sees it too, he won't take his eyes off mine.</p><p>"Having fun?" His chuckles are happy too. We're both just happy.</p><p>"This is really fun. Probably the most fun I've had all year." I raise my voice so we could hear each other over the crowd around us, loud music, and the overall room itself.</p><p>"I'm glad."</p><p>I am too, I'm happy where I am. Didn't think that today Blaise would be it but he is.</p><p>I realize my anger and lash outs towards him was built up anger and frustration with Draco. Blaise wasn't a part of that.</p><p>But I still need to do it, tomorrow I still need to break things off. For good.its the only way I can start over.</p><p>The song ends and I drag Blaise by the forearm to where the drinks are. Punch and water.</p><p>What do I feel like having? Punch. Definitely.</p><p>I snag a paper cup already full grab one for Blaise too. I spin on my heels to give him his drink and when I come face to face with him. I become stiff.</p><p>I'm standing before Blaise, he's standing before me. But...behind him stands Draco and Pansy.</p><p>Not just dancing or talking, but snogging. I'm at a loss for words, I don't know what to do. I'm still holding a firm grip of both punch cups and quickly hand Blaise his and I set mine back down on the table. My chest hurts, my airway is tightening more and more. I can't find air, I can't find the slightest bit of oxygen to breathe.</p><p>"Hey, you alright?" I flinch at the feel of Blaise's cold hands coming in contact with my arm. I'm not used to the cold.</p><p>I continue to keep my eyes locked on them. That's it, I have to face the fact he's with her now. he doesn't need or want me so I need to get over it. Grow up y/n.</p><p>My eyes meet Blaise and his worried orbs that are watching my every move.</p><p>I grab my cup again and instantly drink it like a shot. It's not, but I would like to think so. I want to feel the burning sensation as the alcohol makes its way down my throat and into me fully. Let my mind wander off and think about other things from the amount of alcohol I consume in one night. But I can't, there's none in this goddamn castle. that I'm aware of, that is.</p><p>"I'm just peachy Blaise. really, I feel great." I lie, it's hard to lie to the boy who made me feel alive tonight. but what, what do I tell him? 'I'm jealous of my ex-best friend who has a love interest in the Slytherin Bitch? That I want him and not you? No, I have to lie until tomorrow. After then, I'll be free from all I feel. I can relax and take in the winter air stress-free. boy free. relationship free.</p><p>"Great, I have something to show you." I set my empty cup down beside his that he put does as well. I let him grab my hand and pull me away to where ever he wants to. One second I'm happy, they lost when seeing two particular people kissing, them I'm free once again.</p><p>I'm pulled through the empty chilly halls and corridors, up staircases, passing many classrooms. Until I'm standing there. I'm at the astronomy tower, looking out into the night.</p><p>This is where Blaise and I were earlier this year when we were fighting. When he gave me—I look down and see the bracelet dangling on my wrist over my hand. but tight enough so it doesn't slip off.</p><p>My eyes travel up and see him, he looks excited and leads me to the edge. I grab the firm cold metal pole and look over the tower and watch each snowflake fall slowly to the ground below us. Each star twinkling in the night, next to the moon. There aren't many stars out tonight due to the snow clouds covering a wide majority of them.</p><p>I observe. quietly, but I'm still observing. Next to Blaise whose watching as well.</p><p>"This what you wanted to show me?" I speak softly not wanting to startle him.</p><p>I catch his head turn quickly to meet me standing next to him. "Um-no, not fully." He lets go of the pile with one hand and reaches for mine. Placing it on top of mine and intertwining his fingers slowly with mine.</p><p>"What are you-" I was cut off by him pulling my body completely towards him. Before I can even justify anything he has each of my hands held with one of his and I'm inches away from him. His tall figure towers over me, shadowing my body. My hands are too tightly held to him to be let free. I'm stuck.</p><p>Now it's just us, and the faint music playing from the great hall. His hot minty breath breaths down to mine as his head tilt lower. The only thing I can do right now is to move my head away slowly as he moves closer. Keeping my distance he slowly starts moving to the best of the soft slow music working its way through the castle.</p><p>Now, we're dancing. Not just in a crowd of people, alone in the tower. Gracefully moving along with each other perfectly as I twirl around him. It's moments like this I wish to treasure with my whole life. Things that make me feel so alive.</p><p>That is—until he moves closer to my lips without warning and almost connects them with mine. I flinch away quicker than I could think and pull away completely.</p><p>Now...I'm starting to think he no longer thinks of me as a 'fake girlfriend' not now anyway.</p><p>Both of us panting from dancing so long, no longer held together.</p><p>"What the hell Blaise?"</p><p>"I-I was just going to kiss you what's so wrong with that?" He was angry, not a good kind. "Is it so bad I want to kiss my girlfriend,y/n?" He was raising his voice now, at me.</p><p>"Fake girlfriend Blaise, fake. Remember?" I shouted back. My breath caught up to me and was making its way in and out of my body that was full of anger towards him.</p><p>"Fake? don't tell me that after all we've been through you still expect us to not be real do you?"</p><p>I stayed silent hoping my actions would speak for me. For themselves.</p><p>What did Blaise think, really? That we'd just start dating without even talking to me? Because if so I'll walk out of here right now.</p><p>Maybe tomorrow's job would happen tonight. Maybe tonight is tomorrow. Maybe this is what the universe is telling me, I need to break free sooner or later.</p><p>"Well?" He was expecting a response from me. Something to show him that he had power over me.</p><p>"No, Blaise. I didn't, I've never wanted you like that." My voice was trembling and so was my body. Each muscle became stiff from fear of him, I knew what he was capable of. Even if he didn't himself.</p><p>"And why's that? you still love that sour git Malfoy?" He stepped closer to me and hovered over me again. His shadow covering me. "Go on, tell me y/n."</p><p>'No' I shook my head. No, I won't tell you that is. I'm not denying my feelings for Draco, but I'm also not denying Blaise is in the wrong himself.</p><p>"Why's that?" He leaned closer to my ear and I felt his hot steamy breath run down my neck. The spearmint was intoxicating to my nose.</p><p>"I'm not doing this Blaise." I press my hands firm on his chest, pushing him away. "I'm not".</p><p>He scoffs and adjusts his tie and dress robe.</p><p>"Also, Blaise. I feel that now, more than ever...I need to tell you something."</p><p>"Go ahead." The motion of him rolling his tongue around the inside of his cheek and leaning against the wall kept me staying longer than I wanted.</p><p>"I'm ending this. all of this. Us." I took a cautious step back unaware of the storm about to come.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"I'm not done! Everything about us, Blaise. Friends, anything. I'm finished."</p><p>"Y/n wait-"</p><p>Before my mind could process what I did I ran out the door back to the great hall. I dashed down the halls and empty corridors only seeing the odd few students roaming them. Panic wavering through me, holding up my dress so I don't trip.</p><p>But the thing is, I felt free.</p><p>I was no longer trapped, locked even, into a contract with Blaise. I felt like how I did last year with Harry while we were flying Buckbeak over the black lake. Feeling the air hit my face as I went faster running through the stone halls.</p><p>I came to the wide-open doors into the hall. I saw Harry sitting on a chair alone. hanging his legs from it and then barely touching the cold floor.</p><p>"Harry!" I ran to, coming to him. Standing in front but not too close where it's overwhelming. "I did it."</p><p>His face gleamed with the readable expression Of proudness.</p><p>"See, you don't need him. You're happier without."</p><p>I took a seat next to him and took a few seconds to catch my needed breath.</p><p>"Now, What's next."</p><p>He turned to me slightly. "What do you mean?" His bushy brow slightly rose to me.</p><p>"What's next, in general. What's next."</p><p>Harry just shrugged. I think he just didn't have the proper response to the question of the conversation.</p><p>"It's up to you really. what you want to be next for yourself. But, what do I know."</p><p>"You know a lot Harry, actually."</p><p>I could feel his spirit lighten, he was happy too.</p><p>"We could—dance."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>After Harry and I danced to about an hour of music that had no meaning to us at all, we took a break. The dances were freestyle so you were welcome to express your emotion throughout the music and your body movements.</p><p>I collapsed into my seat, letting my legs regenerate energy from dancing so much.</p><p>"Whew, that was fun, right Harry." I wiggled my toes through my heels to gain circulation again.</p><p>"Yeah." He was panting since I was running him on the dance floor.</p><p>The hall was quieter now, not by much but a good fraction of the crowd was gone elsewhere in the school.</p><p>"Y/n?" I spun my head around and seen Cedric standing behind me.</p><p>"Hey! How's your night going?"</p><p>He pulled out a chair next to me and plopped down.</p><p>"Good, just coming to check on you that's all. I sorta..heard what happened." He played around with his fingers in his lap.</p><p>"No, no, Cedric. that's food what happened. I no longer have Blaise nor daphne constantly breathing down my neck."</p><p>I flattened out my skirt and rose from my chair. "Care to dance Mr. Diggory?" I held my ah d out to him loud and proud when he gladly took it and pulled me to the floor.</p><p>"Now, ms Draunklyn. What would I do without a friend like you?" He spun me around him by my I get and pulled me to his chest and grabbed my waist as we glided with the best of the music.</p><p>"Oh I don't know, you'd probably be miserable without a soul like me." I laughed and we danced like this for a few minutes. before the song ended and we went to the punch table.</p><p>"I really hate to say this but I better go find Cho—"</p><p>"Oh Cedric, don't fret about it." I slightly pushed him to the exit of the hall. "Go find your girl, I'll be here in case you need me. I signed up for some stupid volunteer shit anyway." I sent him on his way and went to my two friends who left the dance floor.</p><p>But let me explain—the volunteer work was 'Yule ball clean up'. Neville, Hermione, And I signed up to clean up the ball after it was done magic-less for a bit more excitement the night. I joined at the time to get my mind off of Blaise. But now that I didn't need to worry I was stuck with two good friends of fine u tip who knows what time we'll finish cleaning this mess.</p><p>"Hey Ginny, Neville. how's your night treating you?" I dipped my punch cup and set it on a table next to us.</p><p>"It was great so far—oh bloody hell. My brother is fighting with Hermione yet again, I'll see you two later." Ginny wished us goodbye and walked out to Ron and Hermione who were causing a ruckus in the corridor.</p><p>"So, you excited to clean this lovely place tonight Nev?" I gathered some empty punch cups and tossed them in the trash as an early start to the massive clean that awaits.</p><p>"It'll be nice to get my mind off of things,y'know?"</p><p>"Oh Nev, I totally understand." I patted my hands down on my dress and sat down on an empty chair.</p><p>Neville sat next to me as we just watched the ball slowly simmer down on the crowds of people.</p><p>Every few moments a new person would leave the hall and never come back, and then another, and another.</p><p>"You and Ginny huh?" I teased him and nodded his shoulder.</p><p>"Oh stop it, we just went as friends. Hermione uh-she uh."</p><p>"Oh Neville I'm sorry, I totally forgot you asked her." I rested my head on his shoulder causing him to flinch but he liked it. I knew he did since he rested his on top of mine.</p><p>I rested my eyelids and just stayed there with Neville. Two close friends, and new friends too. have more in common than me and my 'boyfriend' ever did. Shows how well that went.</p><p>It paid off in the end, I'm happy, Daphne must be happy, Blaise too. I mean, he's finally free of not knowing where we stand and his feelings telling him things they shouldn't. Meddling in his head like they were, telling him to lean on for a kiss.</p><p>The room was almost competitive cleats it now,Hermione was in here with us waiting for permission by Dumbledore to start cleaning. After they confiscate our wands if course,for non-magic clean up.</p><p>"I'll be back guys,I'm going to the washroom before we start." I left the hall and made my way to the girls leverage room on this floor.</p><p>After I was finished I took the long,quiet way back to really appreciate the rest of tonight. What there still is to be happy for other than the faults in life.</p><p>I stop in my tracks when I meet a blond boy sitting peacefully almost unnoticed on the steps where I need to go to reach the great hall. He looks gloomy and disappointed. I wonder if he could feel I was there because he stiffened and turned his head over his shoulders to see me.</p><p>"Y/n? What are you doing here? arent you supposed to be with Zabini or some shit?" He looked back in front of him. I sighed and walked closer to him,joining him on the steps only a few hundred meters away from the Great Hall.</p><p>"Actually Malfoy, Blaise, and I cut strings, actually...I did. I ended things."</p><p>His saddened face looked back down at his lap and let his perfectly combed hair fall in front of his face covering his pale soft skin.</p><p>"Well,it looks like we both ended our relationships tonight,Parkinson and I no longer are a thing."</p><p>His hands went straight to his lap as he crossed them and just,stayed there.</p><p>"I'm sorry,Draco." I comforted him by slowly rubbing circles on the small of his back,wrinkling his robe jacket as it moved around on his back. "I knew you were happy with her.hows she taking it?"</p><p>His face turned only a bit so I could get a clear view of his side profile.</p><p>"Actually,I wasn't happy with her. I imagined her to be someone who was interested in someone herself. All the times we were together,my mind wasn't with Pansy Parkinson...it was with—Never mind."</p><p>"You can tell me, Draco. I won't judge."</p><p>Although I desperately wanted to cherish these times with each other. I needed to end this conversation and get back to the hall where I could divert my mind once more. Feel complete.</p><p>But I'm complete with Draco.</p><p>"You wouldn't understand, Draunklyn." It's not easy seeing him like this. usually, when we were together he was smiling,laughing, joyful, and glad to be in the moment. Here...he was lost.</p><p>"Over time,it'll get better." I gently lowered my head to his shoulder and planted it there. Like old times, when we were us. I knew draco needed this right now. No matter where we stood.</p><p>I mean,he has feelings for someone who he knew she like someone else.</p><p>Wait-maybe...no. It's not me,can it.</p><p>But wouldn't Draco just come out and say it?</p><p>"Y/n.."</p><p>"Yes, Draco?"</p><p>"Don't leave me...not again."</p><p>"I-I never would." I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. Breathing in his cologne, feeling his heartbeat.</p><p>"I don't think you know...how hard it was to not get letters back from you over the summer. That's all I wanted,was a response."</p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p>"And then at the quidditch cup,when you pretty much ghosted me."</p><p>His voice was quiet, raspy, broken. He was broken, I just wanted to know why. I knew how it felt to be broken at the moment. I think we all do. But it gets better.</p><p>"Draco?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I need to go to the hall for clean up."</p><p>"You signed up for that bloody bullshit?" He turned his head and narrowed his eyes at me. The blue and grey burning through my e/c eyes. Getting lost in them. In the moment.</p><p>"Draco I have to go." I lowered my voice and mumbled it into his soft skin.</p><p>I slowly sat up and steadied myself on the small stairs,I peeked down at Draco who was looking up at me. Slight glisten in his eyes.</p><p>"I like your dress."</p><p>My cheeks flushed lightly and I grabbed his hand.i intertwined my fingers with his and the rings in his ringers dig into my flesh. I pulled him to,I remembered how much taller he was than me. His blond hair fixed itself as his head became level again. A small grin appeared on his face,his eyes lightened up. I pulled him to the bottom of the staircase so I wasn't on dangerous grounds with my tipsy balance.</p><p>We embraced ourselves into one last hug of the night. His arms wrapped around my upper stomach and mine under his arms. My head in his chest, I could hear and feel his steady heartbeats.</p><p>It's been so long since I was held this close to him,felt so safe. Every time Blaise lashes out on my I wanted to go straight to Draco, but I couldn't. It was in the deal,which I regret making.</p><p>"I'll see you later,Draco." I slowly separated from his hug and gave him a weak meaningful smile. He looked happier—ish. I knew he didn't want it to end. But I really needed to get back to Hermione and Neville.</p><p>I turned on my heels and slowly walked on the direction of the hall. The two doors were still opened only a crack. And all was silent but the clicking of my shoes and small blurred noises that echoed the castle. I walked about halfway to the hall before I heard rapid footsteps behind me. Getting closer,louder.</p><p>I felt a cold hand snag mine and hold it tight. It spun me around to where I could see Draco for only a solo second before he cupped my face with his free hand and plunged his lips against mine.</p><p>I kissed him back,placing my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck to get closer to him. His cold hands left my face and slid down to my hips and held me there. My fingers ran through his now messy blond strands of hair.</p><p>Merlin how I needed this,how I wanted this. How much I craved it.</p><p>Our locked lips slowly moved away along with our close faces.</p><p>"I'll definitely see you later." Draco winked at me before smiling. His hands still on my waist,holding me close to him.</p><p>My cheeks grew furiously red and hot,his rings dig deep into my sides. He gently let go and grabbed my hand and rubbed circles on the back of it.</p><p>"Ok?"</p><p>"Yeah—uh-I'll See you later." He smiled and walked away through the halls.</p><p>Now—I was lacking his touch,the electric feeling as the blood rushes through me when we kissed.</p><p>I quickly placed it in a spot in my brain and scurried to the hall. I slipped through the open crack in the door just in time to see Neville and Hermione passing their wands to Dumbledore.</p><p>"Ah, ms Draunklyn. Glad you came." I sped walked over to him and whipped out my wand from the little pocket in my dress and handed it to him. "I'll see you three tomorrow so you can get your wands back."</p><p>He walked off and out the hall and I turned to Hermione and Neville.</p><p>"So?" Hermione perks up with her hands on the waist of her pink dress.</p><p>"So what?" I went to a table and picked up some empty cups and tossed them in the trash. I think she knew what happened the fact the sheepish grin didn't leave my face. It was glued on.</p><p>"You know what I mean!" She played with me in a treading matter.</p><p>"Actually I have no clue what you could ever mean Hermione." I joked back with her.</p><p>"You kissed Malfoy didn't you?" She whispered in my ear so Neville didn't hear. We knew he was scared of Draco enough,yet alone me kissing him.</p><p>"Oh wow,you caught me 'Mione." I smiled back at her. I picked up some more cups and placed them in a trash bucket.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>We laughed,we joked around,we took purposely forever. Cleaning the hall was a blast. Now—it was clean and the night was over. So much weight was lifted off my shoulders tonight,so much tension has been sorted out,and people have fought. And I mean—LOADS of people.</p><p>Now...all that was left for me to do was wish my two cleaning mates a good night and head back. Head back to the common room.</p><p>"Goodnight Hermione, Neville. ill see you both in the morning." I gave them each a tight hug before we departed from each other.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>I learned a new lesson today,no matter how tough,challenging, things may be...never lose hope. There always a way around it. It may not be clear,but it's there.</p><p>I placed back together the ashes from the fire, it may not be the same. But I put in the effort to fix it. That's the most important of all.</p><p>The effort.</p><p>Nothing more,nothing less.</p><p>It may seem meaningless,to fix things that have no hope. But it could help you later on.</p><p>Just remember that, don't lose hope.</p><p>Just think of it this way, think of a time you repaired something you lost hope on.but you fixed it anyway.</p><p>Now,I'm finally free. i can finally turn off the hot scalding water in the shower. maybe adjust it to Lukewarm. Maybe I'll turn it off completely and go spend time with family and friends. Instead of trying to burn my problems and worried out of me. Trying my hardest to only think of the burning through my skin.</p><p>I've had a bandage on my scars ever since they were fresh wounds. Trapping the air within the tight space of the bandage and my ruptured skin.</p><p>Now, after all this waiting, after all this time of suffering—I ripped off the bandage. The cool air reaches my skin for the first time in so very long.</p><p>A mask has been covering my face since I could remember. Covering, hiding my true emotions. Telling myself I not needed to simple emotions. Happy, sad, angry, and empty. I was to not show any more than that. If I did,who knew the consequences to my actions.</p><p>Now,I can peel the mask off. Revealing who I really am, not being controlled much more. Showing off the hidden, built-up feeling from over the years. Letting them all free.</p><p>One more reason,why I'm free. No longer trapped, caged. Restrained.</p><p>Even after all this,all I managed to let go. I'm still held captive in a dark empty room. With barely enough breathing room,space to grow. Overall.</p><p>I twist the rusty doorknob,and open the door to reveal the light. The light of the world. I step out, locking the door behind me. Locking, trapping, keeping all the negative things of the world—inside. As I enjoy the positive outside,</p><p>And now,I'm blessed to say...</p><p>I'm free.</p><p>Free from it all.</p><p>I'm happy,</p><p>Happy to be where I worked so very hard to get to today.</p><p>I'm free.</p><p>——————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 4-15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Morning." I seated myself at the Gryffindor table next to Neville and across from Hermione.</p><p>"Morning." They replied in unison not looking away from their food.</p><p>"Where's uh—Ron and Harry?" I pondered.</p><p>Hermione glanced up at me. She fully left the gaze of her food.</p><p>"They went to the library to get an early start on figuring out the clue."</p><p>"Ah...makes sense." I peeked over Neville's shoulder as I watched him playing around with his spoon.<br/>"And you Neville? what may you be doing?"</p><p>"Oh y/n, I'm just thinking. That's all."</p><p>I felt a tap on my shoulder, two taps to be exact. I turned around and seen Draco hovering over me.</p><p>"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He looked around and seen I was close to people. "About last night." He leaned and whispered into my left ear.</p><p>My face flushed at the memory of last night.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah we can." I sat up from the long bench and looked at Hermione and Neville. "I'll be back, soon," Hermione smirked at me standing next to Draco and Neville avoided him giving me a subtle thumbs up.</p><p>He leaned me out of the hall and into an empty hallway where nobody was around. He leaned against the stone structured wall and placed a smirk at me, his signature smirk.</p><p>"I had fun last night, Draunklyn." He inched closer to me just enough so I could feel his hot breath radiating into me from a distance.</p><p>"Me too, Malfoy."</p><p>We both share a smile then he leans in and kisses my forehead softly.</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p>I ent in for a hug and it lasted a few seconds before we broke away from each other's hold.</p><p>"I should go Draco, I have to go help Harry today." I slowly stepped away when he stopped me.</p><p>"Common room?tonight?" His arm was gripped on mine and held me close to him.</p><p>"Yeah, okay," I replied softly before leaving back to the Great Hall.</p><p>I rejoined Hermione and noticed Neville left. I glanced back over my shoulder and seen Draco sitting with Goyle. No surprise there...</p><p>"When are we joining the boys 'Mione?" I said breaking the silence as I reached over to grab an apple.</p><p>"After the first period while we all have no classes. does that sound good?" She lifted her head to look up at me.</p><p>"Works for me."</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>I actually ended up helping Cedric with the clue, finding out he was as clueless about it all, to begin with anyway.</p><p>Hermione stayed helping Harry and Ron, and now it was just crises and I out in the courtyard.</p><p>"One week till the task and I have no clue what the clue is!"</p><p>"Cedric calms down, you'll be fine, We'll figure it out." I comforted him while we sat on a bench.</p><p>"Now about this stupid egg...what does it do?" I took the gold egg from his and held it in my right hand.</p><p>"When you turn that thing on the top—it lets out an ear-deafening sound." Cedric pointed his fingers to get to a gold non on the top.</p><p>"And that's the clue?"</p><p>"That's what I understand, yes." He replied flatly.</p><p>"There writing on it you know that right? And pictures too?" I spun around the egg showcasing the engraved details on it. "Maybe that's the clue, of at least a start to figuring it out." I handed the egg back to crises and he set it in a pile of snow near his feet.</p><p>"Maybe." He shrugged. "Should we go do this in the library? It's getting dark..."</p><p>"I suppose." I sat up and straightened my robe, Hung my sack on my shoulder, and grabbed Cedric's hand to pull him to his feet.</p><p>We walked through the corridors silently as we reached the library. The minute we step in I'm welcomed by a burning fire radiating heat throughout the room.</p><p>"Isn't this cozy," I said while setting my belongings down in a chair and taking a seat in the one next to it. Cedric joined me on the other side of the table and followed doing the same. He gently placed the egg on the middle of the table and stared at it blankly.</p><p>"You good over there Ced?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine, just I hate this stupid bloody egg." He let out a subtle laugh and pulled out a book from his bag. "Here, start reading will ya?"</p><p>I accepted the book and flipped to the first page to begin reading.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>"Mr. Diggory, ms Draunklyn." Cedric and I turned to see Professor Moody staring at us from the side of our table. We exchanged confused looks and put all our attention on the Professor.</p><p>———————————————-</p><p>"I'm telling you, Harry, moody said out the egg in water. " I tried telling Harry what Moody told us last night. He said to open the egg in water, Cedric and I were going to the Prefects bathroom tonight to see if he was right. But I wanted to tell Harry anyway.</p><p>And I was already upset today because yesterday when I went to go meet Draco in the common room, he didn't bloody show up.</p><p>And Harry wasn't buying it,</p><p>"Why would I need to put an egg in the water?" He raised an eyebrow at me.</p><p>"I don't know to just what moody said!"</p><p>"Fine. I'll meet you guys there tonight, perfect washroom?"</p><p>I nodded and left Harry in the library.</p><p>——————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 4-16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"You sure about this Cedric?" I said while standing next to him and Harry in the prefect's bathroom later that night. He was filling up the huge bath with hot water and bubbles.</p><p>I was wearing a plain black swimsuit while the boys were wearing their trunks. I instantly hopped into the warm rising water eager to get warm once again. Standing on the cold tiles was not fun.</p><p>"You guys coming or?" I said while bobbing around in the water.</p><p>Harry and Cedric exchanged looks and hopped in together while holding thief eggs formula in their hands.</p><p>"So? what do we do?" Harry said breaking the silence as we came together in a group.</p><p>"Open it, that's what Moody said," I replied. Harry shrugged and twisted the cap on the egg but only to reveal the horrid screams Cedric was telling me about.</p><p>"Bloody hell!" I yelled while covering my ears with my wet palms, keeping the noise out.</p><p>Harry quickly shut it and held it close to him again.</p><p>"I knew he was lying y/n. He's just an old man who doesn't know what the bloody he'll these things do-" Cedric was interrupted by a noise coming from the stalls.</p><p>"Hello, Harry." Greeted a ghost with glasses coming to us.</p><p>"Hello, Myrtle," Harry replied back looking at her with a disappointed look.</p><p>"What do you three have here?eggs?"</p><p>We all nodded yes and I continued moving around in the warm water.</p><p>"Y'know." Myrtle came closer to us and lowered her voice. "I heard you open them underwater" she let out a giggle and came plunging into the water with us. "Go on Harry, open it." She also motioned to Cedric and his egg as well.</p><p>They both went underwater at the same time leaving Myrtle and me above water oddly looking at each other.</p><p>She let out a random giggle and flew into the water with the boys leaving me above alone. I quite frankly wanted to avoid going underwater. I like water, but I didn't love it.</p><p>Soon they all popped out of the water and Cedric and Harry looked relieved. Good thing too knowing the task was the day after tomorrow and we just got somewhere now.</p><p>"What did you guys find?" I queried looking at them with wet hair dripping down their eyes.</p><p>"It's a song,y/n."</p><p>What's so goddamn special about a song that you didn't even tell me what It said Cedric?</p><p>———————————————</p><p>I walked quietly and sneakily to the dungeons careful not to drip any water as a trial. I just separated from the boys in the prefect bathroom and was headed straight for bed. I was exhausted from swimming with the boys and avoiding Murtle and her pervertedness.</p><p>I crept around the corner and to the dungeon door and whispered the password careful not to let anyone hear me I swiftly walked Into the common room and was greeted with the warm fire and the aroma it gave off.</p><p>But it didn't last.</p><p>I was pushed-shoved against the wall next to the door.</p><p>"Where the hell have you been?" It was Draco, sweating, and angry. not a good mix. He stared at me blankly waiting for a response when he quickly rocked his lips against mine.</p><p>"Where were you?" He said again sternly.</p><p>"I was—helping Harry and Cedric with the clue for the second task," I said flatly as he locked his eyes with mine glaring slightly.</p><p>"And the wet swim gear?"</p><p>"Prefects bathroom. It's where we solved the clue." I said again.</p><p>He slowly stepped back from me and watched ad I straightened myself on my feet.</p><p>"Where were you yesterday when you said to meet up?" I said quietly.</p><p>"I forgot." He said walking over to the couches and sitting on the armrest:</p><p>"Well, that's not very Draco Malfoy Of you. Forgetting things." I said walking closer to him.</p><p>"I just simply forgot darling." He said meeting his eyes with mine and locking them. "And you need dry clothes my dear, come." He grabbed my arm and drug me up the stairs now shivering from the lack of warmth and getting further away from the warm fire.</p><p>"Wait here." He said placing me in front of his door as he walked inside.</p><p>He came out shortly after with a shirt and sweat pants.</p><p>"Here." He tossed them to me. "I don't wear them anyway." He leaned against the wall right beside his dorm room door.</p><p>"I have my own clothes you know?"</p><p>"Like I said before. I don't wear them."</p><p>"Thanks." I smiled at him and slowly made my way back to my dorm to change.</p><p>"That's all I get Draunklyn?" He whispers yelled throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>"I-I" I stammered trying to find words to spit out.</p><p>He slowly crept towards me and placed a soft kiss on my damp head of hair and smiled before walking into his dorm room.</p><p>———————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. 4-17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"The bubblehead charm?" I said flipping through pages of an old book.</p><p>"That's it yes. the one I need to learn for tomorrow." Cedric replied pointing his finger at the spell inked into the book.</p><p>I placed the book on the table we have been working on all day, but we just now found the right charm Cedric was supposed to learn.</p><p>"So...what's the first step to learning this." I picked up the book and examined each certain step to the spell.</p><p>Cedric sat down across from me and slowly took the book from my grasp. "I'm not so sure." He quietly muttered as he himself examined the spell.</p><p>"Well you could start by getting out your wand," I said in a know-it-all tone.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and searched for his wand in his pressed Hufflepuff robe.</p><p>"Happy?" He said placing his wand in front of him.</p><p>"Very."</p><p>___________________________</p><p>"Cedric I really hate to do this to you but I need to get going.I have plans to meet up with Draco." I said getting up and smiling apologetically.</p><p>"Oh no worries, I won't pry in your love life Draunklyn," Cedric replied.</p><p>What would I do without a friend like him? Really?</p><p>He's just so understanding and nice to be around.</p><p>"Thank you, Cedric."</p><p>I looked down at the ground before back at him.</p><p>"I'll catch up with you tomorrow before the task? Breakfast?"</p><p>"Will do." He said not looking back up from the book.</p><p>I nodded and headed out of the library and into the halls. Draco and I talked this morning that we would meet up in the courtyard to talk a bit. Then after lunch, he changed it to the common room because 'it's too cold out'.</p><p>I took some sharp turns before I reached the dungeons and soon the stone wall.</p><p>When I came into contact with the wall it instantly opened without me even saying the password.</p><p>"Hello?" I looked around the empty common room as I stepped in.</p><p>Someone grabbed my waist from behind and set their chin on my shoulder leaning down to me.</p><p>"Hello." I felt at ease when I heard Draco's voice running through my ears.</p><p>He lifted his chin off my shoulder and into my head and rested there for a quick second.</p><p>"Where were you? I tried looking for you."</p><p>"I was with Cedric, in the library."</p><p>"Diggory? that's new." He said blandly before breaking away. I already missed his warm touch.</p><p>"Actually, it's not. We've been hanging out for a long time actually." I straightened out my robe and faced Draco. He had a bit of a sour look on his face.<br/>"Oh, you're fine." I playfully hit his chest and smiled.</p><p>"Rude." Draco softly pushed my hands away and when they were far enough he intertwined our hands together. "Come with me."</p><p>He winked and led me out the door of the common room.</p><p>"Draco where are we-"</p><p>"Shh. It's a surprise Draunklyn." He gripped my hand tighter with his and pulled me down the hall and we slowly reached the main halls out of the dungeon.</p><p>Out of complete nowhere came Snape from around a corner.</p><p>Bloody hell.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy." Said Snape grimly. He turned his blank face to me. "Ms. Draunklyn, Professor McGonagall wants to see you...in her office."</p><p>I looked over at Draco and tried pulling away but he gripped my hand tighter.</p><p>"Draco let go!" I tried prying his hand from mine when he finally let loose. "ill see you later." I looked at him one last time before following Snape down the hall and looking back every now and then before we reach the end of the hall. I see Draco just grimly leaning against a wall.</p><p>We finally make up and now we can't spend ten minutes with one another.</p><p>"Here." Snape pointed to a closed door and opened it slowly to reveal Mcgonagalls office.</p><p>Not only was she there, so was Cho Chang, Hermione, And Fleur's sister.</p><p>All sitting quietly as I walk in and Snape closes the door behind me.</p><p>I took a seat next to Cho and Mcgonagall started explaining what was happening, only, not thoroughly.</p><p>"You girls will understand when you wake up." She whipped out her wand and pointed it at us quickly and before I knew it.</p><p>It was almost like I was dead.</p><p>——————————————-</p><p>Draco POV:</p><p>For Merlin sakes! She leaves me in the halls telling me she'll see me later and now it's morning and nobody has seen her.</p><p>Did something happen and I should be worried or is y/n being a prick playing pranks and trying to get me to worry over nothing.</p><p>Even Diggory hasn't seen her, anybody.</p><p>But apparently, y/n's not the only one missing, Granger, Chang, and some kid are too.</p><p>Odd.</p><p>But I was worried...ish.</p><p>She'll be fine wherever she is, right?"</p><p>Before I get on the boat I look behind me to see if she's—I don't know. Running late and catching up with me. But no, just random houses eager to find an empty boat.</p><p>Great. only not great...ish.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Daphne POV:</p><p>Hand in hand. Just how I wanted it. For the longest time too.</p><p>Blaise and I board an empty boat hand in hand sitting next to each other as it wobbles unsteadily in the lake.</p><p>Blaise was still gloomy from the ball. I'm not sure why exactly,y/n told him how she felt. Which was a win for me, and Blaise honestly.</p><p>Yes, y/n was a good friend, yeah. Until she wanted my best friend to fake date her to make someone jealous. Come on! Just tell the guy you like him and move on.</p><p>But I assume it didn't work out brocade I seen Malfoy board a boat with Crabbe and Goyle only a few down from Blaise and me.</p><p>He looked rather upset. I could only imagine why.</p><p>But no sign of Draunklyn.</p><p>Probably already at the stands cheering on her two boyfriends, Cedric and Harry.</p><p>She likes Draco but hangs out with other people and avoids him. Makes sense.</p><p>But I no lifer care because I have what I wanted and need right next to me.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Blaise POV:</p><p>Clingy.</p><p>That's all I have to say.</p><p>Daphne is clingy.</p><p>Ever since y/n broke things off,daph has been extra clingy.</p><p>Yes, I may or may not have developed feelings for her I didn't know existed. But she doesn't need to be glued to my bloody arm all the bloody time!</p><p>———————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. 4-18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>All I can do is gasp, gasp for air. My head is above a fly of water and the rest of me is under it. My legs struggle to keep me afloat and I can barely see out of my waterlogged eyes.</p><p>I feel a hand wrapped around mine and swimming with me pulling me with it.</p><p>I suddenly reach a hard surface to grab onto and I fix my eyes while holding on. I can now see crowds of people watching me in the water.</p><p>The black lake.</p><p>So...McGonagall nearly drowned me in a lake. makes sense.</p><p>Harry stood in front of me with wet hair dripping down him. He offered his hand to pull me out of the cold water.</p><p>I was just now realizing how truly cold it was.</p><p>I grabbed Harry's hand firmly and helping him pull me out of the water.</p><p>I was dripping from head to toe in lake water and still wearing everything I was yesterday but my robe. What I was wearing was my white, now slightly see-through bottom up, my tie, and dress pants.</p><p>Seamus came up to Harry and I and handed us each a blue towel to drape around ourselves.</p><p>Although I was still clueless about what happened or why I was involved I was happy to see the familiar blond boy pushing through the crowds and towards me.</p><p>"Y/n!" Draco came to me and embraced me into a tight hug. He wrapped my towel around me tighter as I shivered more.</p><p>"Bloody hell Draco, I can't breathe." Not only was I hours without air only moments ago Draco was now so tight around me my airways closed again.</p><p>"Right." He slowly pulled away from me.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>"So...how long were you underwater for?" Draco asked me again once we were inside the school.</p><p>"I don't know, a few hours?" I still had a towel wrapped around me, a new one since my old one was too wet to dry me off more.</p><p>Draco led me down to the dungeons so I could change into warm clothes and sit by the fire.</p><p>He whispered the password and let me go in first before following.</p><p>I was welcomed by the heat of the room and it already soothed me.</p><p>"I'll be back." I look back at Draco before heading up the spiral stairs into my dorm room.</p><p>On my bed were the sweatpants and shirt Draco gave me the other night.</p><p>I slipped them on and put my damp hair into a low hair tie and headed back out to the common room. I seen Draco already sitting on a couch by the fire and was reading a book.</p><p>"What are you reading?" I pondered from behind looking over his shoulder and sitting next to him and the warm fire.</p><p>"Potions." He slightly and slowly looked over at me and smiled when he saw what I was wearing.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're wearing my clothes, darling."</p><p>"You gave them to me so" I trailed off and looked at his book resting my head in his shoulder lightly.<br/>"You called me darling?" I asked tilting my head up to face him.</p><p>"I-uh-" his face grew red and he just avoided the rest of the question and continued reading.</p><p>I internally chucked and followed him on the page he was reading.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>"Are you coming for dinner?" Draco questioned as he got up from the couch.</p><p>"I don't want to, I'm staying by the warm fire." I nuzzled myself into it more.</p><p>"No." Draco grabbed my hand and yanked me up to my feet. I stumbled and fell against his chest.</p><p>I steadied myself and faced Draco and his round smirk.</p><p>"Bitch." I muttered before heading out the door of the common room with Draco following not far behind.</p><p>"Oh c'mon Draunklyn I'm not that and to be around am I?" Draco caught up to me and rested his head on mine as we continued walking down the halls.</p><p>"No," I whispered gently and looking up at him smirking.</p><p>"Good." He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and walked beside me the rest of the way.</p><p>At the table, we sat next to each other. Since it was a task day we didn't have to wear our school uniform until tomorrow, so I stayed in Draco's grey sweats and a white tee.</p><p>Draco served himself some food as I grabbed some chicken and placed it on my plate.</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle across form are were already pigging out on food.</p><p>After a bit into dinner, Draco kept looking at me with the corner of his eye, thinking I wouldn't notice.</p><p>"Can I help you Malfoy?" I placed my fork down and turned to him, <br/>He smiled and looked back at me.</p><p>"Yes, you can actually." He glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle before reaching for the middle of the table grabbing a cup of jelly.</p><p>"What's this for?" I raised my brow at Draco.</p><p>"For old time sake."</p><p>I was slightly confused at what he meant until I remembered my first and second year.</p><p>"Make us one of your famous jelly cats. And I might not spoon it's head off again." Crabbe interrupted from across the table.</p><p>I looked at Draco who was grinning widely at me gesturing to the cup of jelly.</p><p>"Ok, I will," I responded and he looked back at his food.</p><p>After I was done eating I got to carving my cat since that's what Draco wanted me to do.</p><p>When I was finished I tapped Draco's shoulder to show him my creation. I have to admit, over the last almost two years since I've made one I got more talented at making them.</p><p>Draco turned his head to me while drinking from his goblet. He smiled while his pumpkin juice was still to his life but I could see it rising over the lip of the goblet.</p><p>"That's great!" Draco praised me as he set his beverage down on the table. "It really is."</p><p>But my glory didn't last long u TIL I noticed a spoon coming towards my plate at full speed and sliced off the side of my jelly cat.</p><p>"Bloody hell Crabbe!" I just passed my creation over to him across the table. "Have the rest while you're at it." <br/>———————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. 4-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Draco come on! It's the last task and we're going to be late!" I pulled Draco to the quidditch pitch where the last task was set up. Although Draco didn't want to come.</p><p>"This is bloody stupid, the only reason why I'm letting you drag me here is for Krum."</p><p>All-day Draco complained and complained about the task. 'I'm only going for Krum' 'Krum' 'Krum is better than potter and Diggory you wait and see'.</p><p>It was all fine and dandy until Draco just suddenly refused to go, so I had to drag him there. To the quidditch pitch and all.</p><p>Just as we arrive I see the pitch and dark green hedges that replaced the once view.</p><p>"Well that's new," I mumbled as Draco walked slowly behind me.</p><p>We took our seats in the stands, luckily we weren't too late where too many seats were filled or even the task started.</p><p>There was a mix between the Hogwarts March and crowds of people chattering about the task.</p><p>I looked over beside Draco and seen Crabbe and Goyle, Crabbe had 'Krum' written in red on his forehead. I was at the end of the aisle and Draco was beside me.</p><p>But soon enough Draco got into the spirit and started cheering along with his two goons of friends.</p><p>I just sat patiently waiting for the champions to come out and for this task to begin, by the look of the view.it wasn't going to end soon, the hedges went on forever, and almost couldn't see the end of them.</p><p>Sooner than later all four champions were now standing in front of the hedges and waiting to go into the maze.</p><p>The only two I was rooting for was Cedric and Harry, although I didn't know who I actually wanted to win it all.</p><p>Harry, maybe?</p><p>Cedric deserves it too, just as much as Harry and everyone else in the tournament.</p><p>Now all contestants were heading into the maze and the hedges closed behind them. Leaving no room to turn back or forfeit.</p><p>"Draco?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I'm cold."</p><p>"Oh uh...here." Draco fiddled around and passed me his jacket for the cold.</p><p>It's been a few hours now and the sun was setting over the hedges and it was getting colder by the minute.</p><p>Dark clouds began to flood the sky quickly and the wind picked up.</p><p>"The Bloody hell?" Draco beside me looked up at the sky with his usually flowing hair blowing all directions in the wind.</p><p>Then, it stopped.</p><p>Now the sky was only partially covered with clouds and there wasn't a breeze at all.</p><p>From below us, I saw Harry appear with the trophy while laying next to something.</p><p>I couldn't see very well because of the people in front but what I did know was, it was indeed a person.</p><p>And it was indeed Cedric's Diggory.</p><p>Screams filled the pitch as students and teachers began rushing to the scene where Harry was screaming out and my Hufflepuff friend was laying still on the grass.</p><p>I stood up quickly along with the rest of everyone around us and began making my way down to Harry.</p><p>Draco called for me as I ran down but I didn't listen, I could barely hear all the terrified screams in the pitch. All I focussed on were Harry's words.</p><p>"He's back."</p><p>"Voldemort's back."</p><p>I kneeled down next to Cedric and I noticed his eyes were half-open.</p><p>Amos came running down and kneeled next to his deceased son right before him.</p><p>Everything happened so fast, the screams and yelling became vivid when I felt a familiar pair of cold hands grab onto my upper arm tightly and pulled me away.</p><p>I fought to be free but it didn't work.</p><p>"Y/m stop fucking resisting! Calm down!" Draco's angry and trembling voice pierced into my ears and I became numb. I stopped fighting and went somewhere quiet with Draco.</p><p>He pulled me into the school and just where it was quiet and the commotion was blurred out.</p><p>Now all my focus was on Draco as I slid down the cold stone wall and into my defeat.</p><p>Draco kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my hand gently.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know you and Cedric were close." He fully sat down on the floor in front of me and faced me.</p><p>Tears flooded my eyes and poured down my face instantly after he said that.</p><p>He grabbed me and embraced me into a hug, cradling me in his arms as I cried.</p><p>There was nothing I could do now,</p><p>Cedric Diggory was dead.</p><p>===================================================</p><p>About two weeks passed and now I'm as ready as I've been lately to think about Cedric's death.</p><p>The school has been gloomy and dull and I don't blame anyone. We lost somebody due to this stupid tournament and now he who must-not-be-named is back?</p><p>It's a lot to take in and today is Cedric's day, we're all gathering in the great hall before Durmstrang and Beauxbatons return back home for Dumbledore to give out a speech. A speech about Cedric.</p><p>"You ready Draco?" I whisper in the common room adjusting my tie while Draco is sitting on a couch.</p><p>We're required to wear all school uniforms today and Draco and I are ready to go,I think.</p><p>"Yeah." He sat forward fiddling with his rings. "Y'know?" Be trailed off. "I never really liked him."</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Diggory. but it really is a shame he died." He kept his time low not wanting to bring attention.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about this let's go." I pulled him to his feet and we walked in unison down the dim dungeons to the hall where most of the school already was.</p><p>We took a seat behind some Durmstang boys and watched the rest of the students quietly flood into the room.</p><p>Dumbledore sat motionless in his chair at the teacher's table and had no enthusiasm.</p><p>After everyone was seated Dumbledore stood and began his speech.</p><p>"There's no easy way today this. the ministry says not to tell you all. But Cedric Diggory was murdered, by Lord Voldemort."</p><p>(Sorry if it's short or wrong I really don't wanna get into it.)</p><p>I instantly squeezed my eyes shut and placed my hands over my ears to block it out. I hoped nobody else would notice but I had a hunch Draco did.</p><p>Since he gently tapped my arm but didn't do it again until a few moments later when he pried my handoff.</p><p>"The speech is over, you can uncover your ears like a normal person now." He gently hovered near my ear and whispered to me.</p><p>I fully uncovered my head and stood up with Draco and slowly left the hall to pack for home.</p><p>We were being sent home a few weeks early because of everything that happened within the last few days.</p><p>After I was all packed up I locked my trunk and grabbed my owl's cage and walked out of my dorm.</p><p>I greeted Draco in the common room but we didn't speak, just nodded in recognition.</p><p>When we made it to the train station I was departing from Draco to go sit with the Golden Trio.</p><p>"Welp." I handed my trunk over to someone and they placed it on the train. "I guess this is goodbye till next year?"</p><p>"I guess so Draunklyn."<br/>Draco sounded disappointed and then huffed.</p><p>"Since I'm gonna miss your birthday, happy birthday." We usually have Draco a small celebration for his birthday at school. He didn't like it, ever, but it happened anyway.</p><p>"Thank you." Draco packed a soft kiss on my forehead.</p><p>The train was about to leave and we weren't on it yet so I quickly departed from Draco with a wave and headed towards the Gryffindor section.</p><p>This was going to be an...interesting summer.</p><p>———————————————-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. 5-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco POV:</p><p>One more day without y/n is just another agonizing moment in my dark manor. I've learned to like it here, after sixteen years you just adapt to it. </p><p>My birthday was a bore,y/n wrote me a letter for my sixteenth but that's about it.</p><p>She also sent me a gift, a ring.</p><p>She sent me a plain metal band but I think I love it the most out of all of the ones I've collected.it means something other than just 'another ring'. Y/n gifted it to me, said she was meaning to fifteenth but we weren't on speaking terms by then.</p><p>Stupid bloody Greengrass and Zabini have to ruin everything I love?</p><p>And on top of it all apparently, Greengrass originated the 'fake date Blaise avoid Draco' plan.</p><p>But on the bright side, the school was in a week and I got to see her again.</p><p>After months of waiting, I finally get to see her again.</p><p>Only, the shitty thing is, my father has been in 'business meetings' lately which means that the one-and-only Voldemort is back. And it leeks in my mind that my father has been near him or even talking to him.</p><p>It sends shivers down my spine.</p><p>——————————————————————————————<br/>One week later~</p><p>Your POV:</p><p>Today I get to see Draco! today I get to see Draco! Those words repeated in my head all day, and all morning.</p><p>Now I was standing at Platform 9 3/4 and was searching the grounds for anyone familiar.</p><p>You'd think I would have gotten used to the train since I'm in my fifth year now, but I haven't. It's horrid boarding and sitting on the train alone, I guess ever since the third year it's been that way. </p><p>I suddenly see a tall familiar blond boy blocking my view of the train and my eyes lock on him.</p><p>I feel he sensed I was staring brocade his eyes roamed around until he spotted me and locked eyes too.</p><p>I wheeled my trolly to the train already so I was just hauling around my bookbag. Draco looked to be the same.</p><p>He hugged for a minute before walking to the train footsteps in sync as his arm slung around me. </p><p>I boarded the train first as Draco came in behind me and followed me closely as we searched for an empty compartment.</p><p>"In here." I directed us into it and we sat across from each other.</p><p>I placed my bag on the seat next to me and fixed myself better in my seat.</p><p>"So? how was summer at the good old Malfoy manor?" Draco looked up at me with his glistening blue eyes. I can't help but get intoxicated by his orbs.</p><p>Draco shifted in his seat and played with his collar before answering, "nothing new."</p><p>"Well that's boring," I murmured to myself as I finally got comfortable.</p><p>He chuckled slightly before looking back at me, piercing my soul.</p><p>"How was your summer?" He asked flatly.</p><p>"Good, I spent time at the burrow. That's when I wrote to you and sent your gift."</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Draco slowly looked down at his hand when I saw his band I got his placed near perfect on his pinky finger. "I love it by the way." Draco quietly responded.</p><p>The train soon left and soon begun our long ride to Hogwarts. I mostly looked out the window most of the time but I often glanced at Draco lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>"You okay?" I questioned.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine," Draco replied sternly.</p><p>"Draco your not fine your upset about something!"</p><p>"Y/n! Just-don't worry about it."</p><p>"Is this about last year, when we kissed?" I said more quietly.</p><p>Draco looked up shocked as if I read his mind. "I just don't know what that means for us." He said sternly again.</p><p>"And you let this build-up for eight months? Like I said before, it's whatever you want us to be." I looked back out the window emotionlessly.</p><p>"And I've told you before, I'm not good with emotions." Draco's voice cracked at the end as his voice became weaker.</p><p>"Well just talk to me."</p><p>He didn't respond. just pondered while twiddling his thumbs for the rest of the train.</p><p>And it continued until the feast where he didn't speak to me or anyone.</p><p>When we all got to the common room and everyone settled in for another school year I got called from behind.</p><p>"Y/n?" I spun my head around from Crabbe and Goyle who were babbling on about their summers and I pretended as I cared.</p><p>Draco stood at the back of the couch hovering over me. "Come, I wanna talk." His voice cracked again as I sat up slowly and hesitant and fillers him out of the common room into an empty dungeon hall. He stopped in the middle and turned to me.</p><p>"I-uh...fuck I didn't think this far ahead." He looked back down at his feet. "I was thinking about what you said on the train and." Draco gulped and trailed on.</p><p>"I want you to be, my...erm—-girlfriend?" He choked on that last word and deeply struggled to keep still after saying it.</p><p>Before either of us could say another word we both in unison went in for a kiss.</p><p>His lips connected with mine as his hands went through my hair and didn't o my hips where he held me as I cupped his face and pulled him closer into me.</p><p>When we pulled away it felt agonizing but we locked eyes and I saw through his blue-grey eyes and seen relief.</p><p>"I'd love to Draco."</p><p>———————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. 5-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p> </p><p>"that new professor, Umbridge, I've already got detention with her! I didn't even do anything!" I stood before Draco as he studied in the library. today was our first day of classes and our new DADA teacher is some prissy pink woman from the ministry.</p><p>"maybe it's a misunderstanding, she's very reasonable for her actions."</p><p>"or maybe Draco, she's a bitch."</p><p>Draco scoffed as I took a seat next to him on a couch surrounded by shelves of books.</p><p>"And besides, Harry got detention too, maybe shes against us or something-"</p><p>"potter got detention too?" Draco lifted an eyebrow at me. I softly nodded and continued my eye contact with him.</p><p>the eyebrow raise.</p><p>Draco did the goddamn eyebrow raise that practically means 'conversation is over'.</p><p>damn him.</p><p>damn Umbridge.</p><p>fuck his blond hair.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>I was headed to Umbridge's office for detention since I just left Draco at the library. I saw harry approach the toad's office and stood by the shut door when he saw me.</p><p>"y/n, she told us to wait out here." Harry gestured to the door and I nodded in understanding.</p><p>"hey harry?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"did she even..say what our detention was?"</p><p>harry pondered in his thoughts for a moment before uncovering a stunned look. "no, no she didn't."</p><p>we both turned to the door as the knob was turning and a crack was forming.</p><p>"Hello students, come inside." harry and I followed closely as we followed into her office. we each took a seat in singular desks places about 2-3 feet away from each other. in front of us was placed a blank sheet of parchment.</p><p>lines. great, just what I needed today.</p><p>harry slowly reached into his bag and rummaged around until he pulled out a quill,</p><p>"you won't need that Mr. Potter. I have two...rather special ones for you and ms. Draunklyn." The lady dressed in pink handed harry and I matching black quills. each one was rather slightly different but not at the same time. "for you Mr. Potter, write 'i must not tell lies.' and for you ms Draunklyn.." she evilly turned to me and looked down. "I must not make commotion in class'.</p><p>what the fuck? I didn't do shit all in her class but...ah bloody hell. I dropped my book like three times but still, that's no reason to make me write lines about it.</p><p>"how many times?"</p><p>"Sorry, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>Harry took in a deep frustrated breath, "how many times do we write?"</p><p>"as many as it takes to...sink in, how about." Umbridge let out one of her infamous squeaks giggle things and wandered off to her desk leaving harry and I nothing to do but write for who knows how long.</p><p>not long after we started writing, maybe the first sentence...my hand started to sting and itch as Harry did too thus I could tell by the way he started scratching the backside of his hand.</p><p>it felt almost as if my flesh was burning from underneath as my skin was tearing from the surface, slowly it formed vivid red writing, mine was 'i must not make a commotion in class'.</p><p>fuck.</p><p>it stung like a bitch and I could feel harry's pain from behind me too.</p><p>Umbridge came and stood before both of our desks and tried faking a sympathetic expression.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"no. Harry let's go," I say standing up with tears beginning to flood my eyes. I swung my bag back over my shoulder and walked to the door and opened it. Harry came following not far behind me looking back every few steps until we're fully out of her sight.</p><p>I tried concealing my tears by wiping them with my non-in pain hand but come on, Harrys no fool.</p><p>"y/n?" harry came peeking over my shoulder glancing at my hand. "you go to Malfoy, he'll help you." he gently placed his also not hurt hand on my tender shoulder. "I'm going to go back to the common room, just...come knock if you need anything."</p><p>I nodded in great relief and watched as harry sped walk clutching his hand down the opposite corridor I was and headed back to the Slytherin common whereas harry said, Draco would help. He plays quidditch, he gets injured. I'm sure he'll know what to do.</p><p>I enter the empty common room and my heart sinks, no Draco.</p><p>was he still in the library?</p><p>was he in bed already?</p><p>or was he on prefect duty?no, that's tomorrow since I'm his partner and all.</p><p>ill just stay here, by the fire till I see him, just... waiting I guess.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Draco POV:</p><p> </p><p>I had forgotten the time, it was past curfew and I was the only one left in the library. or even the whole school who isn't where they're supposed to be.</p><p>I crept through the halls back to the dungeons without getting caught, right before I entered the common room I pondered.</p><p>'What would I tell y/n?' i mean, I did kinda forget about her...eh she'll be fine.</p><p>I walked through the doorway and into the, almost empty common room. Y/n has curled up on the couch furthest away from the fire and half covered by a thin quilt. I slowly walked up to her and looked down as she inhaled and exhaled softly in sync with the last breath.</p><p>I noticed just under her closed eyes her cheeks were stained with dry tears, I stared for a minute in pure confusion. or, whatever the hell my emotion was, it was a fusion of angry, and confused?</p><p>I don't fucking know!</p><p>all I know is ill ask her in the morning when I've slept and isn't irrational due to the early hours it is.</p><p>I lifted the quilt to drape it over her fully and walked upstairs to my dorm.</p><p> </p><p>=========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p>"does it...hurt?" Theo was checking in on my hand the next morning at breakfast, I still haven't seen Draco but hopefully, he'll be here soon.</p><p>"yes, it does hurt." I swatted his hand away before it would reach my still tender one.</p><p>Eventually, he left it alone and ate silently beside me until I noticed someone walk in the hall.</p><p>Draco.</p><p>"Draco," I breathed almost silently but Theo heard.</p><p>"Malfoy?where?" he turned his head in every damn direction but the one Draco was walking towards us in.</p><p>I sat up from the bench and walked towards Draco leaving Theodore still wondering about his whereabouts.</p><p>"well good morning to you too." Draco chuckled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly, but surely hugged me back but quickly releasing to make sure not to make a scene. We sat down at the table..across from Theo and I fixated myself on my seat and reaching across the table to grab a slice of toast.</p><p>"the hell wrong with your hand?!" Draco spat before snagging it to examine, my carved in punishment. though you couldn't read the writing anymore it was still vividly shown on my skin.</p><p>"It hurts" I pulled away from my hand.</p><p>"I don't fucking care right now tell me what happened!" Draco grabbed my hand again as I winced from the pressure.</p><p>"It's Umbridge's new little punishment...to carve shit into people."</p><p>"she, she did this?" Draco slowly let go of my hand allowing me to grab in again.</p><p>"well at one point in time it said 'i must not make commotion in class' id say this is the better end of two evils."</p><p>"that's not my point...she hurt you." Draco's voice cracked at the end making my heart nearly melt right at the moment.</p><p>"I'm fine really, it's ok," I assured him once more before focusing on breakfast again.</p><p>after a bit, I noticed Theodore looking at me weirdly from across the table. "what?"</p><p>"When did Malfoy get here?"</p><p>oh Theo,...</p><p>suddenly we heard shouting from outside the great hall. "you stay here, I'm going to go check it out." Draco placed his hand on my knee before standing up and walking towards the doors where other students were headed.</p><p>"Well count me in," I mumbled before getting up and jogging to where Draco went.</p><p>"Things at Hogwarts are much worse than I feared, Cornelius will want to take immediate action." Umbridge stood a few steps ahead of Mcgonagall and stood before the small group of students that gathered to watch. she walked up the rest of the stairs and disappeared down a hallway.</p><p>"Draco,...what was that all about?"</p><p>"oh,y/n.." he looked at me then reverted his gaze back to the empty stairwell. "Umbridge is going to be enforcing rules that usually weren't."</p><p>"that's good?"</p><p>"well, yes, it means potter and his little gang won't be getting away with shit anymore."</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. 5-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"High Inquisitor?" I stared at a newly hung frame near the Study hall.</p><p>"well, that's new." Theo came and stood beside me resting his arm on my shoulder. "oh hey shorty." he snickered before lifting his arm off and examining the frame.</p><p>"theo...what does this mean for the school? like new rules and shit?"</p><p>"That's what your boyfriend says..he thinks Umbridge will change the school for good. I honestly don't think that but ill let him live his dream,"</p><p>"Draco really thinks that? I mean...she did fucking carve me like a pumpkin and he still likes her?" I reverted my eyes back to Theodore's as he met mine as well. But Theo didn't answer, he just looked at me then away.</p><p>"Anyway, we have a class we should get going" he grabbed my arm and walked with me to class through the empty halls.</p><p>And I guess Draco does think Professor Umbridge will do good with the fact Theo thinks so. He's been friends with Draco since the third year, I'm sure he would know if Draco was out of his mind right?</p><p>I just don't want him siding with this teacher over me, I mean,...she is quite harsh with punishments and I don't need any more of them.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It's been a few weeks since Professor Umbridge has been announced high Inquisitor, the rules she's been enforcing are alright. Not terrible for the first few she's done but definitely not the best in the world, maybe Draco's right,... maybe she is good.</p><p> </p><p>No scratch that,</p><p> </p><p>She's fucking awful.</p><p>that stupid pink bitch has taken away all the fun! no more Weasley Products, (which WERE the highlight of my day), no more music during study hours... like bitch how the hell are we supposed to stay sane? Study? hell no,</p><p>Draco on the other hand has taken things quite well, everything in the matter.</p><p>he's really grown on relationships and even though we have a history he trusts me more...not by a lot but it's something from the boy who doesn't know much about emotions.</p><p>But most of all he's really enjoying Umbridges enforcements. he calls them, 'good measures'.</p><p> </p><p>Theo and I were walking to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer while Draco was studying in the common room for the OWLs, he really wanted to come but insisted on us to go and he'll catch up later.</p><p>the blizzarding snow was pounding against my skin harshly as Theo and I made our way to the pub.</p><p>"over here?" I questioned Theodore to a table near the back. he shook his head and politely guided me to one near the window.</p><p>I was seated closest to the window since the table wasn't aligned with the window cill and I watched as the wind blew flurries of snow outside in the cold.</p><p>"two butterbeers ma'am, ill pay."</p><p>"theo you don't have to I can pay-"</p><p>"you shut up," he turned back to the lady and handed her the money as she walked away and he turned to me. "you'll buy Malfoys if he comes while we're still here, got it?"</p><p>I nodded and unwrapped my scarf from around my neck.</p><p>well...it is Dracos but he let me use it since pansy rudely took mine and never gave it back. I don't need her dead skin cells on my skin anyway, she can keep it.</p><p>Our butterbeers arrived in cold jars and Theo and I cheered to 'renewing a friendship' and 'both having love lives but only me having one'. I laughed and sipped my jar and setting it back on the table.</p><p>"heard about Trelawney, how yesterday she nearly got fired?"</p><p>I looked over the brim of my cup and stared at Theo aimlessly. "no, I never," I said placing my cup down gently. "when did that happen?"</p><p>theo set his jar down as well, "I guess around mid-afternoon? I presume you were with the boy of your dreams since neither of you was there?" Theo chuckled before raising his glass again and drinking from it.</p><p>my face grew red furiously .., the boy of my dreams.</p><p>"Yeah, we were in the common room, by that time we were probably.."</p><p>"shagging?" Theo laughed again before sipping the last bit of his drink.</p><p>"Theodore Nott!" I defensively shot back. "we were actually playing some long overdue wizards chess." I said flatly before drinking from my cup once more.</p><p>"ah...no shagging?"</p><p>"Theodore!"</p><p>"I'm playing with ya shorty, Malfoy would have told me." Theo set down his cup only filled with the last bit of foam and winked at me slyly as I finished my butterbeer.</p><p>"welp, looks like Draco couldn't join us.." I wrapped my scarf around my neck again as we got ready to leave.</p><p>"looks like," Theo said looking around. "ah fuck him, you and I had a good time."</p><p>I really did.</p><p>"Is there anywhere else you would like to go before we head back to the castle Theo?" we walked outside the pub as the cold wind nipped my face.</p><p>Theo pondered for a minute before adjusting his jacket. "Let's give Honeydukes a quick look shall we?" he reached for my hand hidden in my coat sleeve.</p><p>"We shall." I grabbed his hand tightly and we walked towards Honeydukes.</p><p>in the corner of my eyes, I saw Hermione rushing people into an old building, and Ron eagerly walking up to us. "can we see you for a minute y/n?"</p><p>I looked up at theo glaring at Ron.</p><p>Fuck</p><p>I forgot theo didn't like them, "I'll be back Theo, go get a head start at Honeydukes." I let go of his hand and followed Ron into the almost abandoned-looking building as Hermione made sure nobody saw us.</p><p>Ron guided me where Harry stood in front of a group of familiar students, Luna, Cho, Nigel, Dean, and others.</p><p>"What's going on?" I whispered to Hermione. she held her finger to her lips as she faced the group. I knew now was my time to shut up before she went Hermione Granger on me, I observed as she spoke to the group.</p><p>"We need a teacher, a proper teacher that is." she corrected herself. "one with experience with fighting against the dark arts." 'Mione turned her head to Harry giving him the approval to talk. He seemed speechless and didn't know what to say until a kid sitting in the front did it for him.</p><p>"why?" Ron who was also sitting next to Harry perked up,</p><p>"cause you to know whos back you tosspot!" Ron spat,</p><p>"cause he says.." He fixed his gaze grimly to harry who had his head hung down.</p><p>"cause Dumbledore says"</p><p>"Dumbledore says because he says! the thing is..where the proof?"</p><p>"ok, that's enough.." I interrupted their bickering to make a point. "I'm not sure exactly why I'm here but it's true, we need a teacher..and harry is the only one who can properly instruct us." I gulped nervously, "isn't that right Harry?"</p><p>Harry nodded and Hermione sighed relief as she pulled out a folded piece of parchment paper from her jacket pocket. "everyone who wants to sign up come sign your name" she placed the parchment and a quill in front of the group as they all stood up and formed a line each taking turns writing on the paper. after everyone had cleared out it was just the Golden Trio and I behind the counter. "y/n?" Hermione hesitantly handed me the quill and passing the parchment down the counter.</p><p>I held the quill dumbfoundedly and stared at the paper, "if I sign, what exactly are we doing?"</p><p>"Well.., we'll find a meeting place to do proper dark arts training."</p><p>"but no matter what don't tell anyone, especially Malfoy." I don't really know why I couldn't tell Draco but I wouldn't, there's always a valid reason for something they do.</p><p>"I don't know guys, ill think about it" I set down the quill on the parchment.</p><p>"ok, just...let us know if you change your mind" Harry gave me a subtle smile and I departed from them as we all left the pub.</p><p>Now off to Honeydukes.</p><p>I stumble across the building just next to Honeydukes where I see Theo leaning against the side of the wall and talking to someone who I cant see from him blocking them. "Theo?" I peeked around the corner when I got a clear view of who he was talking to, Draco was standing in front of theo with his arms folded.</p><p>"Oh hey shorty, finally ditched the gryffinheads?" I rolled my eyes and made eye contact with Draco.</p><p>"Hello darling" he placed a gentle kiss on my head and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his grasp fully.</p><p>I nuzzled into the warmth Draco was radiating and noticed Theo holding a bag of sweets from Honeydukes. "how was studying?" I looked back up at Draco.</p><p>"I didn't even get time to study, filch was hammering more rules into the wall and disturbed the fuck out of me," he huffed and grabbed me tighter, " but its alright, I got to come to see you and Nott." he grabbed my chin and pecked my lips.</p><p>I smirked at him and pecked his lips back,</p><p>"What kind of rules?" I forgot Theodore was here...</p><p>"just more rules Nott. professor Umbridge added quite a few good ones if you ask me,"</p><p>"like?" I perked up quietly.</p><p>"no more of those fucking stupid quibblers.." Draco studied his words for a moment, "there was another one that's on the tip of my fucking tongue.."</p><p>"This is nice." Theodore grumbled from across from us, "great bonding time."</p><p>Draco glared at Theo still trying to figure the rule out. "shut up nott! "</p><p>"Maybe if we go back and look at the wall you won't be so stressed." I flattened his jacket with my hands as I loosened from his grip.</p><p>"no, we can stay here I'll think of it." Draco slowly grabbed my hand and walked with me as Theodore led us to the three broomsticks again.</p><p>we seated in the same spot we were earlier just theo and me but this time instead of me sitting alone across from him Draco was beside me. we ordered the butterbeers and I paid this time and we just sat there silently waiting for our beverages. I fiddled with my fingers before Draco fucking nudged me.</p><p>fuck.</p><p>don't do that.</p><p>"what?" I spat calmly trying not to alarm him. our drinks came just as i said that and they were placed in front of each of us.</p><p>"I know the rule.." Draco's gaze dimmed as he slid his cup towards himself.</p><p>"well? what is it mate?" Theo cooed from across from us as he sipped his butterbeer.</p><p>I drank mine as well taking a long refreshing drink out of my cold cup.</p><p>"We can't be less than eight inches from each other..."</p><p>I instantly choked on my drink and slammed my cup down, my head turned to Draco hoping he'd deny it but he never, just gave me a sorrowful face.</p><p>That's it,</p><p>I'm joining the group.</p><p>This bitch has gone too far.</p><p>=================================================================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. 5-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"you sure about this?" Hermione bantered as I held the quill to the newly updated parchment, it now said 'Dumbledore's Army',</p><p>"positive." I looked back up at the three Gryffindors before finally etching my name onto the parchment with black ink. "done." I slid the paperback to Ron and handed the quill to Hermione.</p><p>"brilliant, uh-- the first meeting is tonight in the.." harry lowered his voice and made sure nobody was around and leaned into my ear. "the room of requirement."</p><p>"What's that?" I lifted my eyebrow at them unknowingly.</p><p>Hermione huffed and took a deep breath, "just, meet us up here and we'll show you."</p><p>"Alright, can I go now?" They both nodded and I made my way down the corridor and down the main floor where I heard filch hammering yet another--fucking rule.</p><p>not many others were watching and I barely recognized their faces, I squinted at the frame that was hung high and read it just barely. "groups are disbanded?"</p><p>"that's fucked."</p><p>Is it me or is Theo always...there.</p><p>"hey Theodore," I mentioned enthusiastically.</p><p>"Hey bitch" he leans on my causing me to stumble in the spot. "wheres Malfoy, you're usually with that prat." Theo snorted before leaning on me more.</p><p>I couldn't keep up with his weight and tried shoving him off, "could you?"</p><p>"Nah shorty, I'm good here."</p><p>"she said shove off Nott!" Draco came from around the corner with his hands dug deep in his pockets. "and besides, you know the new rule.."</p><p>"yeah, whatever don't remind me," I mumbled to myself as I crossed my arms. "and Draco he wasn't really bothering me anyway, it's Theo..he knows how to dig himself a deeper grave naturally." I laughed and avoided to my best abilities the knowing glare I was getting from Theodore himself beside me.</p><p>I remembered bluntly that our first D.A meeting was soon and I had to trot my way back up the stairs to the supposed room of requirement floor. "as much as I would love to stay and watch the awkwardness between you two, I have somewhere to be." I fixed my back on my shoulder and backed myself up slowly in the opposite direction I was going.</p><p>"plans?where?"</p><p>shit.</p><p>"uh, Draco, studying," I responded frantically as I backed off more.</p><p>"I can come with I'm not busy." Draco started to make his way towards me but I quickly shot him down.</p><p>"It's with Harry and Hermione, you don't want to come," I said once more sternly as I planted my feet on the ground.</p><p>Theo slowly backed off as well not wanting to get caught between the fire, before Draco realized it he dashed down the hall and disappeared. Draco stopped mid-step, "fine, ill uh--see you later then." Draco hesitantly turned back almost as if waiting for fo me to change my mind but I didn't, now he was gone down a hallway nowhere to be seen.</p><p>ok, I feel bad.</p><p>but do I have the time to care, not really?</p><p>I scurried down the hall and stumbled on stairs as I was walking up to them. when I made it to the seventh floor where I was told to meet Hermione and Harry. I saw them standing both by a naked wall at the end of the hall.</p><p>"'Mione?" I queried and stepped up to them sluggish.</p><p>"there you are! come, all the others are inside already." she moved her hand the motion me to follow her and harry, but they stayed at the wall. For a short time, they stood there until the wall started to crumble and separate away. when the wall had cleared up enough the hole was big enough for me to see a pretty big room with a fireplace at the end and fellow classmates gathered around in a small group waiting for harry and Hermione. Ron was standing by the door watching as we all got in, the door closed behind us and when it was solid appeared a mirror on the wall. I placed my bag down and went to join the others by the fireplace.</p><p>"ready?" Neville leaned into me as I came and stood beside him.</p><p>"for what exactly?"</p><p>"for training" he nudged his head to a bot in the front with a wooden wand in hand. </p><p>and I mean, yes I'm ready for training. but I think the problem is, am I ready to face Draco?" I can't lie to him forever now can I?"</p><p>===========================================</p><p>"now, the next meeting is on Thursday, two days from now." announced harry as we left the room of requirement.</p><p>I walked out of the room and checked both ways to see if I was in the clear to keep going. I sneaked down the hall and turned some corners down to the dungeons.</p><p>" there you are, love" Draco came from being prompt against a stone wall to come see me. He looked around at our surroundings before placing another peck on my forehead. "here let me take that," he reached out for my bookbag and slid it off my arm and onto his.</p><p>"how was studying" Draco paused then looked down at me as we walked the hallways. "with Granger?"</p><p>"good, we studied OWLs for a bit then she helped me with astronomy.</p><p>I hate lying to him,</p><p>I always have.</p><p>"well, that's good," Draco huffed before fixing my bag on his shoulder.</p><p>"you sure you can handle that?" I eyed him and smirked as he looked back down.</p><p>he smirked back, "what you don't think I can manage?" he chuckled "or do you want to prove a point?"</p><p>"Maybe it's both."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"all students will submit to questioning about suspected illicit activities?"</p><p>"what does she think students are banning against her?" Theo snorted beside me as he too read the rule hung the past night. "cause if she does that woman has serious trust issues to bring the thing to her job."</p><p>"or maybe she's being smart and handling it while she can Nott" Draco came again and stuffed his hands deep into his robe pockets as he stood tall behind us.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever" Theo mumbled and rolled his eyes as he kicked around his shoes.</p><p>I turned around to face him..or his chest since he towered over me like a stature.</p><p>"Hello," I softly cooed and lifted my head up, "how was quidditch practice yesterday?"</p><p>"There isn't quidditch this year, Umbridge canceled it so we can focus on schooling." he gently and quickly kissed my head to avoid getting caught. "Puceys pissed" he chuckled.</p><p>"oh, well I'm sorry." I stepped back a few steps to prevent straining in my neck. "I know you love quidditch,"</p><p>"ah don't worry about it, it gives me extra time to study now anyway." Draco huffed, "win-win"</p><p>"How's that a win, mate?" Theo came and stood in between us. "what shorty? forgot I was here?" Theo turned back to Draco. "seriously Malfoy how's it a win?"</p><p>"fuck off nott, it just is"Draco glared at Theo. "and it's another rule of Umbridge's so we better respect it..."</p><p>"not this bitch again" I muttered and rolled my eyes silently.</p><p>Theo rested his arm on my shoulder and just barely leaned on me, "now shorty, Malfoy likes her so we better obey the rules." Theo mocked Draco and we watched Draco glare back.</p><p>"Whatever I need to go, ill see you two later." Draco waved us off and spun around on the hells of his black dress shoes and walked away.</p><p>I shrugged Theo off of me and fixed my robes from his leaning on me, "I as well have somewhere to be." without waiting for a response I headed on my way to go find somebody in the D.A, to discuss the 'illicit activities'.</p><p>I turned down corridors and looked even in the library but I couldn't find anyone,</p><p>until I passed the D.A.D.A classroom when a student walked out and I could see through it while it was open, everyone I was with yesterday was lined up outside her office as one at a time was called in then let out soon after.</p><p>"y/n?" Nigel said closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Nigel? what was that?" I pointed to the classroom,</p><p>"We're getting asked about yesterday and if we're involved in anything we arent supposed to be. I'm actually surprised you weren't there." Nigel narrowed his eyes at me then shrugged and walked off down the halls.</p><p>I wanted to knock on the door, but I also didn't.</p><p>so I didn't, I would just ask at tomorrow's meeting.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>I was waiting in the common room for Draco since tonight was our patrol night, I waited by the fire tapping my foot on the floor for every second he was late. soon he came out of the boy's dormitories with his tie undone and the top three buttons on his blouse were undone.</p><p>"sorry, Draunklyn I was sleeping, forgot about the patrol." he smiled and began doing up his white blouse when he came down the stairs. he slipped his robe over his arms and finally tied his tie just when we exited the room. it was still sloppy but at least he was in uniform.</p><p>I looked over at him and smiled as he walked along with me out of the dungeons.</p><p>when we found out we were prefects our partners were Blaise and I and Daphne and Draco but all four of us changed to who we wanted. so, now I'm with my lovely boyfriend and Daphne gets her..Blaise.</p><p>"You're pretty when your walking in the darks hallways with me" Draco broke the silence as my face grew furiously red.</p><p>"and you're not too bad walking out of your room almost shirtless either Mr. Malfoy." I could see his smirk from his side profile growing and spread across his face.</p><p>"It's nothing you probably haven't seen before," he cockily replied.</p><p>"I actually haven't, but thank you for that Draco."I rolled my eyes and smiled at him as our steps became the only thing we could hear.</p><p>Dracos hand slowly inched to mine and felt around for my fingers, he first grabbed my wrist and then made his way down my hand where he intertwined his fingers with mine and held my hand tightly not wanting to ever let go.</p><p>we did the rest of the patrol like this, hand in hand up and down the dim halls of Hogwarts together. just the two of us and the pattering of our shoes on the stone floors.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. 5-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"ready,y/n?" I nodded in response as I held my wand high to the ceiling as harry observed the next day at our D.A. meeting. today was 'expelliarmus' day, a beginner day since George nearly killed Nigel last meeting.</p><p>I pointed it to the armor bot and swished my wand in a circular motion, "expelliarmus", the wand went flying halfway across the room and onto the floor. I smiled at my achievement and turned back to harry as I lowed my wand,</p><p>"you did brilliant y/n, keep doing just that." harry patted my shoulder and walked off to assist Neville who has been struggling all day to get it right.</p><p>I walked over to where the disarmed wand was and lowed my wand to it, "wingardium Leviosa" I whispered as the wand lifted and I walked it back to the bot. I motioned it to where it was normally held and slowly lowered it into position.</p><p>"y/n?" I jumped and my focus was lost on my wand which caused the practice one to fall hard on the floor. I spun my head around to face Neville,</p><p>"oh, Neville, hi." I bent down to pick up the fallen wand and placed it properly into its hold. "how can I help?"</p><p>"i-just seen you and harry over here and I was wondering if,...you could teach me?" he scratched the crook of his neck, "harry and I didn't have much luck and I--"</p><p>"Neville," he looked up at me, "id love to help." he grinned widely and reached for his wand. we stepped back a bit and faced the bot, "show me what you have so far," I gestured for him to show me what he can do so far.</p><p>"expelliarmus!" Neville waved his wand but nothing happened, he hung his head and slowly turned to me.</p><p>"Okay, well, first... you're moving your wand too much" I flicked my wand low to the ground, an example to Neville. "now, try it on me." I stepped back a bit to get a decent distance between Neville and me, he waved his wand better, but still not quite good yet. my wand didn't move and I stayed armed. I could see the disappointment in his eyes from where I was,</p><p>"i-I'm sorry y/n"</p><p>"don't apologize, Neville, try again, keep focussed and remember, your wand movements are everything." I held my wand to my chest waiting for Neville to cast on me.</p><p>"expelliarmus!"</p><p>My wand went flying out of my hand and landed somewhere in the room, I looked at Neville across from me, he showed pure joy and attention from the rest of everyone in the room diverted to him. "you did it, Neville!" I walked up to him as he without hesitation or warning pulled me into a bone-crushing hug with his wand still in hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>soon the meeting was over and I went around looking for my wand, "hey harry? did you by chance see my wand anywhere?" I pondered as I looked up to harry.</p><p>"I think I did, the last time I saw it was when Fred and George last were with it.."</p><p>ah, shit,</p><p>just great.</p><p>"thank you harry I have to go." I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the cleared room of requirement,</p><p>now where to find the twins?</p><p>my first instinct was the library, for some odd reason.</p><p>but when I got there, there they were. "hey guys..?" I walked up behind them as they both turned to me.</p><p>"oh hey y/n, how may we help you on this fine evening?" they responded in unison.</p><p>"Harry said you guys had my wand? or at least seen it?"</p><p>"oh, this wand?" free pulled out my wand from his robe hanging it just where I couldn't reach.</p><p>"yeah we found it by the fire our dearest Draunklyn, if you can reach it, well gladly give it back." George teased as he leaned back watching it all unfold around him.</p><p>I looked around in every which way before leaping up to grab my wand, my luck I just barely grasped the tip of it and pulled it down with me, "fair game boys, I must say." I bantered as I placed my wand back in its rightful place on the inner side of my robe.</p><p>"anytime"</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dracos POV:</p><p>shes late,</p><p>It's almost curfew and she's not back from her little study date with granger.</p><p>I paced around the common room as Nott sat comfortably on a lounge chair by the fire, by the looks of it, we were the only ones left in here, but that wasn't my main priority at the moment.</p><p>"where the hell is she?" I stopped in my spot and slightly clenched my fists.</p><p>"relax mate, she's probably running late." he readjusted himself on his hair. "It's a very..y/n thing to do."</p><p>my fists slightly eased and my body was less tensed up,</p><p>it's not that I didn't want her studying, and I didn't mind that's she's been with granger lately but today I felt different about it.</p><p>"now take a fucking seat and chill the hell out mate," I was startled by Nott's sudden outburst but slowly obeyed and sat on the arm of a nearby couch.</p><p>soon I heard the door moving and in came y/n from the stones instantly letting her bag fall off her shoulder and onto the ground as she entered. she spotted me also instantly and her face lit up and she came opening her arms to me.</p><p>I sat up and embraced her tightly wrapping my arms around her as she did the same.</p><p>I still hadn't gotten the full effect of emotions yet or how to act in certain situations but she really did help me get to where I am now, I'm more open with her than when we were friends. and how badly I wanted to tell her that you-know-who was really back but I couldn't. not now, not later, maybe it'll have to be where she finds out on her own.</p><p>"I missed you" she cooed as she looked up at me, arms still tight around my waist.</p><p>"me too" I didn't want to mention why she was late, assuming she lost track of time as Theodore said.</p><p>"neglect me anymore and you may as well feed me to bloody hippogriffs." Theodore snapped from across the room. I could feel y/n roll her eyes as we slowly separated from each other and sat down side by side on the couch, across from the bickering bitch in his chair.</p><p>"so?" I said wrapping my arm around the back on the couch and on y/ns shoulder.</p><p>"so?" she whispered back.</p><p>"heard what professor Umbridge announced today?"</p><p>she groaned next to me, "another bloody fucking rule?"</p><p>"better," I winked as she smirked. "She's forming an Inquisitorial squad to track down what potters doing, she feels he's hiding something."</p><p>"inquisitorial squad?" not beaked from across us.</p><p>"Yeah, tomorrow I and a few others will be going to her office to sign up, It sort of like an extra patrol duty. you should join darling." I kissed the top of her head as Theodore rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I would but, I hate her."</p><p>"ok, that's fine I won't judge." I leaned back a bit more. "nott?"</p><p>"oh that's alright mate, I'm with shorty lyn over there, I hate that woman."</p><p>"tough crowd."</p><p>y/n looked up at me with her soft eyes, "I'm sorry Draco, I would really if it wasn't her."</p><p>"no, I totally understand love."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Your POV:</p><p>no, but Draco you don't understand, I'm in the group you're trying to hunt down...</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. 5-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your POV:</p><p> </p><p>It's been a few days since Draco joined the inquisitorial squad, ever since he's been doing daily night patrols which make it harder to get to D.A meetings. But he seems to be really enjoying it, which I'm happy for him.</p><p>today he caught me off guard asking me if I was 'studying with Hermione today',</p><p>"having another study date with granger tonight y/n?" he bit into his toast.</p><p>"I have other plans"</p><p>"really? like what?"</p><p>that's when I came back into focus, "nothing,i-uh-am meeting with harry for studying."</p><p>"oh...well that's ok I guess, couldn't find anyone better than potter though Draunklyn?"</p><p>"couldn't find another teacher to kiss ass to Malfoy?" he interrupted from across the table leaving Draco speechless.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and stood up from where he was sitting, he leaned down into my ear, "ill see you and asshole later y/n."</p><p>I nodded and watched as he left the crowd great hall. "you really didn't have to say that Theo.."</p><p>"but I did shorty," he closed his Transfigurations book, "when will you get through your head lyn that Malfoy isn't who you think he is? he's a blond smart guy who has daddy issues, and I'm not even getting started on the secrets that fool must be keeping from you-" he paused and widened his eyes, he stuttered and grabbed his book to quickly stands.</p><p>"theo.."</p><p>"If Malfoy asks about this, don't say it was me who told you." he adjusted himself and walked out the hall leaving me alone at the Slytherin table where nobody else liked me.</p><p>Pansy,bitch,Millicent,bitch,daphne,bitch,blaise,asshole,crabbe,eh,goyle,stupid idiot.</p><p>"ill go sit with Hermione then" I mumbled before getting up and grabbing my bag.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Theodore POV:</p><p>shit shit shit shit shit, he's going to kill me--no he's going to torture me then kill me, then watch my body decay.</p><p>how the hell am I suppose to explain to Malfoy what I told y/n?</p><p>'yeah-i just may have spilled some information I shouldn't have now she may find out our fathers are death eaters and you-know-who is back for sure.'</p><p>fuck me and my stupid brain.</p><p>and I think the worse out of it all, is if she finds this all out with her wits,.. there's no doubt shell find out about the ministry attack he's planning in two months.</p><p>fuck me.</p><p>when I left I ran straight to divination where Malfoy was. why? I'm not fucking sure.</p><p>"Hey mate," my voice quivered as I sat opposite him at the table. he looked up from his book,</p><p>"what?"</p><p>I stayed quiet and shake as I placed my bag down beside me.</p><p>"what the hell did you do to fuck up now Nott?"</p><p>"oh nothing, everything fine." I gulped as he closed his book and set it in the middle of the table.</p><p>"if I find out your fucking with me Theodore ill fucking kill you, now, what did you do this time?"</p><p>"Nothing, I just now left y/n that's all."</p><p>he shrugged and eyed me once more before grabbing his book again and flipping the pages.</p><p>fuck if only you knew how much I fucked up, but you'd kill me Draco Malfoy.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p> </p><p>"that's weird don't you think?" I placed my bag down by the fireplace with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, we got to the room of requirement early for today's meeting. "what Theo said?"</p><p>"I'm not sure y/n Notts a very strange bloke."</p><p>'yeah, but-Ron it was different. It's almost like he knows the supposed secrets dracos hiding."</p><p>"I'm not too sure if you want to know Malfoys secrets y/n, with his family and all.." Harry trailed off.</p><p>"but harry it only makes sense, I don't usually care what Dracos hiding but it makes sense."</p><p>"whys that's?" Ron queried and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>I checked to see if anyone else was in the room yet and lowered my voice, "his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange just escaped Azkaban a few days ago, does that not clue into anything?"</p><p>"y/n this is a lot to think about right now, maybe let's meet in the library after this, and we can think this through better?"</p><p>we all looked at each other without speaking and nodded as other members were arriving for the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"so? what first?" Hermione whispered as we all gathered at a library table in the back where we sure nobody would hear us.</p><p>it all still felt very weird, nobody likes Draco but I know going to the golden trio would be the best thing to do since they're pretty much the brains and evil-fighters of the school.</p><p>"well, today Theo said that if Draco asked not to tell him that he told me anything?"</p><p>"That right there is why that guy is a strange bloke." Hermione glared at Ron and continued,</p><p>"that must mean he knows what Malfoys hiding, no?"</p><p>"beats me" I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms.</p><p>"y/n, did Malfoy mention anything at all lately that involved his family?"</p><p>"well, he did say that his father wrote him a letter, and Lucius never writes Draco."</p><p>It's true, Draco told me last week his father wrote him a letter but surprisingly Draco wasn't shocked his father wrote him, he was more disappointed.</p><p>"maybe his father owled him about his aunt-"</p><p>"Hermione hold that thought, what time is it?"</p><p>"ehm" she looked around trying to find a clock, "21:47, Why?"</p><p>shit.</p><p>"crap uh--" I sat up scurrying to collect my things. "I promised Draco id to meet him in the common room at 22:00 I have to go,"</p><p>I sped walked out of the library and down the halls avoiding Mr filch and that damned cat of his and into the dungeons. once I whispered the password I was pulled the rest of the way, I recognized the familiar blond hair that fell perfectly off his head.</p><p>"where the fucking hell were you!" he grabbed me by my shoulders and dove down to my lips where we connected them before he moved away. he was sweating and his tie was loosened, those were the only things I could notice before he dove in for a kiss again.</p><p>"Malfoy was so fucking stressed on where his beloved y/n was." theo snickered from behind us. "but yeah, where were you?"</p><p>"Harry and I lost track of time, that's all, studying for OWLs makes you lose track of time."</p><p>I loosened from Draco's grasp and examined him more, his hair was all messy and his pams had fingernail imprinted from clenching his fists.</p><p>"oh theo, I wanted to...talk to you about earlier today at breakfast..."</p><p>"there's nothing to talk about." he defensive spoke glancing over at Draco.</p><p>"why, what happened at breakfast, was it after I left? Theodore, I swear if you did something to her ill kick your ass"</p><p>"Draco it's fine, it's nothing."</p><p>"well, it sure as hell looks like something, look how he's fucking sweating."</p><p>Draco was right, theo was sweating and fidgeting around with himself.</p><p>"I promise it's nothing Draco, don't fret about it." I gave him a reassuring smile and stood on my tiptoes before placing a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"Alright," he mumbled and kissed me back.</p><p>"now, I had a long night...studying, if you two don't mind I'm going to bed." Draco nodded his head as I walked to the dormitories, I patted Theos back before walking up these stairs to bed.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dracos POV:</p><p>just me and Theodore, that'll be fun.</p><p>"the hell did you do" I stepped closer to him.</p><p>he looked back making sure y/n wasn't there and I did the same, she wasn't.</p><p>"Malfoy, you can't get mad...it was a mistake.."</p><p>"I'm already pissed to spit it out, Nott."</p><p>"When you left breakfast, I may or may not have told y/n you were hiding secrets from her...and I think she's onto me."</p><p>I groaned and put my face in both of my hands and moved the fallen hair out of my face. "what secrets did you exactly tell her idiot?"</p><p>"well, I didn't tell her any specifically..."</p><p>"then why are you so pressed about it?"</p><p>"We were on the topic that you aren't who she thinks you are..."</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"oh, bloody hell Theodore you're a fucking idiot. what do you think shell do when she finds out..shes not fucking stupid, shell know one way or another." I tried keeping my voice down,</p><p>"you see, I didn't think of that"</p><p>"of course you fucking didn't," I sighed as I took a step closer. "theo you don't understand do you, without y/n, I have nobody. without her, I'm a death eaters son who has nobody to love."</p><p>"you love her?"</p><p>"of course I fucking love her you fucking idiot! what made it obvious?"</p><p>"I don't know I just didn't think Draco Malfoy was capable of loving that's all, but have at it, I don't care." he ran his hands through his hair, "just don't hurt her, she may be your girlfriend but she's my best friend".</p><p>"Why would I fucking hurt her?"</p><p>"It's just a warning Malfoy, don't hurt her."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>"good."</p><p>it was silent for a few moments, we--he was standing there like a clueless idiot.</p><p>"well, I'm going to bed, I need a break from your fucking lack of wits Nott." just as I was walking up the stairs to the dormitory,</p><p>"We share the same room dumbass."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. 5-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>none of the guys would talk about last night after I left. they would just say 'it was nothing'.</p><p>oh but what you don't know, is that I know. you can't keep secrets from me Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy, if they were so sacred don't tell me you're hiding them in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Draco" I placed my bag down and sat next to Draco in Potions.</p><p>"hey y/n, how's your morning?" he placed a kiss on my head before Snape could notice.</p><p>"perfect since we were together about ten minutes ago." I smiled and pulled out my potions book. Draco twisted the band on his ring finger around and pulled it on and off, "are you alright Draco? is it about last night?"</p><p>"I said it's nothing y/n, just...inquisitorial squad stuff." Draco frowned and put his head back down.</p><p>"oh, well I hope whatever it truly is gets better," Snape entered the class and rushed to the front, to begin with, his lesson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"theo?" I queried as I turned a corner in the library to find him actually doing school work. "I need to ask you something," I take a seat across from him and rest my chin in my hand.</p><p>"Whatever you need Draunklyn" Theo kept his eyes on his paper and continued writing. "spill"</p><p>"is Draco, I don't know, different lately?" I place my hands down on the table and motioning my fingers and I intertwine them together. His eyes immediately bulge and he drops his quill onto his paper causing the ink to slowly drip off the tip.</p><p>"What makes you say that?"</p><p>"he's been more defensive around me, and I'm just curious if you will, is there something wrong?"</p><p>of course there something fucking wrong! It's those blood secrets, merlins beard!</p><p>but what are they?</p><p>"no. he hasn't told me anything about his family." Theo picks up his quill and starts writing again.</p><p>"Theo?"</p><p>"Hmm?" his eyes gaze up to me while his head stays in the same position hovering over his paper.</p><p>"i-i never said anything about his family..."</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't either what's your point?" he huffs and places his quill down properly.</p><p>"But you just said-"</p><p>"I didn't fucking say anything y/n, just leave it be."</p><p>before he could say anymore I rushed up from my chair and left, only to find one person before patrol tonight.</p><p>Draco Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>Theodore POV:</p><p>that's it.</p><p>fucking kill me.</p><p>I have to learn to shut my fucking mouth!</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Draco POV:</p><p> </p><p>"You fucking what?"</p><p>I pace back and forth in the empty common as Nott blurts out another way he fucked up today. my and are dug deep in my pockets and my hair is frazzled from running my hand through it so many fucking times.</p><p>"It was an honest mistake Malfoy really, it doesn't mean anything-"</p><p>"to you, it doesn't Theodore!" I yell back. "everything is at risk to make sure everything goes perfect next week! if not, and because of us, we'll both fucking die!"</p><p>"but it will go well Malfoy, y/n won't find out anymore and it will be all good.."</p><p>"Yeah, everything will be perfect, just like when we were eleven" I sarcastically remark back.</p><p>"Malfoy.."</p><p>"shut up. I have to go meet y/n for patrol, catch you later dumbass."</p><p>I pick up my bag from my feet and head out to meet y/n for patrol, at least when she's around all hell doesn't break loose.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p>ill just let it be, for now, I just want to have a calm, peaceful night with my boyfriend as we patrol. everything will be fine.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Draco POV:</p><p> </p><p>There she is, my savior of today. y/n leans against a wall just a few turns from the commons,</p><p>"hey, Draunklyn" she opens her eyes and turns to me with her glistening eyes, her face tries concealing her smile but fails as she heads open-armed towards me.</p><p>"Hello," she cooed softly as I wrap my arms around her figure and nuzzling my head into the crook of her neck. "I didn't see you at dinner,..."</p><p>"I wasn't hungry love, now come on, let's get this over with." I separate from our hug and wrap my arm around her shoulder as she picked up the bag and slings it over her shoulder. we walk together down the empty corridors and into the ones litten by moonlight by the courtyard.</p><p>"I love you" y/n whispers as we stop near an alcove for a walking break.</p><p>"and I love you" I add back setting my bag down on the ground. I sit on the edge of the stone alcove bench. y/n sits just on the side of my leg and the rest on the edge as well, she leans her body onto mine and I take in the smell of citrus and cocoa radiating off of her, every year she smells different but more intoxicating.</p><p>"This is peaceful" she moves her head on my shoulder "don't you think?"</p><p>"I think, yes y/n." I kiss the top of her head as he lifts her head to face me, he lips come in contact with mine and we connect them fully.</p><p>y/n moves away and we both sigh knowing we should get back to patrolling, she stands first offering a hand to get me off the stone edge. I grab my bag first and step ahead waiting for y/n to grab hers and follow.</p><p>once she lifts her bag up a small pale purple envelope falls off as she lifts it off fully.</p><p>shit.</p><p>"Draco I think you dropped something," y/n grabs the letter and quickly examines the outside writing as I hurry to grab it, but she swipes her hand away before I could grab it. "your father? I didn't know he wrote to you?"</p><p>"he didn't." I respond flatly. "y/n give me it." she stops and I could tell she saw my sweat form on my head and how tense I was getting, that unsealed letter was the final plan to the plan next week at the ministry.</p><p>"Sorry,.." she slowly hands the letter back and I grab it and place it in my bag making sure it doesn't fall out again and somebody else finds it.</p><p>"It's alright." I huff and start walking back again, "we should finish patroling now, we took to long taking a break." I don't wait for her to catch up, just walk normally as she jogs to keep up with me.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. 5-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p> </p><p>I'm at a D.A meeting.</p><p>and I'm totally not sidetracked by how Draco acted last night.</p><p>nope.</p><p> </p><p>"y/n?are you listening?" I snap back into reality to harry beckoning in my ear, I think he's teaching the Patronus charm today? and no harry, I'm not fucking listening.</p><p>"yes harry, I'm listening don't fret." I hold up my wand and weakly cast, 'expecto patronum'. cant say I'm surprised it didn't work, I wasn't trying to begin with.</p><p>"just, focus, you'll get it don't worry." harry pats the small of my back before leaving again.</p><p>yeah, that's not what I'm worried about right now Harry, I have other things on my mind.</p><p>I take a deep breath before actually trying this time, I imagine the yule ball all over again, from beginning to end, ending things with Blaise, to my first kiss with Draco...and ever. "expect patronum".</p><p>and out my wand comes a swan gracefully swimming in the air around me. I take it in as I watch it glide all around the room, catching Harry's eyes and he gives me a thumbs-up before walking to Luna next.</p><p>As I swan glides around the room, everyone else is seeming to get the hang of it as well. soon, the room of requirement is packed with students and our patronus'.</p><p>My focus is left from my Patronus which makes it disappear to a rattling in the crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. the lights flicker and the room shakes a bit before the large mirror hanging on the wall shatters and falls to the ground spreading glass everywhere.</p><p>Harry and Nigel move closer to inspect a hole in the wall where the mirror fell. I move closer but still out of the way towards Ron and Hermione to get a closer look.</p><p>Harry grabs Nigel by his shoulders and drags him out of the way as the wall explodes and falls to the ground in shambles to reveal, Umbridge, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Draco coming from the side holding Cho by her shoulders.</p><p>His eyes immediately meet mine and he...smirks.</p><p>everyone is escorted out and given detention tomorrow, Draco releases Cho and walks towards me in a smirking matter.</p><p>"hey y/n" he smiles.</p><p>"hello" everyone has gone on their own now, leaving Draco and me alone in the hallway.</p><p>"what? You're upset?" he bends down the meet my eyes level.</p><p>I don't respond. I just keep my head down fiddling with my fingers.</p><p>"It's not my fault you're a bad liar love." he stands back up straight and brushes his hand over my neck.</p><p>"liar?" I lift my head back up and gently moving his hand away.</p><p>Draco gulped before meeting my eyes, "really? 'Potter and I lost track of time', I've known about this for a few weeks now. But really, y/n, why'd you keep it from me?" we start walking down the empty halls and back to the common room, we take our time."</p><p>"well, you're sorta on the opposite side I am"</p><p>"what does that mean?"</p><p>I huff. "it means Draco, I couldn't tell you, you'd go running to Umbridge like I'm guessing you already did?"</p><p>"actually, Goyle and Parkinson figured it out, I stayed out of it," he smirks down at me. "I couldn't be the one to expose your little secret."</p><p>"What a gentleman" I mutter and look down as we get closer to the dungeons.</p><p>"Why are you still upset?"</p><p>"Because Draco." I stop and stand in front of him, "she caught us, yes, but that doesn't change the fact you didn't tell me and now I have to get carvings again tomorrow."</p><p>he looked down t me and his narrowed eyes softened as they diverted down to my hand where my first detention was.</p><p>"y/n i-i don't know what to say im-..."</p><p>"It's fine Draco, it's done, there no going back." I start walking again and I wait for him to catch up to me without stopping.</p><p>"y/n I can make it up to you.."</p><p>"how" I keep my head forward as his running stops and he walks alongside me down the dungeons.</p><p>"anything you want."</p><p>"ok." I stop again just at the door to the common and face him, "tell me what that letter was from your father, and what it really was."</p><p>"I can't do that."</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"because y/n, you don't understand..."</p><p>"no, I really don't do I?" I blurted out, my eyes start to water and I enter the common room.</p><p>we are 'welcomed' by Pansy in the back and Blaise and daphne on the couches.</p><p>"y/n please just let me talk, I can explain.-"</p><p>"no, Draco, I'm going to my dorm, don't follow me."I look around and try to find Theo. "have fun with your little audience, we'll talk later."</p><p>before h can say anything I storm upstairs and slam the door behind me.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>I'm seated in the back of the detention the following day, everyone is crucially taking our punishment and the carving is already etching into my hand. I'm sitting here squeezing my eyes shut trying to divert the pain from my attention.</p><p>after everyone is down we all are excused from the hall and become a small crowd as we exit, Cho Chang is standing in the middle of the hall as people purposely bump into her as they walk by, I mean, she did snitch so she deserves it.</p><p>"y/n! y/n!" I hear from behind me as I walk with ginny down the halls. I turn around to see Draco making his way through the crowd and towards me.</p><p>I waited for him leaving ginny, I'm not sure why, but I did.</p><p>"y/n" he breathes, he catches up and stands in front of me.</p><p>"hello" I hold my hand with my other one close to my chest.</p><p>"can i- can I see?" he gestures to my hand and I hesitate before slowly giving him it. he holds it by my palm resting on his as he looks at it. "y/n I'm sorry.."</p><p>"It's fine Draco, really, what won't kill me will make me more of a fighter, right?" I slightly chuckle as Draco does too and slowly release my hand back to me.</p><p>we walk together down the halls out to the courtyard and take a seat on a bench by the school, I rest my head slowly onto his and keep it there while we watch the view.</p><p>"If only it could always be like this" Draco mutters as he fixates himself on the bench more.</p><p>"what do you mean?" I look up at him, resting my chin on his upper arm.</p><p>"Nothing, just thinking." he looks down at me before back at the view.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. 5-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>damn OWLs, I'm taking the test right now.</p><p>Draco in front of me, Theo behind me, Umbridge in the front watching us carefully.</p><p>everyone is in a crap mood today, I'm not sure if it's the past week or the tests.</p><p>"y/n!y/n!" I turned around careful not to draw attention from the front to Theo leaning over his desk.</p><p>"what?" I whisper yelled looking around to see if anyone is watching, luckily we're in the very back.</p><p>"got the answer to number four, seven, one, and two?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes and checked my surroundings again as Theo got impatient. "I've only got the answer to three and six." I grasp the back of my chair as I turn more to face him.</p><p>"The fuck? thought you said you studied?" he glared his eyes at me.</p><p>"do you not fucking pay attention?" I whispered again. "I never did study, I was with-"</p><p>"-the know it all Gryffindors right?" Theo peeked over my shoulder making sure the coast was clear. "I heard that, but Lyn you're supposed to be smart!"</p><p>I was about to open my mouth to speak when I felt I slight pulling of my ponytail. "the fuck?" I grabbed my hair as I turned back around to see Draco. "what?" I whisper looking behind his back to see if anyone looking.</p><p>"I'm missing number three, care to help?"</p><p>"care to bugger off, I'm busy dealing with one idiot." I gesture to Theodore behind me.</p><p>"that's not very nice to twat!" I hear from behind as a faint whisper.</p><p>"I've got number three, but I need everything else but six." I look back at Theo. "and what do you need?"</p><p>he looked down at his test and back at us. "everything, I lied to you just so I wouldn't fail,"</p><p>"Theo I thought you were studying in the library!"</p><p>"I just admitted I'm a liar isn't it obvious that's one too?!"</p><p>"godammit" I hear Draco mumble under his breath behind me. "y/n I need you fucking help!" he pleaded.</p><p>I glanced at Theo before turning back to Draco. "look, ill make you a deal... since we all know how much you favor your marks, ill give you number three if you give me all your answers." I smirked at him and slightly pulled my paper away.</p><p>"that's fucking unfair!"</p><p>"I personally think it's really fair so then she can pass the answers to me, ain't that right shorty?" the interrupted from behind. I nodded in response before Draco huffed and passed his paper to me, I wrote down the answer on his test and continued to copy the answers from his.</p><p>"here ya go love, enjoy."I handed his paper back while checking on others again, and especially Umbridge.</p><p>he looked over his test carefully. "nice handwriting" he smiled before turning back around.</p><p>"here" I sneakily turned around and passed my test to Theo and quickly tuned back waiting for him to finish copying.</p><p>"take it." I turned back around and grabbed my paper back as he smiles with satisfaction and scribbled his name on it before standing to walk it to the front.</p><p>just as I was about to rise I heard a roaring from outside the hall which diverted eyes from the whole room. the doors flew open and revealed the Weasley twins on brooms throwing fireworks around.</p><p>soon they threw down one that turned into a dragon and chases Umbridge out of the room followed by all her rules crashing down from the wall and leaving glass and paper all over the ground.</p><p>everyone started running out of the hall whilst throwing the papers into the air, Draco stood up by me and we rejoined with them before running out the hall as well.</p><p>"that's why I didn't study, it would have been a waste anyway." theo cooed beside me as I was in the middle of him and Draco.</p><p>I looked over at Draco who was and wasn't smiling at the same time. his face looked even, stiff, but happy. once we made it outside where everyone else was I noticed theo left to go talk with some fellow Slytherins who I didn't recognize. trying to mingle so you're not single I see.</p><p>I stood beside Draco with our hands with one another as we watched the fireworks exploding throughout the sky.</p><p>I noticed in the far corner of my eyes Hermione, Ron, and harry rushing back into the school. I know it cant be good, especially at a time like this. "Draco I have to go, ill be back." I loosened our hands and ran to catch up with them. I heard my name faintly but it stopped as I reached school.</p><p>"guys! What's wrong!" I caught up to Hermione as we rushed up a moving staircase.</p><p>"It's Sirius, Harry said he...saw him." Hermione paused. "harry what if Voldemort wanted you to see it, to get to you."</p><p>"so what if he is? Hermione, he's the only family I've got left." we stood there quietly until harry started running again as the stairs connected back together, we rushed down a familiar hall to the D.A.D.A classroom and the even more familiar office where I was first carved like a pumpkin.</p><p>Harry unlocked the door and we fled inside towards the fireplace. the floor network.</p><p>Harry insisted on only him going but Hermione interfered. "we're in this together."</p><p>"that you are." we all turned to see Umbridge standing in the doorway nearly out of breath.</p><p>shit.</p><p>Soon the inquisitorial squad came holding us against the wall of her office as others from the D.A. were brought in as well. Neville, Luna, Ginny, all while Harry was in a chair where she was standing over him.</p><p>the last person to enter the office was the last person I wanted to face right now, Draco.</p><p>What would he think?</p><p>he was holding another member by the shoulders, "caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." he snarled before fully entering the room.</p><p>He quickly spotted me being held by the shoulders by a Slytherin girl, I didn't know her, he let go of the person he was holding and walked up to us.</p><p>"I can take her, go hold that one" he gestured to the member he just let loose. she roughly let go of me jarring my body as Draco came behind me and slowly grabbed my hands and held them together gently. "I should have known y/n," he let out a small chuckle as he rested his chin just on the back of my shoulder as he intertwines each one of his hands with mine.</p><p>"Are you mad?" I could nearly feel his heart palpitating from our body being so close.</p><p>"a little... but nothing I won't get over," he whispered into my ear.</p><p>"you were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" she leaned into Harry's face.</p><p>"no."</p><p>"liar!" Umbridge slapped harry across the face. I looked away and closed my eyes.</p><p>Snape came walking through the door, standing at the frame. "professor, you brought the veritaserum. I'm getting answers whether they want to give them or not."</p><p>Snape shook his head slowly, "you seem to have used the last bit from my store on miss Chang, I'm afraid I can't help you...unless you want to poison him. otherwise I can't help." he stated in his monotone voice.</p><p>he slowly made it to the door, "he's got Padfoot, he's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." harry breathed between each sentence.</p><p>"Padfoot? What's Padfoot? snape what is he talking about?" Umbridge asked, clearly upset.</p><p>Dracos hands grabbed mine tighter and pulled me closer.</p><p>"I have no idea," Snape stated before leaving.</p><p>"Well then, I guess this leaves me no choice." Umbridge turned to harry and set a picture frame face down on her desk. "what Cornelius doesn't know won't affect him." she slowly raised her wand to harry.</p><p>"tell her harry!" Hermione blurted from close to me,</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>"dumbledores secret weapon." Hermione finished and Umbridge's face lit up with eagerness.</p><p> </p><p>Umbridge led Harry and Hermione out of the room for them to bring her to 'Dumbledores secret weapon'. leaving the rest of us in here, the silence was emitted within the room.</p><p>"I have to talk to y/n outside, don't screw up while I'm gone." Draco breathed, he slowly let go of my hands and walked me outside. we made it to outside the D.A.D.A classroom and were in the empty halls. "y/n.."</p><p>"yes."</p><p>"I know what you're doing." he rubbed his temples before crossing his arms. " I know you're going to go with them."</p><p>"what does that mean?-"</p><p>" the letter from my father, ill explain later, just tell me something..."</p><p>"Draco?..."</p><p>"I know you're going to the department of mysteries and I know I can't stop you but,"</p><p>"Draco just tell me!" I grew impatient with him.</p><p>The door flew open and out came, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna, they all looked at us.</p><p>"y/n come on!" Ginny shouted as they ran down the stairs, I looked over at Draco.</p><p>"This is the only time I will ever listen to a Weasley, go, but be safe y/n."</p><p>"I will." I kissed him gently before darting down the stairs to follow them outside.</p><p>We met up with Harry and Hermione on the bridge, we all stopped to catch our breath.</p><p>"how do we get there?" Harry breathed and waited for someone to answer.</p><p>"we fly of course." luna smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. 5-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theodore POV:</p><p>"you complete fucking idiot Malfoy!" it was just him and I in the common room, I was standing and he was sitting on a couch acting all 'rich' and retarded. "you let her fucking go you dumbass!"</p><p>he hung his head while slouching over, "it- I wouldn't be able to stop her anyway." I pushed his blond hair out of his face. "have you just met y/n? what would I do to keep her here?"</p><p>"tie her down!" he was muttering to himself and really, so was i. "fuck sakes Draco what are you going to do when your father sees her, huh?"</p><p>"shit I didn't think of that."</p><p>"of course you fucking didn't, why would you?"</p><p>I heard a quiet 'fuck' under his breath before he tilted his head to face me. "I bloody messed up didn't I?"</p><p>"I could have told you that mate," I say while still furious with the blond git.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p>we arrived at the department of mysteries, we walked through the door to meet shelves and shelves beyond of prophecies.</p><p>We all ran forwards to where harry seen Sirius, but he wasn't there.</p><p>"Harry look, this one has your name on it." Neville pointed to a prophecy on a shelf at eye level.</p><p>Harry picked it up to examine it more thoroughly. </p><p> </p><p>(gah crap. I'm incredibly sorry but I fricken hate the whole prophecy department thing so I'm just gonna do it MY way)</p><p>"hand over the prophecy." came a voice from behind, I turned to see a figure with a mask on.</p><p>the death eaters mask.</p><p>The figure slowly approached us, cornering us leaving nowhere to go. They slowly pulled off the mask and revealed long blond hair.</p><p>When the mask was fully gone and disintegrated I could make out who it was.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>"no," said Harry, holding the prophecy tighter.</p><p>"he knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby...Potter." Out from the dark came...</p><p>"Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville stated from just behind me.</p><p>"Neville Longbottom is it?" she cackled, "How's mum and dad?"</p><p>"better now they're about to be avenged!" Neville whipped his wand towards her as she did the same.</p><p>"now, now Bella-" Lucius tried calming her from doing something irrational. "is that- is that's the Draunklyn girl I see?" He narrowed his eyes at me.</p><p>"well, it is. I guess Draco doesn't care that his little girlfriend is running around not caring where her loyalty lays, isn't that right Lucius?" I gulped, backed up more into the group. My face was sweating and my hands were clammy.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Draco POV:</p><p>"why isn't she back?" I couldn't stay still on the couch in the common room while Not was still pacing.</p><p>"oh, I don't know Malfoy. maybe she's fucking in the ministry after her retard boyfriend cant use his brain?!" he huffed, he ran his hand through his hair a few more times.</p><p>"if anything at all happens to her I blame you Malfoy!"</p><p>I hung my head low, knowing it was true. if anything did happen to y/n, it would be on my shoulders.</p><p>"where the hell were you when you told her she could go anyway may I ask?"</p><p>"the defense class... after they were caught trying to use the floor network."</p><p>''oh for fuck sakes" he muttered as he walked to the nearest wall and placed his hands on it and leaned forward onto it.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"what Malfoy? really? you put her in danger you prat!"</p><p>" I know what I did ok! and I regret it!" I stood up out of anger also running my hand through my hair.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>now all the ministry voldy crap is over and it's where they all walk out to see Harry on the floor- ok, yes</p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p>we all storm out of the room to see Harry laying on the ground with Dumbledore leaning over him. The ministry is in shambles with nearly everything ruined.</p><p>From the floo network stars to come in the minister along with Percy and other workers.</p><p>We all watch as Voldemort disappears into thin air as Cornelius mutters something I can hear.</p><p> </p><p>all but harry and Dumbledore we sent back to the castle as they took reports from the daily Prophet.</p><p>me being the only Slytherin that went to the D.A, I wished everyone a good rest of their night and trudged to the common room.</p><p>When I walked down the final corridor to the common my stomach grew tight, knowing Draco and most likely Theo would be asking what all happened.</p><p>I muttered the password and the stones slowly separated revealing to empty common room, the one side that was, Draco and Theo both were standing on the other end of it.</p><p>Theo was the first one with who I made eye contact before Draco turned his back to slowly face me as I walked through the door. immediately my eyes flooded with tears, probably from my few scratched but mostly from everything that happened.</p><p>He moved around the couch as I ran towards him as his arms opened, when we met I wrapped my arms around him and he lifted my legs up to wrap around his torso. my arms moved to his neck as I cried into his shoulder.</p><p>Theo came behind and rested his arm on the small of my back, I could feel him glaring at Draco just from the presence of the two.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"so?" I climbed over the back of the couch to sit next to Draco, the following day of the ministry. "what are you--reading?" I queried to Draco reading a letter hunched over.</p><p>"from the ministry" he taps his finger not the edge of it. "fathers going to uh--Azkaban.." he choked and his voice cracked at that last keyword.</p><p>"Draco-i - I'm so sorry, " my hand slowly made its way to his back and I slowly moved circled around it. he reached back for my hand and grabbed it tightly and held it in his lap.</p><p>"It's not your fault, mostly potters, the rest himself." his finger rubbed a small circle on the back of my hand.</p><p>"is till sorry Draco." I rested my head on his shoulder, giving him comfort.</p><p>"i-thank you y/n, I love you"</p><p>"I love you too" I kissed his cheek before moving my head back to his shoulder as he ut his head on mine.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. 6-0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lil disclaimer., Draco doesn't have his dark mark YET he gets it soon</p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p>"we're really doing this mum?" I groaned, placing a platter down on the table.</p><p>"yes, y/n, you're doing this. your father and i-" she trailed off, putting some spare plates down in a stack.</p><p>"have things to do at the ministry I know, but you're leaving me here to entertain all on my own..." I complained, leaning back onto the counter.</p><p>she smiled, walking up to me. she lightly pinched my cheek just so it didn't hurt, "you know how much it hurts your father and me to leave you on your birthday dear, but we can't help it."</p><p>I gently pulled her hand down, "mum, it's not that, not at all actually." I sighed. "it everything lately, and you decide to host me a seventeenth birthday party?" I laughed slightly, rehearing everything.</p><p>"well..." she laughed as well. "we didn't have time to host a sweet sixteenth so your father figured, why not a sweet seventeenth?" she chuckled again walking back to the platters.</p><p>"I hope your alright with all of this dear, I know things have been hard for you as well...with schooling and, well, I'm not going to lie to you...Draco isn't doing great either." she sighed, chopping some carrots. "with his family life and all, just...if he comes tonight, please comfort him." mum tilted her head up to mine, meeting my eyes.</p><p>"right y/n?"</p><p>"yes mum, alright."</p><p>'now, go get ready, your friends won't want to see you wearing those jeans and that hideous jumper of yours. " she motioned her arm trailing in the air. "shoo".</p><p>I grumbled under my breath as I exited the kitchen, and stumbled up the stairs to my room. Laying on my bed was a classic, pale, yellow dress.</p><p> </p><p> Laying on my bed was a classic, pale, yellow dress</p><p>(preferably like this) </p><p> </p><p>"classy, but, not necessarily my color," I mutter, looking it over a few more times.</p><p>"oh, it'll do I suppose" I finally settle on just buckling up and wearing it, when I slip it on I have a slight setback on the zipper.</p><p>goddammit.</p><p>I scope the room and spot my wand laying on my dresser, I reach over snagging it and zipping it with just a few flicks.</p><p>I do my hair by curling the front few stands and fixing the rest nice to look presentable. I slip back on the charm bracelet Draco gifted me that was sitting on my night table.</p><p>somethings missing.</p><p>I look around my room and finally spot a black pair of boots, sitting by my door.</p><p>It's a garden party, outside so it makes near perfect sense for me to have a nice pair of shoes.</p><p>I looked myself over in the mirror, I think it looked good enough for tonight. I grabbed my wand to complete the look.</p><p>I walked out my door making sure to close it behind me, heading downstairs once more.</p><p>I met my mum just as she was leaving the kitchen s well, except she was wearing her work clothes, "you look, great dear, once again I apologize to your father and I can't stay.."</p><p>"really mum it's fine, I don't mind."I embraced her with a hug, to ensure her I really don't mine.</p><p>except I do.</p><p>but I can't tell her that.</p><p>"say uh--mum?"</p><p>"hmm?" we slowly move away from the hug.</p><p>"whos all,... coming tonight?"</p><p>"just a few friends from school dear, I think six altogether-"</p><p>just then my father comes from the floor network adjusting his coat and ties and walking towards us. "ready love?" he gestures to my mum, "and I see your ready as well y/n, remember to behave tonight!" he lectured waving his finger around.</p><p>"schools in a few days so no monkey business, any other night id allow it but-" he was cut off my mum slapping him across the chest.</p><p>"a great way to educate our daughter, great way."</p><p>he sucks in a deep breath, before continuing, "anyway y/n, your mother and I should be going, have fun with your friends. I'm sure I can count on Mr. Nott successfully finding my fire whiskey like he does every year." he raises his brows.</p><p>"Just don't drink any if he does, Theodore at a party with alcohol has been a subtle tradition at our house almost since you two were nine but just stay out of it." he lectured again,</p><p>"ok dear, we really must get going." my mum kissed my forehead before patting my shoulder and she and my father continued to the fireplace where they quickly left using the floor network.</p><p>"great, like I know how to entertain." I whispered before taking a seat on a couch near the fireplace unknowing now 'my guests' are arriving.</p><p>to be honest, this night makes no sense.</p><p>I got tired of doing shit all so I journeyed off to the garden where the party was. it looked, pretty nice, white banners hanging with floating candles to light the dark. Everything was set pretty nice actually,</p><p>"where are you shorty?" I turned to see Theodore peeping around the corner and outside.</p><p>"there you are-- why don't you look fancy" when he approached me we stood only a few inches from eye level, due to my heels. "well I guess I cant call you shorty tonight now can I?"</p><p>"I guess lyn will have to do, I suppose."</p><p>"or you could call me my actual name-"</p><p>"nevermind that, wheres the alcohol..."</p><p>"dad hid it, but I reckon you'll find it before the nights over." Theo nodded.</p><p>"Hello?" I looked over Theos shoulder, spotting a gentle voice entering the garden.</p><p>Luna.</p><p>"oh, hey luna!" I gave the look telling him not to get in trouble and he smirked in response before I walked over to luna.</p><p>"happy birthday y/n, have the nargles decorated your venue?" I queried.</p><p>"no clue, maybe." she smiled, and left towards Theo, I'm assuming to start a conversation but he shrugged her off and left her standing near the platters.</p><p>"-see Ronald, I'm late because of you." out from around the house came to Hermione pulling Ron by his arm.</p><p>'bloody hell 'Mione, some grip you've got!" he pulled loose as I chuckled.</p><p>"oh, hey y/n, didn't... see you there." Hermione chirped, glaring back over at Ron. "harry should be along any minute now, he was running late."</p><p>I nodded as Ron snuck away and towards the platters, Luna and he eventually started talking.</p><p>"so" Hermione breathed, "happy birthday!" she hugged me before releasing,</p><p>"thanks 'Mione but I don't really know why my mum hosted this in the first place.."</p><p>"don't be ridiculous, birthdays are a milestone no matter how young you're turning or when it is, it deserves to be celebrated." she smiled, glancing back over at Ron, "Ronald!" she stomped off towards him, feeding crackers to random birds resting in the trees.</p><p>"I agree with Hermione, birthdays are important, even though I didn't get many growing up." From behind came Harry, moving aside some strands of hair from his face.</p><p>"oh, hi harry!" he waved back in response before giving a subtle smile and walking over to Hermione still arguing with Ron.</p><p>I looked around and seen everyone, but Theo.</p><p>for fuck sakes.</p><p>I walked back into the manor and went on a 'Theo hunt' if you will.</p><p>eventually, I found him in the study, next to the library.</p><p>"what are you doing, exactly?" he glanced up and continued his doings.</p><p>"pouring myself a drink, I can't find your father's alcohol and your mother's punch tastes too much like cherry for my liking." he finished pouring, and lifting his glass up to take a sip. "want some?"</p><p>I lifted myself up to sit on the counter, usually used for my reading, and examined him. "what are you'd drinking?" I questioned, viewing the half-empty bottle.</p><p>"mulled mead ...found it in the kitchen." he drank another lot of it, "want some Lyn?"</p><p>"sure, ill try some" he poured me a small glass for me to try,</p><p>"cheers," he mumbled before drinking more.</p><p>I instantly coughed when I swallowed dit, "it tastes rancid!" I set my cup down and continued to cough.</p><p>"well it's the closest to alcohol I've got, so don't waste it."</p><p>"mhm, very well then."</p><p>"very odd combination you've got out there y/n, quite the um-- group." he hiccuped, taking another drink from his cup.</p><p>"my mum made the guest list," I hopped down from the counter, "I didn't even know this was happening until a week ago..."</p><p>"same here, that's when my...dad--told me."</p><p>silence emitted the room.</p><p>"shall we go outside?" I gestured. Theo nodded, setting his cup down.</p><p> </p><p>the brisk early fall air hit my face as we reached outside, I snagged some carrot slices as the grabbed a cracker.</p><p>The trio and Luna were mingling by the rose bushes leaving Theodore and me to converse.</p><p>"any word from Malfoy?" he broke the silence, eyeing me down.</p><p>"no," I fiddled my fingers, talking almost quietly. 'not since school and a couple of letters here and there..."</p><p>"What a git, eh?" he snarled, "pure Malfoy asshole" he rolled his eyes, finishing off his glass of Mulled mead.</p><p>"Is he coming tonight?"</p><p>"i-my mum mentioned it, but I'm not sure," I mumbled,</p><p>"ass"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"he's an ass, there's no other way of saying it."</p><p>silence.</p><p> </p><p>"got any other way of describing me Nott?" came a low voice from near the doors.</p><p>Draco.</p><p>except, he was in a black suit, and his hair was parted differently than usual.</p><p>one hand was stuffed in his pocket and the other was holding a lime green gift bag.</p><p>"what now he chooses to show? right, when I'm calling him out? prick." the sneered.</p><p>''shut up." I hit his chest lightly, before heading over to Draco.</p><p>"hello" I cooed as I came closer,</p><p>he looked me up and down and smirked, "quite the look huh y/n?" my face felt warm and I couldn't hide a smile,</p><p>"don't worry, I love it just as much as I do you." he leaned in and whispered in my ear. "this is for you" he handed me the bag.</p><p>"you didn't need to get me anything, Draco" I placed it down on the closest table, and then focussing on Draco again.</p><p>"You're not going to open it?" he knitted his brows slightly, but resting them again.</p><p>"I will don't worry" he scoped the room, spotting everyone here.</p><p>"why such an odd group?"</p><p>"I don't know ask my mum, she invited everyone."</p><p>he nodded in understanding, "she uh--believe in blood supremacy?"</p><p>"Nope, not one bit, she says blood doesn't matter, that everyone could be made without blood and she wouldn't care."</p><p>"I can tell our parents wouldn't get along then, Draunklyn." he leaned back on the outer wall of the manor.</p><p>"definitely not, yours are all about prejudice and blood status, they would never get along." </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway," I say, changing the subject, "how's your summer?"</p><p>"could be better, but seeing you makes up for it," Draco smirks, leaning off the wall.</p><p>"how's yours?" he brushes his finger against my jawline, hovering over me, my heels don't make an overly big impact on my height with Draco.</p><p>"alright" I answer, getting lost in his blue eyes.</p><p>"alright lovebirds, catch up later" Theo interrupts and Draco clears his through moving his hand away. "you need to help me find Mr. Draunklyns fire whiskey."</p><p>"no, really, I think I'm good. " Draco states, keeping a close eye on me. "you go, ill stay here..."</p><p>Theo looks us over a few times, before continuing on. "Oi! Lovegood wanna tag along?" he shouts across the garden.</p><p>Luna sets down her punch cup and smiles before skipping over to Theo, joining him in the manor.</p><p>"fuck sakes," Draco mutters. "Lovegood?"</p><p>"looks like," I giggle, smiling back up at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. 6-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p> </p><p>"where has Theo and Luna wandered off to? I haven't seen them in a while,"</p><p>Draco shrugged as he poured himself a cup of punch, sipping it lightly. He made a cringed face, "this tastes more cherry than cherry itself." he just placed his cup down.</p><p>"I'm sure they haven't gone far, you know him, he's probably found the whiskey and is half wasted right now."</p><p>"Draco!" I yell defensively, "I should go looking for him, wanna tag along?"</p><p>"or what? stay here and bare to be around Gryffindors?" he spat, "I'm coming." we walk into the manor walking beside each other.</p><p>"you know, I've never actually been here before," Draco mutters just loud enough so I can hear.</p><p>"you haven't?" I turn over to him, still walking. "I could have sworn you did."</p><p>Draco slowly shook his head as we trudged up the stairs, "Theodore!" I yelled down a hallway. "luna!"</p><p>"what rooms this?" Draco points to a closed double door,</p><p>"parents room, the only room in the whole upstairs with double doors."</p><p>"and they aren't home?" he questions walking a bit behind.</p><p>"ministry, they had to go." his face turns a little pale and his steps get a bit slower, ''Draco?" he looks up and walks up to me, not mentioning anything.</p><p>he clears his throat, "this room?"</p><p>"guest room, usually family stays in these ones when they visit." I point to a row of four rooms, all guest rooms.</p><p>"wheres your room?"</p><p>"upon more floor, the top floor, actually." I finish,</p><p>"what else do you have in your manor?" we turn a corner back down the stairs we came from.</p><p>"well, we have a few interesting things," we reach the main floor again, "library over there, study down this hall and..."</p><p>"-there you are, Lovegood and I were looking for you." I was cut off by the walking from down a hall grasping a few bottles of alcohol.</p><p>'found it" he waves one in the air, Luna cheers next to him.</p><p>"Actually, I did, the nargles helped us a bit though." she smiled, setting herself down on a couch in the living area.</p><p>"want some?" the begins twisting off the cap,</p><p>"Actually I should go back outside with the trio, we haven't talked much tonight." Theo rolled his eyes as luna stood as well.</p><p>"ill come, I have to talk to harry about a few things as well, " we start walking outside leaving the boys behind, assuming they're drinking. Theo is, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>(new stuff-)</p><p> </p><p>"hey 'Mione!" I jeered standing next to her, she was intensively staring at the garden.</p><p>"think the boys will get lost in there?" she peered, turning to me.</p><p>"you mean-Ron and- Ron and Harry are in there?" I stammered, pointing my cup towards the bushes.</p><p>"is that- is that bad?" Hermione's eyes filled with panic, hesitating to go in there after them.</p><p>"no their fine" I brushed it off, "if anything Ron will get lost for a few hours nothing major."</p><p>"oh, well that's...good, I suppose." she exhaled deeply and faced me, "how your night?"</p><p>I shrugged downing more of my drink. "good, you?"</p><p>"good," she bit her lip to keep from smiling, "harry dared Ron he couldn't find Lillies before he did." she snorted.</p><p>"but there no-"</p><p>"-no Lillies I know, I've been watching them scrabble for about fifteen minutes," she smirked, looking down at her feet then back up.</p><p>"It's not very big, you'd think they'd realize there's none in there..." At that second we saw a redhead of hair pop up from one of the bushes and hurried closer to us and out the bushes.</p><p>"Hermione!" he wailed, "there are bloody spiders in there!"</p><p>"I could have told you that Ron," I sipped my cup again.</p><p>Draco was right,</p><p>it does taste more cherry than cherry.</p><p>"It's not funny!" he cried out, looking back out at the bushes. "Harry's still in there!"</p><p>"I- Ron you can see him right there coming towards us."</p><p>"found one Ron, in the back." Harry held up a--white flower.</p><p>"harry that's a daisy, not a Lilly." Hermione pointed out.</p><p>"close enough," </p><p> </p><p>"anyway, y/n, we really should get going, Mrs. Weasley is expecting us back soon and--"</p><p>"-Hermione it's fine, don't fret about it."</p><p>They all smiled before taking a portkey back to the burrow, I noticed luna and I was the only ones outside and she was observing the floating lights.</p><p>"Should we go find the boys?" I asked, walking up to her.</p><p>"of course! let's go!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside, closing the door to the garden behind us.</p><p>Draco and Theo were lounging on the couches, the one bottle theo opened was half empty and was downing another shot as we walked in.</p><p>"Hello!" Luna chimed, as she let go and plopped down on a loveseat. "Whatcha guys doing?"</p><p>"drinking Lovegood" theo placed down his shot glass, "I am, anyway."</p><p>"Draco, you're telling me you didn't have any?" I flattened the skirt of my dress as I sat down next to him on the couch, across from the and luna at the end.</p><p>"not yet" Draco grumbled, leaning forward to adjust himself. "I was waiting till it got later,"</p><p>"Yeah, we don't care Malfoy, want a shot Lovegood?" Theo poured himself another gesturing the bottle to Luna,</p><p>"oh no thank you, my father won't be too happy if he finds out I was drinking" she smiled,</p><p>so fucking pure she is.</p><p>like how?</p><p>"suit yourself then.." Theo downed another,</p><p>"What time do you have to be back at your dad Luna?" I questioned.</p><p>"soon, but I should get going." she sighed sitting up from the loveseat. "happy birthday y/n, may the nargles only bring you good fortune." </p><p> </p><p>Luna left, Theo is done with the first bottle of fire whiskey, and Draco and I have been watching him down it for ten minutes.</p><p>"We should do something, something fun" I blurted, causing Draco to slightly jolt next to me.</p><p>"Whatever you want, it's your birthday love" he swung his feet to rest on just the edge of the table. She's off, of course.</p><p>"what you got in mind lyn?-" Theos eyes instantly widened and he placed his cup down, "ill be back, I've got just the idea."</p><p>Theo darted down a hall towards,..the study.</p><p>"Having fun?" Draco queried, grabbing my arm and pulling me down next to him.</p><p>"mhm," I cooed, resting on his shoulder. "you?"</p><p>"great time, really" he ran his fingers through my hair, "got me out of that damned manor of mine." he kissed the top of my head.</p><p>"I'm glad"</p><p>"and the fun has arrived" Theo slurred as he stumbled back over. "Oi! now isn't the time for lovers arc!"</p><p>"what have you're brought to entertain?" I stretched, sitting back up.</p><p>"this bad boy" he held up a small vial of clear liquid.</p><p>"and what is that exactly?" Draco pondered. "water?"</p><p>"veritaserum."</p><p>"you found that in the study? let me see?" I reached over to grab the vial but the yanked his hand away.</p><p>"It's your dad's y/n, I found it earlier when I was looking for alcohol."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "how do you know that's really veritaserum?"</p><p>"what do you think I'm a fluke? I am good at potions you know mate" Theo slurred, unsteadily holding the vial up.</p><p>"what are we doing with it?"</p><p>Draco put his legs down, folding his hands in his lap as he leaned forward.</p><p>"well, great question. here's the answer, it's like a truth game really, you get asked a question and either you choose to avoid it and drink fire whiskey or you take a sip of this little guy here," the clicked his fingernail against the glass. "and you answer given question truthfully."</p><p>"seems fun"</p><p>'seems stupid" Draco spat, glaring over at Theo.</p><p>"oh come on Draco! have fun!" I looked back over at Theo. "I'm in."</p><p>"great, Malfoy?"</p><p>Draco groaned, "whatever, I'm in."</p><p>"now, who first?"</p><p>"I will," I volunteered, "the, ask me a question." Theo poured a shot of fore whiskey and placed the vial in front of me, "ill start you off easy, the first kiss, when and where?"</p><p>"easy" I grabbed the vial, took a few drops into my mouth. it tastes almost just like water, except more tonic, "Draco, yule ball."</p><p>Draco smirked and leaned forward again off the back of the couch. "ill go next, y/n, ask me."</p><p>"ok, first kiss and where?"</p><p>Dracos face grew dull, he sipped the serum, "Parkinson and common room."</p><p>"was expected" I shrugged,</p><p>"Alright," Draco muttered, "Nott, Love interest?"</p><p>Theo was quick to snag the shot and down it, before any other questions were asked, "that's my secret" he winked at Draco and filled the glass again.</p><p>"y/n," Theo slurred even more. "how many times have you and dumbass 'done it' ?" he looked over at Draco, my face grew red, and I bit my bottom lip to contain my smile, I picked up the vials and took another sip. I cleared my throat,</p><p>"none" I glanced over at Draco smiling next to me sheepishly, "what?" I chuckled.</p><p>"oh nothing"</p><p>"ok then, Draco, what have you been doing all summer?" Dracoddint hesitate to pick up the shot glass,</p><p>"fuck that's bitter, how do you drink this so readily?" he aimed it at the.</p><p>"you wouldn't have to drink it if you just told me, I won't judge."I leaned back onto the couch.</p><p>"well, some things aren't for you to know y/n." Draco spat.</p><p>'don't worry y/n its the alcohol talking, he's not trying to be a git." Theo glared at Draco. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rounds went by a few more times, I took the vial and the whiskey about evenly as each other, Draco started taking only the whiskey, and along with the who only took the serum a few times every few turns.</p><p>"I'm exhausted" theo complained, leaning back and rubbing his head.</p><p>"I could keep drinking, Draco?"</p><p>"huh?" he turned from looking at the wall to me. "what did you say?"</p><p>"I said I could keep drinking, you?"</p><p>"I do not care, whatever works"</p><p>"then I'm going to bed, don't be too loud tonight." Theo winked at me as he got up.</p><p>"you're staying the night?" Draco raised his brow to me and slightly slurred, not much though.</p><p>"I always do, I even have my own room here, Mrs. Draunklyn made it for me." he waved, "night."</p><p>"Are you staying tonight Draco?" I rounded up the empty bottles and put them all neatly on the center of the table.</p><p>"should've asked that while I was still sober." he ran his hands up his face and through his hair.</p><p>"answer?"</p><p>"yes, I'm staying" he smiled, lounging back more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. 6-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"wanna head upstairs now? I can show you your room," Draco and I cleaned up the living area, so it wasn't a mess.</p><p>"Yeah, we could." he tilted his head back to meet mine leaning over the couch.</p><p>"ok, come on," he sat up and stretched, I grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.</p><p>"so tell me, Theo has his own room here? at your house?"</p><p>"he has since we were nine...first time he got a hold of my dad's alcohol." we started walking up the stairs, hand in hand, close together.</p><p>"and where is his room?"</p><p>"this floor, we're approaching right now." cooed, we reached the first floor. "just down that hall and third door." I pointed, whispering.</p><p>"and your parents sleep on the next floor, correct?" he led me up the next set of stairs.</p><p>"mhm, but they're not home till the morning, long meeting I suppose".</p><p>"your manor is...darker than mine at night." he looked around, "it's weird"</p><p>I chuckled, along with the pattering of our feet, that's all that we could hear going up the last staircase.</p><p>"and this is the last floor" I introduced, by showing Draco the dark hallway.</p><p>"nice, its dark, and you can't see anything," he joked, "what a wonderful sight"</p><p>"it gets better I promise, come" I pulled his forearm, leading him down the hall.</p><p>"now, the closest guest room is right there" I pointed my finger, "and there's my room" I directed my finger to the closed door.</p><p>"where do you want to go first? check out your room or mine-"</p><p>"-yours, obviously" he twisted the knob and pushed open the door.</p><p>"Lumos" I held my wand in the air, finding my way through my room and to the drapes, I pulled them open.</p><p>not much of a difference,</p><p>but now you can see...</p><p>I went around my room lighting the floating candles one-by-one, as Draco stood at the door leaning against it.</p><p>"It's a process," I teased, standing on a chair to get the last one, "incendio" I finished lighting my candles and stood down from my stool.</p><p>"Welcome to my room" I panted sitting down on the stool for a moment. "so?"</p><p>"so?" Draco steps in full, now leaning against the wall.</p><p>" I think it's very...y/n." he finishes.</p><p>'the held does that mean?" I protest, standing up from the stool at an alarming rate, causing me to tumble.</p><p>"It means," he laughs picking me back up, "basic"</p><p>"bitch I'm not basic!" I steady myself on my feet, "very much not!"</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"white drapes, grey bedding, random grey rug, all basic y/n elements." he smirks devilishly."</p><p>"jerk" I mumble before heading over to my dresser.</p><p>"What kind of clothes do you need?" I asked rummaging through my shirts.</p><p>"what?-"</p><p>"-clearly you not sleeping in that... incredibly hot suit," I trailed off biting my lip, "damn veritaserum" I mumbled.</p><p>"so?" I finished.</p><p>"just bottoms, no shirt"</p><p>"ok let me go see if Theo has a pair for you, ill be back" I headed to the door, Draco grabbed my wrist and whipped me around.</p><p>"thank you" he whispered in my ear, knowing what he's doing.</p><p> </p><p>"theo?" I knocked on his door again. "theo!" I knocked again, harder. The door flew open, revealing him, wearing only pants himself.</p><p>"what?" he seethed, hair ruffled. clearly, just have been woken up. "what do you need?"</p><p>"pants, for Draco" I walked in, pushing him aside. "Lumos" I whispered, revealing a small light from my wand.</p><p>"what?" he rubbed his head, returning back to his bed.</p><p>"pants for Draco, do you have any?" I walked towards the dresser.</p><p>"you two haven't gone to fucking sleep yet?"</p><p>"no"</p><p>"fine" he laid back down, on top of the duvet. "the second drawer, there should be some."</p><p>"thanks" I slide open the drawer, looking through them.</p><p>"What kind should I bring him?-"</p><p>"- the blue cotton striped ones, he wears those at school anyway." Theo slowly covers himself with his duvet.</p><p>I pull out the blue and white striped ones, ''thank you, Theo"</p><p>"yeah no problem, -close the door when you leave."</p><p>I close the door gently and head back upstairs, clutching the pants to my chest.</p><p>fuck me feet hurt.</p><p>why the living hell didn't I take these off yet?"</p><p>"Hello," I chime, creaking open my door, to see Draco sitting on the edge of my bed.</p><p>"theo said you'd like these" I handed him the pants, he looked them over.</p><p>"thank you" he slightly whispered.</p><p> </p><p>(alright, if you would like, this is your last warning to leave before shit gets real luvs)Also! just cause they are damn wizards does NOT mean don't be safe, plus it's Draco Malfoy, but remember safe seggs.</p><p> </p><p>"your welcome" I smiled plopping next to him on my bed, then looking over at my dresser that was still open. groaning, I went to sit up, completely have forgotten I didn't pick out my clothes.</p><p>"that can wait-" Draco leached onto my arm and forcefully tugged me back down.</p><p>"-Draco, I need clothes" I tried getting up again, but his force kept me down.</p><p>While his arm was attached to mine from keeping me from moving, he slowly leaned in and began placing soft, gentle kisses onto my neck and nipping my collarbone every few.</p><p>Out of the pressure he was starting to apply, hitting all my tender spots along my neck, I hung my head back. This allowed him to move towards the face of my neck and beat gently sucking on my cheekbone as he worked his way up my neck.</p><p>"Draco" I choked out, adrenaline filling my veins as he started again, only harder. nipping my sensitive spots repeatedly.</p><p>"hmm?" he sent vibrations through my lips still placing issues down my neck.</p><p>one on my shoulder.</p><p>and a line of them going up the side of my neck.</p><p>"stop" I tried commanding through the amusement I was getting. His lips dropped from my flesh, only moving away slightly.</p><p>"shit-did i- fuck what did I do?" he stammered, concern in his voice.</p><p>"nothing" I finally shrugged his arm off mine, and slowly straddled him. My arms went from his lower arms to his biceps and finally locked around his neck loosely. My dress had slightly ridden up my legs, uncovering more of my thighs.</p><p>our lips locked and unlocked a few times before he continued, granted.</p><p>he gestured to my neck, "may i-"</p><p>"-please" I cut him off, he smirks, lips meeting my neck and collarbone. I'm sure they'll leave some sort of evidence in the morning.</p><p>I slowly start loosening his tie, unfolding it. just before I get it off he stops me.</p><p>"what are you doing?" his eyes meet mine.</p><p>'your tie-" I move my hands back to it.</p><p>"no-just, wait" I slowly drop my hands from his torso all together and run my hands through his hair as he continues nipping my cheekbone.</p><p>Draco stops, his eyes meeting mine for a second before lifting me up off him, and turning me around. him now standing up as I land on the mattress.</p><p>He leans in, I get a whiff of his cologne, still intoxicating every time I'm near it. his warm breath inches down my neck,</p><p>"this your first time?" he plants each hand firmly on each side of me, making sure I cant make a quick escape. Not that I would anyway.z</p><p>"clearly," I breathe onto him, feeling his eyes devel onto me. "you?"</p><p>"clearly" he breathes, plunging down to give me a quick kiss before moving back. I know he isn't lying, veritaserum.</p><p>He gently pushed me back to lean off my elbows, he came hovering down over me, breathing in sync. now, I took advantage of removing his tie, and slowly pushed the shoulders off his black dress jacket. Draco did the rest, now he stood up with his tall figure, a black button-up, and his dress pants still with that damn belt.</p><p>He bent down, crouching at the end of the bed where my feet were hanging. He slowly, teasingly undid the laces of my boots.</p><p>"please-Draco." I pleaded, more wanting my feet to breathe. "I need them off".</p><p>he chuckled, going at a faster speed and slipping them off one by one.</p><p>"love the shoes, by the way" he mentions throwing them away across my room. "quite the statement".</p><p>"thanks" I lean up more on my elbows, to see him still standing but looking around.</p><p>"Draco?" I tilt my head. "something wrong?"</p><p>"I need a wand-i need you to cast the muffliato charm". my face warmed up,</p><p>"Alright, my wand is on my dresser."</p><p>"I need you to do it, it answers to you." he ran his hand through his hair, I grumbled as I got up, getting to my dresser.</p><p>"muffliato" I whisper, pointing it at the door." I placed my wand back down, looking over at Draco.</p><p>"now Theodore won't hear you screaming my name tonight, huh?" he whispered into my ear.</p><p>"Not gonna happen Malfoy, you'll be saying my name."</p><p>"Really?" he teased, he pushed me back onto my bed, mattress bouncing as I hit it.</p><p>"goddammit," I mumbled, leaning back onto my elbows.</p><p>Draco kicked off his shoes, for the second time tonight, and joined me on the bed. he placed an arm on each side of me as he now began placing nips on the skin my dress neckline didn't cover.</p><p>my body collapses off my elbows and begins finding his shirt, I start with the top buttons, quickly making my way down. after all of them are undone, he shrugs his shirt off completely tossing it to the side revealing his pale and toned skin. moonlight glowing off of it.</p><p>my hands start working on the clasp of his belt, trying to find the right things to undo.</p><p>"don't-not yet, I'm going to do you first". he plants another kiss on my cheekbone, reaching behind my back as his hands do the zipper of my dress down about halfway. just to loosen it.</p><p>his hands grip the sides of my figures, slithering down to my hips as he creeps down as well. I'm supported on my elbows again, watching as Draco meets my eyes, smirking.</p><p>"ready?" he seductively ponders.</p><p>"stop fucking hesitating already!" I slightly raise my voice.</p><p>"if you insist." he shrugs, moving the skirt of my dress up a bit as he separates my legs. His one hand grabs my waist, hoisting my lower end down, and the other inching up my thigh. it meets the waistband, and his finger bends around it, pulling it down. he's watching my every move, as I'm doing with his, anticipation is growing inside me.</p><p>"ready?" he asks once more,</p><p>"yes-just, stop asking".</p><p>He devilishly smirks, his hand fully pulls my underwear off, flinging it across the room. his hand meets my inner thigh, two of his fingers come in contact with me, gently rubbing in circles. His thumb presses down as the other two do their work, he watches me squirm under his touch.</p><p>I arch my back as his speed quickens, and pressing harder.</p><p>"you like that?"</p><p>"yes- fuck yes." I arch my back again, falling off my elbows.</p><p>without warning, he sticks a finger inside me, thumb still pressed on my clit. He adds in the other and begins pumping in and out at a painfully slow pace. I tried squirming to increase his pace but is no use, his other hand is still pressing down on my waist.</p><p>"fuck Draco-don't stop" I plead, arching my back again.</p><p>"or what?" he goes slower, even more painfully slow.</p><p>"oh-fuck you" I give up, falling back onto the mattress.</p><p>His fingers slowly increase and his thumb moves soft circles against my clit.</p><p>"Draco-i-i think-" he quickly pulled out his finger leaving me lacking his touch.</p><p>"save that for later," he said kneeling onto the bed. "lose the dress"</p><p>he kneeled over to me and slipped his hand behind me and unzipped it the rest of the way, I sat up, brushing it off my shoulders. I kicked it off my legs and tossed it beside my bed somewhere.</p><p>Draco dove in and kissed me as my hands found their way back to his belt, and began undoing it after given access too. I slid it from off his dress pants and tossed it where my dress was and heard the metal landing on the ground.</p><p>I undid the button do his black pants and he did the rest by taking them off, he slid his boxers off and pushed me down onto the mattress.</p><p>"ready?" he breathed onto my cheek as he leaned over me. I nodded in response as he directed himself into me.</p><p>I shuddered as he entered slowly, arching my back. once I got used to him, he began slowly thrusting in and out.</p><p>I rested my hands on his shoulders as he pumped into me, making sure I got as much as I could of him. soft moans started to collect in my throat as I bit my bottom lips to conceal them.</p><p>"no need for that y/n, nobody can hear you" Draco grunted as he started going faster. and thrusting deeper.</p><p>after that, I let go of my lip and let the moans freely make their way out of my mouth. Draco heard them and started hitting a spot he didn't before. After a few more deep thrusts, I wrapped my legs around him and pushed him down onto me, indicating not to leave where he is.</p><p>He took the hint and went faster repeatedly hitting it over and over, one hand on my waist and the other against my headboard to keep balance. He groaned as I started bucking my hips back as the pleasure flooded my body.</p><p>"Draco" I moaned out "I'm going to-im" with that, he trusted harder and deeper making sure to hit all the right spots.</p><p>I tightened around him, as he pounded into me.</p><p>I unraveled as I hit my climax, but Draco kept going making sure to hit his.</p><p>He groaned as he cummed into me, he collapsed next to me, sweaty and panting.</p><p>"happy birthday" he laughs wrapping his arms around me.</p><p>"thank you" I cooed in his ear, resting our sweaty bodies against each other.</p><p>we laid like this panting against each other until Draco got up and put his boxers back on. my breathing steadied as I laid in the bed.</p><p>"See, now I can get your clothes" he walked to my dresser.</p><p>"red or grey?" he looked through my shirt drawer. "nevermind you get red" he tossed me a red tee.</p><p>"and bottoms are in the third drawer" I pointed out, sitting up to put my tee on.</p><p>"here, black" he tossed them to me next, I slipped them on before he crawled in next to me.</p><p>"I'm staying right here tonight" he nuzzled into his spot and pulled the light grey duvet over us.</p><p>"ok," I said, getting closer to him.</p><p>"I love you y/n, so much."</p><p>"I love you too Draco, more than you know"</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. 6-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>I woke up from a stirring in the sheets next to me. when I rolled over to see Draco and what he was doing, I opened my eyes slightly only to see he wasn't there. Instead, he was collecting things around my room.</p><p>I could just barely see from just woken up, he was buttoning up his shirt and his pants were already one, belt and all.</p><p>He turned his back to me, not knowing I was half awake and picked up his tie.</p><p>"Draco?" I called with a raspy and groggy voice.</p><p>I heard muffled 'shit' as the sound of him moving around stopped.</p><p>"Draco what are you doing" I yawned, balling up under the covers.</p><p>"shit-y/n, I fucking forgot I have somewhere to be" be panicked finishing off his tie,</p><p>"This early?" I yawned again, "It's still dark out" I half-closed my eyes again, pointing to the not even sunrise.</p><p>"I know, its the manor, I have something to do"</p><p>"at your home?" I question, hiding more under the covers.</p><p>"yes, and I need to go as much as I don't want to" he came and stood at his empty side of the bed, looking down at me and the ruffled bedding. "I'm sorry" he whispered sympathetically, putting on his jacket.</p><p>"it's ok, I understand" I closed my eyes again.</p><p>"and I love you y/n," he stroked my cheek with his index finger and placed a kiss on my forehead then on my lips. "I need to go now" he frowned, standing back up straight.</p><p>"I love you"</p><p>"I love you too, ill see you tomorrow on the train." I heard him leaving and his footsteps got closer to the door. "I love you," he said again before closing the door behind him, leaving me alone.</p><p>"I love you too" I mumbled before drifting back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the next I wake up, the sun is shining through my windows and is slightly blinding me. I stretch out my arms onto the side Draco was on only to remember he left a few hours ago.</p><p>as I moved my legs around under the duvet I could feel the ache forming in my thighs and legs.</p><p>fuck.</p><p>I threw the duvet off of me and sat up to collect my thoughts, I had slept on my side all night and I look over at Dracos and see the slight wrinkle in his side. I yawned before kicking my legs out from under the covers and hanging them over the edge of my bed. painfully.</p><p>I sigh before trying to stand, bad idea.</p><p>I just fall back onto my bed</p><p>"well isn't this nice" I muttered finally getting enough strength to stand and walk out my door.</p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>"morning Theo" I choke out as I hobble into the kitchen.</p><p>"morning" he glanced up at me, "wheres Malfoy?"</p><p>"left already, something at the manor I think?" I grab a cup and pour myself some coffee.</p><p>"ah...that time I see" he mumbled almost so I cant hear.</p><p>"What's that?" I sip my mug.</p><p>"nothing" he breathes, "had a good sleep you two?" he chuckles at me wobble to a chair.</p><p>"shut up before my parents find out-"</p><p>"-good morning!" my mum chimes in just as I sit down. Theo winks at me, "had a good night you two?" my father walks in not long behind as my mom finishes.</p><p>"I see the uh-alcohol on the table out there..." my dad points out.</p><p>"When will you learn sir, I always find it". Theo pipes up biting into an apple.</p><p>"I thought I would have by now" he mumbles before sitting down. "anyway"</p><p>"yes, how was your party y/n, everything went well?"</p><p>"oh Mrs. Draunklyn" theo looks at me, "I think it went very well" he sniggers biting from his apple again.</p><p>"well, that's good" my mum applies, pouring some coffee.</p><p>"Theodore," my dad mentions, grabbing his attention. "are you staying with us until the train tomorrow?"</p><p>"Actually, I do have to leave at some time today to go back home but I don't have to till later."</p><p>"very well dear." my mum finishes.</p><p>. . .</p><p>Theo left, dinners over, and my hips hurt, a great combination.</p><p>I'm packing for the train tomorrow, we're going back to Hogwarts. finally.</p><p>"y/n, dear?" I hear my mum's soft voice echoing from the hall.</p><p>"yes?" I fold another shirt into my trunk.</p><p>"you um--you left this outside," she knocks before entering my room. "just a gift, then ill leave."</p><p>Draco.</p><p>It's his gift.</p><p>my mum sets it on my desk before leaving, "thank you" I'm able to say before she can't hear me.</p><p>I open it and see a neatly wrapped box.</p><p>merlin how many times are you going to wrap it?</p><p>a charm.</p><p>except it not for my bracelet,</p><p>it's attached to a necklace, and the charm is a candle.</p><p>"It's beautiful" I mumble, clasping it around my neck and letting it dandle along with my bracelet on my wrist.</p><p>and now I'm back to packing, every now and then ill look down at the hanging candle and smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>(The next day)</p><p> </p><p>Theodore POV:</p><p>"oi, stop panicking will you?" I huff, "I'm trying to think."</p><p>"She's not here. where is she?" Malfoy frantically spoke.</p><p>"mate don't worry, the train leaves in ten minutes"</p><p>"y/n won't miss it, will she?" he slowly sat down across from me.</p><p>"she hasn't missed anything in her life she'll be fine"</p><p>Malfoy and I both turned our heads, she was standing by my seat, lowering herself down.</p><p>"Hello boys"</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>your POV:</p><p>I can't believe Harry thinks Draco is a... death eater. I mean-just because he saw him in Knockturn ally with fellow death eaters doesn't mean he is. right?</p><p>I walk into the Slytherin section, the train already departed from King's cross so I'm assuming Draco and Theo will be here, if not, I'm not sure.</p><p>My blood boils, seeing her standing, hands down planted on the table. standing by them. and then sliding beside Theo like she's not a lunatic bitch. I walk towards then fixing my bag on my shoulder.</p><p>Draco and Theo look clearly bothered by her precence.</p><p>has she lost her damn mind? yes, yes she did a long time ago.</p><p>"move bitch" I command, standing where she can leave making it look like I want to sit by the and not Draco, even though I do.</p><p>"oh, hey...y/n, I saved you a seat, just right there." she points.</p><p>"Have you two lost your minds, tell her to leave!" Theo and Draco looked at each other, then theo scooted away from her and more towards the window.</p><p>"oh come on." I mutter, "pansy move your ass before I make you" she rolled her eyes, and removed herself from beside Theo.</p><p>"happy?"</p><p>"very" I finish, setting my bag down where she was and then moving to sit next to Draco. "the fuck was that?" I snarl, moving closer to Draco.</p><p>"She's been trying to talk to me over the summer, now she thinks by me not answering the letters she's welcome to sit with him and me" theo gestures to Draco.</p><p>"Tell her to leave, it's not that hard"</p><p>"I guess"</p><p>I look over to Draco looking at me wide eyed,</p><p>"hello?" I chuckle.</p><p>"no-just-didn't think you would ever stand up to pansy that's all," he smirks.</p><p>"well there's a first time for everything I guess"</p><p>he wraps one arm around my waist and brings me to him, resting his head on mine.</p><p>"fuck I need a relationship" theo complained before resting his chin in his hands.</p><p>I laughed as I laid against Draco.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. 6-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"so--should I try out for quidditch this year?" I asked, handing over the back of the couch. Draco was beside where I was, and the reading in a loveseat. "I mean..." I slither down letting my body fall onto the leather. "now that you-know-who is back, I'm bound to need entertainment."</p><p>"mm," theo hums in response. "dangerous sport quidditch, aight that right Malfoy?" Theo turned to Draco, looking lifeless in his seat.</p><p>he's been like this since dinner since dumbledore made his speech.</p><p>He looked up from the ground, quickly rebounding the conversation. "yeah sure Nott, you'd make a great addition to our team." he huffed, fixing his posture.</p><p>"I meant me" I blurted, sitting up. "I want to try out for the team,"</p><p>Draco swung his head, his eyes were almost empty. the bland facial expression, but still shoving genuine concern. "you-. you want to try out for the team?"</p><p>"mhm," I chimed, watching from the corner of my eye, trying to hold back a burst of laughter.</p><p>"no." Draco said, turning back looking forward. "it's too dangerous"</p><p>"you do it"</p><p>"I do"</p><p>"then why can't I?"</p><p>"because Y/n goddammit!" Draco slammed his hands down smacking against the leather, "it's too dangerous"</p><p>"what do you think I cant do it?" I was annoyed, frustrated even. rasing my voice back.</p><p>Draco closed his eyes, rolling his tongue along the inside of his cheek, "fuck Y/n, you're not trying out for quidditch, that's final"</p><p>"hypocrite" I mumbled, leaning back into the couch.</p><p>"merlin Malfoy, let her play" theo interfered. "she doesn't like it she can quit, and if she gets hurt it'll be a learning experience,-"</p><p>"She's not fucking trying out!" Draco lashed, immediately standing up. "I don't care what you think, it's too dangerous" he stormed out of the common room completely, catching a tad bit of attention from around the common room. but they looked away after it turned into nothing.</p><p>I hung my head, biting my lip and fiddling my thumbs.</p><p>"well, maybe he won't know you tire out until you get the position now will he?" I cocked my eyebrow up, as well as my head to the. he set his book down and hung his arms around the loveseat, giving me a wink.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your first class?" I asked while biting into my toast.</p><p>"potions." he raised a brow, "with Slughorn"</p><p>"same," I pressed my lips, looking in another direction. I was looking around for Draco, I haven't seen him since his lash out at Theodore and I last night. and I was starting to worry, it's not like him to just up and leave and just vanish.</p><p>"have you uh-" I stammer, looking back at theo refreshing potions. "have you seen Draco?"</p><p>"mate didn't come back last night?" he sets his fork down, flipping to the next page. I shake my head with a quick response, diverting back to the entry door. "I'm sure he'll be in potions," theo closes his book. "hopefully" he let out a nervous laugh, putting it away.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Draco in here?" I peek through the potions classroom, theo and I are a bit early. but we wanted to get here early, "no but Blaise is" My tone withers, slowly walking in as Blaise tracks his gaze over to me.</p><p>"git" I hear theo mumble.</p><p>"morning" Blaise greets, surprisingly, but I didn't give him the satisfaction he wanted to hear. "new professor...nice change right?"</p><p>I nod my head up, I mean--I can't just ignore him. I wish I could, but Slughorn is sure to be here soon.</p><p>"look Y/n i-look i"</p><p>"shove it Zabini" Theo spat, aggressively throwing his bag down. "she doesn't need it"</p><p>"I understand," Blaise mutters, looking back down at his book.</p><p>The class starts to fill up, and Slughorn waiting anxiously to start his class. I think it's been...oh I don't know at least thirty years since he last taught here. being back must be exciting, and to be honest, I am too.</p><p>I notice within a small group of Gryffindors a blonde appears behind, avoiding them in every way. Draco sees us and walks over, slouching slightly with his hands dug deep into his pockets.</p><p>"hello"</p><p>"mm," Draco responds, not making eye contact.</p><p>"look Draco I'm sorry about last night-"</p><p>"-We can talk later, I'm tired and I'm not in the mood" he turns his head, scowling at...Theodore. "I was busy with things I needed to do.</p><p>"like?"</p><p>"Y/n don't worry about it" Theo meddles in, if looks could kill, I think Draco and theo would be fucking dead right now.</p><p>"sorry" I whisper, stepping a bit forward to focus on Slughorn.</p><p>Harry and ron stumble in, standing at the doorway.</p><p>"harry m'boy!" Slughorn cheers, "I was beginning to worry, and I see we've brought someone with us..." Slughorn trailed off, paying attention to Ron.</p><p>"Ron Weasely sir,"ron introduced, "but I'm dead awful at potions, a menace really. so I probably just should be going"</p><p>"no worry, we'll get you sorted out, any friend of Harrys is a friend of mine-"</p><p>"oh please," Draco mutters behind me, his breath reaching the nook of my neck.</p><p>"Draco! be nice!" I whisper yelled, slightly hitting him in the chest, only enough for him to bugger off.</p><p>"not to worry, get what you need in the cupboard." Slughorn finishes, gesturing to a closed cupboard by the door.</p><p>"...now as I was saying, I have prepared some concoctions for this morning, any ideas what they may be?" Slughorn scans the room, only one hand raises, other than mine. "ah miss..."</p><p>"granger, sir" Draco scoffed behind me,</p><p>"he's not going to call on you when he has little miss perfect mudblood standing right there," he stated flatly.</p><p>"I thought we were past that stage, I thought you were over-calling her that"I whisper back.</p><p>"clearly not" he shrugs back, he still has a sour expression plastered across his face.</p><p>"now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. But it does cause a powerful infatuation, or obsession. that would make it probably the most powerful potion in this room." Slughorn closed the lid on the cauldron, as a few girls started leaning into it, smelling it whenever they could.</p><p>I was too far away from it to smell it, and I would look like a fool going up there and smelling it just to prove Draco was who I smelled.</p><p>"Sir," someone chokes up, I don't particularly know her name, but I've seen her at the D. meeting last year. "you haven't told us what's in that one yet" she points to a tiny vial with a clear liquid in it.</p><p>"ah yes..." he picks up the vial, "this is Felix felicis. also known as, liquid luck."</p><p>I looked back at Draco, blocking out the rest of Slughorn's speech. he was now focussed on the vial,</p><p>"liquid luck?" I nudged the. "ever heard of it?"</p><p>"you really do think I'm stupid don't you?" I shrugged, flipping my book to the corresponding page Slughorn wants us to work from.</p><p>I walk over to a table, Draco across from me, the beside and Blaise and Crabbe at each end of it.</p><p>"I got the ingredients for the table" I place down some sopophorous beans.</p><p>"thanks" theo snags one and places it on his cutting board.</p><p>Theo leans close to me, making sure Draco doesn't see. "what are the odds I throw one of these at Malfoy over there? he raised a half-cut bean, throwing it up in the air and catching it. "so?"</p><p>"i-um-i don't think that's a good idea, the, he looks pretty distracted." Meanwhile, Draco cutting a bean himself, "don't you?"</p><p>"that's the whole point, while he's busy." Theo held up the half and chucked it right at Draco.</p><p>hitting him spot on in the head, almost losing focus with his knife. he closed his eyes, rolling his tongue along the inside of his cheek. as he lifted his head I put mine down, hiding my laughter, I tilted it to the side to see...Blaise doing the same. We both exchanged matching looks, and hesitantly looked at Draco.</p><p>He looked around to make sure Slughorn wouldn't see, then he snatched a full been and aggressively threw it back at theo.</p><p>I burst out laughing, putting my hand over my mouth to hide it.</p><p>A devil smirk grew on Draco's face but fell as Slughorn came about to our table, checking our Drought of the Living Dead potions.</p><p>Theo was smirking to himself while Blaise and I continued to conceal our laughs.</p><p>"Is there something wrong miss Draunklyn?" Slughorn approached me as my face grew red from holding it in.</p><p>"no" I respond laughing slightly, "everything fine and dandy sir"</p><p>"well then, ill leave you to your potion." he left over to harry,</p><p>"well? wasn't that fun?" he asks and I od slowly watching Draco contentedly slipping some juice in his cauldron.</p><p>"very"</p><p> </p><p>"well, here you are then, as promised." Slughorn holds out the vial to harry who had successfully made the potion, unlike everyone else. "one vial of liquid luck"</p><p>harry took the vial and sheepishly smiled at us all.</p><p>We all left the class, in groups. theo and I walked alongside Draco, with Crabbe a bit behind. Draco was avoiding us, his hands we in small fists as he walked down the hall with us.</p><p>'Draco?"</p><p>"hm?" he responded quickly,</p><p>"Are you mad?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>"you sure?-"</p><p>"mhm perfectly fine."</p><p>I bit my lip, pondering. I looked around, making sure nobody else was with us.</p><p>without warning, I wrapped my arms around him. he flinched at first as he stopped mid-step.</p><p>"See, you can't be mad when I'm like this. admit it."</p><p>"I said I wasn't mad...at you. " Draco paused. "Theodore if you bloody hug me ill kick your ass."</p><p>"Alright, fine then, have it your way Malfoy." Draco twisted away and I grabbed his hand gently holding it to our next class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. 6-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"and your sure this will work?"</p><p>"Obviously, lyn, it's my plan." Theo boasted. "ill occupy Malfoy from going and spectating the tryouts and then you'll go. It's a genius."</p><p>I sighed, tieing my hair up into a ponytail. "and if I get a spot, he'll be bound to find out." I threw on a green quidditch sweater, "have you thought about that?"</p><p>"of course not, that's the suspense of it all." he leaned against the wall. "and besides, Malfoy has other things to think about than the 'terrible thought of you playing quidditch', Y/n."</p><p>I took a deep breath, alright let's do this.</p><p>"ok, I'm ready."</p><p>"Good, now go, I'm going to meet with Malfoy." we both walked out of the common room and went separate ways down the hall.</p><p>I made it outside, the crisp early fall air was starting to flow within my lungs.</p><p>Now, off to the quidditch pitch.</p><p>I'm planning on going for chaser since it the 'most safe' for Draco.</p><p>I walk into the quidditch pitch,</p><p>Adrian Pucey, the captain was standing in front of the group while everyone else was in a messy chaos cluster.</p><p>But I think the most obvious thing was that I was the only girl here.</p><p>for fuck sakes.</p><p>"Y/n?"</p><p>"Crabbe," I say, stepping next to him.</p><p>"your trying out?" he sounded almost stunned. "does Malfoy know?"</p><p>"do you think he knows?"</p><p>"no-"</p><p>"-then that's the answer."</p><p>"oi, Y/n. over here" Goyle waved his hand, motioning my and Crabbe over to him.</p><p>"Malfoy is going to be livid with her--she right here." Crabbe leaned onto my arm, proudly.</p><p>"amen to that," Blaise chirps, I stay quiet. "but I don't doubt she'll be good."</p><p>I gulp, "thanks"</p><p>"who said she's getting a spot?"</p><p>"Montague" Crabbe whisper bellows next to me. "true arse right there Draunklyn."</p><p>"oh shove off Montague, she's got a better chance than anyone else here." Blaise defended, glancing over at me.</p><p>"How so?" he placed the end of his broom down and leaned against it.</p><p>"Everyone here plays like ragdolls, Malfoy and Pucey are the core of this team" Blaise states defensively, "otherwise we would never have won."</p><p>...Montagie snickers and walks off, more like struts.</p><p>Entitled prick-</p><p>"-Y/n, you good?"</p><p>"mm," I hummed in quick response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I've narrowed it down to the lot of you," Adrian starts "Crabbe, Goyle, you'll stay my beaters." he looks over at Blaise, "you'll stay my main chaser, Zabini...don't fuck it up." Blaise shuffles in place, rolling his eyes. "as for me, ill sat keeper, and captain, obviously." Blaise snickers, and somewhat mimicking Adrian. "Montague, and Draunklyn, my other two seekers, you fail to do what you're told, and ill fucking murder all of you." Blaise nudges me, smiling,</p><p>"Malfoys gonna be pissed," he whispers.</p><p>"and I see Malfoy didn't show the fuck up." Pucey starts. I swallowed, I couldn't dare say I was guilty of why his best player wasn't here to show. "whatever, I can't replace him," I mumbled loud enough for us to hear. "anyway, Draunklyn, I'm giving you spare seeker, you can clearly fly well enough if Malfoy chooses not to attend you'll take his place. no arguing, I'm done dealing with him." I nodded, I looked around at our new team.</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle-beaters.</p><p>blaise, montague and i-chasers.</p><p>Adrian-captain.</p><p>and Draco-seeker.</p><p>I can feel a pair of eyes burning through me, Montague, staring carelessly into me.</p><p>everyone started to head out, parting out the pitch.</p><p>"Draunklyn" I look around, the only person left was Adrian.</p><p>"yes" I state nervously.</p><p>"come here please," he waved his hand to me, standing against his broomstick. I walked over nervously, standing before him. "look, you made the team and all, and that's good, that's not why I'm calling you over here." he stepped closer, grasping his broomstick. "next time you see your boyfriend, tell him to come to find me, we need to talk." he raised a brow. "got it?"</p><p>"got it"I reply back "ill be sure to tell him,"</p><p>he nods and lets me walk out, before calling me again. "oi Draunklyn!"</p><p>"Yeah?" I yell back.</p><p>"don't uh-don't let Montague get to you, he'll be pissy for a bit, but I'm sure he'll get better!"</p><p>"Alright, thank you, Adrian!" I ran out of the stadium, joining up with Crabbe and Goyle back for the castle.</p><p> </p><p>"how do you plan on breaking the news to Malfoy?" Goyle asks as we walk into the dungeons.</p><p>"I'm really hoping he finds out on his own, I don't want to tell him." I shrug.</p><p>"that'll be nice, first game, your heir, 'oh yeah did I not mention I'm on the team'?" Crabbe chuckles,</p><p>"shut up vincent." I shot back.</p><p>We walk into the common room and it's empty. well, except for the first years playing wizards chess but Theo and Draco aren't here. "are they in your guys' dorm?"</p><p>Crabbe shrugs and mumbles something inaudible.</p><p>"I doubt it, " Blaise chimes walking in behind us, setting a bag down by the couch.</p><p>I shrug, theo must still be busy with him, wherever they are.</p><p>"say...Blasie" he looks up at me while plopping down on the couch. "you and Daphne haven't been with each other lately, not like I care but-"</p><p>"-I broke up with her" Blaise flatly responds, "she's a fucking lunatic"</p><p>"well, I'm sorry-"</p><p>"-no, it's fine, I had it coming."</p><p>goddammit, stop interrupting me!</p><p>"Besides that, how have you and Malfoy been?" before I could say anything, the common room door opens.</p><p>"well wouldn't you like to know eh Zabini?" Draco, and theo, both looking really stressed.</p><p>"Draco it's an innocent conversation..."</p><p>"so? I can talk too, Y/n."</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that-" I start,</p><p>"no, really it's fine, ill go study." Blaise gets up from the couch, grabbing his bag again and I give him a sympathetic smile before he leaves.</p><p>"Draco." I meet his blue/grey eyes staring at me. he looks tired.</p><p>Draco raises his brows, telling me to talk as he sits down on a loveseat. lounging back.</p><p>I glace over at Theo who has a brow quirked up, gesturing to my--quidditch jumper. I clear my throat.</p><p>"Adrian wants to talk with you,"</p><p>"why?" his eyes are closed.</p><p>"he said we needed to..."</p><p>"he can wait."</p><p>"actually Malfoy" theo budded in. "I think you should go, then you can continue, with...the thing you were going to do."</p><p>Draco lowly groaned, and lifted off the chair, "fuck sakes" he murmurs before quickly leaving the room.</p><p>"theo what thin-"</p><p>"-how tryouts go?"</p><p>my fucking god you interrupt me again not and I will hex you.</p><p>"I got chaser," I say proudly, "and it went really well." I smile, falling back onto the couch. "and I really love flying, I just hope dracos ok with it all."</p><p>"that's good-Y/n, i-really didn't think you'd make it. Pucey is kind of a prick when it comes to quidditch."</p><p>"I can see it." I kicked off my shoes, laying back on the couch.</p><p>"what uh--did he need Malfoy for?"</p><p>"don't know--since he didn't show I think he was pretty upset. "</p><p>"I'm sure it's not much, it's Malfoy Pucey would rather die than lose his best player."</p><p>"mhm," I close my eyes, not really paying attention to Theo anymore.</p><p> </p><p>I was startled by a loud thud in the room, which awoke me. I rubbed my eyes while yawning and looked up at who it was.</p><p>Draco.</p><p>He looked done, not only needing sleep he looked frustrated.</p><p>"can I help you?" I groggily asked, laying back onto the couch.</p><p>"get up" he grabbed my hand pulling me to sit straight. "we need to talk about a few things." he lazily said.</p><p>"where?" I looked over at theo also sleeping. "we can talk here."</p><p>"no, we need to go somewhere where nobody will hear us." I stayed on the couch. "now" he snapped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. 6-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p> </p><p>"Hogsmeade? fucking Hogsmeade Draco?" I bury my face into my coat, he slightly chuckles.</p><p>"What? weren't expecting to be woken up then brought here?" we just now walk up to the village.</p><p>"no, no I wasn't." I furrowed my brows as the snow falling highly hit my face.</p><p>"You're cute when you do that--hide your head in your coat."</p><p>"I am?" I squint up at him as we reach the three broomsticks.</p><p>"I mean, you always are, but I like when you do that particularly." he holds the door open for me,</p><p>I'm a bit shocked, "um-thanks, I suppose." I follow Draco as we walk to a vacant table near the bar.</p><p>"ill go order some drinks, ill be a...bit." Draco stands right back up, unraveling his scarf.</p><p>"why?" I unzip my jacks to reveal my grey jumper.</p><p>"I have things I need to do, ill be back I promise." He assures as he pushed back in his chair.</p><p>'you're leaving me here?" I state flatly, unenthused. I finish undressing my winter layers.</p><p>Draco skims the room, only seeing an empty table. "I hate to say this, but there's your Gryffindor clique over there." Draco points his index finger over. "go commence with them, yeah?" he gave me pleading eyes as he stands impatient.</p><p>"yeah..." is stand up pushing in my chair, "out stuff." I mention before Draco leaves, "We're leaving it?"</p><p>"it's not going anywhere." he shrugs, walking towards the stairwell.</p><p>"Hello," I hum, standing behind the empty chair beside Hermione. 'how are your three?"</p><p>'good Y/n, you?" ron says, keeping his eyes at a corner table, watching ginny and dean.</p><p>"good," I respond, "ron, did you make the quidditch team?" I cock an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"he's a keeper," harry responds for him, "would you like a seat?" he gestures to the one next to Hermione, I look over at her.</p><p>"please" she rushes, "please do"</p><p>I take a seat, not long before Slughorn wobbles over. "harry, M'boy!" he waves, holding a goblet in one hand, failing the other about.</p><p>"hello sir, wonderful to see you." harry stood up from his chair while Hermione, ron, and I exchanged odd looks.</p><p>'Wonderful to see you?' Hermione mouthed to me.</p><p>"so what brings you here sir?"</p><p>"oh the three broomsticks and I go way back, I remember when it was just one broomstick." Slughorn carelessly waves his cup around and some of his drink falls on the table, splashing a few drops on 'Mione and me. "oops, all hands on deck Draunklyn, Granger." Hermione thinly smiles back and looking at me. "look m'boy, in the old days I would throw together the occasional supper and invite the odd student or two, would you be game?"</p><p>"id consider it an honor, sir"</p><p>"you'd be welcome as well Granger," Slughorn nods, moving his head to me. "draunklyn, you as well,"</p><p>"be delighted" Hermione lifts up her butterbeer.</p><p>"brilliant! look for my owl." Slughorn turns to leave, "good to see you Wallenby" ron just looks at him confused.</p><p>"what are you playing at?"</p><p>"Dumbledore asked me to... get to know him."</p><p>"get to know him?" ron looks over at him.</p><p>"don't know" harry shrugs. "must be important otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't ask."</p><p>I look over to Hermione drinking her butterbeer awfully quick. I think ron sees it too and slowly moves his finger to his mouth. "um...you've got a little." 'Mione looked embarrassed as she quickly took her sleeve and whipped off the butterbeer mustache.</p><p>I see Draco returning to our table near the bar. "I should go back now, you guys."</p><p>"Alright, uh--see you later Y/n."</p><p>"bye harry"</p><p>I take my seat back with Draco. "your back" I sit down, moving my jacket out of the way.</p><p>"it didn't take as long as I thought it would." he took his finger and drew circles on the wood. while his chin was rested in his other hand. I held my hand out to him and placed it on his.</p><p>"you ok?" he looked at me, blinking thoughts out of his head.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah I'm...fine." he clears his throat and moved around in his chair. "what happened over at their table, I saw Slughorn there."</p><p>"Actually, Harry, 'Mione and I were invited to dinner, it's quite exciting really." Draco raised a brow, letting a smirk appear on his face.</p><p>"exciting like--earning house points, or exciting like making the quidditch team as a chaser?" he unconsciously licked his lips and pressed them together, still holding back a smile. "so what is it?" he leans in resting his chin in his hand again.</p><p>"-uh--um...well" I stammer, "didn't you order butterbeer where are they?" I stand up quickly and went to find the nearest person. I hear Draco calling me from our table.</p><p>"oi! I already ordered come to sit back down!"</p><p>I gave in and slowly but surely went back to Draco. "are you mad?" I sit down. "for trying out and getting a spot and-" I trailed off.</p><p>"I'm not made-" a boy comes to give our butterbeer. Draco takes a quick sip before continuing. "rather proud Pucey let you play in the first place."</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"mhm"</p><p>"well, now I feel better about it all..."</p><p>"I have something I need to tell you." Draco blurted out. "the reason why-the reason I brought you here." he stammered nervously, I knew it was important.</p><p>"ok" I breathe in, "you know you can tell me anything, Draco, right?" he just nods with his eyes shut, putting his glass back down.</p><p>"I'm afraid it's not that easy, or ever will be."</p><p>"Draco." I stated sternly. "tell me, please."</p><p>"well...it started this summer." he looked around, and the more he spoke the quieter he got. "my father-my father was in Azkaban and my mother was distraught-" he looked up to meet his eyes with mine. " I raise my eyebrows to indicate he can continue. "and you know that a certain someone is back, and the kind of people he associates with, right?"</p><p>"right" I mumble back.</p><p>"And you do know that my father is one of them, don't you?"</p><p>"yes..."</p><p>"and you know when you went to the ministry...how I knew...how I knew what was happening?" I nodded, drinking some of my butterbeer. "well, he sort of--had a mission...the prophecy potter had--then my father broke it-"</p><p>"something he never had the last time" I mutter as million of things flood my mind.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"nothing--continue, please."</p><p>"well, when he failed and was sent to prison--someone had to be assigned an alternative to the plan..." his voice grew weak and was cracking.</p><p>"my father was given that mission partly because he was a follower of you-know-who, so when he failed and someone had to take the next assigned plan, someone can only assume that it would be a blood relative of him right?"</p><p>I gulp and nod, concentrating on Draco's words.</p><p>"what I'm about to say--you can't tell a single soul about."</p><p>"does anyone else know?"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"does anyone else know what you're about to tell me?" I restate, growing impatient.</p><p>"Theodore knows...that's all." he answers. "and...and professor snape. but nobody else can know Y/n-"</p><p>"I know-i know, just please tell me already." I plead softly, I look around. everyone had left, the trio, ginny and dean, and even Slughorn. "please."</p><p>Draco sighed as his eyes grew glossy, he looked at me once more before continuing. "i. I'm the one who had to take this task. and i. I now have been marked by you-know-who, Y/n."</p><p>"your a--your one of them?"</p><p>"Y/n--"</p><p>I quickly darted up from my seat, and started dressing in winter gear again. my eyes pooled with tears, and I was unsteadily breathing.</p><p>"Y/n? Y/n please where are you going?" Draco stood up as well and was panicking. "Y/n-"</p><p>"don't." I finish. "stop asking bloody questions and get your jacket on, were-were going to find theo." I tear falls down my cheek. "now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. 6-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"theo get your arse off the couch!" I storm into the common room with Draco. he's the only one in here, so I can cry all I want, even if I don't want to. "I know." I unwrap my scarf and throw it randomly into the common room, waiting for theo to get up.</p><p>"fuck sakes Malfoy!" he blurts out before tossing his book onto the nearest table and jolting upwards from the couch. "and where are we going?" he asks as we walk out the common room, shutting the door behind us.</p><p>"where it is," Draco says, "I think it's best I show her," he adds, reaching for my hand. I don't ask any more questions, just trying to keep up with Draco and his fast fee is enough.</p><p>"you sure this is a good idea mate?" theo pants as we land one of the moving staircases.</p><p>"it's too late to go back now,"</p><p>we keep trotting up the stairs, turning wherever Draco leads. Theo keeps turning and giving me nervous looks, along with sympathetic.</p><p>"Draco..? aren't we on the seventh floor?" I grab his hand tighter, as he pulls me down the corridor.</p><p>he gulps, "yes, yes we are."</p><p>"but isn't the room of requirement up her-"</p><p>"-room of requirement, yes." the blurts out, shooting Draco another nasty glare.</p><p>we're standing in front of a tapestry on the bare wall, my hand is still connected with Draco as he closes his eyes.</p><p>manifesting.</p><p>the wall breaks apart--just like it did last year. and we step in as Draco drags me down the room. before, it was empty with the fireplace at the end. now, it seems never-ending with lots of old furniture and clutter of decades. it doesn't seem like the last time I was in here and it was empty was about five months ago.</p><p>"We're almost there, don't worry," Draco assured as he turned one last corner around a pile of chairs. theo followed behind with his hands buried deep in his pockets. "here." Draco stops at what looks to be more garbage.</p><p>"What am I supposed to be looking at?" I turn all-around in circles.</p><p>Draco sucks in his breath and gestures to theo, now cross-armed waiting beside him.</p><p>"here," he tugs at the fringe of an old sheet and yanks it off bringing a layer of dust down with it. I cough and wave my hand around to clear the air, now I'm standing in front of an antique black cabinet.</p><p>"what is it?" I start tracing my fingers along with the small intricate details of it.</p><p>"It's a...vanishing cabinet." Draco clears his throat and steps up to me, gently placing his palm on the handle. "I--I have to repair it."</p><p>"why-?"</p><p>"-Y/n, what he's saying is he has to repair the blood cabinet to let fellow death eaters into Hogwarts."</p><p>I knife stabbed through my chest. "what?" my eyes immediately go to Draco. "you what?"</p><p>"I have to, Y/n, I don't have a choice." his hand leaves the cabinet, and he turns to face me. "I'm sorry." his eyes gloss up once more.</p><p>"Just don't do it!"</p><p>"If I don't ill die and so will my family!" Draco retorts, turning back to it. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do,"</p><p>I place my hand softly on his shoulder, "it's ok--um--I'm not really sure what I can do to help but..."</p><p>Draco turns to me and moves my hand off his shoulder and hangs it down again. "just don't leave, please."</p><p>"I would never, promise."</p><p>I turned to Theo, he was slouching against a heap of boxes, while holding a book in his hand. "Malfoy why is there a muggle book in here?" the waves it around.</p><p>"I don't know" Draco states.</p><p>"What's the book called anyway?" I squint.</p><p>"fucking--it's about animals." the tosses it to me, "here." I catch it with both hands,</p><p>"it's about plants dumbass." I laugh, "shrubs" I toss the book back down onto the pile of boxes and focus back on Draco dozing out. "hey?"</p><p>"hey" he turns to me,</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I just can't believe I told you, that's all."</p><p>"Yeah, I can't either," the buds in, getting comfortable on an old sofa a few feet away from where he was.</p><p>"we're...sleeping here tonight."</p><p>"I am" theo yawns,</p><p>"I probably will, since I have to mend this piece of shit." Draco gestures to the cabinet. "but I can take you back to the common room if you'd like?"</p><p>"no-no, ill stay in here with you." I respond quickly, "just--where do we sleep?" I look around. "there's not much here."</p><p>"well, usually I sleep on the couch that Notts on but I'm sure there's something." Draco and I both look at theo, out cold already. Draco reached for my hand. "let's go look, shall we?" I nod, accepting his hand.</p><p>not too far from theo and the cabinet we find another sofa and a loveseat. Draco and is settled, he gets the couch- from my telling him, and I took the loveseat. I decided to give him the sofa since he was taller than I was, meaning longer legs.</p><p>I kicked off my shoes and am already settling on the loveseat. Draco was looking around for something, through all the piles. "what exactly are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm looking for some sort of blanket--cant let you sleep cold now can I?" he quirks a brow at me. </p><p>"I'm not cold, I'm still wearing my jumper and stuff if anything look for one for yourself." I curled up to get comfortable, I yawned. "you need it more than me anyway."</p><p>"you don't look very convincing, Draunklyn." he pulls out a quilt from a box. he throws it over, "here."</p><p>"Draco." I sternly announce. "I don't need one."</p><p>"once again your not convincing," he pulled out another from a box next to it. "now we can each have one without you complaining."</p><p>he kicked off his shoes and got settled on his sofa, "thank you for staying with me tonight, Y/n."</p><p>"its no problem," I pull the quilt over me, "really"</p><p>"really it is, and besides, your first quidditch practice is tomorrow, and I get to see you fly for the first time."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you do." I pulled the cover to my neck.</p><p>Draco is now laying on his back, head on one armrest and his feet handing off the rest. "would you consider, looking at my mark? hypothetically, of course."</p><p>"it doesn't seem hypothetical to me, but yeah I would." I let out an unsteady breath. "I still can't believe your one of them," I mumble but Draco still hears.</p><p>"me either, believe me."</p><p>silence.</p><p>"does it hurt?" I blurt out. ''your mark."</p><p>"all the time, but I hide it."Draco turns his head to me, "actually it sort of stings right now."</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"Why do you sound so surprised? it's not supposed to feel good."</p><p>"I know, but I just can't wrap my head around it."</p><p>silence.</p><p>"get some rest, ill see you in the morning, alright?"</p><p>"alright," I agree, turning a bit on my 'bed'. "goodnight." I coo.</p><p>"night,"</p><p>"I love you"</p><p>"me too, now get some rest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. 6-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>a gentle shaking woke me up, I groaned and rolled over pulling the quilt closer to my body.</p><p>"Y/n wake up we--you have classes."</p><p>I yawn, "why don't you?" I pulled his arms away and covered up again.</p><p>"I have other things to do--don't you remember?" Draco tugged the quilt off of me.</p><p>"Alright finee" I drag out the last syllable and I sit upon the loveseat. I already know my hair is a mess and I have to go back to my dorm to change into uniform. "are you making it to...any classes today?" Draco shakes his head while his back is turned and starts sliding his black blazer back on. "breakfast?" he shakes his head again, now tieing his tie. "ill bring you breakfast myself then, you need to eat."</p><p>Draco turns to me. a light facade is shown but disappears. "no--I'm good, you just eat with the, and ill see you later."</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>"didn't he say not to bring him anything?" the nonchalantly bit into his toast as I collected a small plate of food for Draco. "plus isn't he busy?"</p><p>"so many questions my merlin Theodore" I playfully rolled my eyes. scooping some scrambled eggs onto the empty spot on the plate.</p><p>"how much do you think he eats, bloody hell!"</p><p>I shrugged, "variety."</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>"Draco?" I walk through the two doors and into the room of requirement. "Draco where are you?" I'm trying to remember where the cabinet was.</p><p>"Y/n?" Draco turned from behind a pile of useless crap. "what--why are you here?" he walked closer, eyeing the plate confusedly.</p><p>"breakfast" I hold the plate out to him, extending my arm. "I told you id bring you some"</p><p>Draco hesitantly took the plate and placed it down on a table. "you ate already?"</p><p>"mhm--your turn."</p><p>"I'm not hungry." he shrugs. "but thanks"</p><p>"I'm not leaving until you eat" I lean against a chair. "that's final"</p><p>Draco huffs, "you have classes you need to attend to"</p><p>"eat"</p><p>"I'm not hungry, Y/n"</p><p>"Draco" I warn.</p><p>"you know what? fine." Draco picks up a slice of toast and bites the corner before dropping it back down onto the plate. "there, happy?"</p><p>"very." I smile leaning off the back. "see you at practice, yeah?"</p><p>"yeah...you will"</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone line up!" Adrian demands. Goyle takes a spot next to me while Blaise on the other. Crabbe is beside Blaise and Montague is beside Goyle. and guess where Draco is?</p><p>nowhere here I know that much.</p><p>maybe he's behind on his...work.</p><p>"you guys will play your best--if not I will personally kick your arse." Adrian looks at me. "except you--your new."</p><p>"hear that new girl, you get special treatment" Blaise nudges me playfully. "and don't let him intimidate you--he just says he's going to, he never does," he whispers.</p><p>"ill keep that in mind"</p><p>we all get on our brooms and fly up in the air taking our positions.</p><p>Montague is lined up next to me--shooting me an awful glare.</p><p> </p><p>and now the practice is cut short--because Crabbe fell off his broom and Adrian has to take him to the hospital wing. I fly down to the ground with Blaise next to me.</p><p>"That was fun, while it lasted anyway," I mutter.</p><p>"eh it was ok--it's usually more fun with Malfoy since he pisses off pucey so much. eventually, he just ends practice and storms off into the school." Blaise chuckles, "Malfoys been doing it since he got the position--do you-do you know where that bloke is anyway?" he leans against his broomstick.</p><p>"I have a rough idea, yeah" I nod, walking with him to put our brooms away.</p><p>"really? then why didn't he show?"</p><p>"I'm not sure--maybe he's busy"</p><p>"Right..." Blaise narrows his eyes, "anyway, uh--ill see you at the dinner party tonight, yeah?" he nudges me again.</p><p>"oh yeah, I forgot about that actually..." I trail off, "I guess yeah you will then, Blaise."</p><p>"Alright, see ya there"</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>I threw on a pair of jeans and a knit jumper along with some regular dress shoes. it's just dinner so I don't have to dress to impress.</p><p>although...</p><p>ok, I'm changing.</p><p>I just change a few minor details by slipping on a different pair of jeans and a checkered--jumper thing.</p><p>I found it in my closet so yes.</p><p>I adjust my jeans before walking out of the girl's dormitory and down these stairs.</p><p>Blaise is waiting by the couches looking into the fire.</p><p>"looking snazzy Zabini, like the suit." I chuckle descending from the staircase.</p><p>"not too bad yourself Draunklyn, I must say" Blaise nods as we accompany each other out. "shall we go and get this over with?" he gestures to the door.</p><p>"I suppose" I shrug as the stones break apart. Blaise walks out first, then I do but I run into somebody.</p><p>"oi watch it!-" the voice stops as I recollect myself. "Y/n?"</p><p>"Draco?" I squint up. "what are you-?"</p><p>"where are you two going?" he harshly adds changing looks between Blaise and me.</p><p>"slughorns dinner party" I walk aside. "did I not tell you?"</p><p>"I don't recall you-"</p><p>"great ill tells you all about it after then," I stand on my tiptoes and place a kiss on his cheek. "don't worry" I look over at Blaise, "is that right Blaise?"</p><p>"yeah--don't worry Malfoy ill have her back by eleven, you can count on it" he winks, clearly not the best thing to do right now.</p><p>oh, merlin Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>"a toast!" Slughorn cheered holding up his glass. "to Hogwarts best and brightest!"</p><p>"here, here!" Cormac piped up.</p><p>I sat between Neville and one of the carrow girls. Blaise was a few spots down from me, but I didn't mind knowing that harry and 'Mione is here too.</p><p>"Which do I use for the soup?" Neville leaned in and whispered to me, gesturing to the different spoons on his setting.</p><p>"try his one" I pick up the spoon closest to him, "here"</p><p>he mouths a thank you before we start eating.</p><p> </p><p>"so tell me Cormac. see much of your uncle Tiberian these days?" Slughorn strikes up a conversation during the dessert.</p><p>"yes sir, actually I'm supposed to go hunting with him and the minister of magic over the holidays."</p><p>"well be sure to give him our best." Slughorn diverts his attention to someone else. "and what about your uncle Belby? working on anything new?"</p><p>"dunno," he says spooning ice cream. "he and dad don't get along" he spoons more "probably because dad thinks potions are rubbish" he swallows diving for more. "says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the da-" he was cut off by Slughorn.</p><p>"and you Miss Granger, what do your parents do in the muggle world?"</p><p>merlin, he makes it sound like being muggles are a bad thing.</p><p>"my parents are dentists" she chokes up as the table goes silent. "they tend to people's teeth."</p><p>"and is that considered a dangerous profession?" professor Slughorn asks intrigued.</p><p>"no. though one time" Hermione started to smile. "a boy named Robbie Fenwick bit my father, he needed tens stitches" but the table went silent again.</p><p>The door screeches open as ginny comes in. "sorry I'm not usually late" she apologizes.</p><p>"no worries, you're just in time for dessert." she closes the door and sits down in the empty set of the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you all, for the most stimulating event. well, have to do it again!" Slughorn finishes as we all get ready to leave. I'm ready--I think I've had enough of Cormac for tonight--or a lifetime.</p><p>we all leave his office and to go separate ways in the corridors, Blaise and I walk together since the only other Slytherins are the carrow twins. "had fun?" Blaise queries as we walk down the halls.</p><p>"yeah, I did--although I could have gone without Cormac boasting about his family." I chuckle,</p><p>we enter the dungeons and start walking to the common room. "you?"</p><p>"yeah I had...lots of fun" he mocked enthusiastically. "and now there's a Christmas party" he groaned and I laugh.</p><p>"it'll be fun, ill invite Draco, obviously, and you can ask that fifth-year girl who you've had your eyes on" I nudge his arm.</p><p>"eh, I suppose," he says as his cheeks flush.</p><p>in another corridor was see the movement of another student just as we reach the door.</p><p>"Montague?" Blaise asks as the door opens. "what are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm..." his eyes fixate on me, and they stay there as a smile rises on his face. "looking for something...something valuable that I lost" he quirks a smile at me.</p><p>"well get lost and get looking" Blaise snaps, pushing me into the common room. he closes the door behind us and there are very few people in here.</p><p>it's quite late so I assume Draco and the are in bed, and there are third years studying at a table.</p><p>"what was that--back there with Montague?" I whisper to Blaise.</p><p>"no idea"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. 6-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Ready for the game?" I nervously banter Draco again. hoping it would go well I kept manifesting for nothing to go wrong.</p><p>"mhm--super excited" he answered with his chin planted in his hand as he picked away at his food.</p><p>"Why are you so down? theo do you know?" I quickly turn over to theo shoving some eggs onto his plate.</p><p>"I'm not sure--I could tell you if Malfoy doesn't want to..." he trailed off</p><p>"your hiding more from me?" I yell quietly not wanting to get more attention over here. "like what? what else could you possibly be doing-"</p><p>"I'm quitting" he interrupts, avoiding eye contact, "after today's match--I already told Pucey" He shrugged.</p><p>"you're quitting?why?" I ask concerned, it's not like Draco to just quit his favorite sport. "you're great at quidditch--you're the best player..."</p><p>"I don't have time for it anymore" he looks down at his almost empty plate. "even Snape said I should quit"</p><p>I groan and drop my head into my crossed arms on the table. "you're setting me up to fail" I muffle out. "with you gone I'm going to be given seeker" I groan again through my muffled words.</p><p>"yeah Pucey told me that too" he mutters, I hear his fork scratching against his ceramic plate. "you'll do great, I'm sure" I sigh as I pick up my head, tilting it and observing Draco.</p><p>"Thanks," I say sarcastically. "it's not like I've ever had to chase around a stupid little gold ball" I roll my eyes, "on a broomstick"</p><p>The corners of Draco's mouth lifts and forms a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone ready?" Adrain asks as we all mound our brooms. "cause you better be, yeah?" everyone lets out a muffled yes, Adrian asked this question sixty seconds before this. "Malfoy, get on potter, and get the snitch,. got it?" He reminds Draco.</p><p>"I've been doing this for four years what's new?" Draco spat back, causing Adrian to be held back in words.</p><p>"Alright then, let's play" he claps his hands together as he himself gets o his broom and we go to our positions in the air.</p><p>The quaffle is released into the air and ginny snatches it. I was going to cheer for her like I usually would but now that I play I don't think I can do that</p><p>Blaise and I are quick on her behind to get the quaffle.</p><p>He eventually gets it and shoots at one of Ron's posts, but he blocks it. I give him a little wink that nobody but him can see before following Blaise back into the game.</p><p>I mean--I still have to cheer him on.</p><p>I think Adrian was a little--out of it since he didn't block a single goal from Gryffindor.</p><p>And eventually, I gave up since we weren't getting anywhere, our only hope was Draco matching the snitch. but even that didn't happen. Harry caught it.</p><p>we all land our brooms after the stands clear out from the game. I land near ginny, to give her a discreet congratulations and she smiles back before joining Dean in the changing rooms.</p><p>now to go face them.</p><p>I sneakily make my way into the girls changing room before anyone can see me. since I'm the only girl who plays the Slytherin team. it's quiet and empty in here. and there are only a few stalls to get ready. there's an enchantment on the doors so nobody can go into the opposite gender changing rooms.</p><p>I slip off my jumper to put on something looser, flowier. since it is mid-fall the wind is quite cold, so I find a dark green knitted one in my bag.</p><p>once I'm ready I swing my bag over my shoulder and leave the changing room. Draco was standing outside in the pitch, leaning against a stand. "hello" I say walking out to him.</p><p>"hello" he clears his throat.</p><p>"I'm sorry we didn't win," I sat quietly as I approach him. standing right next to him.</p><p>"its fine--we usually don't win against the bloody Gryffindors anyway--" he fixes himself to stand off the wall, and shoving his one hand in his pocket and grabbing mine with the other, "--just thought it would be nice to win my last game"</p><p>"that's right" I mumble, "I'm sorry" I hold his hand slightly tighter,</p><p>"I'm sure you'll do great as the seeker, it's pretty easy" he chuckles as we walk out of the pitch. "just watch out for bludgers"</p><p>"I will" I smile. I rest my head on his arm as we walk back to the school,</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>We were sitting all peacefully in the common room, later that night. I was studying for my Newts--y'know, just so I'm ready next year. and theo was studying potions while finding something oddly distracting on some of his pages as he broke out into hysterical laughter as I tried to peacefully overlook my textbooks not far from him.</p><p>And as for Draco--he left earlier this evening to go and work on his...project.</p><p>The Gryffindors are celebrating their victory today, as for me, I'm stuck here with chuckles.</p><p>And there go the laughs again, as he flips his page knowingly skipping to the next one. "can I help you? or are you going to continue like this all night?" I seethe, angrily shutting one of my books.</p><p>"no" he giggles, "I'm fine" he holds in yet, another burst of laughter.</p><p>"then what's your fucking problem?" I spat, standing up.</p><p>"just a word--used in a potion. that's all"</p><p>"well? what's the word?"</p><p>"i-here" he hands me his book and I step over to take it as he laughs again.</p><p>"I don't get it" I hold it dumbfoundedly, "What's so funny?" I raise a brow.</p><p>"Really?" he seems perplexed, "you-. you don't get it?" I shake my head as I slowly hand the book back.</p><p>"can't be that funny" I shrug, kneeling back down to my books scattered all along with the table, "even if I don't get it."</p><p>"Maybe it's your dry sense of humor" he murmurs, flipping the page,</p><p>"Hey!" I yell defensively. "i. I am not dry! I have better humor than you!"</p><p>"Really?" he tests, chucking the book back to me as I catch it, "read the top word."</p><p>"billywig? really? this is what's funny?" I spat back throwing his book at him, he's not so lucky to catch it as he dodges it and watches it plummet to the floor. "can you shut up now?" I queried, "I'm trying to study, dimwit"</p><p>"yeah--you dry ass human"</p><p>"whatever" I mumble. getting back to my studying,</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't tonight--I'm meeting Harry and Hermione in the library--to study and such" I apologize to theo, and his attempt to get Draco, him, and I to hang out after classes. "maybe after?"</p><p>"whatever works for you--I wouldn't want to take away from your mudblood studying that's for sure." he aggressively scratches his fork again this plate causing me to cringe.</p><p>"theo, we were all hanging out last night"</p><p>"I know. I'm not stupid" he glares up at me, "I was just thinking since we have no classes tomorrow..." he trails off as Draco sits down next to us just in time. I don't really recognize his being here, as I'm focused on theo.</p><p>"to get drunk?" I whisper, "theo I cant-"</p><p>"-who's getting drunk?" Draco blurts, joining himself in the conversation.</p><p>"theo wants us to 'hang out' tonight and drink" I whisper to Draco, sure nobody will hear.</p><p>"I can do that. I don't have to work tonight" he jesters, blinking a few times. I now see him, he has bags under this eyes and he's quite pale. as in his skin is getting lighter from not going outside much, and now that he's quit quidditch, he'll be sure to get a few shades lighter if he doesn't fix himself up and go lay in the damn sun.</p><p>I groan and run my hands up my face and through my hair, "always making my life hard. I had plans tonight" I tilt my head back to Draco.</p><p>"with?" he furrows his brows.</p><p>"'Mione and harry" I respond, "library"</p><p>"I'm sure you can cancel, Granger won't be too upset I'm sure." he grunts slightly, "as long as she has her beloved potter glued to her arse."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "ill think about it." I spoon some eggs, "ill have it figured out by noon, trust me"</p><p>"aight" Theo's mood lightens up with a grin on his face, "either way--Malfoy your still drinking with me later" he winks as I roll my eyes and glared at Draco.</p><p>------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. 6-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"arent you glad you ditched the griffin heads and decided to party with us tonight" Theo winked as I used my wand to hang up a light near the door.</p><p>"I'm still a bit confused though if it's just us three, why have you planned so much?" I look around at all the liquor elegantly laid on a table; by Draco himself, the perfectionist prick he is.</p><p>"who said it was just us?" he jokes, but soon it becomes serious.</p><p>"it's not?" I drop my wand low to my side after finishing my previous task.</p><p>Theo quickly shook his head, and pointed to the clock, "at about 22:30, the rest will arrive" he smirked as my heart started to race, who else did he invite.</p><p>"Draco did you know about this?" I turn on my heels to Draco who was perfecting the bottles but now had a scowl on his face. overlooking my shoulder and burning right through Theodore.</p><p>"no." he spat. "I didn't"</p><p>"well, I guess I'm unpredictable." he boasted as he carried on doing other things.</p><p>I sigh and walk over to Draco now adjusting his suit tie in the mirror hanging on the wall, I stand next to his tall figure and examine him through the mirror instead of looking directly at him. "you'd think since you wear that suit all the time you'd know how to tie a tie" I joke and turn to him as I watch him suffer.</p><p>his tongue is sticking out slightly to the side of his mouth as he concentrates on folding the tie but angrily letting go as I grab ahold of it.</p><p>"your short," he remarks and I feel his eyes on me as I do his tie.</p><p>"your just tall" I glare and back up to position it straight. "and did I mention rude, arrogant, and very needy-"</p><p>"-Alright that's enough, you" he changes the subject and watches me finish his adjusting, "thank you, by the way" he gestures to his tie.</p><p>"no problem," I smirk up while my hand still rests on his chest, he leans into my lips and we connect for a few seconds, just like we always do.</p><p>"and may I add I wasn't the only needy one the night of your party miss Draunklyn" I can feel my cheeks growing red and hot with that sentence, and I playfully hit him in the chest as we walk away from the mirror. "we'll continue whatever that was tonight, yeah?" he grimly whispered in my ear and his hot breathe slithered down my neck.</p><p>"if you can manage till then without causing a scene, then maybe" I stand up and place another peck on his lips, smirking as I walk up to my dorm to get ready, Theo said not to dress to impress, but don't dress like you have nothing better to wear.</p><p>so after a lot of debating--I settled on just a classic dress. something theo would think was good enough for tonight but honestly, I wish ic ould wear whatever I wanted and just sit on the sofa with the two of them and drink.</p><p> something theo would think was good enough for tonight but honestly, I wish ic ould wear whatever I wanted and just sit on the sofa with the two of them and drink</p><p> </p><p>also considering I have no shittin clue who else climbed on Theos bandwagon but that'll do.</p><p>"Y/N ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" I hear the scream from downstairs.</p><p>"JUST A MINUTE!" I scream back as I grab my wand and slam my door on my way out. "Jesus bloody Christ you don't know how to wait two more fucking minutes-" I stumble down the last few steps as Draco appears next to me and Theo, Blaise, and, yeah, you guessed it, Montague is slouching on the wall near Blaise. "fuck me" I murmur brushing off my dress.</p><p>"oh I will" Draco mutters in my ear as the last sweep of my dress becomes slow.</p><p>"I never said it was for sure..." I whisper as I make my way to the liquor.</p><p>"still pretty confident I am" Draco snags a bottle of whiskey and pours himself a shot glass, he smiles as he raises the glass to his mouth, but coughs as he downs it, placing it back on the table.</p><p>"harsh much?" I chuckle grabbing my own cup--and pouring some elf-made wine, and wink as I down the shot without wincing. like I usually do.</p><p>"took it better than I thought you would, honestly" Draco mutters as he slowly reaches for my glass and sets it down, out of my reach. "what?" he shrugs, "precaution"</p><p>"sure" I roll my eyes playfully as I rise on my feet and kiss him. wrapping my arms around his neck to hold still. Draco's hands find my waist and grab it tightly before disconnecting his lips from mine.</p><p>"that's to start off the night" he smirks and pours another shot. I look over my shoulder and see Theo awkwardly avoiding over here, as he opens the door for what he says is his last guest.</p><p>Astoria fucking Greengrass.</p><p>fucking bitch is worse than daphne and pansy mixed together. that's why I avoid her.</p><p>"Draco look who just got in" I whisper to him as his back is turned to what I saw. he's contently pouring a cup of whiskey again.</p><p>"Hmm?" he questions as he turns around, he starts word but doesn't finish as his eyes land on Astoria. "fuck sakes Theodore" he slurs as he downs the shot. "stay with me and she'll leave the both of us the fuck alone."</p><p>"noted"</p><p>"Now that everyone is here." Theo clamps his hands together as he begins a speech. "let's have some fun shall we?"</p><p>"I'm in." Astoria chirps as she makes a quick glance at Draco and me only a few inches apart. "I'm really in, now" she glares.</p><p>"She's not even old enough to drink why the hell is she here?" I questioned Draco.</p><p>"I'm asking the same question" as he sips his drink.</p><p>"so?" Theo starts again, "anyone game?"</p><p>"I am" I speak out before pressing my lips together. "I didn't mean to say that" I whisper to Draco, embarrassed.</p><p>he chuckles as he sets down a shot glass and grabs my arm and pulls me over to the others.</p><p>everyone takes a seat in the seating arrangement. Draco and I on a loveseat. theo on an armchair, as Blaise, Astoria, and Graham on a proper sofa.</p><p>I just--his name bothers me.</p><p>graham Montague--does that not sound odd?</p><p>"why do I have to sit here again" Greengrass complains, moving around in her spot. "I'm not comfortable here"</p><p>"does it look like there's anywhere else to sit Greengrass?" Blaise spat, moving as far away from her as he can. "cause you can have the floor"</p><p>"I was just thinking of more of an organized seating...that's all" she blinks nervously.</p><p>"like?" the queries, sipping his mulled mead.</p><p>"I don't want to say"</p><p>"why not?"</p><p>"nevermind" she snaps a bit, continuing to look at her legs, not making eye contact with anyone else.</p><p>"actually--" theo interrupts, "Y/n, can I steal your seat, so I can sit with Malfoy?"</p><p>I blink at him, held back a bit. "i-"</p><p>"you can sit next to a girl when you have a relationship" Draco wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to his body.</p><p>"no--not that" theo whips his glass around. and I can tell he's drunk already. "il take your spot, Y/n, Zabini take mine, and you scoot where he was so everyone's happy"</p><p>"But I'm not happy" Draco argues back. "we're perfectly happy where we are"</p><p>"alright" theo shrugs, "suit yourself if you want to hear Blaise bickering all night"</p><p>"ill manage" Draco finishes as I notice across from me, Astoria giving me an awful glare.</p><p>The room is silent after the and Dracos little conflict, Blaise and I oddly looking at each other as Draco stays the same and graham fiddles his thumbs. All stays like this for about two minutes until Astoria leans forward a bottle of whiskey, she pops off the cork and pours a glass. "anybody want any?" she glances around. "Draco?"</p><p>"he's good thanks" I snap at her, tapping my foot against the floor a few times.</p><p>"Alright..."</p><p>"ill have some, Astoria" Montague leans in. "if you don't mind"</p><p>"have at it" she assures, sipping out of her shot glass. "at least somebody enjoys my being here" she mumbles,</p><p>"really now Greengrass?" Blaise yells, "maybe it's because of your snooty attitude that nobody likes being around you!"</p><p>"I like her here" Theo vaguely interrupts as Blaise keeps going.</p><p>"you know what I've noticed? you're just like your fucking sister!"</p><p>"Good!" she stands abruptly, wobbling a bit as she stands too suddenly. "it means I don't put up with shit!" Astoria shrieks as he drops the whiskey bottle leaving it to shatter everywhere on the tile floors. splattering the leftovers of alcohol around. "fuck you all!" she stomps off, reaching the door to leave. "Theodore I hope you had fun tonight."</p><p>Astoria slams the door behind her as Blaise scoffs, "fucking Greengrass women--so frustrating"</p><p>I turn to meet Draco. avoiding Blaise's remark. his face has gone pale and an emotionless expression is staring down t the shattered glass on the floor.</p><p>"hey" I rest my hand on his thigh, 'are you alright?"</p><p>Draco just raises his brows in understanding, not leaving his gaze.</p><p>"isn't this nice" theo slurs taking another heap of mulled mead.</p><p>"It all your fault nott" Montague mumbles, "shouldn't have invited her"</p><p>"I agree" Blaise remarks.</p><p>"not Astoria" he corrects, leaving only me in the question. "draunklyn got her fired up, and now the room will reek of liquor"</p><p>"I got her fired up!" I protest, standing my ground as I stand up as well, to face him on the other side of the table. "how?"</p><p>"you just did Y/n!"</p><p>"But how?"</p><p>"leave it the fuck alone!"</p><p>"or else what Montague?!"</p><p>he scoffs, letting a chuckle leave his , mouth before pointing his finger lazily at me.</p><p>Blaise watches in confusion and narrows his eyes at Draco.</p><p>"do you want to know, Y/n?" he askes as I can tell dracos eyes left the accident and focussed on Graham and I fighting. "because id be happy to tell you"</p><p>"go ahead, tell me"</p><p>Draco moves a bit in his seat before slowly standing up next to me.</p><p>"and trust me, Malfoy would love to hear this"</p><p>"well, what the hell is it?" Draco spat, lowering his hand onto my waist.</p><p>"i" he laughs, "want her"</p><p>I look at him dumbfounded, although I can tell Draco is getting fired up, his blood boiling.</p><p>"what does that mean?" theo asks.</p><p>"it means" he chuckles again evilly.</p><p>"if I had it my way--she'd be in my room, on my bed, begging for me, and only me"</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. 6-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrator POV:</p><p>they all froze.</p><p>graham Monague stood triumphantly at what he said a moment before, knowing he got under Draco Malfoys skin. knowing he hit where it hurt. but it was true. he wants Y/n Draunklyn.</p><p>Blaise, Theo, and Y/n herself have no words for what happened. Theodore is still drunk and downing more shots by the minute, but still watching the show in a front-row seat.</p><p>Blaise is on the edge of his seat, although speechless, he's ready to pounce to hold anyone back from a brawl.</p><p>And Y/n is now shielded behind her boyfriend, Draco, as he stands face to face with Graham.</p><p>"say hat a-fucking-gain, Montague, I fucking dare you" Draco spat angrily,</p><p>"I said" Graham repeats himself. "I want her, on my bed, as she screams my name, as I get her all to myself-"</p><p>he doesn't get to finish before Draco lunges at him, taking instant action. as Blaise rises to his feet instantly holding Graham Montague back, as Theodoredrops his shot glass, making another mess on the floor, as is quick to try to restrain Draco by his arms.</p><p>"Malfoy--please--calm down" Theodore pleads as he uses what his drunk body will allow him to of strength. "Y/n Help!" he frustratingly calls for her, but she watches from behind; glaring at Graham and standing by dracos side.</p><p>"Fucking stop Nott" Draco fusses, squirming around; and letting loose of Theodore's grip. "-let go"</p><p>and he broke free.</p><p>Draco lunged at Graham; full of anger.</p><p>"Malfoy Stop!" Blaise interferes as Draco swung at Montague.</p><p>Blaise pulled Graham out of the way after the first punch; his cheekbone was cut--but nobody seemed to care. Blaise took place in front of Draco.</p><p>"Mate! Calm Down!" Theodore grabbed Draco by his forearms once again to restrain him back. "look at him! He's fucking drunk. he didn't mean what he said!"</p><p>"he still said it" Draco snarled back, attempting to break free one more time.</p><p>Y/n watched as it all went down, Montague bent over panting. while holding the right side of his face. Theodore holding Draco back as Blaise confronted him. And Draco, angrier than ever.</p><p>"the hell is this?" came a voice from the stairwell, it echoed.</p><p>Adrian Pucey.</p><p>"Hello, Adrian" Graham coldly welcomes as he straightens up. "what does it look like it is?"</p><p>"it looks like two things; drinking, and fighting" Adrian took a spot near a sofa. the one closest to Y/n. "what happened" he murmured quietly.</p><p>"what you just said," Y/n says, "drinking and fighting"</p><p>"fighting over what?" Adrian quirked a brow at the girl.</p><p>"Montague is a fucking creep!" Draco lashed again as theo held his arms tighter.</p><p>Adrian went wide-eyed at Graham, almost like he was taken back.</p><p>"what?" Said Montague. "never seen two guys fight over a girl?"</p><p>"a taken one" Draco corrected.</p><p>"Wait--really?" Pucey tried asking.</p><p>"yes" Y/n cleared her throat, "he did"</p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p>it may not look like I'm worried or scared or shaking. but I am. I'm totally taken back, and really I don't feel very well.</p><p>But the only thing I can do is let Draco handle him since he clearly won't want me to.</p><p>Adrian is standing lost for words beside me as Draco still tries to get loose although he gave up a bit ago.</p><p>"Montague I want a word with you"Adrian spat coldly, "meet me outside" Montague stayed where he was but eyed Adrian from the side of his eyes. "now." He huffed before following him out of the room.</p><p>I glance over at Draco, Theo has let go of his arms and is standing cautiously behind him.</p><p>"Y/n let's go"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"were leaving, lets go"</p><p>I followed Draco out of the room as well, following the hallways out of the dungeons.</p><p>"Draco where are we going?"</p><p>"room of requirement"</p><p>I knew to shut up--it's hard enough trying to keep up with him since he walks so fast.</p><p>We reach the room of requirement and Draco grabs my arm to lead me in. we walk steadily to where I remember the cabinet being, but Draco pulled me down a different way. and he stops and huffs as he lets go of my hand.</p><p>standing in front of me was a bed--like the ones in our dorms.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"It's where I sleep when I work late," he instantly responds, "make yourself comfortable."</p><p>I kick off my shoes and sit at the end of the bed, swinging my legs as Draco takes off his tie and jacket, along with his shoes. leaving him in his black button-up and his dress pants. and the clasp of his belt shows that he's still wearing that.</p><p>"that's all you're taking off?" he cheekily raises a brow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>alright here's the</p><p>s m u t</p><p>so enjoy or whatever folks.</p><p>it's quite a bit descriptive than last time so keep that in mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"what?" I laugh slightly as my face warms up.</p><p>"Remember earlier? we already talked about this Draunklyn"</p><p>earlier--right.</p><p>"yes. I remember. I just thought because of Montague-"</p><p>"that's even more of a reason to do it," he smirks, undoing his belt. he pulled it through the loops as the metal clasp hits the floor as he throws it. "now lose the dress"</p><p>I hesitantly obeyed as I undid the clasp behind my dress. I slipped it down my shoulders and the rest fell down until I kicked it off my legs which fell onto the ground. I was left in a strapless bra and matching underwear.</p><p>the set was a light almost white shade of grey.</p><p>I guess this is why Draco called me basic.</p><p>"looking good Malfoy" I watch as he unbuttons the top two of his shirt.</p><p>"looking good yourself Draunklyn" at an instant I felt my cheeks flush and a warm feeling puddled between my legs. just the way he says it, it's just--enough to take me to cloud 9. "you liked that?" he smirked as he stepped closer to the foot of the bed where I was sitting.</p><p>"maybe just a bit"</p><p>I cheekily smile as I slowly separate my legs to create a small space between them. "you ready?"</p><p>"almost" Draco bent down to place a kiss on my forehead, "now I am"</p><p>he dove down onto his knees as his hands gripped my legs, and slowly parted them more. he paused as my legs were as parted as he wanted them to be before he; without warning pulled them a bit more apart.</p><p>He traced a finger over my underwear as I shuddered, and bucked my hips slightly.</p><p>"so wet already" he teased gliding his finger over again, "I can feel it"</p><p>I don't say anything since I can't seem to speak at the moment. I'm too lost in my own euphoria.</p><p>"let's start shall we?"</p><p>Draco hooked his finger on the side of my underwear to teasingly pull it down my feet as it crossed over my ankles. I don't look where he put them, just somewhere.</p><p>he grips my inner thighs before diving in, and I yip as his tongue comes in close contact with my heat. his fingers grope my thighs as his tongue works for circles around my heat, swirling and finding all the right places.</p><p>"fuck" I moan out as I buck my hips against his mouth wanting more. Draco speeds up and his lips latch onto my pussy as he sucks gently occasionally thrusting his tongue in and out.</p><p>Draco continues like this for a few minutes as it just gets more intense to where he adds a finger in as he sucks and licks his way round my pussy.</p><p>My walls start to tighten as he adds another finger and speeds up the thrusting as he still sucks on my heat; earning moans from me.</p><p>"Draco--i--I'm"</p><p>Draco pulls his fingers out and his mouth leaves my pussy, leaving me empty and craving more of him.</p><p>"not yet" he licks his lips unconsciously. "I'm not done with you" Draco unzips his trousers and tosses them to the ground as I can see his erection through his boxers. I scoot up the bed more as Draco kneels onto the end of the mattress and lowers the band of his boxers.</p><p>I'm still upset he left me without letting me finish--so I push him down onto the mattress and now I'm kneeling in front of him.</p><p>"what are you-"</p><p>"It's your turn" I pull down his boxers as his erection springs up and stands high.</p><p>"you're awfully bold-" now I dive in and grab his cock as my hand wraps around it and my tongue kitty licks the tip.</p><p>Draco groans and I put his whole eleven inches of hard dick in my mouth and start bobbing my head. he tries holding moans but I just go faster and my hand grabs firmer on his hard cock.</p><p>"fuck-Y/n--fuck!" he groans as I can feel his dick twitch in my mouth indicating he's about to cum. so I pull my mouth off and lick my lips seductively. "you bitch" he chuckles hanging his head back. "I was about to cu-"</p><p>"I don't care" I spat back.</p><p>it truly feels empowering to stand up to him like this.</p><p>it turns me on.</p><p>I climb onto his waist as my arms wrap around his neck as I teasingly grind my pussy against the tip of his dick. "you fucked me on my birthday, now it's time I fuck you" I whisper into his ear as I guide myself down onto his dick.</p><p>I adjust to his size quickly as I grind myself slowly against him as I lower myself fully. earning moans from each of us.</p><p>dracos hands find my waist as he grabs it tightly and his rings dig into my skin--sure to leave marks or bruises tomorrow.</p><p>I pounce gently on his dick as Draco hands his head back, bucking his hips back slowly in rhythm with mine.</p><p>I drop down on his dick and grind some more just as I find a spot I've never felt before, which causes me to moan out as I grind a bit faster. This seems to be arousing to Draco as well as he grunts as our hips meet.</p><p>I soon ride his cock empowering as I go up and down on it as it thrusts into me as it enters then leaves my tight pussy.</p><p>"so fucking tight" Draco groans as his hips become faster.</p><p>but still somehow--I don't feel in power.</p><p>so I go faster up and down his dick. too fast for him to buck with me. and his large cock fills me up as I lower onto it every time it enters my cunt.</p><p>"Draco--I'm gonna. I'm going to cum" I wail out as my bucks become a bit weaker as I'm unable to go so hard, and Draco slows as well.</p><p>"fuck-. me too"</p><p>even though I'm weak Draco still continues to buck his hips leading his hard dick thrust into my pussy a few more times before I reach my climax.</p><p>I moan out as I release but Draco goes a few thrusts more before he reaches his as well. and we cum together as our panting becomes in sync and we rest our foreheads together.</p><p>I pull off of him and take a seat next to him on the mattress as we both smile.</p><p>I find myself on one side of the medium size bed and Draco moves next to me after he slips his boxers back on.</p><p>the only thing I have on is my strapless bra. but Draco pulls the covers over us as he wraps his arms around me. pulling me to lay against I'm, my head is rested on his chest.</p><p>his shirt is off.</p><p>"can I see it?" I whisper.</p><p>"see...what?"</p><p>"your mark"</p><p>Draco gulps as he sits up a bit, and lowers the duvet off his forearm, to reveal his dark mark.</p><p>I wince as I see it, the skull, the snake, the jet black ink forever carved into him.</p><p>I think Draco got that it bothered me so he quickly tucked it back under the duvet and pulled me against his chest again.</p><p>"it's alright--I'm fine...everything fine right now," he assured and I nodded against his toned skin.</p><p>"quite the night" I mumble after the silence emitted the room.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"We both ended up in a bed, in a room, begging for each other, and only each other."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. 6-12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>I shuffle around in the bed while still held close by Draco. I actually don't know what time it is so I gently wake him.</p><p>"Draco?" I whisper although it seems to be no luck since he continues to sleep like a little baby. "Draco?" I coo a little louder as I lift my head up to him.</p><p>Draco grumbles before stuffing his face into the white pillow, and his arms wrap around me a little looser.</p><p>"Draco?" I hiss quietly.</p><p>"what?" he muffles into the plump pillow,</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"It's Saturday it doesn't matter" he groans into the pillow just barely so I can hear him.</p><p>he has a point.</p><p>"but I don't want to miss breakfast"</p><p>"We can sneak into the kitchen later just--lay with me" Draco turns his head out of the pillow. his hair is sticking in every direction and his voice is groggy and rasp. He used all force in his arms to wrap around me securely before flipping me onto his stomach. "see?" he mutters. "isn't this nice?' he yawns just as he finishes.</p><p>"mhm"</p><p>I fall back asleep on Draco as he does too, he did before I did.</p><p> </p><p>Draco POV:</p><p>"I'm never going to find my damn clothes in this mess!" I abruptly jerk up from my sleeping position and blink to adjust to the light.</p><p>"what do you need?" I grumble rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "it's still morning for fuck sakes-"</p><p>"it's not." Y/n stands right in front of me, only wearing her undergarments. And I try my best not to stare as she struggles around the sides of the bed. "we slept until four and now I'm going to be late!"</p><p>I rest on my elbows with the duvet covering my legs down, "late for what?"</p><p>"slughorns Christmas party. remember?"</p><p>I groan and fall back onto the bouncy mattress. "the one you made me promise to go to with you?"</p><p>"that's the one" she states, still shuffling around.</p><p>"what do you need" I sigh, throwing the bedding off of me, "I can help."</p><p>"clothes" Y/n states the obvious as I stand up, "so I can get into my dorm without looking like this-"</p><p>"Alright, alright ill help."</p><p>"thank you"</p><p>"Is this anything?" I pick up a tee-shirt from on top of some high up boxes.</p><p>"did it look like I was wearing a shirt last night? no. it's not mine"</p><p>"it's dusty" I set it back down and brush off my hand. "gross" is crunch my forehead.</p><p>"found it!" she cheers from her side of the bed where I turn my gaze to. holding up the blue dress. "it was behind the bed"</p><p>Y/n quickly slips on the dress from the bottom and holds it as I collect my suit.</p><p>shirt.</p><p>tie.</p><p>trousers.</p><p>jacket.</p><p>shoe. not shoes. shoe.</p><p>"hey, love? wheres my other shoe?"</p><p>"here" she picks it up after zipping up her dress from behind and sets it on the end of the bed.</p><p>"thank you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p> </p><p>"well. don't you look rough" Theo chuckles as he watches me fall back onto the sofa. "long night?"</p><p>I don't answer him. not after what he pulled last night.</p><p>"Still mad?"</p><p>"you think?" I snarl tilting my head up to him.</p><p>I watch as Theo sips his steaming tea guiltily while tucking his legs into his chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invited them"</p><p>"I'm surprised you remember last night at all"</p><p>"seriously Y/n, I'm sorry"</p><p>I stare at him as I soften. theo has always known how to suck up. I have to give in before I look too forgiving. "whatever" I smirk, "I have to go get ready"</p><p>"you look ready" he sips his tea again. "just fix the hair, its a bit--um--messy'</p><p>"thanks" I sarcastically reply as I walk past him--or wobble past him. and up to my dorm.</p><p>When I get there I close the door behind my back and lean against it as my knees buckles to the ground.</p><p>"I really don't want to go" I whisper to myself as I crawl over to my trunk.</p><p>I pull out a 'Firecracker' dress--or that's what Luna calls them. since I know she's attending the party as Harry's date. friends of course.</p><p>Luna defines 'Firecracker' as a style that emphasizes your emotions and personality. although that's not what it means--ill go with it.</p><p>oh, luna.</p><p>I finish my makeup and getting ready so I step out of my dorm and make my way stealth-ish out of the common room.</p><p>I jump as I close the common room door as I turn to see Draco standing over me.</p><p>"merlin you almost gave me a-"</p><p>"you look nice"</p><p>"i-huh?"</p><p>"you look nice" Draco grabs my hand softly and rubs circles on the backside of it. "I have a few things to do so ill meet you there?" he quirks a brow.</p><p>"of course!" I gleam, "just don't leave me there alone for too long"</p><p>"ill try" he forces a chuckle,</p><p>Draco slowly lets go of my hand as it drops to my side.</p><p>"I should um" he coughs. "go"</p><p>'Yeah, alright, ill see you there"</p><p>we part ways as he goes to the seventh floor and I go to Slughorn's party. as soon as I show I'm blinded by a flashing.</p><p>"ah! Miss Draunklyn, I'm happy you could make it!" Slughorn beamed as i felt my way through the door while my eyes adjusted.</p><p>"Great to be here sir" I smile.</p><p>"mind getting a photograph with me? memories?"</p><p>"no, no I don't mind" I shuffle towards Slughorn as he wraps an arm around my shoulder as we take a picture.</p><p>"thank you, Did you bring a date?" he asked as the camera guy walked away.</p><p>"yes. he should be here soon, running late, professor"</p><p>"very well then, enjoy the party!" Slughorn cheered as he walked towards the carrow girls.</p><p>oh my, merlin Draco hurry up.</p><p>"Y/n?" I blink out of my trance as luna appears in front of me.</p><p>"luna" I sigh in relief, "I um...love the dress"</p><p>"thank you! you look dashing as well!" I pick up a punch cup. "did you bring anyone with you?"</p><p>"Draco" I respond.</p><p>"very nice" luna twiddles her fingers a few times. "How's Theodore doing? I haven't heard from him since your party."</p><p>A smile kept on my face, "he's doing great, I'm sure hed be happy to see you again"</p><p>"oh no, no, he wouldn't."</p><p>"What makes you think that?" I rose a brow as I place down my cup onto the table.</p><p>"he doesn't like me" she shrugs, "I don't blame him, almost everyone thinks I'm weird, they even call me looney"</p><p>"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way Luna" I assure her as her eyes gleam.</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"positive"</p><p>a crash is made outside and luna and I turn our heads to it. everyone gathers around as Filch drags the one and only Draco Malfoy in by his collar."</p><p>"Take your hands off me you filthy squib!"</p><p>"Professor Slughorn sir, I've found him lurking in an upstairs corridor. he claims to have been invited to your party"</p><p>"he is invited thank you!" I push through the crowd and face Draco. "he's my date"</p><p>Slughorn eyes me weirdly before resuming what he was doing.</p><p>"all good! Everyone go back to your conversing" Slughorn shooed everyone off.</p><p>"I can escort him out" Snape barged in beside me.</p><p>I know why.</p><p>"actually professor I'm going to borrow him for a moment" I interrupt and push Draco to a nearby empty wall. "Draco what the hell?!" I whisper yell.</p><p>"I didn't mean to get caught!" he whispers back.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy I will be talking with you now. you can come back after you spare me a moment"</p><p>I watch as Draco apologetically eyes me and Snape leads him out of the room. I stand there as my boyfriend disappears with our teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. 6-13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>Since the party Draco has been distant. Not in the ignoring or actually not being around kind of way, but he just doesn't talk anymore.</p><p>Theo and I have been trying to move him out of the room for a week now,but he won't budge.</p><p>He also won't talk.</p><p>In both ways. He doesn't speak in general but he won't even tell us why he's distancing from us.</p><p>I've been bringing him meals since he won't come down for them but they don't get touched and he piles them on a used to be cleared off desk. Which leaves me to get rid of them before they odour up the room, which has changed.</p><p>Earlier this week Theo and I snuck up to the room of requirement to surprise Draco, but when we got there everything was different. It's no longer a cluttered and piled up unused junk to a smaller—way smaller bedroom like room.</p><p>There's no bed,but there multiple couches and chairs,along with a coffee table and the desk that he uses to set his food in, and then the cabinet.</p><p>The one he never leaves.</p><p>Whenever we sneak in the room for a quick visit he paces around mumbling charms to send a apple or a—bird to the other end but it never really works. It's left him on edge every time it fails since it's already winter break and it hasn't been successful...yet.</p><p>He'll often tug at loose strands of hair or kick notebooks laying on the floor out of frustration.</p><p>And I have a feeling Snape has something to do with this, when he pulled Draco from the party Slughorn hosted, it must have something to do with the cabinet.</p><p>Theo doesn't know—that I know of, I just don't want to tell him. The bloke wants Snape buried alive for just existing yet alone meddling in Draco's teenage head about a task for you-know-who.</p><p>I just hope everything works out because I'm not sure if I can stand by and watch Draco suffer any longer without being able to help him-</p><p>"Oi! Draunklyn! Want anything from the trolley?" I snap out of my thoughts to Theo waving his hand in my face while hunched over to meet my height.</p><p>" are we there yet?"</p><p>"Where? The fucking Atlantic? No,the train hasn't arrived yet" he states in an obvious tone as he straightened his back.</p><p>"I knew that" I remark moving in my seat "just—you know what I meant-"</p><p>"Mhm—yeah, want anything from the trolley?"</p><p>"No,no, you just go" I wave my hand to signal him away,</p><p>"Alright then, don't complain later..."</p><p>"Theo. I'm fine"</p><p>Theo stumbled out of the compartment off to go looking for the trolley, most likely to get a chocolate frog and a liquorice wand.</p><p>It's just Theo and I in the compartment since Draco is staying at the castle to work on his cabinet, and is going to try to finish the assignments he can still get credit for doing. He nodded when I asked him to do so yesterday when I asked. It was the least I could do to help was make sure he didn't get expelled for not doing work or showing up to classes.</p><p>Although it is very quiet without Draco here, and even though Theo is usually the chatter box on the train it's odd not having him here. Or even me not being able to stay with him since my parents want me home.</p><p>And Theo is staying with us considering the circumstances of his father being a death eater and all.</p><p>"I'm back!" Theo scoots through the door holding exactly what I thought he would.</p><p>Chocolate frog and a liquorice wand. And a pumpkin pasty.</p><p>"Here" he throws the pumpkin pasty to the open spot next to me. "Don't say I don't care"</p><p>"Thank you but-"</p><p>"Nah uh—not word from you. Eat."</p><p>I chuckle as I plop the pasty in my mouth.</p><p>-</p><p>"Ah, Theo dear how good to see you!" My mother cheered as she grabbed his face with each of her hands and kissed his forehead and wrapping him in a hug.</p><p>"Mum" I whine, "aren't we too old for this?"</p><p>"Nonsense, you two will never be too old for hugs" she watches as I set my trunk down on the ground as I close the double door entrance. "And besides, it won't be long before—before—um, you know...you two are living on your own." My mother let's out a shaker and unsteady breath. "Hopefully it'll be that easy" she mutters as she walks down the living area to the kitchen.</p><p>"Where are you going Mrs. Draunklyn?" Theo tilts his head to the side.</p><p>"To go make my famous tea and biscuits!"</p><p>I giggle as I nudge Theo in the arm, he glared back at me and poems his tongue out before stepping down with his trunk.</p><p>"Ah! My boy! Theodore Nott Himself!" He father announced as he struts down the stairwell with open arms. "I'm glad you could stay with us young man!" He embraces Theo in another bone crushing hug from my father.</p><p>"Yes...hello—sir" Theo coughs as my father legs go of him, now holding him by his shoulders.</p><p>"I'm letting you know young man" my father hangs his head. "I've given up on hiding things from you,"</p><p>"Sorry sir, what?"</p><p>"There's a liquor cabinet unpairs to your left—or the right...I can't remember"</p><p>Theo gives me a puzzled look.</p><p>"Well thank you sir...I'll have to check it out"</p><p>"Anytime son" my father pays his shoulder a she comes to me, "y/n, your mother and I need a word?"</p><p>"Yes, or course father" I scurry to follow him into the kitchen, where my mother in conjuring up some plates and bowls.</p><p>"Ah! Y/f/n, you've brought her!" My mum conjures up a quick towel to dry her hands before setting it down in the island.</p><p>"What do you need?" I place both of my hands on the edge of a counter as I nervously lean back. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No dear, it's about something else."</p><p>"More of a suggestion than a question" me mother corrects my father.</p><p>"Well? What is it?"</p><p>"You tell her I have too much heart!" My mum cried out as she folds her arms to my father and I begin to panic.</p><p>My father clears his throat, and fixed his tie. "Y/n dear, I—we think it may be better to...break things off with that Draco boy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. 6-14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Honey?" My mother asked worriedly as I snap back into reality.</p><p>"Y-yes?" I choke out. My chest tightened as I await the rest they have to tell me.</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"No...no it's not you just told be to break up with my boyfriend"</p><p>My father cuts in. "Y/n it was a suggestion, you know the circumstances! All of us do! We know he's a death eater! And we know this war is coming!" He sounds like he's yelling,but he's not.</p><p>"I know it's just-"</p><p>"Y/n. You know we love you but just think about it. You know you'll be on opposing sides of it all and you know that it's not safe for either of you to keep dating!" My mum gets watery eyes and she pleads out to me.</p><p>"May I ask how you even know he's a death eater?!"</p><p>"We can't tell you" me father states crossing his arms and leaning back into the counter.</p><p>"Why not?! I deserve to know!"</p><p>"Y/n can we please not talk about this right now-" my mum steps forward to place her soft and gentle hand on my arm, but I back away.</p><p>"You brought it up!"</p><p>"Y/n." My father warns as I keep pushing the conversation. But I have the right to,they are shit talking Draco without telling me why. Like just tell me!</p><p>I roll my tongue along the inside of my cheek as my mother banters on about how important it is that I listen.</p><p>"-you could get hurt continuing to be with him! It's not safe!"</p><p>"It's my life!" My voice cracks and I feel the brim of my eye lids water. "It's not fair!"</p><p>"Y/n!" I whip my head around to my father, who has gone three shades redder out of frustration, "don't! Don't keep fighting this!"</p><p>"You said it was a suggestion!"</p><p>"Well it's not if your going to disobey us!"</p><p>"Stop fighting you two!" My mum shrieks from across the kitchen. "You're not helping!"</p><p>"Fine then!" I raise my hands up in defeat, "if you want to control my life, so be it!" I storm out of the kitchen as the door slams shut behind me.</p><p>I notice Theo has gone upstairs to unpack. So I head up there as well while willing the water off my eyes before it becomes too noticeable.</p><p>"You in here?" I whisper while peeling open a slightly ajar door, one of the guest rooms.</p><p>"Yeah" Theo faintly replied as I creep past the door. "You alright? You look a bit upse-"</p><p>"I'm fine." I plop down at the end of the queen sized bed as it sinks from my being.</p><p>"Well alright-"</p><p>"I said I'm fine." I say a little more louder as I ball my fists into little balls around the sheets.</p><p>"Well good for you then" he chuckled while closing his trunk. "Wanna go and uh—explore ?"</p><p>"Explore where?" I stand up from the bed, raising a brow at him.</p><p>"Maybe down the hall." He shrugs, "we should check out both left and right though, to make sure we see everything"</p><p>"You want to drink? Don't you?"</p><p>"Maybe"</p><p>-</p><p>"What are we doing?" He slurs as he tilts the whiskey bottle half way to where the liquid almost comes pouring out. "I mean—what are we doing?"</p><p>"Drinking"</p><p>"Mm. Thanks" he downs another bit of it before roughly slamming it back onto the coffee table.</p><p>We have gone through about three bottle of whiskey in the last three hours while hiding up in Theodores room so we don't get caught.</p><p>"Have you heard from Theodore lately? I heard he's in town."</p><p>"Are you serious? You're Theodore you dumb bitch-"</p><p>"Oi! Don't yell at me!" He fake pouts while resting his head down onto the edge of the mattress, "I have a headache"</p><p>"Well then don't drink so much-"</p><p>"-I can't help it!" He groans turning his head around, "it's like...sleeping. Once you start you can't stop."</p><p>My thoughts slur around in my mind trying to process what he said. I know it doesn't make sense but I accept it anyway.</p><p>"I'm going to bed." I say dropping my glass on the carpet and wobbling onto my legs to stand. "See ya tomorrow, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Theo squints before nodding off and shooing me out of the room while I grip the wall to stumble back to my room, where I plummet onto my bed not bothering to change out of my current clothes and drifting off to sleep. </p><p>-</p><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.</p><p>All at the same time really loud which startles me while I stand my head up from my pillow.</p><p>"Who is it?" I grumble falling back onto my pillow with a pounding migraine.</p><p>"Theo"</p><p>"Go to bed"</p><p>"I can't"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because"</p><p>"Because why?" Out of frustration I swing out of my bed and walk to the door. Where I open it while I rub my eyes and face Theo.</p><p>"Your mum called me downstairs early this morning to tell me a little something, and I wanted to talk to you about it" he traces little circles on the door frame as I open it wider to let him in.</p><p>"Come on then, come inside" I hold my hand out as I close the door behind him.</p><p>I'm still wearing my shirt and jeans from last night, although Theo is wearing striped Pyjamas.</p><p>He takes a low seat in the ottoman at the end of my bed and twiddles his thumbs.</p><p>"She told me uh—what your father and her would think is better for you."</p><p>"And why is that?" I pull the curtains slight closed from the beams of sun starting to creep in, but there's still descent light finding its way in.</p><p>"So you don't back out, they think I can keep you to your word on...breaking up with him."</p><p>"What word?" I sit down on the edge of my mattress next to Theo.</p><p>"I didn't really pay attention to that part, just—everything else."</p><p>"So?" I ask.</p><p>"So what?" Theo turns his head to me, and I look into his eyes as his head tilts up to mine.</p><p>"So what do you think of my parents master plan to fuck my life up?" I roll my eyes.</p><p>"I think it's both stupid and smart, in a way."</p><p>"Smart how?" I feel myself getting upset, while my heart clenched at the thought of Theo agreeing to all of this.</p><p>"Well, want the honest truth?"</p><p>I nod my head to let him continue, indicating I want him to explain.</p><p>"Well, it's smart because with him being, you know, on the dark side and us on the good side...it might be good for us to all know that Voldemort won't be able to track you, get it?"</p><p>"Track me how?"</p><p>"Well, assuming what my...father says is true, the more your around him the closer he could get to finding you, since he spends so much time with you. Which now makes sense why he's so distant with the both of us. Really," he hitched a shakey breathe. "I'm sorry, Lyn, but I think it's for the better." He sighs while his eyes meet mine again.</p><p>I can see the slight bit of pain in them; which leaves me to wonder if he can see it in mine. If he can see my eyes watering.</p><p>"I'm sorr-" he starts before gulping, he scoots up to sit on my bed with me as he wraps his arm around my waist to pull me to his side. So my head can feast on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I think it's what need to be done" he whispers into my ear while moving away a strand of hair.</p><p>I'm unable to speak, from biting my bottom lip from breaking down, so I just let slowly tears stream down my face slanted as I lay in Theo.</p><p>"I-I am too" </p><p>—</p><p>The last days of our break were miserable. All Theo and I did was drink to console our problems.</p><p>me trying to cope and come to terms with breaking up with Draco; which Theo conceived me to do four days ago, after listing all the pros and cons of the situation. And I've decided I'm doing it for him whether it breaks me or not.</p><p>And Theo—drinking away his sorrows about his father and one night later on this week, (I've lost track of days) that when he was really drunk. Th Ensor drunk I've ever seen him.</p><p>He confessed feelings for Luna Lovegood, and said she's really interesting and he enjoyed her company at my birthday party.</p><p>And the next day when he was sober, and I mean really sober, I asked him to confirm it wasn't just a hammered mistake .</p><p>His cheeks flushed red and he bit the insides of his cheeks to hold back a jittery smile.</p><p>Which then followed the rest of the day with him being redder than the Wealsey hair itself and him blaming it on me.</p><p>"You got me drunk. And you made me confess I know it"</p><p>And the "Draunklyn" he called me all day to get back at me for it all.</p><p>Which I find nice that he has a chance with somebody for once, knowing that Luna feels something for him back.</p><p>But I keep going back to draco. Just the thought of me breaking the news to him is enough to give me heart palpitations, I love him so so much and I know it's for the better. At least until the war is over where we can go back to how we are now.</p><p>Happy.</p><p>The sound of the train rumbling on the tracks as we head back to hogwarts sets me at ease, knowing I'm away from my family and I have Theo by my side.</p><p>He decided to sit beside me in the carriage instead of across from me. Which I am thankful for since I'm still a bit shaken up from this break, non stop drinking and life changing shit.</p><p>"Want anything from the trolley?" He whispers to me as he sets down the daily prophet.</p><p>"No thank you—I still have a headache" I give him a sympathetic smile as he leans forward off the seat.</p><p>"Alright then, let me know if you change your mind then." He smiles back, "the trolley his closer this time, so I'm not too far away"</p><p>"Thanks Theo"</p><p>"Anytime" he leaves the compartment and turns right to the trolley, as I lean my head back onto the seat and close me eyes to take a few deep breathes.</p><p>"I'm back" he sliced the door closed as he plops down next to me again.</p><p>"That was...quick." I whisper.</p><p>"I said it wasn't far away-" he turns to me as he unboxes a box of Bertie bots every flavoured beans and holds it out to me. "-want one?"</p><p>"You never get jelly beans?" I quirk a brow as I pick one out from the box.</p><p>"Wanted to try something new." New shrugs. "What one did you get?"</p><p>"I think I got candy floss? You?"</p><p>"Cinnamon." He smirks, "spicy" I laugh as he does too, and I pick another one from the box.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. 6-15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Did you hear what happened at the burrow? Over the holidays?" I say while flicking the daily prophet with my finger at the dining table, Theo next to me and Blaise across from us. Draco not around.</p><p>"No, what happened?" Blaise raises a brow peering over my paper, setting down his cup of coffee.</p><p>"I heard from Granger it was a death eater attack, highly doubt it though" Theo sips his coffee, joining in on the conversation.</p><p>"It was an attack, apparently the burrow was engulfed into flames, Harry told me." I glare over at Theo and set the paper down in front of me. "I just hope everything's alright" I sigh.</p><p>"I'm sure the Weasleys will be fine, they have 'the chosen one' to help them out" Theo mocked. I rolled up the paper and walked him with it.</p><p>"Prick" I spat.</p><p>Blaise leaves the table to attend to his transfiguration class while Theo and I still have a free period before ours. Which leaves us sitting at the table after the hall is nearly cleared out, students that don't have classes are wandering about.</p><p>"Wanna go visit Malfoy tonight? You can break the news to 'im. " Theo eyes me from the corner of his eyes while sipping the last bit of liquid from his mug.</p><p>"Not tonight." I huff.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to—not yet"</p><p>"Stubborn." He chuckles, "that's what you are"</p><p>I turn over to see him smirking, "I'm not stubborn, I'm simply hanging on to my relationship!" I whisper yell.</p><p>"You leading him on...that's what you're doing" he quirks a brow and slowly stands from the bench. "You're doing it tonight because I care about the both of you and I don't need any more pain coming from this than there already is." He waved a finger in my face, looking around the hall to make sure nobody is watching. "That's final"</p><p>"Theo-"</p><p>"I said it final Y/n Draunklyn, no arguing now" he sternly hoists his bag around his arm and struts out the hall leaving me in defeat. I trace circles around the old varnished wood while my head rests in my other hand.</p><p>I realize since Draco hasn't been here at all today he most likely hasn't ate so I prepare his usual plate of food and hike up to the room of requirement on the Seventh floor avoiding students who may catch me up here.</p><p>My chest tightens thinking about it, after I split up with him things won't be the same. At all.</p><p>I hesitate at the bare wall while peeking around my surroundings to make sure nobody is there before entering, I slowly creep in with the warm plate of breakfast items in my hand,</p><p>"Draco?" I scout the room to find it unusually clean. The scattered notebooks with ripped out pages are now stacked neatly on the table and there aren't any dirty dishes waiting for me. "Draco?" I coo again while the door closed behind me. I place the plate down and take a seat on a couch while tapping my knees with my hands.</p><p>"Y/n?" I soft voice that I've been thinking about all break chimes behind me. "What are you doing here?" I turn around to see Draco in his usual suit with his brows furrowed together and his hands placed in his pockets.</p><p>"Came to deliver breakfast, thought you needed it" i murmur while standing up.</p><p>Draco tilts his head down from me to the plate of food. "Um...thanks"</p><p>"How was your break?" I ask.</p><p>"Pretty shitty, didn't leave this god forbidden castle." He hitched a breathe. "But one the bright side I got that damned cabinet working" he directs my attention to the black cabinet against the wall.</p><p>"Well that's good, isn't it?" I feel him walking closer behind me.</p><p>"Sure is, it means I don't have to worry anymore—about the cabinet that is and making sure it's fixed on time." I feel his breath air against my neck from a distance.</p><p>"Ah..."</p><p>"Means I don't have to ignore you or Nott anymore." He stands behind me, towering over me as I feel his body heat airing into mine.</p><p>"Sorry what?" I ask turning to him, and he's awfully more close than I thought he was.</p><p>"Severus " he snarls, "said you two were a distraction and I had to distance myself from you until I mended that piece of shit"</p><p>I look down at my feet, kicking around air.</p><p>"I just thought you were ignoring me" I force a laugh, meeting his eyes with mine.</p><p>"Why would I ignore you?" He knits his brows together,pulling me closer to him by grabbing my waist. "You're the most important thing to me, the love of my life-why would I ignore you?"</p><p>"Just a thought I guess" I shrug.</p><p>"Well don't think like that" he mutters before bringing his lips to mine. His hands digs deeper into my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck while standing on my tip toes.</p><p>"Fuck" he whispers, bringing me in for another. "It's been so long since we've done that"</p><p>"It has" I breathe, loosening my arms around him. "What's it been—five weeks?" I raise a brow, as he looks like he's pondering.</p><p>"Far too long" he breathes down my neck and suckles on it, while going in a motion up my neck.</p><p>"Draco I have class in like—ten minutes" I plead. "And you do too, I suppose."</p><p>"Skip," he looks into my eyes, "skip class, I've done it for months and they don't care, what today gonna do?"</p><p>"I have class!" I squirm around trying to get loose of his hands. But they're too tight.</p><p>"Come on, just this once?" He fake pouts a lip and kisses me again, swivelling his tongue with mine.</p><p>"Fine" I give in, smirking at him, resting my hands on his shoulders. </p><p>Hehe seggs time bitches</p><p>Here's ya warning ⚠️ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Draco" I whine as he continues to suckle on the sensitive parts of my neck, moving my hair out of the way as necessary.</p><p>"Dont tell me" he bits down on my shoulder causing me to wince, "what to do"</p><p>"I'm not . Just please...it's sensitive"</p><p>"I know" he chuckles against my skin, "I've done this before"</p><p>Before I know if he's taken off my robe and tossed it to the ground and started loosening the buttons on my blouse. So I do the same thing with him, taking off his suit.</p><p>Draco picks me up after I'm in just my underwear and bra and wraps my legs around his torso as he carries me to the couch, plopping me down on the sofa.</p><p>He hovers over me with eager eyes and licks his lips unconsciously before making his way down. </p><p>"You look great." He banters, he hooks a finger on the lining of my laced underwear and teasingly drags it down my thighs, down my knees and crossing over my ankles. He seductively departed a my legs while shimmying himself between them,</p><p>"Please, Draco." I squirm under the lack of his touch.</p><p>"Please what?" I feel his hot steamy breathe against my heat.</p><p>"Please hurry up and do it already!"</p><p>He doesn't respond before sucking on the inside of my thighs and working his way up—he gently licks a strip down my pussy smiled up at me.</p><p>He takes a deep breathe before latching his lips onto my lower ones, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around inside me. I moan out as he groped my thighs and eats me out.</p><p>Right as I reach my high I buck my hips in rhythm with Draco and his tongue before he pulls away leaving me hanging.</p><p>"Why did you leave" I groan moving my hips eagerly.</p><p>"Because I'm not done with you yet, love." He hovers over me again, in just his black dress trousers. So where along the line he lost the shirt and everything else.</p><p>He doesn't care anymore if I see his mark. I've seen it multiple times before and although it makes me shudder, it's alright.</p><p>I reach down his toned chest and work on his belt before he seats my hands away.</p><p>"You leave that up to me, alright? Yeah?" He smirks, throwing off his belt. I can't resist and I undo the rest of his trousers as he pulls them off.</p><p>He kneels on only his boxers with his hard member tenting in it.</p><p>"Ready?" Draco pants, crawling up to me again.</p><p>"Of course" I whisper as I pull down the hem of his boxers and he kicks them off his knees, allowing himself to adjust.</p><p>He runs his pink tip against my pussy as I shudder, gripping onto his shoulders.</p><p>"Please" I whisper.</p><p>"Please what?" Draco teases rubbing it more against me.</p><p>"Just fuck me already will ya?" He chuckles and rams himself into me quick forcefully. I wince and nuzzle my head into his neck while I wimped again. Draco realizes he went to hard and pulls out.</p><p>"Shit—y/n I'm sorry-" he assures, kissing my forehead.</p><p>"It's fine, just go slower...please?" I meet his blue grey eyes and they soften when he looks into mine.</p><p>"Of course" the murmurs, slowly aligning himself with me again, looking at me as I assure him it's alright.</p><p>He goes in slower this time, allowing me to adjust. Once I have I wrap my legs loosely around his waist and wrap my arms around his neck.</p><p>Draco slowly thrusts into me at a now, painfully slow pace. I wrap my legs tighter and try bucking against him to go faster, Draco noticed what I'm doing and goes slower.</p><p>"Eager are we?"</p><p>I chuckle as he thrusts a bit faster, earning a moan from me. He continues to go at a perfect pace before I squirm around as a knot builds up in my abdomen.</p><p>"Draco I think I'm gonna—" I cum right before I finish, Draco smirks as he finishes me off and goes faster as he reaches his orgasm.</p><p>He grunts and goes faster as my cum self lubricates my pussy as he cums as well. "Fuck" he groans finishing himself off inside me.</p><p>"You alright?" I quirk a brow.</p><p>Draco doesn't answer but instead he plots down next to me on the right space on the sofa and pulls a throw from the back of it and covers us with it. He slithers his arm under my back so he can hold my waist and the other over my stomach as he holds me close.</p><p>"I fucking love you" he breathes into my ear, "so fucking much I can't take it."</p><p>"I love you too, Draco. So very very much, I love you" I rest my head on his chest and doze off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. 6-16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>"Care to explain why my first three periods you weren't there?" Theo asked, pushing food around on his plate.</p><p>"I lost track of time" I lie, fixing my mind off the pain in my hips.</p><p>"It's fucking dinner and you attended one class today. One."</p><p>"I know but-"</p><p>"What's that on your neck?" He narrows his eyes, giving me a scowling look as I move my hair over my shoulders to cover them.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." I rush out.</p><p>"You fucking went to Malfoy! Didnt you!" He whisper yells, "fuck y/n what about tonight?!"</p><p>"I can't do it tonight!" I defend, whisper yelling. "Not after this morning"</p><p>Theodore runs his hands over his face and hangs his head down.</p><p>"He's not ignoring us anymore, Theo, he told me why..."I drag a carrot across my plate with my fork.</p><p>"That doesn't change anything y/n, if anything it makes this ducking harder to do, you two just had sex for fuck sakes!" Theo glares again.</p><p>"Not just , maybe a few hours ago." I banter.</p><p>"Dumb bitch" Theo hisses, clearly unamused. "The longer you two are together the worse this could potentially get-"</p><p>"Ah! That word" I lean my elbows down on the table, resting my head into my palms. "Potentially" i start.</p><p>"Fuck off, yeah?" Theo spat as he lunged up from his seat, sprinting out the door like a fucking idiot and swinging  his body to his left. I huff as I push away my plate, setting my head down into my arms and closing my eyes.</p><p>Theos right.</p><p>We need to break up—temporary—though.</p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I need to talk to you-" I was cut off by Draco's lips meeting mine, his hand aggressively holding my face. "-about somethings" I finish, catching my breath as he smirks, continuing to clean up the room.</p><p>"About" he hums, collecting some books and piling them wherever in the room.</p><p>I glance over at Theo who is lounging on the sofa with his legs hanging off the arm, his elbows holding him up while he snaps his eyes at me.</p><p>I clear my throat, "heard about what happened to the burrow over the holidays?"</p><p>"The what?" Draco turns to me, a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>You can't be this oblivious</p><p>"The Wealseys house..."</p><p>"Oh? What about it?" He quirks a brow,returning to his cleaning.</p><p>"There was a death eater attack, over the holidays, according to Ron it was set on fire-"</p><p>"-you weren't there, were you?" Draco dropped a few books he was holding to stand face to face with me. Both looking curious and concerned. I stare at him blankly for a few moments. "Y/n tell me you weren't there!" He begs. Voice cracking while he balled up small fists at his sides.</p><p>"Of course not! Theo and I were at our manor all holiday," Draco sighed and lunged at me engulfing me in a hug. Usually he never hugged me in front of anyone—or hugged me in general. Even though it's just Theo.</p><p>"Thank Merlin, if they seen you or even knew you were there it-I-I'm glad you're alright"</p><p>"Why would it be bad if they seen me?" I ask, glancing over at Theo. Board my picking at his nails.</p><p>"Well, knowing I'm a Dwayne Ayer they may not be to pleased seeing you with people like them." I drop the conversation, not wanting to get into his death eater things.</p><p>Draco scurried to pick up the fallen books and shakily placed them down before letting out a shaky breathe. He stared at the pile before walking across the room, fixing a few things.</p><p>Theo huffs in annoyance. Falling back into the couch.</p><p>And out of the blue Draco pipes up.</p><p>"Besides, if they did as much as look at you I'd have to kill them all." He was referring to the death eaters. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you—I'll kill myself instead" he narrows his brows and looks over his shoulder. "I mean it"</p><p>Draco turns back around and I peak over at Theo, giving him a 'I'm not ready yet' look.</p><p>Theo rolls his eyes, leaning back up onto one elbow without making a noise. He gesture to me and Draco, to the door and makes his two fingers make a walking motion.</p><p>I chuckle slightly, biting my cheeks to keep it in.</p><p>Theodore huffs again, running his hands through his hair.</p><p>"Hey Malfoy? Wanna take y/n on a nice romantic walk up to the astronomy tower? It's perfect outside; great view,too."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess we could" Draco smiles at me and slides off his black suit jacket leaving him in a black button up and black trousers with his hair ruffled.</p><p>"Yeah you too go do that" Theo sounds in unenthusiastic. "I'll be here, I guess"</p><p>"Or you could invite Luna and we could have a double date-"</p><p>"Y/n get the hell moving" Theo snaps at me, earning an awful glare from Draco. Draco's jaw clenched but seized when I came next to him.</p><p>Just as the door open up, I step half out before Draco turns back to Theo.</p><p>"Just a heads up mate, you may not want to lay on that couch particularly." Draco winks and puts his hands on my shoulders and leading me out before I hear Theo falling off of it.</p><p>Stumbling around grumbling and cussing at us as we  leave the room. The one I heard before we left was "you guys are fucking disgusting!"</p><p>I laugh with Draco as we walk up a flight of stairs, not knowing what we may be within the next few minutes.  Our hands intertwine and swing as we look over at the view. I look up at draco, his hair blowing breezily in the faint breeze and his skin glowing in the moonlight.</p><p>"Remember, I'll always love you, Draco Malfoy." I lean my head onto his arm and I feel him smiling,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. 6-17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrative POV:</p><p>After a few moments alone, y/n and Draco stood hand in hand with both hands, looking into each other's eyes while the moons luminescence lit up half of their silhouette. If one was to stand outside and look up at the near peak of the tower; if would look like a couple sharing deep secrets or saying how much they appreciated each other. Which y/n is sure Draco was thinking.</p><p>Her on the other hand, felt her eyes prick with the smallest of tears while trying her best to blink them back.</p><p>"Y/n?" Draco asked concerned after a faint sniffle he heard leaving her as she held her head directly down the the chilly floor on the tower.</p><p>She doesn't respond. Instead, she tilts her head up while her hair falls to one side. Y/n's tears are shining in the light, causing Draco's heart to wrench. He's never liked seeing her upset, it ripped him to pieces. Thinking of his true love suffering so much; one of the strongest tiniest on his life, crying.</p><p>"Hey" he softly coos while brushing the tears off her face with his padded thumb, "why are you crying?" His words echo in the open tower.</p><p>"I can't take it anymore" she softly cried out, more tears streaming down her face. Leaving Draco puzzled. "I need to tell you something, and you need to listen to me until I finish before you interrupt." She asked, taking the soft skinned palm of her hand and wiping more tears away.</p><p>"Here" Draco gestures to a bench, "sit down." He guides her down onto a monogamy bench, placed along the railing of the astronomy tower.</p><p>"Thank you." She words out but nothing seems to make a sound, but he can read her delicate, soft lips.</p><p>"What is it you need?" Draco feared asking this, but ready for whoever was to come.</p><p>"It's about us. Not specifically us, more like everything around us" Y/n tried explaining, but couldn't immediately find the right words.</p><p>Draco nodded for her to continue while he gulped. Rubbing circles on her back with his hand to comfort her.</p><p>Y/n is too far in to just forget about it. She has to continue.</p><p>"Draco" she croaks out. "It's about the war—and everything." She could hear Draco swallowing while his hand dropped from her back.</p><p>"You're on the...well the evil side and well...I'm not the good side and I'm not sure if we can continue like this. You-know-who is bound to find out about me and like my parents said-"</p><p>"You're parents?"</p><p>"Dont interrupt me" y/n snapped back while another tear fell down her cheek.</p><p>"Anyway. I'm not sure if we'll both be—if we'll both be safe continuing to date on opposite sides and it's just hard because I really do love you but everyone around me keeps telling me it's for the best and..." she catches her breathe, using her hands to wipe her face.</p><p>"I'm not" Draco from beside her, voice ripped up and she could hear the pain in his voice. "I'm not telling you that." He places his shaky hand on her thigh.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" She wails out, leaning her head back onto Draco. He stiffens at this notion.</p><p>"I'm sorry too." But he doesn't sound like he's crying, he sounds upset. "I'm sorry that my fate is the reason why you're leaving me"</p><p>"It's not that Draco, please understand that!" She yells, turning her head to face him.</p><p>"Clearly, Y/n it is."</p><p>"It's really not-"</p><p>"Let me get this straight then." He stands up, facing her with no pity. "You're breaking up with me...because of a war. A war that nobody has a choice to live through or not. "</p><p>"It's for you! Everything I'm doing is for you! So he can't hurt you!"</p><p>"You don't think he had already!" Draco yells, running his hands through his hair. "That ye didn't give me a fucking curse on my arm! Y/n I wouldn't care if he hurt me as long as he didn't go near you." He voice lowers, while he walks in the other direction of the tower. Grabbing onto a bar and leaning down over it.</p><p>"Draco I'm sorr-"</p><p>"I am too y/n, believe me. I'm sorry that I couldn't be a picture perfect person. Because believe me, I'm not."</p><p>Y/n stays quiet, while fiddling her fingers and Draco's footsteps on the floor around the tower.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He whispers, but she can still hear him. "I didn't think you'd ever leave."</p><p>"I don't want too!" She argued.</p><p>"But you are" she can see a small tear in his eye as he gets closer. "And for the last time I'm going to say this to you." He places one hand on each side of the bench, locking her in place. "I love you. And I wish you well" she stiffens and sucks in her breathe.</p><p>While Draco leans away and runs his hands through his hair one more time.</p><p>"I can't do this anymore. I have to go, I can't look at you and know I'm not yours anymore" he says while looking away and making his way to the stairs.</p><p>"Goodbye, y/n"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. 6-18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>Instead of continuing to ball me eyes out in the astronomy tower, or go straight to Theo to sulk about it.</p><p>I'm not sure why.</p><p>But I went to the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>At first I thought I wasn't going to be allowed in, since their portrait (the fat lady) kept eye sing me weird. But it was probably because of my red puffy eyes and my incapability to form full coherent sentences.</p><p>That was until, dean opened up the portrait and seen me, wide eyed he asked what I was doing here. And I responded wanting to speak to the trio, or neville, if possible.</p><p>He let me in and I was greeted by Hermione and Harry, who were studying and Seamus in the back of the room who didn't immediately know my presence.</p><p>Hermione looked at me and her face dropped as I wiped my eyes, I stumbled towards them and Harry sat me down on a couch where he was sitting. He kneeled in front of 'Mione and I while she held me for comfort.</p><p>"I broke up with him. With Draco" I whispered, my eyes slowly drying up. But I was still upset.</p><p>"Y/n, I'm sorry" Hermione whispered into my ears.</p><p>"Where's Ron?" I ask.</p><p>"He's already asleep, life's hard for him I guess. Waking up and going to sleep everyday is a struggle" Harry mumbles coming closer.</p><p>I force a laugh and look around the common room. I've never been in here before, and it's way warmer feeling than the slytherin one. Not only is it not in a dungeon, but it feels like a better place to be in.</p><p>"Now" Harry starts. "Why'd a break up with malfoy?"</p><p>"The war." I respond. I know either of them know dracos position, but they know his family. "Y'know, his parents, the side they're on. It can't be safe for us to continue dating."</p><p>"That was smart y/n, but I'm sure you didn't have to break up with him." Hermione jesters.</p><p>"Is it permanently over?" Harry asks,</p><p>"I would hope not" I force another chuckle, but I'm not in the mood. I wipe the rest of my tears from my face and stand up off the sofa so Harry can sit down again. I move over to an armchair next to it and lean my elbow on it and place my chin in my hand.</p><p>"How'd it happen?" Hermione sets down her quill again and and ink drop falls onto her parchment.</p><p>"I brought him to the astronomy tower" I sighed resting my head on the back of the chair. "Then I broke up with him—it didn't go very well with him"</p><p>"Did he leave?" Harry budded in.</p><p>"Yeah he went to most likely the roo— the uhm, common room. He went to the common room" I ensured them while not trying to slip up about the room of requirement.</p><p>"I should go, guys, it's getting late..."</p><p>"Of course! Here I'll walk you out" Hermione shoos me to the door and snaps at Harry to sit back down after he wants to follow.</p><p>"Don't mind him" she huffs as we stand outside the painting. "He's got this odd theory about Malfoy and he's meddling with you."</p><p>"Theory?" I whisper. What kind of theory does Harry have about draco? Does he know he's a death eater?</p><p>"He thinks Draco Malfoy is a death eater. " she mocks moving her head.</p><p>"Hermione I should go" I croak out pointing to the stoat well as my throat tightens.</p><p>"Well alright, feel better!" She yells over the stairs as I stumble my way down holding onto the rails for support from falling down them.</p><p>My eyes water again at the thought of Draco.</p><p>He's my blonde boy. My stern and hard shelled goofball. He's my bleach ferret boy. Was my boyfriend. My stay up late and drink buddy. The one who held me close when I wasn't feeling well. The one who I've been in love with since I can remember.</p><p>But now he's gone.</p><p>Now he's my ex boyfriend who probably won't want back together with me after the war.</p><p>I let him go for our safety and I feel like shit.</p><p>I step into the common room rubbing my eyes with my sleeve</p><p>"Oh my Merlin Y/n!" A tight embrace wraps around my figure although it's not the one I'd hoped it would be. I could tell instantly it was Theo. Not that I don't love him (as a friend) but I want a hug from Draco.</p><p>"Where have you been?" He ushers me to a leather couch.</p><p>"Where is he? Draco?" I whimper while gripping the loose leather material.</p><p>"Did he come back?" I ask again.</p><p>"No. He came straight to the room of requirement in tears and told me to leave. I didn't question and left, came back here thinking you were gonna be here. Asked around to see if anyone saw you but nobody did." His voice broke while watching my state. His eyes softened and went from standing in front of me to sitting close to me while pulling me into an embrace. Where I cried into the sleeve of his jumper.</p><p>"I'm sorry" he whispers to me before resting his head on mine as I lay on his shoulder. "I really am" </p><p> </p><p>• • • • • • • • • • • • • •</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. 6-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>A few weeks went by and I never seem Draco. Not once in the hall, class, library, common room, or even lurking the halls. I even went to the extent of going to the room of requirement and I waited on the couch for two hours waiting for him to come but he never did. When I went everything was scrambled and messy. Things thrown everywhere and by the overall appearance he seemed to be a mess.</p><p>Not that I wasn't either. I cried myself to sleep every night for the first week and a half until my eyes couldn't cry anymore. Theo would bring something up and by the merest memory of something I did with Draco I would ball. Which resulted into Theo wrapping me in a hug and soothing me.</p><p>The good news is today we won the quidditch game. I caught the golden snitch and we won 190 to 30 to Hufflepuff. And Blaise took liberty to throw a party to celebrate since we are now leading for the quidditch cup  and there's only one game left.</p><p>Us against Gryffindor.</p><p>Theo has been trying to convince me all day to go to this stupid party. Telling me it will be good to get out of my dorm and interact with my friends. Blaise especially.</p><p>"I'm not going." I sternly respond as I kick my legs off of the end of Theos bed. He welcomed me into the boys' dorm while Blaise and Goyle were busy setting up downstairs and Draco—well. His bed has been made and tucked into the bed frame for months since he sleeps in the room of requirement. Or wherever he is for that matter.</p><p>"Oh, you're going" Theo retaliates as he tidied up some dirty clothes laying on the ground. "They're hosting this party because you won the game." He childishly smirks.</p><p>"So you're going" his face stiffens again and faces his back to me while he cleans.</p><p>"Now, go to your room..." he trials off, " and get ready" he smiles. I weakly smile back and slouch up from his bed.</p><p>"Are you sure-" I start, folding my fingers together at my chest.</p><p>"Oh my Merlin get out!" He teases and comes behind me, pushing me gently to the door. I stumble along the way.</p><p>"Now shoo, go get ready." He turns to leave but slightly turns around. "If you're not down in thirty minutes I'm coming up and forcing you to this party."</p><p>I huff while rolling my eyes and trudge to my dorm.</p><p>Pansy was called home for a family emergency this week so she won't be at school, daphne hasn't been seen by many people since Blaise broke things off with her; which also means she's gone elsewhere. Which only Leaves Millicent, who usually spends her free time in the owlery with her cat. Presumably to see if any owls drop dead so her cat can eat them.</p><p>I get dressed lazily into a plain grey silk dress that just barley passed my knees, and black flats with a face lace flower at the end of them. I do my hair and walk out of the room.</p><p>As I get closer I can hear boys hollering in the common room and a sudden burst of what sounds like a cork being popped off.</p><p>I tip toe down the spiral stairs case as Theo notices me immediately, setting his drink down and walking over to me, giving me his arm and we link them. I giggle as we walk finish the steps and he releases my arm.</p><p>"It's about time you showed" he remarks, leaning slowly into my ear. His words are almost slurred and I hear a random applause coming closer to us.</p><p>"AY! The seeker arrived!" Blaise cheers wrapping his coveted arm around me. The fabric from his suit sleeves rubs against my bare skin.</p><p>"You did great today" he yells over the music. He places his drink on the table as well as the three of us converse into a little conversation.</p><p>"Fuck you!" Theo yells at me playfully. I just whispered to Blaise about his little fancy on Luna. Blaise's cheeks grew furiously red and his his snickers behind his cup.</p><p>"It doesn't mean anything!" He tries again, covering up his tracks. Awfully unconvincing. "We kissed once!" He blurts not realizing what he said. Immediately his hand flies I've this mouth and his cheeks flush redder than ever before.</p><p>"Fuck!" He yells out of aggravation, Blaise and I exchange looks of 'he's your friend' and both bird to to a laughter.</p><p>At his point I've had countless amounts of drinks. One to celebrate the win. The other six to sulk about Draco. My head has become light and airy.</p><p>"Anyone up for another drink?" Blaise shouts over the music which keeps getting turned up my Adrian. I nod along with Theo.</p><p>So far in the room, there the whole slytherin house quidditch team, Theo, and a few first years who wanted a quick drink; who Blaise glad fully gave them as long they don't tell anyone. Which resulted in my hitting him in the head off his stupidness.</p><p>The two first years went giggling and zooming out he stairs and soon vanished from sight.</p><p>"I'll be back." Theo mutters in my ear so I listen.</p><p>"Where are you going?" I ask.</p><p>"Loo" he whispers and hurries up stairs, skipping a step at a time.</p><p>I slowly love along with the music waiting for Blaise to return. I see someone pushing through the crowds and my heart drops. It's Graham.</p><p>I haven't said a word to him since that night. Practice I've been avoiding him however I could with not looking him in the eyes. And with Draco and I not together it's been even harder to loom him in the eye. Even after games he'd try and shake my hand but I turned my back and walked away. Even the tension between Adrian and him have gotten worse.</p><p>"Hello Lovely!" He smirks as he breaks through the last bit of people. The room has filled of people celebrating the win and is crowded now.</p><p>I turn my head and look away.</p><p>"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" He asks tilting his head.</p><p>"Because don't" he snaps, slamming his glass on the table.</p><p>"Why shouldn't I?" I snap back glaring at him. "You're an ass"</p><p>"And you're a bitch" he retaliated. I scope the floor to see if I can spot Blaise coming back with drink or not. As long as he can break me away from Montague. Or Theo walking down the stairs.</p><p>"Can I help you?" I snarl, keeping direct eye contact as my glare burns through him.</p><p>"Yes you can, I couldn't stop thinking about you—you know? Since the last party?" He laughs, leaning closer, his hand roughly placed on the table as I back up against a wall.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Emotions run through me as he inches closer, not breaking eye contact. He steps back, but only a small bit for my to lift my back off the cold stone and take a deep breathe.</p><p>"Can you fuck off?" I yell.</p><p>"I can fuck you" he chuckles.</p><p>I angrily, try breaking past him. But him arm is pressed against the other side of the wall, boxing me in. I try telling to the closest person but they can't hear me over the music and loud chattering.</p><p>"Fucking leave me alone!" I spat, trying to break pst him again.</p><p>"Poor Malfoy can't help you now, can he?" He evilly laughs, leaning his head into mine. My breathe hitches and my heart wrenches, remembering the night Draco lunged at him. How angry he was.</p><p>Then what happened after-</p><p>No.</p><p>You're not together anymore.</p><p>"What do you say?" He grins at me, licking his lips unconsciously.</p><p>"Leave me alone" I whisper out angrily, my breathe leeching onto his skin.</p><p>"Or what?" He asks teasingly, rubbing a finger up my arm as I shiver.</p><p>When.</p><p>Theo breaks through him.</p><p>Thank Merlin.</p><p>He stands in front of me, facing Graham by inches separating their faces as he quickly backed up. </p><p>"Nott" she gulps adjusting his tie. "Can you move."</p><p>"Fucking leave Graham" he gestures, looking back at me with a sympathetic look.</p><p>"Why? I can be here if I want. "</p><p>"Not around Y/n you can't."</p><p>"Why? She doesn't belong to Malfoy anymore."</p><p>I squeeze my eyes shut again,  then I hear a swing. Theo swing at Montague catching the eye of a few students but nobody seems to care too much.</p><p>"Theo!" I yell, grabbing his forearm to pull him back. "Stop"</p><p>He looks at me with sorrowful eyes but not to ally ful of regret.</p><p>Graham seems to have a busted lip and a bit of a red cheek from the impact.</p><p>"Fucking Theodore-" he starts, stomping forwards with his fists clenched.</p><p>Theo does the near unthinkable to back him off. He whip around to me, my eyes meeting his and connecting with his tipsy self. He not his a slurred 'I'm sorry' before grabbing my face with both hands and plunging in for a kiss.</p><p>Our lips connected, only Theo weren't the right piece. It felt wrong. Which it is. Very much wrong. I get the hint Theo wants to get Graham to back off so I return the gesture hastily. I slowly let my arms creep up his and wrap loosely around his neck.</p><p>My mouth open to give him entrance and he gladly. Takes it. I snap open one eye to see Montague breaking through the crowd angrily back to the front. I tap Theo on the neck and he quickly moves away.</p><p>"He gone?" He faintly whispers, fixing himself.</p><p>I nod, I turn to Theo with a hot face.</p><p>"Shit—y/n I'm so, so sorry-"</p><p>"It's fine." I say, "he's fine now-" I freeze.</p><p>In the corner of my eye, away from Theo. I see him.</p><p>My heart speed up and Theo sees the horror on my face, he quickly snaps his head around to meet eyes with Draco. Draco quickly turns his back with a blank expression and pushes through the crowd.</p><p>Theo pats my back in gesture for me to follow him.</p><p>"Go! Go get him!" I nod and rush out of the room, my eyes watering as I shove past people dancing along with the music.</p><p>"Draco wait!" I yell running towards him in the empty hall. The music can be faintly heard from the room. "Please!"</p><p>"Go back to the party Draunklyn." He seethes and his fists clench tighter, I jog to keep up with him but I'm still behind him.</p><p>"Please let me explain!" My eyes prickle, hands getting clammy.</p><p>"There's nothing to explain, you broke up with me for him" he forces an evil laugh while turning out of the dungeons.</p><p>"Please"</p><p>"Shut up!" He turns to me, hands getting tighter and his face angry, his eyes are dark. No longer the beautiful grey blue ones I got lost in. Now they are emptier.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Draco rolls his eyes and turns his back to me again, storming off around a corner.</p><p>I follow.</p><p>"Draco please listen, just look at me and let me explain. I still love you!" I wail, using both of my palms at the same time wipe the under of my eye.</p><p>I hear shuffling behind me to a very upset person.</p><p>Harry Potter.</p><p>He's fists are clenched as well while he storms towards Draco who is turning into Myrtles bathroom. I quickly follow Draco to warn him.</p><p>I know what Harry is upset about. Katie bell. Ron. A lot of things really.</p><p>I Stand in the doorway, Draco hunched over a sink as the water pours.</p><p>"You may not want to speak to me but you have to leave. Harry's coming. He knows" I rush out all at once, I see Draco looking at me through the mirror as he takes off his jumper, water splashed all over his eyes. I walk into the washroom, walking towards him.</p><p>"Please Draco!"</p><p>I stand next to him, watching as the boy I still love falls apart right in front of me. I watch as he becomes disheveled and torn. He quickly—too quickly looks at what I'm wearing, my dress.</p><p>I hear footsteps stop at the door way as tears continue to fall from my face without me knowing, I'm balling uncontrollably.</p><p>"I know what you did Malfoy" Harry snarls, quickly glancing at me. But showing almost no mercy in the moment.</p><p>Harry aims his wand towards us. Draco takes an uneasy glance at me behind yanking me behind him. It's like he's my shield. His one arm holds me back against the sink while he faces Harry.</p><p>They start shooting curses at one another and I'm trying to stop Draco from doing it.</p><p>"Please!" I mutter again trying to seize his wand. "Dont—don't do this!" I shriek, dodging another curse thrown by Harry.</p><p>They battle it out a few more times before hiding behind stalls, peaking to see if the other has shown themselves.</p><p>"Draco please!" I whisper once more, Harry appears from behind a stall as Draco mutters at him.</p><p>"Cruci-" I hear what he's casting and I out of reflexes jump in front of the curse, unknowing what Harry's casting against it.</p><p>"Sectimsempra"</p><p>My body—covered in water from the bursted stalls lashing out water; my dress sticking to my skin, and the rest of me feeling like a thousand daggers is carving deep into my flesh and scraping my bones as they reach inside me.</p><p>I fall backwards but someone catches me weakly, seeing the faint blur of Harry I didn't of me I come to conclusion it's Draco. He sets me down ont he ground hastily and kneels next to me as I wince and cry out in pain.</p><p>I've blacked out. </p><p> </p><p>Draco's POV:</p><p>I kneel next to her, watching the blood seep from the sliced marks on her. She's pouring tears from her eyes and twitching slightly as her breathe hitches.</p><p>It seems she's cut all on her stomach. Maybe one on her arm.</p><p>I break down next to her as the ground floods with both a mix of her own blood and the water leaking around.</p><p>"Please" I faintly whisper, grabbing onto the loose fabric of her dress.</p><p>"Please don't leave me". </p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p>My body aches as I move around in a soft, comforted area. My eyes too weak to open just relaxes for a second before being too rational.</p><p>When I hear yelling.</p><p>I can't exactly make out what's happening, only it sounds muffled and slightly distanced. I creep my eyes slight ajar as I observe my surrounding. A bit startled at first; I come to realize I'm in the hospital wing. Then the memories come flushing back.</p><p>"Draco please let me explain"</p><p>"Draco stop"</p><p>"Please"</p><p>Next thing I know I'm dying on the bathroom floor. Until now, when I'm here, safe, and hopefully healing. My eyes drift from open to closed as I only see a thin strip of light each time. My body still too weak to fully open my eyes.</p><p>A loud bang startled me, followed by another shortly after, the drinking and yelling getting closer to where I'm laying comfortably.</p><p>"This. Is all your fault Malfoy" a shaky, breaking voice cracks to the left of my bed.</p><p>Though no voice in return.</p><p>"Do you even care?" It speaks again, sounding more and more weak. "Because I'd think you didn't."</p><p>"I do care." Another uneasy tone,</p><p>"But she doesn't want me here, she shouldn't have even came to chase after me" the voice now sounds as if no guilt, stiff as a board at the end of my bed.</p><p>"Damn right she shouldn't have went. She should have left your sorry ass to bleed to death in the bathroom" it croaks, the other voice.</p><p>"Has she even woken up yet? It's been sixteen hours..."</p><p>"Pomfrey said she didn't," there's a pause, with silence and lingering tension. "Although she should wake soon, if anything"</p><p>"I really hate you Malfoy, really." The weaker voice sobs, "and so should she, but she doesn't."</p><p>"She should" it cackles, "or else she wouldn't have snogged you at that party last night." He yells, I keep my eyes shut as the other, more calmer voice huffs and keeps still next to me. I can feel it.</p><p>"You really are thick, Malfoy" he sighs, "wait until I'm allowed to fucking kill yo-"</p><p>"Gentlemen!" A shrill voice shrieks, "out! Go on— I have a patient to attend to, now leave!"</p><p>I wince when the door slams again and I only hear an I stand shuffling over at my cubicle. I move my head ever so slight before a sharp intruding pain levels out in my head.</p><p>"You're awake?" She says in a surprised tone. Setting something down beside me on a night table. "Well then, I'll go get the other serum." She heads off in the distance when i open my eyes a little more, still squinting.</p><p>She comes back, and I'm about almost half awake in my cot,unsteadily breathing and feeling needles poking all over me.</p><p>"It suppresses the pain, dear, not to worry" she sees that I'm clearly suffering and is unable to grab the glass myself so she carefully pours it into my mouth. It feels like liquid moss and slides down my throat leaving it ice cold; my neck tingles.</p><p>The pain doesn't fully go away. Just helps ease it into my recovery which Madam Pomfrey said will be a few days, to get me back into it.</p><p>"I'm going to leave you now, miss Draunklyn, care for me to let any visitors in?" My eyes squint over at her, she's wearing a distinctive stern look on her face. Pomfrey usually isn't the type to let visitors in to see many patients but o see a board look on her face.</p><p>I don't know.</p><p>I nod. Out of impulse.</p><p>She nods uncertainly and walks over to two double doors and opens one of them warningly. I hear it close as I remain in my tight limbed position as footsteps rush towards me and madam Pomfrey dodges away into her office.</p><p>"Y/n—oh my Merlin! I'm so, so sorry I—" he shakes nervously as my bed side where my head is tilted sideways, I weakly smile back; unable to speak.</p><p>Theodore.</p><p>He's shaking nervously and hesitantly sits at the edge of my bed where he exhales and gently grabs my hand. Asking me if it hurts to touch and I tilt my head no.</p><p>"I'm so, so , sorry. I don't even...what even—I'm sorry" his lip quivers and he rubs light circles on the back of my hand while holding under it with his palm; careful. It to hold it or lift it too tight.</p><p>I take a long break. I inhale shakily and close my eyes to focus on steadying my breathing back to normal again.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry-I'm sorry too..." I stammer quietly.</p><p>"It's not your fault, I already gave Malfoy an earful—wait till I get my hands on Potter." His eyes well up and chuckles slightly and I smile back.</p><p>"It's not all that bad" I croak, sighing and moving my limp legs under the sheet. Theo hesitated to move but stays put once I've over gotten comfortable again.</p><p>"Please stay" I whisper, I don't want to be left alone in this damned hospital wing. All because of Harry; Draco, too. But it's also my fault for going after him in the first place, I should have left him vent it off. But if I had—here would be laying Draco and not me. Which I'm not sure I could stomach it if I seen him in my shoes right now.</p><p>"Malfoy wants to see you—I personally don't but maybe...I though maybe you would." Theo gulps, gently resting my hand back down onto the sheet carefully. As if I'm a porcelain doll who needs special care.</p><p>"It's alright," I whisper, "he can come in, I don't mind"</p><p>Theo eyes me questioning it before sighing and lifting himself from the bed, "if he tries shot with you today'll be his last one" he warns. Theo trudges tot he door and slides through it before exchanging spot with him.</p><p>The blonde hair, the black suit. All messy. Once he comes closer I can see all of his features. His hair is dampened and his suit has darker black marks of either still wet water or small does blotches of something. His hands are clenched but release once he sees my state.</p><p>"Y/n" he greets while a vocal breaks in his throat.</p><p>"Draco" I whisper back, I take everything in me to lift myself up onto a pillow slightly so I'm not laying flat on the bed.</p><p>"I should be mad at you, but I'm not"</p><p>I look up, the blankness in his eyes is still there. Not a glint of anything I can see in them. It's almost as if I'm talking to a brick wall.</p><p>"Why?" He looks almost surprised and disgusted.</p><p>"For a lot of things," my eyes eater but I'm not strong enough to hold them back yet. So I let my irises flood with tears and fill the brim of my eye, almost over flowing. "But I don't think I can bring myself for be mad at you." I whisper to him.</p><p>"But you have no right to be mad at me either... if you-If you would let me explain" I plea, but Draco crosses his arms I've this chest and I see the most smallest bit of emotion. Nobody else could see it, but I've known him so long that I know him.</p><p>"Please"</p><p>Draco sighs before pulling out a chair from the empty cubicle beside me and plops down on it. His leg shakes and he sets his arms lazily on his lap. He then roses his brows to let me explain.</p><p>"It started when-when Theo went to the washroom. And I-I was left alone downstairs. Montague brown through the crowd and-and came to me. He wanted the same thing he wanted when we were still dating." I see it his a nerve with Draco because he rips his eyes from me and places them on the ground by his feet to avoid contact. "Then he boxed me in, Theo came down to help...but he wasn't letting off that easy. So that's when—so that's when" my eyes flooded and my emotions took over. I was weeping tear streaming down my face.</p><p>Draco got the hint and his face softened from a cold stern brick wall to a sympathetic one. He sat up from the chair and scoots next time on the cot. He wraps one arm under my neck to hoist me against his chest. The other propping his up on the bed while he lays back relaxed. My head rests on his shoulder and I silently weep into the sleep of his suit. Draco's he's slams on my and lays down onto it.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm so—so sorry" I whisper into his jacket still tears leaking down me. "I'm sorry about everything, Draco." I muffle chokingly into his shoulder. "I really am"</p><p>Draco uses the arm around my neck to lower to my waist so he can hold me tighter, it doesn't feel the same as when we were together becomes now it feel like third year again. After Hermione punched him in the nose, when we had a moment like this in the hospital. Only now we've been through lots more together. Even though we aren't together.</p><p>"I'm sorry too, Y/n" he whispers in my ear before returning to resting his head on me while I cry into him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. 6-20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>It's been two days but I'm still stuck in the hospital wing. Theo has been bringing me homework after every day and helps me do it. He comes whenever he can, free periods, in between classes, and even sneak in when he's not allowed.</p><p>I've healed quite a lot. But I'm not allowed to be released until tomorrow morning.</p><p>Hermione and Ron have came to check on me and said how quirky Harry feels and how he couldn't fathom to come here and see me like this. They said it was rational to do because of how he was feeling, even though it's no excuse.</p><p>So I told them to tell Harry I forgive him. And even then I never seen Harry. </p><p>The next day.</p><p>"Ha. I got your bishop." I tease, sticking my tongue out at Theo. We're playing wizards chess, I'm sitting against my pillows and Theo is at the end of my cot.</p><p>"Dammit" he mumbles contemplating his next move. Me moves his queen forward. "Check"</p><p>A few turns later Theo has me trapped, "checkmate" he says cockily, as my king is defeated. I bite the inside of my cheek as Theo and I clean up the board.</p><p>"So when are you release-" Theo starts.</p><p>"Miss Drauanklyn," Pomfrey approaches and Theo and I both freeze to look at her, she has her hands on her hips and a towel in one of them. "Didmy I advise you no extreme activities?"</p><p>"It chess" Theo says blandly, glaring at Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>"We were bored" I shrug. She rolls her eyes and cleans up my night table.</p><p>"You may go now, you've done enough healing I suppose" she purses her lips, eyeing Theo and I suspiciously. "Go before I change my mind" she hisses heading back to her office. I smile over at Theo excitedly and I get off the bed; with his help. I haven't stood much, only to go to the loo.</p><p>"Ready?" Theo asks me insuring and holds his hands on my shoulders.</p><p>"I'm fine" I smirk, brushing his one hand off while he takes the other down. We grab the chess board and walk out the infirmary before madam Pomfrey could return.</p><p>The only person who really ever came to see me was Theo. After that day draco came I fell asleep and woke up he was gone. Figures though.</p><p>"I'm free!" I exaggerate holding my arms out as I stand in the corridor, Theo chuckles and holds his arm behind me back for support. </p><p>We make it to the common room and Theo insists I still take it easy today. With it being my first day out of the hospital. I sit on the couch criss crossed whole Theo helps me with the last of my homework.</p><p>"Nott!" I whip my head around quickly to the stairwell as Theo rolls his tongue along the inside of his mouth before turning around too.</p><p>"Where the hell did yo-" it's Blaise. He sees me and his lips curl up into a smile. "-you're back!" He cheers as runs doesn't he stairs with his hand gripping the rails.</p><p>I smile at him and try to get up off the couch but Theo pulls me back down in recuse of me standing. So instead Blaise sits down on the end of the couch and hugs me then. I finish my work and Theo sends Blaise to go bring it to my professors even though I insist I do it multiple times both of them team up on me leaving it two against one.</p><p>At some point in the afternoon I got out of my sweats and jumper and into a pair of jeans and a clean jumper.</p><p>"I have to go" I say, swinging my book bag around my arm.</p><p>"Where? Why?" Theo interrogates while frowning.</p><p>"Herbology, I have work with Neville. I'll see you later?" Theo hesitates but eventually let's me go and see Neville. We agreed when the assignment was first made that we would work two days ago and the assignment was due yesterday. But due to me being in the hospital the length was extended for us by two days to get it done.</p><p>I turned a few corners, lost. I eventually made it to the greenhouses where professor Sprout granted Neville and I after school hours to work in it. As long as we didn't tamper her plants in the back and stuck to our own work.</p><p>I pushed through the glass doors to see Neville already planning things out and setting up where we were going to work.</p><p>"Hey Nev" I welcome placing my bag down a few feet from where i stand next to him. He turns to me shocked at first but turns Happy to see me.</p><p>"Oh, hello Y/n!" He chippers while laying out an ink jar. </p><p>After a few hours of working the greenhouse darkens from the sun being set. He set up a few light fixtures just as I quick fix while we finish our report, once we were done we packed up our stuff.</p><p>"Thanks for meeting me Neville" I say while putting my book back in my bag.</p><p>"No, thank you, without your help I'd fail" he sheepishly smiled and we shared a short hug before I hiked back to the common room in the dark. Neville and I wished goodbye and waved as we parented ways down a hall. </p><p> </p><p>Draco POV:</p><p>It's getting closer.</p><p>Tonight's the night.</p><p>I have to do it.</p><p>What I've been anxious to do for months has finally reached its date. I must accept that I have to kill Dumbledore tonight.</p><p>My hands are clammy and slipping against my wand that I hold tight to my side. Severus and I are going to the room of requirement to get ready to let the cabinet bring death eaters in.</p><p>Except.</p><p>Something draws me away.</p><p>Something heart wrenching in my chest pulls me back. I don't know what is is until we pass the infirmary. The closed doors facing my side as I walk by.</p><p>Y/n.</p><p>I know she was released today, I heard Zabini talking about it. I stop dead in my tracks as I grip my wand tighter. I have to warn her. I can't continue without doing it. I turn around fixing my tie before Severus snaps.</p><p>"Where are you going Malfoy!" I don't look back to answer, just so he doesn't follow I give a quick answer.</p><p>"I forgot something."</p><p>Everyone is already gone to bed and in the common room only a few students are there but nobody I know, and nobody who knows where she is.</p><p>I'm searching the halls and desperately looking for anyone who can tell me where she is. Because I love her. I need to tell her.</p><p>I feel like I'm losing hope. Like I should go back and continue the task with Severus. That is, until I see Longbottom lurking the corridors.</p><p>I can't believe I'm doing this.</p><p>"Longbottom!" I shout getting his attention quickly, although he looks slight frightened I have no time for that. "Do you—do you know where y/n is?" I Pant catching my breath.</p><p>"I-I just left her-her a-and I had Her-Herbology" he stuttered.</p><p>I shut my eyes in aggravation and roll my eyes. "If you see her, tell her to be safe Longbottom, tell her I love her" I croaked and immediately turn on my heels without him answering and storm back up to the Room. </p><p> </p><p>Your POV:</p><p>"Checkmate!" I boast while Blaise has his head buried in his hands in defeat. I managed to trap his king before he had a lead on me.</p><p>"Merlin. You won. Every. Single. Time we play!" He groans and watches as the pieces rebuild themselves for another game.</p><p>After we clean up Blaise and I were sitting on the couches talking, waiting for Theo to come back. </p><p>"...What all happened after I left—the night of the party" I quieted Blaise while a second year was passing by to go to bed.</p><p>"I don't really know exactly " Blaise fiddled around. "But I do know after you left Theodore wasn't done with Graham" he chuckles knowingly. I widen my eyes and gesture for him to continue. Blaise seems like he enjoys this story.</p><p>"After you left, Theo went at him a few more times until he was keeled over of the ground, me and Adrian had to pry him off." Blaise laughs, "then—" his face lightens up quickly. "Adrian kicked Graham off the team for everything he's done. He ended up replacing him with a third year" Blaise snorts in second hand embarrassment. I watch as Blaise explains all that happened that night. "-oh... and Adrian threatened Theo he'd kick you off if he didn't stop throwing punches at him. But it was just a bribe." We waves it off. Blaise is starting to look like he's been itching to tell me this all day. "AND then Goyle pushed Graham into the music player...then that's when Theo went looking for you." Blaise finishes in a sigh ending in a long deep breathe from talking so much. He scratched the nook of his neck waiting for my response</p><p>"How come I didn't see him in the hospital?" I ask first.</p><p>"Goyle realized it may not look good if he showed up at the hospital the way he looked so he healed him in his own room and arranged some of his memory so he didn't know who threw what punch at him."</p><p>I open my mouth ready to say something but I never did, I just sat there with my legs on the couch sitting comfortably in silence.</p><p>"Theos back" Blaise mutters, gesturing to the making his way slickly to the couch and sitting next to me.</p><p>"So?" He asks resting his arm along the back and holding it while the other is placed on his knee. "You two talk?"</p><p>I nod and Blaise hums in response, Theo purses his lips ready to say something.</p><p>"I went to go talk to someone" he blushes, tilting his head forwards me so his hair falls neatly over his face.</p><p>"Who?" I eagerly ask while raising a brow In question.</p><p>"Luna lovegood" he perks making sure he pronounces every syllable of her name correctly and loud enough so we can hear.</p><p>"And?" Blaise says unamused.</p><p>"We're going out next week." </p><p> </p><p>• • • • • • • • • • </p><p>I hurry down to the common room after stumbling out of bed, as quick as my feet take me down. I meet Blaise and Theo along with most of the Josie while we listen to the banging around us.</p><p>Is it in the dungeons?" I hear a first year ask nervously biting his nails and asking around to people.</p><p>It's not loud loud. But it was really sudden and it's still dark outside.</p><p>I meet up with Theo and Blaise, Blaise having a rushed tired look on his face while he rubs his eyes and Theo; well, let's just say he's lacking a shirt. He's still holding it in his hands while lazily putting it on from being just woken up.</p><p>The prefects are guarding the doors to make sure nobody leaves so we're pretty much stuck in our common room unless me manage to go back to bed.</p><p>"What do we do?" I ask them over the whispering of other students.</p><p>"Sneak out—obviously" Blaise remarks.</p><p>"But the-" I point to the prefects, but they armed there anymore. They are assisting younger kids who keep shrieking in freight. We all exchange nervous glances and make our way tot he door sure nobody can see us.</p><p>When we step out the sound gets louder but still quiet. It's like shattering glass and banging on the walls.</p><p>We lurk up out of the dungeons and crepe behind a wall. Wand in hand I see Theo look over a stone wall to see if the coast is clear, since we seem to be getting closer to the noise.</p><p>He tunes back terrified, gulping and giving me and uneasy glance. I shove past him and peak around the corner, to see a group of black figures walking towards us, luckily they pass by and don't see us. But only one looks familiar, the others look like they don't belong in hogwarts at all.</p><p>I see Draco. He look scared.</p><p>And a bunch of other people and a wild cackling lady with black and curly hair.</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>I recognize her form how Draco used to tell me about her and how cruel and heartless she is when we would stay up and talk. Blaise still has no idea what those and I are connected faith but wants to follow them.</p><p>"No!" Theo and I both hiss. </p><p> </p><p>• • • • • • • • • • • • • •</p><p>The next day, everyone is distraught. We found out early this morning that Dumbledore died last night and was killed at the astronomy tower. Nobody knows by who, but I have a hunch.</p><p>I just didn't think he'd really go through with it. That's all.</p><p>I don't think I even know Draco anymore.</p><p>Even if I do still love him; which I do.</p><p>I trudge up the stairs to the astronomy tower, the school year has been cut short due to Dumbledore passing so we're leaving for the train in a few hours. And the shattering we heard last night? The great hall is in shambles. For once I actually feel bad for Filch who has to clean it up.</p><p>I turn a corner and is surprised to see the trio watching over the railing as the sun rises form the horizon. Making a beautiful orange and yellow colour appear over the valleys.</p><p>"Hey guys" I dimly welcome as I stand next to them,</p><p>I get a welcome from both Hermione and Ron but Harry keeps down at his feet.</p><p>"Harry?" I whisper to him. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"I could have killed you that night?" He turns to me, revealing his watered eyes. I engulf him into a hug and tell him I didn't. That I forgive him and it's ok. </p><p>"So we're really going looking for horcruxes them." Hermione sighs as I agreed to join them after the summer.</p><p>Voldemort has taken down Dumbledore, he's no longer an obstacle to his menacing plan. Which means the horcruxes are the only thing that'll stop him.</p><p>We all nod and look at each other in sorrow, and knowing this will be the last time we enjoy a moment. We won't be coming back for seventh year. Nothing will be the same.</p><p>Hermione leans on Ron's shoulder and I contently watch the rest of the sunrise next to Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. 7-0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>My hand shake as I anticipate what I'm about to do. 'Mione and I both settled with the harsh truth that it's safer for us to... to obliviate the memories of our parents.</p><p>Her to keep them safe, and me—well. My family won't be too fond if they find out their daughter is sneaking off to go against Voldemort instead of writing to Hogwarts where it's 'Safe'. That way—they can't go out looking for me.</p><p>I haven't answered Theos letters, or Blaise's. I've read them, yes, but I haven't written. Eithe rod them know I'm skipping the year to hunt horcorxes with the trio. Or that I'm going with Tonks since she's going to come and get me before we go to Harry's to bust him out of the Dursley's.</p><p>"Y/n? Dear? Are you coming?" My mother bellows from the hall. I hold my wand anxiously in my hand while I twirl it around in my fingers.</p><p>"Coming" I grab my bag that's on my desk, filled with the essentials I'll need while I'm gone.</p><p>I look back into my room one last time to say goodbye. Believe it or not, I still smell Draco in here.</p><p>I mutter a goodbye and close my door behind me, heading downstairs. My body trembles and I stand behind my parents at the living area; their backs facing me while my mother laughs at another corny joke my father told her.</p><p>I hastily hold my wand up to the both of them, twist it slightly tot he goth when I blurt. "Obliviate" I lower my wand as I can see the blue aura leaving<br/>Them. The memories of me.</p><p>I hold back my tears and walk away before they see me and he's four the front door, wiping my eye and meeting with tonks by the garden.</p><p>"Did you do it?" She questions while holding up an extra broom for me.</p><p>"Yes." I mumble, looking back at the manor, it's already painful to see. Knowing my parents saint have any memories of what we built as a family together as I grew up.</p><p>"I'm ready" I quickly change the subject and mount the broom before flying Into the air along side her.</p><p> </p><p>• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •</p><p>"This is Harry's house?" I ask Hermione as we all meet outside a little house with a sign on the front lawn reading '4 privet drive'.</p><p>"The Dursley's" she corrects, and we follow Hagrid to the door. He raps on the door a few times before Harry opens it. Hermione pushes past me and hugs Harry.</p><p>We all gather in the emptied out living space where we all get ready to follow Mad-eyes plan (the real one that is).</p><p>"I believe your familiar with this particular brew." Moody flicks open a lid and smiles at Harry, which is very odd since he never really seems to smile much"</p><p>"No! Absolutely not!" Harry protests.</p><p>"Told you he'd take it well." Hermione says.</p><p>"If you think I'm going to let you risk your live for me-"</p><p>"Haven't done that one yet have we?" Ron interrupts Harry and pulls a hair from behind his head causing Harry to wince.</p><p>"Blimey Ron!"</p><p>Ron drops the singular hair into the poly juice potion as it bubbles and sizzles. Everyone takes their equal share of it as we all either shrink, or grow to become like Harry. Soon enough there were about a dozen Harry potters in here.</p><p>We all get ready to leave in pairs, I've been paired to go with Bill and Fleur on a thestral.</p><p>I cling onto Fleur as she does the same to Bill while he rides the thestral and it flies into the air while flying on the back next to Moody and his partner.</p><p>The clouds divide us all up as we were ambushed by death eaters so we need to take another route.</p><p>"Bill!" Fleur shrieks pointing to Moody. I know it's terrible so I keep my face buried in Fleurs back and holding on as tight as I can.</p><p>After a bit more flying we reach the burrow, everyone seems to be already inside because there's broomsticks laid neatly are puns the yard.</p><p>"You alright Y/n?" Fleur asks as we walk to the burrow.</p><p>"I'm fine"</p><p>"Mad eyes dead." Bill says as we walk through the door. George is laying on the sofa with Fred kneeling beside him chuckling.</p><p>"Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparated."</p><p>Everyone held their head down low while Hermione came close to me and wraps an arm around me. </p><p> </p><p>"Excited for the wedding 'Mione" ginny cheers while making her bed. The three of us are staying in Ginny room tonight since so many people are, the burrows more crammed than I've ever seen it.</p><p>"Oh Ginny" Hermione laughs.</p><p>"What's so funny? Am I missing something? I quirk a brow as the two of them look at me holding back their laughs.</p><p>"What?" I place my hands on my hips.</p><p>Hermione clicks into something and her face drops, paying attention back to her bed.</p><p>"Mione you ruined the fun what's wrong?" Ginny teases.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Come on 'Mione, tell us." I prod as I sit my knees onto my bed, waiting for her response.</p><p>"Oh fine. Ginny and I have this thing where we tease each other about weddings. Like her with Harr-"</p><p>"And you with Ron. Isn't that right Hermione" Ginny cuts her off, aggressively throwing a blanket onto her bed spread.</p><p>"-anyway" Hermione moves on. "I though you would join us until...well you and Malfoy aren't exactly—you know."</p><p>"Oh it's alright Hermione, it's fine. It's nothing for you to cut me out of the fun for."</p><p>"Well alright, I'll do that" Hermione sounds unsure and eyeing me weird. It's almost as if she can think what I'm thinking. So I plaster on a smile.</p><p>Because it's not fine. </p><p> </p><p>• • • • • • • • • •</p><p> </p><p>We all stand outside the burrow, the boys just set up the tens for the party and everyone is dressed to impress.</p><p>Hermione is in a knee high Scarlett dress and Ron and Harry are wearing suits. Ginny is wearing a fancy dress too, and me, I'm wearing a knee high black dress with a flared skirt, sort of like 'Miones.</p><p>"Oi! What's the minister of Magic doing here?" George shouts to us.</p><p>"I don't know but I don't think he's here to give away the bride" Ron looks skeptical.</p><p>"You guys go, I'll stay here and help decorate" Ginny and I say almost in unison while the trio follows the minister inside. </p><p> </p><p>• • • • • • •</p><p>"Enjoying the wedding?" Bill asks me while I stare off while holding a glass of lunch. I look up at his tall figure, hand in hand with Fleur.</p><p>"Yes, yes I am." I straighten up.</p><p>"That's brilliant, see you later" Fleur smiles cheerfully before pulling her new husband to the dance floor.</p><p>"Hello Y/n" I a familiar voice chimes behind me.</p><p>"Luna" I breathe spinning around to face her, she's wearing a yellow dress and a man is dressed next to her.</p><p>"It's brilliant to see you" I say.</p><p>"Very much the same. This is my dad." She introduces,</p><p>"Xenophilius Lovegood" he shakes my hand, "it's nice to meet you. Luna talks highly about you, along with..." his eyes narrow to Luna. "Her little boyfriend"</p><p>"Daddy that's enough, why don't you go talk with other people" Luna smirks tot he ground as her father smirks and gracefully walks away.</p><p>"He's embarrassing sometimes." She flutters her eyes.</p><p>"It's alright, he seems nice" I smile to her, resting a reassuring hand on her arm.</p><p>"How's Draco?" She asks changing the subject. "Talk much over the summer so far?"</p><p>"Actually—uh"</p><p>"Oh my, you two broke up." She blinks wildly, holding her hands to her mouth to suppress a gasp.</p><p>"How'd you-"</p><p>"I can't read your Aura, I'm terribly sorry Y/n" she cries out and wraps her arms wildly around me, embracing me tightly as I gaps to set my cup back down on the whole silk clothes table.</p><p>When suddenly, we break apart from a shatter of glass. A blue orb is floating in the middle of the dance floor. </p><p>"The ministry has fallen. The minister is dead. They are coming..."</p><p>A shriek bellows in the room while black furies of smile crash into the tents, disarming people. Luna runs to attend her father while I run towards Ron.</p><p>"Hermione!" He yells are she runs towards us, Harry comes behind after being pushed away by Lupin a smile we apparate away from the burrow. We land in a busy street before Hermione pulls us to the side where we just skim a red bus. </p><p>"Where are we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. 7-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your POV:</p><p>Hermione brought us to a darkened ally away from crowds as she pulls out a beaded bag. "We need to change" she breathes slowly.</p><p>She tugs out clothes for the boys before Her and I. A thud is heard in the bag. "That must be the books" she purses her lips.</p><p>"How did you for so much In there?" Ron asks pealing into the fair bag. "You can't even see anything"</p><p>"Extending charm"</p><p>After we change we enter a shabby cafe where we sit down to talk.</p><p>"Should we go back to the wedding-?" Harry asks nervously twiddling his fingers on the table.</p><p>"They're looking for you Harry. We can't" Hermione states knowingly while a waitress occupied my music of a sort comes over to our table.</p><p>"Cappuccino please" Hermione speaks to the lady chewing gum.</p><p>Ron and Harry look at each other dumbfounding. "What she said" Ron blurts and Harry nods.</p><p>"Hot chocolate please" I answer next. The two boys look at me surprised. "What? You don't even know what a cappuccino is," I roll my eyes playfully.</p><p>"So?" Ron argues while leaning closer against the wobbly table.</p><p>The waitress came and handed us our drinks. I spun my cup around my the handle slowly on the table.</p><p>"So where do we go from here? The leaky cauldron?" Ron asks sipping his cappuccino and making a slight disgusted face.</p><p>"It too dangerous. If Voldemort has taken over the ministry, none of the old places are safe."</p><p>"I've left my bag at the Wealseys" Harry stars looking aggravated, "it's got all my stuff in it-"</p><p>"No need, Harry, I've got it all in my bag" Hermione says.</p><p>"Who's that?" I whisper, blinking my eyes in the direction to two men entering the cafe. They walk up to the front quickly and keep their backs turned to us.</p><p>"DOWN!" Harry yells as we all suck under the table just as they spin around and cast spells. The floor next to me shattered from the impact of the table falling.</p><p>"Stupify!" One of the men are down.</p><p>Both men now lay unconscious on the ground, the waitress comes out from the back in shock.</p><p>"Go." I tell her. "Leave." She does.</p><p>"Lock the door and get the lights" Harry orders sneaking up to the guys. He observes the two death eaters thoroughly. "This ones Rowle, he was there the night Snape killed Dumbledore."</p><p>"And this ones Dolohov I recognize him from the wanted posters." Ron points out.</p><p>"We better wipe their memories, otherwise they'll know we were here" Harry huffs, looking at hermione. "Hermione you're the best at spells."</p><p>Hermione hesitates almost on the brim of tears, before she stepped forward and pointed her wand at the unconscious man laying on the ground.</p><p>"Obliviate"</p><p>• • •</p><p>"How is it they knew we were there?" Harry asks as we walk down a street.</p><p>"You must still have the trace on you" Hermione states clutching her beaded bag close to her ribs.</p><p>"No, it goes away the minute you turn seventeen, it's wizarding law." I correct, "my father told me about it when I was younger."</p><p>"We need to get out of these streets" ron looks behind our backs and then turns back again. "And quickly"</p><p>"I've got an idea" Harry blurts out and rushes down the street. </p><p>• • •</p><p>Harry brought us to an old apartment complex where he stopped us from going any further towards it. Soon, another complex grew out while the building moved apart. Revealing 12 Grimmauld place.</p><p>We walk through the shabby door and the dust blocks my airway resulting in my coughing.</p><p>"Severus Snape." I whip my head around and see Moody, although, he's a ghost.</p><p>"Mad-eye?" Ron questions squinting his eyes.</p><p>Then, his ghost came swarming at us, disappearing inches before it went through us.</p><p>"Must be in case Snape came snooping around" Harry states the obvious, clearing his throat and stepping forward.</p><p>We all find places to sleep, also as Ron and Hermione taking the sofas while Harry sleeps between them and me a bit away from Harry at his head.</p><p>I hear rustling and stirring in the middle of the night. I jolt you from my sleeping bag.</p><p>"Harry?" I rub my eyes questioning. I blink a few times to focus of the boy with glasses in front of me.</p><p>Harry lowers his wand dimming the light. "Harry what are you doing?"</p><p>Harry doesn't say anything but sneaks upstairs leaving me down here. I follow him. I push off my sleeping bag and stumble across the floor to follow him.</p><p>"Harry" I hiss stumbling my way up the stairs. "Harry what are you-" I freeze in the doorway as I hear a woman's voice. Harry is holding card stock and listening intently to the voice coming of it. The voice stops.</p><p>"Harry what was that?" I ask peering closer. "Who was that?" He shows me the dusty card. It's from Lily, his mother.</p><p>"Oh...Harry I'm sorry-"</p><p>Harry!" Hermione hisses in the doorframe looking frazzled. "You two can't just disappear!" She lecture us and guides us out of the room.</p><p>"Ron and I were terrified you know, don't leave again-"</p><p>"Hermione look." Harry points to the card and shoved it towards her. Cutting her off from her lecture she reads as I sneak back to Ron. He's peering down a hall and shimming over the plaques on each door.</p><p>"Ron, what are you-"</p><p>"Here. Here he is." Ron says excitedly. R.A.B, regulus Arcturus Black. This is him Y/n! Hermione! Harry! Look what we found!"</p><p>Harry and Hermione come rushing down a hallway immediately and stop at the door.</p><p>"R.A.B..." Hermione murmurs.</p><p>"R.A.B was sirius' brother?" Harry sounds shocked but also happy.</p><p>• • •</p><p>We sit in the kitchen, reading over the message in the locket a few times before coming into reality that R.A.B was Sirius' brother.</p><p>"The question is, did he actually destroy it though?" Ron asks from beside me at the table to Harry and Hermione eyeing the locket.</p><p>A rumbling is heard at the end of the table,only, it's not at the end of the table. It's coming from a closet.</p><p>"Stop!" Harry shouts at the closet. He stands up and opens the door.</p><p>"Spying on us, have you?" Ron furrows his brows.</p><p>"Kreacher has been watching...Kreecher always watches." The small elf answer grimly, his floppy ears hanging at his head.</p><p>"Maybe he knows" Hermione looks at Harry unsure before he slips out the locket form his pocket.</p><p>"Seen this before?" He dangles it by the chain in front of the elf.</p><p>"That. That's master regulus' locket."</p><p>"That's right. But there were two, Weren't there?" Harry pesters more. "Where's the other one?"</p><p>"Kreecher doesn't know where the locket is." He grumbles, moving closer to the locket Harry holds in front of him. I glance over at Ron who is glaring at the elf.</p><p>"But was it here? Do you know where it was?" Hermione asks.</p><p>"You filthy little mud-blood" Kreecher turns to Hermione, lurching forward. Ron lunges at the elf but I hold him back by the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"Ron." I warn.</p><p>"Where is it now? Does someone have it Kreecher?"</p><p>"Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."</p><p>"Find him." Harry orders slipping the fake locket deep back into his pocket. "Now."</p><p>Then Kreecher leaves, vanishing before another words.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p>We sat for a few hours in the living area, bored and trying to find whatever we could to keep us occupied.</p><p>That's is—until we heard a rattling in the kitchen. We all dart to it. Dobby stands on the counter.</p><p>"Harry Potter. It's been so long." Dobby smiles and wobbles over to Harry.</p><p>Kreecher guides Fletcher into the kitchen. "As requested, Kreecher has returned with the thief."</p><p>"I'm not a thief! For foul little gi-"</p><p>"Finsish that sentence Mundungus." I warn and look into his eyes. "Finish it."</p><p>He stops.</p><p>"Do you still have the locket?" Harry asks him.</p><p>"Why? Was it valuable?"</p><p>"You've still got it?" Hermione asks again.</p><p>"No, he's worried he should have gotten money for it"'Ron answers for her.</p><p>"I was in Diagon Ally, when this ministry old hag came up to me, she asked to see my license, she said she'd lock me up. But she fancied the locket. Fair deal." He grumbles out.</p><p>"Who was she? What did she look like?" Hermione banters,</p><p>"Well she's right there." Mundungus points out. He walks a few steps forward to the daily prophet. Whet won the front is a picture of Dolores Umbridge. I got shivers just form reading her name.</p><p>The four of us share the same look at one another.</p><p>We're going to the ministry.</p><p>• • •</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. 7-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrative POV:</p><p>"And you're sure this will work Hermione?" Y/n asked while Hermione handed out small samples of Polly juice potion.</p><p>"I'm pretty hopeful" Hermione responded while all four of them plucked a hair from each of the ministry workers that were laying on the floor unconscious.</p><p>"This is mental" Ron grumbled as he tossed the hair into his sample and waited for it to bubble up.</p><p>"The worlds mental" Harry sighs while swishing the drink In his hand. "Now drink up,we've got a horcrux to find"</p><p>• • •</p><p>"We...flush ourselves in?" Y/n questioned Hermione while they stood in line in the ladies washroom.</p><p>"That's what I've heard...so yes." Hermione choked and they both stepped forward into twinning stalls.</p><p>Y/n looked down at the toilet and gagged in her mind. She was just about to flush herself down a public toilet in London. "Ready 'Mione?" She whispered through the metal door.</p><p>"Not really, but yes."</p><p>Y/n glanced hesitantly at the toilet before stepping in and pulling the cord. The world around her twirled and spun dizzily, before she knew it, she was standing at a fireplace at the Ministry. Immediately she spotted Ron stepping out and went to go join him.</p><p>"Good evening Reg." She whispered as Ron looked at her scared before remembering her disguise.</p><p>"Good evening"</p><p>"Where are the other two-" y/n stopped at Hermione and Harry standing at the centre stature in the ministry.</p><p>"Are thos-"</p><p>"Muggle. In their rightful places" Hermione spoke shakily and hastily looks around at her three friends.</p><p>"I'm telling you, I'm starting to get a bit freaked out" Ron whimpered as the four of them walked towards the lifts.</p><p>Y/n and Harry stepped into an empty one while Hermione followed Ron.</p><p>"That Yaxley just approached me" Ron shook his head. "They're interrogating my wife downstairs"</p><p>"Ron." Y/n spoke carefully to him while the lift went backwards, she placed a hand in his shoulder. "You don't have a wife"</p><p>"Oh. Right, right"</p><p>The lift stopped and the four of them stood shaken as the bars peeled open,</p><p>"I guess this is my stop," y/n gulped breaking through her friends, "I'll see you guys downstairs,yeah?" The three nodded as the lift took off again leaving y/n standing lost on the crowded floor.</p><p>"Good to see you, Clearwater" a voice bellowed through the crowd as Y/n whipped her head around.</p><p>Clearwater? I'm—im Penelope Clearwater?" She thought. Hermione never did tell her who her disguise was.</p><p>"Evening" she stiffened and made her way down the halls. Even though y/n didn't work here, it was foaled easy to find her way around. Everyone seemed to know her, when really they knew Penelope Clearwater.</p><p>Y/n eventually found her way to her office, she was a secretary for a minted worker,</p><p>"Good evening sir" y/n stiffened as she opened the door, her boss was sitting behind his desk.</p><p>"Ms, Clearwater," he peered over his moon shaped glasses, "sign these, and then you can go and fetch me the papers from mr Colin downstairs" he joined back to his work and handed over a pile of papers. Y/n took them and placed them down on a desk, she signed about three before she interrupted her bosses thoughts.</p><p>"Sir, I don't feel well, may I have a break?"</p><p>"You may, when you return I expect you to fully do your job."</p><p>"Yes sir"</p><p>Y/n walked out of the office, she rested her back against the door before heading back to the lifts where she was to meet her friends downstairs.</p><p>"Down" she commanded to the worker in the lift.</p><p>"Yes miss" he pulled a handle and the lift went falling down, it slammed against the floor as she stepped out and met with Harry Ron who said Hermione was already there.</p><p>Harry pushed Ron forward towards the door and he slowly stood next to the woman being interrogated in the chair. And the one asking the questions was no other than Dolores Umbridge, who was wearing the locket around he neck as it dangled on her chest.</p><p>Hermione sat still in one of the witness stands while Umbridge continued to ask questions.</p><p>"Harry what are you doing?" Y/n hissed while Harry stepped forward, interfering with the court.</p><p>"What the devil are you doing, Albert?" Umbridge hovered forward.</p><p>"You're lying." Harry seethed. "And one mustn't tell lies. Dolores...Stupify!" Harry aimed his wand at Dolores and she went flying back into her chair.</p><p>All five( now including Regs wife) rushed to the lift as a storm of Dementors flew towards them.</p><p>"Expecto Petronum!" Harry yelled through the gates as all the dementors disappeared into the blue light. </p><p>The lift landed and all five of them ran out of the lift. Harry, Y/n, and Hermione were now worn out of the Polly juice potion while Ron stayed as his cover up.</p><p>"Look. Reg, it's Harry Potter" the wife pointed to Harry.</p><p>"'Tis one to tell the kids, eh Mary?" Ron patted her back.</p><p>"Harry Potter." A voice said from the crowd while y/n looked around for the voice. "It's Harry Potter!" The voice more aggressively yelled.</p><p>Ron grabbed Mary's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Mary. Do as I say. Take the kids, leave the country. Now" Ron was cut off my her kissing him, the three of them looking around at people scattering to the voice that called Harry Potter.</p><p>"Mary?" A voice like Ron's came peeking from behind them, the man was wearing only a short and shorts.</p><p>Ron was now his original self as the four of them took instinct to run, people scurried to catch them and shot spells as they ducked them off. The fireplaces started to shut closed with grates keeping<br/>Them closed. There were only a few open left as the four of them swung themselves into the fire. </p><p>Y/n's vision grew blurry once more while she traveled through the floo network. She landed on a crunchy pile of leaves as Harry was already scrambling at Hermione's beaded bag as she was hunched over Ron while he was twitching.</p><p>"Ron!" Y/n yelled as she got up from the ground and stumbled towards him.</p><p>"He's splinched" Hermione panicked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. 7-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrative:</p><p>"What happened? I thought we were going back to Grimmauld place?" Harry questioned as he handed the bottle to a crying Hermione as she dropped the liquid on Ron's arm.</p><p>"We were. We were there. But Yaxly had a hold of me—and I knew we couldn't stay so I brought Ron back, and that's when he got splinched" Hermione cried as she capped the bottle and watched as Ron's skin repaired together.</p><p>Y/n was kneeled next to Hermione as she helped assist Ron. Hermione stood up and patted her blood covered hands on her jacket before murmuring spells.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Y/n asked while helping Ron.</p><p>"Protective enchantments" Hermione huffs. "You two find the tent."</p><p>"Tent? Where are we supposed to find a tent?"</p><p>Y/n glances over at Hermione's beaded bag laying on some leaves.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Y/n sat next to Ron's bed while she tended to his arm, changing his bandages while Hermione and Harry ate in a different section of the tent.</p><p>"Ow" Ron muttered as she wrapped his arm up with cotton.</p><p>"Shut up. I'm helping you" she spat back and continued what she was doing. "You need to heal." She huffed and stood up from the chair.</p><p>Ron grumbled in response. "I'm serious Ronald" she scolded. "We need to start looking for Horcruxes, and we can't with you injured like this."</p><p>"Tell me something Hermione hasn't"</p><p>"Your stupid."</p><p>"She told me that"</p><p>"Ron I appreciate you." Y/n rolled her eyes as Ron smiled.</p><p>"That ones new"</p><p>She smiled and placed a cup of water at the table next to his bed, "I'll be back with some food, Hermione said it'll help you heal"</p><p>"If it's those bloody mushroom I want none of it" Ron mumbled again. Y/n ignored him and walked through the tent to sit at the table with Hermione and Harry, Harry was looking at the locket they took from Dolores.</p><p>"Hello" she greeted.</p><p>"How is he?" Harry asked while placing the locket down on the table as he mushed away his plate to an annoyed Hermione.</p><p>"Healing, but slowly." Y/n sighed, "it may take a few days."</p><p>Y/n sucked in a breathe. "So that it then?" She changed the subject and leaned forward to the necklace.</p><p>"Yes." Harry handed it to her. "Here"</p><p>"It scares me a bit—you know? Since it's a piece of Vold-"</p><p>"Don't say it!" Ron yelled from his bed while stirring.</p><p>The three at the table exchanges familiar looks.</p><p>"It's the new way to track people, by saying his name. I hear some bloke at the ministry talking about it." Ron pauses from a distance. "What's that smell?"</p><p>"Dinner" Hermione said while pausing.</p><p>"It smells like something Ginny would cook. Tea?" Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up a kettle and carried it over to Ron.</p><p>"I hate it." Y/n glared at the locket while Harry watched her. "It's like he's here. With us."</p><p>"That's why we're going to kill it." Harry looked uneasy.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Harry shot spell after spell at the cursed locket the following day to attempt to destroy it. But he had no luck. The other three stood back and watched Harry grow more and more upset with each fail and the necklace shooting further along the leave something each failed attempt.</p><p>"Harry. Just let it go— you clearly not going to destroy it." Y/n huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while Ron stood next to her with his arm in a sling.</p><p>"It's angry" he said to Y/n as the locket hissed at each hit.</p><p>Harry aggressively stomped over to the locket and pocketed it.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, stepping forward.</p><p>"Keeping it safe."</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. "Seems strange mate. Dumbledore sends you off looking for Horcruxes but doesn't tell you where or what they are. Does that not bother you?"</p><p>• • •</p><p>Y/n and Ron sat inside the tent listening to the muggle radio while Harry and Hermione were outside in the sun. Even though y/n pretty much had no life back at hogwarts anymore, she still had people she cared about and could bare to not know whether they're names were on the radio or not.</p><p>She sat in silence with her hand rested in her palm while Ron sat anxiously listening to each name listed on the radio.</p><p>"I hope I don't hear them" Ron sighed while anxiously moving in his seat again. "Anyone"</p><p>Y/n frowned, she took the hand she was resting on and placed it on Ron's leg. "Me too"</p><p>• • •</p><p>"I'm hungry" Ron said. He and Y/n were sitting at the bench across from Harry and Hermione as they, once again, were observing the locket.</p><p>"What?" Harry lifted a brow.</p><p>"I'm hungry"</p><p>"We're all hungry" Harry said again, reaching out for Ron's bandages.</p><p>"Leave them, Harry." Y/n held his hand out of the way. "He's healing."  Harry was frustrated and snagged the locket off the table in a hurry and left to go outside to vent. Hermione followed.</p><p>"He doesn't know what he's doing, does he?" Ron knitted his brows to Y/n.</p><p>"I don't think anyone does, Ron." She whispered.</p><p>• • •</p><p>"Are you okay, Ron?" Y/bandied while tending to his arm later that night.</p><p>"Do you hear that?" He cut her off and put his finger in the air while propping himself on on arm. "They're doing it again. Without us." He grunted before flipping his sheets off of him.</p><p>"Ron-" he picked up the diluminator and held it in the air, whisking away the light form the lanterns. Y/n stood with Ron as they turned the corner to a very confused Harry and Hermione.</p><p>"Yeah. We're still here, but you two carry on. I wouldn't ant to ruin your fun"</p><p>"Ron" y/n wanted placing a hand on his. "Take it off, the locket."</p><p>"What's your problem?" Harry asked while narrowing his eyes and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"I don't have one. Not according to you anyway." Ron snapped back.</p><p>"Well don't be shy, got something to say...feel free to spit it out." Harry argued again.</p><p>"All right, I'll spit it out.don't expect me to skip up and down because there's some other damn thing we have to find"</p><p>"Ron." Y/n warned again, glaring at the boy.</p><p>"I thought you knew what you signed up for" Harry said more frustrated and stepping forward. Harry and Ron exchanges glares.</p><p>"Yeah. I thought I did too."</p><p>"I don't understand. what part  of this isn't living up to your expectations? Do you think we'd be staying at five star hotels? Finding Horcruxes everyday?" Harry yelled making Hermione step back.</p><p>"Harry..." she started.</p><p>"No, I just think after all this time, we would have achieved something." Ron spat, brushing y/n off of his arm.</p><p>"We already found a horcrux"</p><p>"Yeah, and we're about as close to getting rid of it as we are the finding the rest of them!"</p><p>"Ron!" Y/n yelled, taking her hands and wrapping them around the locket and trying to pry it off his neck. "Take it off!"</p><p>"Don't think I haven't noticed you two talking behind our backs. I heard you were disappointed!" Ron shouted at Hermione,making her flinch. Y/n finally got the locket off of him, but it didn't seem to lower his anger.</p><p>"No! It's wasn't-! It wasn't like that!" Hermione defended as Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Why do you think I listen to that radio every night? Do you! To make sure I don't hear Ginnys name. Or Fred, or George, or Mum-"</p><p>"You think I don't listen! You think I don't know how this feels!" Harry shouted waving his hand in the air.</p><p>"NO YOU DONT KNOW HOW THIS FEELS! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!"</p><p>"RON!" y/n yelled at him, pushing his chest making himself stumble back. He regained his balance and took a deep breathe.</p><p>"Go then, but leave that." Harry chokes out while turning his back to Ron and y/n.</p><p>"Harry you don't mean that-" y/n whispered and looked over at Ron.</p><p>"No, I'll go." Ron huffed and opened up the drape of the tent, revealing the cold and dark outside. "You." He looked over at hermione who was on the verge of tears. "Are you coming?"</p><p>"I-" before she could finish Ron stormed out as the tent flap blew in the wind.</p><p>Harry was still letting off steam while Hermione was almost crying.</p><p>"I'll go" y/n choked up and slowly lifted the flap, watching as Ron angrily stomped through the leaves.  "I can't risk him getting killed." She gulped.</p><p>Hermione nodded weakly.</p><p>"I'll calm him down and we'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"</p><p>Harry subtly nodded and Hermione waved her on to go out the flap.</p><p>"Ron!" Y/n shouted while she jogged up to him. "I'm coming with you"</p><p>• • •</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. 7-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrative:</p><p>Y/m and Ron walked through the trees in mid-night, she was shivering from the cold and Ron was still fuming. "Maybe we should go back now-"</p><p>"No." Ron stomped harder. "I haven't forgave them"</p><p>"Ron" y/n said but without emotion. "You can't stay mad at your two best friends, can you?" She tilted her head to the side as she dodged a tree branch.</p><p>"I can" he seethed as they reached an open field.</p><p>"Are we staying here tonight?" Y/n asked lightly. Ron shrugged and sat down on the cold grass.</p><p>"There's nowhere else to stay,now is there?" He squinted up  at her through the dark.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"Don't say it" he muttered angrily and slouched back against a tree. His legs crossed as he began picking loose strands of grass from he field.</p><p>Y/n huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She gave In and thumped down on the ground next to Ron, also leaning against a tree trunk.</p><p>"I hate you sometimes" she murmured. "You're stubborn"</p><p>Ron was already half asleep. He didn't hear her, or her constant pleads to go back and make up with Hermione and Harry.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Ron vigorously shook awake the girl who was still asleep leaning on the trunk the next morning as the sun rose.</p><p>"Y/n!" He whisper yelled. She snapped her eyes open and moved her head to adjust.</p><p>"What?" She blinked at the boy who was storage faced in front of her.</p><p>"I want to go back." He hurried, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. "Now."</p><p>"Well alright" she huffed and patted off the dory from her jumper.</p><p>"It's this way, right?" He added, pointing his now healed arm in the direction they came from last night. Y/n hummed as they trotted back.</p><p>After a few hours she grew impatient. "Look—Ron, we weren't walking for hours on end yesterday. Do you know where we are?" She sighed while breaking away more brush for her to walk through.</p><p>"I'm sure we should be there" he looked down  at his feet, "I'm sure of it"</p><p>"Are you telling me, you don't know where the hell we are?" Y/n breathed heavily while trying to compose herself.</p><p>Ron opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but didn't. He scratched the nook of his neck.</p><p>"You complete dumbass Ronald!" Y/n shouted while picking up a heave of dory and throwing it at him. "We are LOST in the FORREST and you don't know where we ARE?!" She shouted while chasing after him.</p><p>"It was an honest mistake, really" he tried calming her down. "Really y/n"</p><p>"A mistake! Really Ronald!" She huffed. "You're lucky I'm not trying to Kill you right now!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So what?" She flung her hands to her side.</p><p>"Where do we go?"</p><p>"You're asking me? Me?" She tempered up again. "I should be asking you!"</p><p>"This way." He appointed to a deep cluster of trees and started breaking a path through. Y/n stood In shock as she watched Ron push through the trees. But she followed slowly.</p><p>"Are you going to hurry up?" He nervously chuckled.</p><p>"Watch your mouth Ronald."</p><p>• • •</p><p>"See? I told you I knew where we were going!" Ron exclaimed as he nudged Y/n's arm.</p><p>"Ron" she breathed and let her coat fall from her arm after the exhaustion walk. Her coat fell to the ground. "We were here an hour ago"</p><p>Ron's facade fell as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry"</p><p>"It's—it's fine. It's fine. Just...I'll lead the way. Maybe then we'll get somewhere." Y/n huffed as she kneeled down to retrieve her jacket from the ground.</p><p>She spun around and turned in the other direction while Ron followed.</p><p>After hours of walking. Hours of sweating. And wanting to give up. They heard something. Something...like a voice.</p><p>"What is that?" Ron asked spooked by the sound.</p><p>"Through the trees" Y/n whispered as she broke through brush, she peaked her eye through a hole and looked. It was a voice. Because they were in the outskirts of a small, small, village.</p><p>"Ron!" She called excitedly to the red headed boy. "Look!"</p><p>"Bloody hell." He muttered while pulling away branches. "You did it, you found our way"</p><p>"Only...I don't recognize this village, we must be somewhere way outside of London." She said in a know-it-all tone and stepped through. She brushed off her jumper for any dust and collectives and waited for Ron to climb through the trees. The village had a few run down buildings. And old pub, a few little houses, and what looked like a shop of a sort. Y/n smiled as the two jogged down the small slope and stood on the gravel trail.</p><p>"So now what do we do?" The wealsey boy asked.</p><p>Y/n shrugged. "Ask for help I guess" she looked over her shoulder to the boy.</p><p>"Are you—are you mad? Everyone's looking for us. Nobody's going to help us-"</p><p>"They're looking for Harry. That's who they want. And besides...this village is pretty secluded, I'm sure nobody would turn us in even if they wanted to. Nobody would get here in time to catch us. It would be a waste of energy." She babbled while Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the pub.</p><p>When they entered, a brisk mouldy whiff caught their noses. It smelled like dry and foul pumpkin pasties that were laying in the heat all day. The old man that worked at the counter immediately noticed them. He was stubby and had a lazy eye, but looked incredibly nice. He also looked as if he hadn't seen customers in ages.</p><p>"Oh my— oh my Merlin. What are you two youngsters doing all alone? Why are you here? Where have you come from? Do you need help-"</p><p>Those weren't the responses the two teens wished to hear. Almost as if the rambling concerned man didn't want them here.</p><p>"Sir" y/n stiffened. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Oh— why yes of course. But are you. I haven't had people enter my pub in years. Are you two sure you're alright?" He blinked back and forth to Ron and Y/n.</p><p>"A drink would be nice" Ron added.</p><p>"A drink? Are you sure you don't want anything else?" He asked.</p><p>"No. I'm fine." Ron shrugged as he pulled up a stool as plopped down at it. Y/n took the wobbly one next to Ron while the man scurried behind the counter and fixed them drinks.</p><p>"May I ask something?" Y/n piped up nicely to the man pushing a cold glass of whiskey to her and Ron each. "Why haven't you had costumers for so long?"</p><p>"...Well," the man started and wiped his hands on a ragged towel. "Ever since you-know-who disappeared that night back in 1981, everyone within a radius of miles beyond miles here we scared to leave their houses. Scared to go to work. Scared to live. So all the jobs shut down. Leaving almost everyone out of work. Anyone in their right minds were saving their last galleons for food and water now that they didn't have work. So nobody came to waste their precious earnings in my pub. I've considered shutting it down ever since... but this place has been here for generations in my family— so I couldn't must up the courage to do it. To close it for good." The man took a long breathe once he finished.</p><p>Both Ron and y/n looked as if they were to say something since their mouths opened, but they didn't.</p><p>"Do you two have a place to stay?" The pub owner asked curiously.</p><p>"No, not really."'Ron blurted as he cringed by the slight touch of whiskey to his mouth.</p><p>"Well you guys are more than welcome to stay here— until whenever you please... it'll give me company."'the wide eyed man had glowing eyes of hope. "Oh dear— is the whiskey to strong? More of a water type are you?"</p><p>• • •</p><p>It had been weeks. Weeks since the stumbled upon the nearly abandoned village and the owner of the pub welcomed them to stay for as long as they liked. Or— as long as they needed. Everyday the owner seemed to get happier having company, he'd make goat for breakfast and scones for lunch. Nobody really ate dinner though, it was more ignored, even by Ron. </p><p>"Reckon we'll ever find our way back to them?" Ron blurted out to Y/n. The keeper of the shop had already gone to bed for the night, leaving Ron and y/n downstairs.</p><p>"Maybe. Hopefully." She sighed, plopping down into a chair with a thin blanket. There were two arm chairs that her and Ron would sleep in every night. The keeper would always apologize it was the best he could do for them, but they seem it as more than enough. They were thankful for the kind man.</p><p>"And then the happy couple can live in harmony knowing we're ok." He grumbled. Y/n took an instant look at Ron with a death glare.</p><p>"Your still on that?" She fumed.</p><p>"Why not? It's not like they're trying to hide it."</p><p>"Oh bloody hell Weasley." Y/n exasperated and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I thought you'd be smarter than that."</p><p>"Than what?"</p><p>"To think Hermione and Harry are actually together." She rolled her eyes at her own comment.</p><p>"It's pretty obvious-"</p><p>"Oh my Merlin!" She hissed. Y/n moved up in her seat and pulled the blanket closer to her chest. "Ron, those two are closer than conjoined twins. They love each other, but in a friend way, I highly doubt they would even think about liking one another like that."</p><p>Ron stared at her, but still not convinced. "Don't let them surprise you"</p><p>"Ron, why do you think 'Mione went to crazy over you and lavender? Because she wanted it to be her. Because she loves you Ron." Y/n huffed.</p><p>Ron nibbled on the inside of his cheek and twiddled his fingers while slowly stepping towards his chair. "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah,'oh'" she mocked.</p><p>It had been silent between the two, each huddling for warmth as cool wisps of air broken through the cracked boards of the shack. The whistling trees just outside the door.</p><p>Thud.</p><p>Thud. Thud.</p><p>"Ron?" Y/n whispered cautiously. "What is that?" She eyed the door to the pub where the noises were coming from.</p><p>"I—don't know. Let me look." He tossed off the throw blanket and carpet tot he door as Y/n got to her feet.</p><p>Ron eyed the crack in the door.</p><p>And then he saw it.</p><p>Snatchers.</p><p>"Y/n!" Ron rushed and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the door and out to the back. "We need to go"</p><p>"Ron! Ron!" She whisper yelled as she ran with him. "What is it! What was it? Who-"</p><p>"Snatchers, they found us. We need to leave-"</p><p>"There you are, pretties." A nasty voice startled the both of them as the jolted back. A man, dressed in a shade of purple coat and wild hair (probably from the wind).</p><p>Y/n recognized who he was immediately. Almost—too immediately. Scabior. Her father talked of him.</p><p>"Ron, run!" She rushed and pushed him to the door. Both of them were hit in the face with the cold winter wind and a sudden blizzard. The two runaways ran against the blizzard with a rough few snatchers chasing them.</p><p>They reached the forest. The snow died down as the kept jogging over branches until they realized there wasn't a lead behind them.</p><p>Y/n stopped and hunched over to rub her arms for warmth, she had left her jacket of her chair and it was too risky to go back. Ron was checking his pockets while panting.</p><p>"Are you alright?" His face scrunched. He soon realized what she was doing, and gave her his jacket. "Here." He muttered shyly.</p><p>"Thanks." She smiled gratefully and put on the baggy jacket.</p><p>"It's for making me realize what a git I was." He held his head to the ground in shame. "If I would have realized sooner, we wouldn't be in this situation."</p><p>"You're right"</p><p>"Happy Christmas"</p><p>"Happy Christmas" y/n swung her arm over Ron's shoulder and leaned her head on his arm as they walked the forest, constantly checking for any snatchers sneaking up on them.</p><p>• • •</p><p>"Hey..." Ron yawned as their pace slowed down and they were dragging their feet against the thin layer of snow on the ground. "What's that sound?"</p><p>"What sound-" then Y/n heard it. It was like a whisper.</p><p>"It sounds like— like Hermione's name!" Ron joyed as he stopped to listen to the voice. He frowned, Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the Dimliminator Dumbledore had left him. And it was indeed whispering.</p><p>A sudden blue light bounced out of it, and flew.</p><p>"Let's follow it" Ron beamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. 7-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrative;</p><p>The two teens almost ran the entire time they followed the zooming orb of light. For hours they ran without barley a break. In the cold. In the dark.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Y/n jogged next to Ron.</p><p>Before Ron could answer the blue light faded away. Y/n stood there next to Ron catching her breathe. "What—where the hell did it go?"</p><p>Ron put a finger to her lips to indicate her to stop talking. "Shh. Do you hear that? It sounds like...water" y/n rolled her eyes as she followed Ron a few more steps through the dark bushes.</p><p>They both stopped at a frozen over pond sized lake. With a hole in the middle.</p><p>"Y/n." Ron warned as she stepped into the ice.</p><p>"It's solid"</p><p>She crept closer to the hole when she seen a pile of clothes near a tree trunk. Y/n kneeled down on her knees to look into the hole. She used her hands to wipe frost away so she could see through it.</p><p>"Harry!" Y/n yelled and turned to Ron. "It's Harry!"</p><p>Ron came closer to the ice unsure while she took drastic measures. "Ron I'm going in" she panicked while she kicked off her shoes. Y/n plummeted herself into the bone freezing water and swam to Harry. Her hand was holding along the outside of the hole while she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the surface.</p><p>"...Hermione?" Harry coughed as he propped himself on an elbow.</p><p>"Are — you — mental?" Y/n gasped for air.</p><p>"Y/n ? Ron?"</p><p>"Yes Harry— it's Ron and I-"</p><p>"Where's the sword?" Harry rushed as he put his glasses on. "Where is it?" Y/n squinted at him with a puzzled look and a shiny sword caught her eye through the ice. Laying in the water.</p><p>"I'll get it." She sighed and dove back into the water for a split second to grasp the sword of Gryffindor.<br/>She gasped once again as she surfaced the water with the sword in hand. Harry assisted her out.</p><p>"We have to kill it." Harry spoke softly. " I have to speak to open it. Then you kill it." He gestured tot he sword.</p><p>"I'm not a Gryffindor..." she whispered.</p><p>"You still have the sword, do you not?" Harry turned his back to her and set the locket on a fallen over log. Y/n turned to Ron but he looked away.</p><p>"How do I-"</p><p>"Just strike the locket with the sword."</p><p>Y/n nodded lowly as Ron ducked behind the log. Harry stood next to the locket while y/n held the sword in her hands.</p><p>"Ready?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Mhm"</p><p>Harry mumbled in inaudible language when the locket sprung open. A black gust of smoke exhaled from it and bubbled around the air.</p><p>Harry and Ron were hiding behind the log yelling at her to strike the locket.</p><p>When she seen it.</p><p>Draco.</p><p>He was in the smoke. He was holding his wand up to someone's neck, threatening to kill them. The face wasn't recognizable until she noticed it was her. Y/n blinked away tears and swung the sword at the locket. The smoke faded and the locket shook twice before falling flat on the log.</p><p>Harry and Ron confronted her the way back to the tent while Ron held the sword.</p><p>• • •</p><p>"Hermione!" Harry called out to the tent which was set up between two trees. "Come out here for a second."</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Hermione moves a strand of hair from her face and behind her ear as she stepped out of the tent.</p><p>Harry looked at both Y/n and Ron while Hermione came closer. He was going to let her figure this once out on her own.</p><p>"Hey." Ron sheepishly grinned.</p><p>Y/n smiled at hermione and Hermione smiled back, welcoming her best friend back. But Hermione turned to Ron.</p><p>And she hit him. Hermione aggressively swung a bag at him and threw loose leaves at the boy. "You — complete — arse —Ronald Wealsey! You come back here after weeks and you say hey? You crawl back here after possibly risking Y/n's life and you say hey?" Hermione huffed. "Where's my wand Harry?"</p><p>"I—I don't have it."</p><p>"Harry Potter you give me my wand!" Hermione backed Harry up against a tree.</p><p>"Why does he have your wand?" Ron asked while tilting his head to the side.</p><p>"It doesn't matter why he has my wand." Hermione flipped her head back to Ron as her hair blew over her face. "What is that?" Hermione's face changed while she seen the sword in Ron's hand. And y/n holding the slytherin locket in her hand. "You broke it?"</p><p>Ron nodded to Y/n.</p><p>"And why do you just so happen to have the sword of Gryffindor?" Hermione crossed her arms I've there chest.</p><p>"It's a long story..." Harry started and placed a hand on her shoulder, cautiously coming from behind. "Let's talk inside, yeah? It's a bit cold out and Y/n and I— well..." Harry gestured to the wet clothes both of them wore.</p><p>"Of course" Hermione huffed and strutted to the tent where she held the flap open for the others.</p><p>• • •</p><p>"It's a shame." Hermione lowered her head to the ground as she fixed her friend a hot cup of tea. Y/n had gotten out of the soggy and cold clothes and into warm ones of Hermione's. "I really liked that jacket on you" she sipped her tea casually.</p><p>"At least we weren't killed, 'Mione." Y/n folded her fingers together neatly on the table.</p><p>"What's going on in there?" Hermione snapped to the corner and a flap to which Ron and Harry were talking behind, catching up on the last few weeks. "I heard something..."</p><p>"Nothing" Ron immediately responded. "Everything's fine."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her tea, she peaked over the brim as she sipped it and watched her friend. "I'm just glad your ok." She sighed and plummeted down on the bench across from her, spilling a drop of camomile tea. "And for going with Ron, we would probably be dead right now."</p><p>Y/n silently nodded and slid the glass of tea closer to her, where the steam was warming her hands by the minute.</p><p>Hermione's eyes flashed with something Y/n had only seem a few times when she really had a good idea. Hermione placed her cup on the table and leaded y/n to where the boys were.</p><p>"I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood." She spoke softly.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"It's the mark" Hermione placed a sighted letter in front of Harry. He examined it quickly before eyeing her questioning. "It's there again. I need to speak with him."</p><p>• • •</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. 7-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrative:</p><p>The four arrived after apparating in the middle of a field. With a small run down house with bushes along the sides. Y/n and her three friends trudged up the hill and before they could reach the door... a man opened up the door and looked at them all frightened.</p><p>"Who are you?" He turned to Hermione. "What do you want?" The man with long hair like his daughter have them all the same look before fixing his gaze for a few seconds to focus on the one trying to speak.</p><p>"Hello mr lovegood. I'm Harry Potter, we met a few months back?" Harry introduced and stepped forwards while the man stepped back. "Would it be ok if we came in? I promise it won't be long, sir."</p><p>Mr Lovegood hesitated before gracefully allowing the teens to walk into the lovegood residence. They walked straight Into the kitchen where clutter was placed everywhere but Y/n knew the lovegoods, so it probably revolves around aura(as Luna would say)</p><p>"So what brings you here, mr potter?" Xenophilius asked the boy as he prepped tea with a shaky hand.</p><p>"Well, sir, we need some help."</p><p>"Ah, help." He sighed. "I see, let's take a seat in the other room, shall we? Enjoy our tea?" Mr lovegood seemed to disregard Harry's response and carried a wooden tray stacked with tea cups and a scolding hot kettle of tea to the twinning room.</p><p>Y/n nervously sat next to Ron in a wobbly chair while Luna's dad handed out cups of tea.</p><p>"Now, what can I help you with mr potter?" Xenophilius retorts as he places down a cup of tea.</p><p>Harry glanced nervously at his three friends, unsure if he should ask mr lovegood what he really needs. "Well, sir, you were wearing something around your neck at the wedding. A symbol..."</p><p>Mr lovegood wastes no time before reaching into his short and pulling out the necklace. It held the same picture Hermione had showed Y/n in the book.</p><p>"Yes! Exactly!" Harry beamed, "but sir, what is it? What does it mean-"</p><p>"What does it mean?" Xenophilius furrowed his brows and looked surprised at Harry. "Well it's the symbol of the deathly hallows of course."</p><p>"The what?" All but Y/n responded. She, herself was awfully shocked when she heard none of her fitness had heard of the deathly hallows. She remembers her mother reading the story to her when she was little.</p><p>"The deathly hallows." Y/n blurted to her dumbfounded friends. "Haven't any of you heard of the three brothers?" She rose a brow.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Harry responded no. Although it was quite obvious, he had grown up in a very strict muggle household. Hermione probably only knew because she's a bookworm and knows more than any of them combined.</p><p>"It's in here" Hermione muttered as she pulled a ratted book from her beaded bag. She flipped furiously to the middle of the book, where she landed her finger on the title.</p><p>"Why don't you read it aloud?" Suggested mr lovegood, "for those who haven't heard the tale." He sipped his tea.</p><p>Hermione sucked in a deep breathe before she read the story.</p><p>• • •</p><p>"There you are" lovegood strived. "The three deathly hallows.</p><p>By now y/n's tea had gone cold from the story telling, but she didn't mind. There were loose tea leaves floating around in it anyway.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't really understand" Hermione mumbled, she was disappointed in herself for not instantly catching onto the knowledge; like she usually had.</p><p>Mr lovegood looked around at the cluttered scenery, books were scattered in almost every direction but yet he still managed to find a loose sheet of parchment and a quill. He hurried over to the kids and got to work.</p><p>"The elder wand..." he drew a straight line. "The resurrection stone..." he drew a circle around the line. "And the cloak of invisibility..." he finished he wrapping the two shapes in a triangle. Instantly forming the symbol hanging around his neck. "Together they make the deathly hallows"</p><p>Hermione held the book in her hand, before putting it in her seemingly endless bag. "Can you hold this for me, y/n? Only for a minute"</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>"Oh dear, the teas gone cold," xenophilius exhaled and shivered as he picked up the kettle "I'll be right back, if you'd excuse me" mr lovegood scurried out of the room and into the kitchen.</p><p>"Let's get out of here" Ron trembled slightly, looking over at Harry. "I'm not drinking anymore of that stuff"</p><p>The four all sneak to the kitchen where mr lovegood is tilting the kettle to the teacups. Only, no water seems to be coming out of it...good thing too, his hands were shaking so much; the water would have went everywhere.</p><p>"Thank you sir," Hermione spoke.</p><p>"You forgot the water" Ron fully pointed out, waving his finger at the cups.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The water" Ron sighed again,leaning his body weight against his hip. "You forgot the water"</p><p>"Oh," my lovegood glances down at the cups. "I guess I did."</p><p>"No matter, sir" Hermione gently spoke, stepping closer to the frazzled man. "We should get going anyway-"</p><p>"No!" Lovegood snapped, slamming the iron kettle on the table and rushing to the door. He held his arms out to block them. "Your not leaving, your my only hope. They were angry, you see, about what I was writing in the quibbler. They took her." The man shook.</p><p>"Who took her sir?"</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? You-know-who...Voldemort"</p><p>Harry picked up a book from the table nearby as Ron yelled with a shatter of glass behind them. Y/n whipped her head around and seen men with black masks flying brooms invading the house.</p><p>"Guys! Take my hand!" Hermione yelled as they all ran towards each other while blasts of light from<br/>Death eater Wands were scoring the air. Y/n grinned Hermione's hand as they twisted and turned through the apparition process.</p><p>They landed on a hard grassy ground with lots of leaves. They weren't where they usually were.</p><p>"We have to go back" y/n panicked while running a hand though her frazzled hair. "We can't leave him there. He'll get hurt. Harry we have to go bac-" she pleaded but they weren't enough.</p><p>"They kidnapped her because he supported me. We can't go back" Harry softly replied.</p><p>"I'll work on the enchantments" Ron grumbled.</p><p>Suddenly Ron stopped. So did Hermione.</p><p>"Hello, beautiful" it was the same guy from the pub that night that y/n and Ron encountered the snatchers. Scabior was smiling wickedly as other gathered behind him.</p><p>Before anything else could be said, all four of them dashed backwards as the death eaters followed. They ran through tree branches and stepped over logs to run away.</p><p>Y/n was breathing heavily as she pushed past a tree, no longer able to see the trio. She panicked as Scabior kept a close lead on her. Y/n heard Hermione yell from over a hill, but she couldn't risk running to their aid.</p><p>As she was focussed on the hill, y/n stumbled on a fallen tree trunk buried in leaves, she fell on her knees. Y/n tried to stand up quickly but Scabior shot her down with his wand, keeping her in place.</p><p>He knelt down to her eye level as she sat on the ground panting heavily. He twirled his wand In his fingers, eyeing her curiously. "I've caught you" he snarled.</p><p>Scabior took one last look at the girl, tilting his head to the side as if pondering something.</p><p>"Hey..." he came to conclusion. "I know you. Your the little girlfriend"</p><p>"I know just what to do with you" he smiled once again and roughly snatched her by her arm, apparating them to somewhere Y/n didn't know where.</p><p>• • •</p><p>As soon as they landed, Y/n knew where she was. Although she'd never been there before, the gloomy and dark outside couldn't fool anyone.</p><p>Y/n, was indeed, at Malfoy manor.</p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange came lurking up to the gate with a sinister and evil grin plastered on her psycho demeanour.</p><p>Scabior shoved Y/n closer to the shell gate where bellatrix on the other side dully looked at the girl, her mouth dropped slightly as she poked her curved wand through a gap in the metal and picked up her chin. Bellatrix examined her face,</p><p>"Who is the girl?" She seethed, pulling her wand from y/n's neck and putting it to her side.</p><p>"Miss Y/n Draunklyn"</p><p>Bellatrix crookedly smiled and next thing y/n knew, she was walking towards the entrance of the manor.</p><p>And even worse yet. She still had Hermione's back right in the grin of her hand.</p><p>• • •</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. 7-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrative </p><p>Y/n paused when she appeared in the dark and cold living room of the manor. The trio was held hostage by some snatchers and Harry, out of the three of them, was being interrogated to see if he was the real Harry Potter.</p><p>Ron and Hermione were being held closely against a wall and bellatrix was standing behind Harry, holding a strand of hair from his face.</p><p>Lucius and narcissa Malfoy; y/n hadn't properly met the couple before, but this sure wasn't how she'd imagined it when her and Draco were younger.</p><p>And at last.</p><p>The one she dreaded to glance at.</p><p>Was the blonde Malfoy heir, kneeled down at Harry's eye level, trembling at his aunt yelled at him and Harry stared blankly into his face.</p><p>"I've got another one" Scabior jeered, pushing y/n forward but still holding her by her elbows. He had seized the bag when she came in.</p><p>Everyone turned to face her: the death eaters gave taunting looks, the trio stared solemnly at her, Lucius and narcissa had gave puzzled looks to each other but also, they looked disappointed at her. And Draco looked distraught to see her hair messy from the constant running and hiding along with the grass stains on her knees from falling. He also looked upset because, well, their history with each other.</p><p>"We'll look who we have here" bellatrix cackled as she teetered on her feet stepping forward.</p><p>Everyone paused to look at her. Except bellatrix found a new thing to look at, the bag. "What's that?" She asked, pointing one of her scabbed fingers at Scabior.</p><p>"It came with the girl, I found it, reckon it's mine now." Scabior boasted while rocking back and forth on his heels. Lestrange used her wand to grab the bag, now holding it in her grasp.</p><p>"Let me see" she snarled.</p><p>And then Y/n's heart dropped. Bellatrix Lestrange, torturous villain, former prisoner of Azkaban, was now holding the sword of Gryffindor in her hand. Smirking widely but also very timid. "Where'd you get this?" She yelped.</p><p>Scabior grinned from behind Y/n. Bellatrix whipped her lead around, sending all the death eaters plummeting to the ground forcefully. I robe flung past Y/n's head and wrapped around Scabiors neck, bringing him to the ground. Y/n continued to stand and look away from the man choking on the ground.</p><p>"Get up!" Bellatrix ordered as the man stumbled to his feet.</p><p>"Put the boys in the cellar!" She cackled again, she forcefully grabbed Ron's collar and pushed him toward Narcissa as she herded Ron and Harry to a staircase, wormtail coming up it and collecting the boys.</p><p>"I want to have a conversation... girl to girl!" Bellatrix steamed into Y/n and Hermione's faces as both of them were pushed up against a wall. The bag belonged to Hermione, but what bellatrix cared about most was... how'd she get the sword?</p><p>Bellatrix grabbed y/n by the wrist and pulled her forward leaving Hermione shaking against the wall. "'Mione" she whimpered but nobody heard. </p><p> </p><p>The boys were thrown into the cellar, both stumbling back onto their feet. "We can't leave them up there!" Ron protested, grabbing the gate and pulling on it.</p><p>"Ron" Harry called through a whisper yell. "Look"</p><p>A shadow craft from around the corner, short, with long hair.</p><p>"Luna?" Both boys said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Tw: blood. Yk, Hermione (y/n torturing)</p><p>Y/n laid on her back with bellatrix breathing heavily over her. Y/n was breathing heavily herself, frightened as the woman with decaying teeth and matted hair came closer to her face. "What else did you take from my vault!" She yelled.</p><p>"I-I didn't take— anything" y/n whimpered between staggered breathes. "I didn't take anything. I didn't t-take anything-"</p><p>Bellatrix snapped and pulled a dagger out from her sleeve, holding the girls arm down furiously and pressing the tip against her flesh. "What else did You TAKE FROM MT VAULT!" Bellatrix yelled again, dipping the blade into her skin, just before breaking point.</p><p>Hermione stood trembling against the cold stone wall while narcissa stood guard of the girl. Draco on the other hand, flinched every time Bellatrix Lestrange yelled or threatened y/n.</p><p>Bella aggressively devilled the dagger into y/n's arm and swiped it down, spreading her flesh open and tender. Blood oozing out form the side as she let out an ear deafening scream. She hollered as loud as her vocals would let her as the skin stung from being ripped open.</p><p>Y/n continued shrieking and kicking her legs under bellatrix's grasp as she used the dagger to peel her skin so she could examine the deep wound.</p><p>Years were streaming down her face without even knowing, too focussed on the excruciating pain following her arm.</p><p>Bellatrix left y/n bleeding slowly and agonizing on the floor as she met to go talk to a goblin. Y/n couldn't see through her eyes blurred with tears.</p><p>Her eyes her stuck on one clean spot on the floor, where she used it to blink away the pain on her arm.</p><p>"Expelliamus" she heard, but didn't bother to look up. She heard banging and crashing, but didn't bother. That is until, bellatrix grabbed her up by her arm (the sore one) and pulled her to her feet. Where she placed the same, blood stained dagger to her throat.</p><p>Everyone stopped as they seen her held by Lestrange. Even Draco Malfoy:</p><p>"Well well well" bellatrix seethed. "Look who we have here." She stepped forwards keeping y/n in her grasp, the dagger pressing into her skin.</p><p>"It's Harry Potter, all shiny and new." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Call him" she smirked.</p><p>Call...him.</p><p>Y/n rehearsed it in her head before realizing she meant. You-know-who.</p><p>Draco looked over at the girl, frowning as his aunt held her at death point. His heart ached for her.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, a sinister grin plastered on his face as he reached for the hem of his sleeve, pulling it up and revealing another layer. He pulled up that one too, to reveal the nasty, black dark mark tattooed on his forearm.</p><p>Everyone was focussed on him, and not the creaking from above, one last tear shed from y/n as she invested the chandelier. A small grey figure was working on it, loosening the screws. Soon bellatrix noticed.</p><p>Bellatrix moved away screaming as the chandelier came crashing down onto the he marble floor, y/n scrambled towards Harry so me he was the closest. Harry grabbed her and pulled her more to her feet, moving hair out of her face.</p><p>All four teens,Dobby, and the goblin stood against a pillar.</p><p>"Stupid elf! You could have killed me!" Bellatrix yelled from across the room while wandless.</p><p>"Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure!"</p><p>Then the apparated away from Malfoy manor, leaving glass on the floor and belongings destroyed. The young Malfoy boy frowned. </p><p>Y/n landed on a squishy like surface, her clothes feeling slightly damp and she lifted her body. Y/n was laying in wet sand, her arm bleeding into the sand crystals.</p><p>"...Harry?" She squinted, propping herself up as Harry held Dobby in his hands. Hermione rushed over to y/n and huffed her while Harry cried. Y/n also spotted Luna, closing the elves eyes.</p><p>• • •</p><p>"You should heal, now. It's all cleaned up." Fleur smiled as she slid a cup of hot tea to y/n. She grabbed it with her other hand and sipped it.</p><p>"Thank you." She smiled. Luna sat next to y/n, she had helped Fleur clean up her wound, which Fleur had no great experience with, but she did a great job.</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>Y/n shakily drank her tea, while Fleur went to attend to her husband upstairs with the trio. </p><p>"Y/n?" Hermione softly called from behind her, y/n got up and followed her friend.</p><p>Around the corner appeared to be Harry and Ron, gloomily looking down at the ground. "Y/n, we think it's best for you to go back to the castle with Luna, while we go looking for the rest. Your clearly hurt and we can't risk it." Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder, "and you've done great, really."</p><p>And y/n wanted to go back to hogwarts, the hogwarts she knew. Not the one where Snape was headmaster, not the one without the trio, not the one without Draco, and certainly not the one where she has to bare Theodore every day after leaving him.</p><p>"Alright" she grimaced. "I'll go" </p><p>• • •</p><p>"Ready you two?" Bill and Fleur were standing outside while y/n and Luna made sure they had their things, they were about to leave. The trio already left.</p><p>"Mhm" Luna chimed and grabbed y/n's wrist, "we're ready." Before y/n knew it she was whipping though the air again, landing outside the hogwarts grounds since you can't apparate into it.</p><p>"Get ready for a long walk" Luna smiled and started skipping her way. </p><p>• • •</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. 7-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n Draunklyn</p><p>It's been a few hours since I've been back at hogwarts. It's been a long few hours, but it's been good. I suppose.</p><p>The very second Luna and I got here she brought me to the room of requirement so nobody seen me, it doesn't matter so much the others; but me, being with the wanted trio the whole year doesn't exactly look good.</p><p>When I got here I was greeted by nearly every Gryffindor and a few ravenclaw students. Neville was <br/>glad to know I was okay, and living. I showed him my arm when Luna said it was time to change my bandages, and it seemed to hurt more the longer I was injured. He wasn't too happy to find out Bellatrix Lestrange did it but he soon forgot it all together.</p><p>Ginny was happy to see me too, I told her about Ron and his break through whole camping and she told me I should have slapped him.</p><p>And ever since I've spent most of my time here talking with Luna, neville, and Seamus.</p><p>"I've got to go" Neville whispered as he got up from the hammock. "I'll be back"</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked softly, moving my chess player so I got Seamus' bishop.</p><p>"No, no it's fine."</p><p>• • •</p><p>Neville came back about an hour later, opening the painting over the mantle. "Look everyone, I've got a surprise you for."</p><p>"Not anymore of Aberforths cooking, I hope" Seamus groaned, resting the side of his face in his palm. "I'd be surprised if we can digest it"</p><p>I couldn't see what Neville was doing, but he opened up the rest of the painting and showed Harry,Ron, and Hermione.</p><p>"Blimey"</p><p>"It's Harry!"</p><p>"Bloody hell"</p><p>Neville climbed down the left as the trio followed. "Get the word out to Remus and the others that Harry's back." Neville told Seamus.</p><p>"We need to find something, here in the castle" Harry says clapping his hands together, Hermione stood next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "It could help us deafest you-know-who"</p><p>"What is is?"</p><p>"We don't know."</p><p>"Where is it?" I ask lightly, resting my head on 'Miones shoulder.</p><p>"We don't know that either" Harry shuffles his feet in his spot. "I think it might have something to do with Ravenclaw. It would be small, easily concealed..." Harry trails off.</p><p>"There's rowena Ravenclaws lost diadem" Luna spoke angel-like. Stepping forward in the crowd of students. Everyone looks dumbfounded, as if they don't know what it is. "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anybody heard of it? It's quite famous."</p><p>"Yes, but Luna, it's lost." Cho said to Luna.</p><p>"...Harry." I spot ginny push through a few students with her fire red hair.</p><p>"Hello there" Harry jesters back.</p><p>"Six moths she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm a Frankie first year. I'm her brother." Ron grumbled from behind Harry.</p><p>"Got loads of those, there's only one Harry"</p><p>"Shut up Seamus"</p><p>Ginny narrowed her eyes at us all, looking around. "Snape knows. He knows Harry's been spotted in Hogsmeade."</p><p>• • •</p><p>"...now then. If anyone has knowledge on mr. potters movements I advise them to step forward" Snape snarled to us after giving a horrid speech about Harry. "Now."</p><p>I was standing in the middle of the row, Harry next to Colin Creevey, who was next to me. Even if I wasn't in Gryffindor, I can't chance going to slytherin. And I can't chance the whole school seeing me.</p><p>"I think I can help you with that." Harry began, stepping out from the line. "It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster." Harry was now facing headmaster Snape— face to face. "I'm afraid it's rather extensive"</p><p>Harry breathes heavily as the order walks through the doors, I walk up beside Harry, standing my ground— while wearing a Gryffindor robe.</p><p>"How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him." Snape drew his wand to Harry, mcgonagall pushing past Harry and I— shoving us back a little and taking hers out as well. They duel. Mcgonagall wins, sending Snape crashing out one of the windows.</p><p>Harry and I exchange worried looks as a slow rumble fills the room. Screams burst from the crowds and then...</p><p>"I know that many of you will want to fight.some of you may even think this wise. But this is folly. I wish you no harm. I have great respect for the students at hogwarts. I was once one myself, after all. I ask for but one thing and if granted no magical blood shall he spilt... give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded.</p><p>I glance over at Harry, trembling as he looks furious by Voldemort's lies.</p><p>"Potters there! Someone grab him!" A familiar high pitched voice tornadoes through the hall, pointing a finger at Harry. Pansy Parkinson. I lunge towards her,furious. Harry grabs my arm and pulls me back, and that when he sees me. For the first time in Almost a year I see Theo.</p><p>His eyes twinkle with tears and his jaw is clenched as he pulls Pansy back from a fight.</p><p>"Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!" Filch comes wobbling into the hall holding a lantern. His teeth clattering with each hobble.</p><p>"They're supposed to be out of bed!" Mcgonagall lectures.</p><p>"Oh, sorry ma'am."</p><p>"As it turns out, mr Filch, your arrival is most needed. Please escort ms Parkinson and the rest of slytherin house to the dungeons." I look over at Theo one more time as he rolls his eyes at Pansy, brushing her arm off his and walking with Blaise. He doesn't look back at me, but I'm sure I caught Blaise's eye because he opens his mouth to start but Theodore pushes him out of the hall angrily.</p><p>I gather with the rest of the order as we exit the hall in a rush to get started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. 7-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrative</p><p>Y/n first instinct was to go outside, to help with the protection of the castles. Which she did, she casted protective shield charms with the professors at hogwarts, which illuminated a blue light from her wand, creating a shell around the castle grounds.</p><p>Then, she made her way carefully back into the castle to go find Harry on his search for the diadem. Y/n passed by many panicked students all circling around the school; mostly third years and under who didn't have a clue what they were supposed to help with due to lack of knowledge from being so young.</p><p>"Harry!" She yelled, reaching the top of a staircase in hopes he'd hear her. "Harry Potter!" She yelled again, but it was no use.</p><p>Then when she realized she was on the seventh and all so familiar floor with many staggered memories of it all, she seen the raven haired boy pass a corner and step forward into the familiar set of double doors which broke apart from the wall.</p><p>The room of requirement.</p><p>"Harry!" She shouted from afar, jogging to the door and stepping over rubble and fallen stones. When she reached the doors, they had sealed once again. So she manifested them open— to which the stones broke apart creating a slight dust cloud.</p><p>"Harry!" She echoed through the eerie room while culling her mouth with her hands. "Harry where are you?"</p><p>"Y/n?" I distant voice replied to her, peering behind a stack of chairs. It was Harry, swallowing thickly. "Why are you— ...what?" He stuttered.</p><p>"I've come to help." She grinned, showing her teeth. "Where do we look."</p><p>"Hold on" Harry put a finger to her lips, motioning her to stop, both stopped on their footsteps. "I hear it."</p><p>Harry reached forward to a table covered with knick knacks and brushed off a cloth to reveal a leather black box. He blew a line across it to wisp away the layer of thin dust. Harry flipped the flap open and revealed a blue sparkling diadem.</p><p>"That's it! Harry, there's the horcrux!" Y/n cheered.</p><p>"What's that?" Harry paused immediately, looking around and ignoring y/n; still holding the diadem in his hands. Harry flinched. "Y/n, go hide someone's coming"</p><p>"Why do I need to-"</p><p>"Go." Harry commanded, "leave."</p><p>Y/n looked around and darted for a clearing of trinkets and chairs; except she didn't leave, she stayed listening around the corner, keeping her ear pressed against a hard surface as she heard the footsteps getting closer and her heart beating rapidly in her chest.</p><p>"Well, well, what brings you here, potter?" A familiar voice rang through her ears, it was Draco. And as much as she wanted to jump from around the corner, Harry said she couldn't.</p><p>"I could ask you the same." Harry blankly responded.</p><p>"You have something of mine. I'd like it back." Draco snarled.</p><p>"What's wrong with the one you've got?" Said Harry.</p><p>"It's my mother's. It's powerful...but it's...not the same." Draco paused. "Know what I mean?"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p>"Give me my wand."</p><p>"No. I don't think so." Harry remarked.</p><p>Y/n heard whispers but they were to faint to identify, someone must be with Draco. "Cruci-"</p><p>"Expelliarmus!" Y/n heard Hermione shout over the voice as she heard a clang of a wand hitting the floor.  Y/n peered from the corner and Hermione saw her, shocked. Draco was already gone and Ron was running after them.</p><p>"Where'd you come from?" Hermione asked as Harry jumped down from a pile of chairs and retrieved the diadem.</p><p>"No time for questions. We need to find Ron and get the hell out of here!"</p><p>And almost as if on cue, Ron came running from where he ran off. "Notts set the bloody place on fire!" He shrieked, grabbing Hermione's arm as he ran past. Y/n froze. Harry had to pull her as they ran away from the raging flames.</p><p>"Take one!" Harry threw a broomstick to each one of them, they were leaning against a wall as the flames were blocked by a spell. "Hurry!"</p><p>"C'mon! This way!" Hermione yelled as the flew into the hazed air.</p><p>But something else caught y/n's eye. All three of her slytherin friends, Draco, Blaise and Theo were climbing a pile of tables to escape the fire.</p><p>"We have to help them!" She pleaded to Harry who was flying alongside her. He nodded and turned around.</p><p>"If we die for them Harry I'm gonna kill you!" Ron yelled.</p><p>Y/n reached out for Theodore as Harry had already secured Malfoy on his broom, Ron had Blaise. "Theo hold on." She whispered as he gripped her hand. She pulled him onto the broom and set of with her friends. Theo hugged around her waist and buried his head in her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" He pleaded. "I'm really sorry"</p><p>Y/n flew between flames and exited the room of requirement as they all tumbled off their brooms, Theo grabbed y/n's hand in hopes she'd run with him as Draco and Blaise already ran off. "Go" she whispered, shrugging his hand off.</p><p>He hesitated before stumbling down the rock covered corridor and out of her vision. When she looked around, Ron us kicked the diadem I got he flaming room and the doors crashed closed.  Harry was leaning against a wall as he was trying to see where Voldemort was.</p><p>"I know where he is" </p><p>• • •</p><p>Y/n stayed behind fighting against the dark side as the trio went to the boathouse to find Voldemort. She teamed up with Neville and Ginny as they stood back to back fighting off death eaters, protecting each other.</p><p>Then they died off. They didn't fight back anymore, they retreated.</p><p>"What are they..." Ginny pondered, lowering her wand.</p><p>You have fought valiantly...but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled and wasted. I therefore command my forces to retreat.in their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity.treat your injured.</p><p>Harry Potter. I speak only to you now. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word  that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If, at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, I shall punish every man, woman, or child who tries to conceal me from you. </p><p> </p><p>There was a beating silence after the message had rung through everyone's ears, their heats beating miles a minute.</p><p>All three of the kids went inside the hall to treat the injured. Y/n worked on helping a second year girl with a slash in her arm from a death eater. "It's ok" she murmured to the girl. "It will only hurt for a second" she applied pressure to the wound as she wrapped it. Then she seen the trio enter the hall.</p><p>Ron ran off leaving Harry and Hermione standing confused. Hermione clued in and followed Ron. Then she seen it, she didn't see who but a Wesley laid across a stretcher. Y/n gasped and ran over the the scene where everyone was keeled over Fred Weasley. Lifeless.</p><p>Harry turned to leave, as exited the hall.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Y/n sat on a bare stairwell with Hermione and Ron, in dead silence the three teens didn't speak. Ron was still mourning the sudden loss of his older brother and Hermione was gazing off into space while focusing on a cleared spot on the stairs.</p><p>A kicking of a rock was heard above as all three snapped their necks to Harry walking down the steps.</p><p>"Where were you?" Hermione rose to her feet.</p><p>"We thought you had gone to the forest" Ron wiped his eye, "we thought you might be-"</p><p>"I'm going there now" Harry blurted out.</p><p>"Are you mad!" Ron clenched his fists, y/n stood next to Hermione on a step lower.</p><p>"It's meant to be..." Harry sighed. "There's a reason I can hear them, the Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while now. And I think you have too." Harry grimaced at Ron, Hermione and y/n.</p><p>"I'll go with you-" y/n laced her words with pleas.</p><p>"Kill the snake. Kill the snake then it's only him." Harry gulped. Y/n and Hermione hugged Harry, knowing it may be their last time to ever see him alive. Ron hugged him farewell too, wishing him luck.</p><p>Then, all three remained on the stairs as Harry trudged down to the entrance hall.</p><p>• • •</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. 7-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>"Let me help" I trembled as I helped lift rocks out of the way, fallen rubble from the stone walls. The sun is starting to show over the valleys, and no word from Harry.</p><p>Ginny came standing next to me grimly. I know it's hard for her right now, losing her brother, losing Harry. "It's going to be alright" I comfort her.</p><p>Ginny nods as we step outside to where Neville is looking around. He picks up the ratted sorting hat that happened to be laying underneath stones.</p><p>"Wait" Ginny breathes. "Who is that? Who's Hagrid holding?" She starts to panic, stepping closer to the bridge where we see a fairly large group approaching the school. More people, students, and teachers flood from the school and stand outside with us.</p><p>"Neville who is that." She hyperventilates and panics to us, Arthur comes standing next to her. We see Harry, limp in Hagrid's arms. "No...No!" Ginny screamed and ran forward, but Arthur caught her arm before she could run to the death eaters. I stay back with Neville.</p><p>"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled, holding his hands up on the air. "Stupid girl, you cry for that?"</p><p>"Harry Potter, is dead!" Voldemort boasted proudly, waving his hands higher in the air. Collecting evil laughs from his followers. And bellatrix cackling on a Boulder, I shiver at the sight of her.</p><p>"Now, is the time to declare yourself" he grinned, stepping closer.</p><p>"Draco!" A hiss from the crowd of death eaters appears, and Lucius and narcissa push though death eaters. "Come." He orders again. I look around desperately for Draco, but I can't see him.</p><p>"Draco don't be stupid-" Lucius grunts as he looks storage towards where I'm standing. I look behind me and my breathing stops to see Draco, beaten up and his lip quivering not far from me. </p><p>"Draco." A more angelic voice coos from the crowd as narcissa places an arm in front of Lucius. "Draco, come."</p><p>My heart beats quickly, wondering if Draco will really go over to the dark side. I look back at Draco desperately as his eyes meet mine, but they're dark. No expression. And he steps forward, coming closer to where I'm standing as my heart drops at the thought of him; he's leaving to the dark side.</p><p>Draco steps closer to in between Neville and I.</p><p>Draco glances over at me before stopping right next to me, standing sternly on the ground. My hand laces with his as I feel his rings dig into my skin.</p><p>He stayed.</p><p>Narcissa gulped and lowered her head, turning back to the crowd with Lucius.</p><p>Neville steps forward instead.</p><p>"Well, I must say, I'd hoped for the better. And who may you be?" Voldemort asks.</p><p>"Neville Longbottom."</p><p>"Well, Neville. I'm sure we can find a place for you in our—"</p><p>"I'd like to say something" Neville cut him off.</p><p>Voldemort clenched his jaw and clenched his fist. "Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all like to hear what you have to say" he seethed.</p><p>"It doesn't matter that Harry is gone"</p><p>"Stan down Neville." Seamus says from behind me, I watch as Neville continues and avoids Seamus.</p><p>"People die everyday. Friends. Family. Yes we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, In here" Neville pointed to his chest and looked back at us. My eyes watered as I held dracos hand tighter. "And so is Fred, Remus, tonks, and all of them. They didn't die in vein." Neville looked back at the disgusted death eaters and their leader. "But you will, you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, all of us. And it's not over!" Neville yells and pulls the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat, dropping the hat to the ground.</p><p>Then, Harry fell out of Hagrid's arms, dropping to the ground. Living.</p><p>"Potter!" Draco yelled, his hand leaving mine and running to Harry giving him a wand.</p><p>"Confrigo!" Harry points at the snake by Voldemort's side. Harry dodged an incoming spell from Voldemort's wand and runs along the pillars towards the school as we all scurry inside. I see Draco running to the hall where his aunt is being dueled by mrs Weasley. But he doesn't try to stop it.</p><p>He stands there, watching as mrs Weasley takes her time with her wand, waiting out the pain and torture she's giving bellatrix before obliterated into dust. She smiles triumphantly and returns to Ginny and mr Weasley.</p><p>I hear clashing from the halls as I see Hermione and Ron being chased down by the snake, running along the stairs as the basilisk tooth flies form their hands.</p><p>I pick it up and aim it for the snake. "Hermione move!" I shout, throwing the fang. But the snake apparates away as the tooth hits spot on where the snake was.</p><p>I follow them up the stairs and down the stairs as we continuously run away from the raging snake, In hopes Harry will kill Voldemort before the snake gets us. </p><p>I lose them along the way, looking around hopelessly at the empty corridors. "Ron!" I breathe, a strand of hair falling over my face. "Hermione!" I cry out desperately.</p><p>Then I see them, huddled in a corner, shaking while the snake slithers towards them.</p><p>Just as it launches at them,<br/>Neville takes a swing with the sword still in hand, slicing its head clean off its long body and disappearing into ash.</p><p>From the courtyard I see Harry battling Voldemort and the elder wand flies from his hand to Harry's. And he slowly crumbles into ask like his loyal snake did.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Draco's hand rests on my thigh as I lean my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes slightly. Theo had apologized for the cold shoulder and I apologized for leaving him un noticed. Blaise wasn't upset so we're still on good terms.</p><p>"I can't believe he's actually dead." Theo shook his head in great disbelief. "I mean— finally, but. —wow!" He exasperated sipping a Luke warm cup of tea given by madam Pomfrey.</p><p>"Better him than us" Blaise midges him playfully, allowing a drop of tea to leap from his mug.</p><p>While the two boys across from us bickered and the quiet chatter around the great hall; Draco whispered to me: "I'm sorry"</p><p>"I'm sorry, too" I whisper, mumbling into his jacket.</p><p>Draco ran his fingers through my hair, planting a soft kiss on the top of my head. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too" I smile back.</p><p>"And we love you too" Theo mocks, laughing as Blaise holds in a chuckle.</p><p>• • •</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Epilogue~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n POV</p><p>I tighten the strap of my dress, making sure everything is perfect. Just like Luna wanted it to be. Draco was in the other room with Blaise and Theo getting ready as well.</p><p>"Hermione I'm scared" Luna blurted, frustration overbearing her and throwing a pillow onto the sofa of the dressing room. "What if we're not ready?"</p><p>Hermione walks over to Luna, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Luna" she sighs, "you and Theo are made for each other, I'm sure you're ready"</p><p>"But you and Ron aren't even married yet-"</p><p>"Ron's stupid" Hermione buffs, crossing her arms over her chest and turning around to face me. "He hasn't even discussed a date yet." She turned back to Luna.</p><p>"But Harry and Ginny are married, and they felt the same why you do now. But they're happily married."</p><p>Luna bit her bottom lip, putting her hands in the air in surrender and went back to fixing her hair. </p><p>Ginny came out behind a certain, spinning around to show off her dress. "I look brilliant" she boasted, planting her hands on her hips gleefully.</p><p>I chuckle, running my hand down my arm. </p><p> </p><p>Draco POV</p><p>"Nott your going to be fine!" I hear Blaise say to him. "It's not like anything's changed! You just suck at committing to thongs that all-"</p><p>"Luna and I have been together officially for four years Zabini. What if we're not ready?"</p><p>I huff, turning around from the mirror, fixing my tie. "Theodore you'll do fine. Just call the fuck down already." I roll my eyes.</p><p>"I'm not asking you Malfoy. Your not the one getting married." He scoffed, loosening his tie.</p><p>"Not yet"</p><p>Theo rolls his eyes and goes back to venting to Blaise about how this could go terribly wrong on his account. How if he said the wrong vows to lovegood he'd be screwed for life. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n POV</p><p>"Ready?" Ginny fans her dress with her hands, moving a red piece of hair from her face.</p><p>"Ready" I join in. "'Mione? Luna?" I quirk a brow to Hermione looking herself over in a mirror and Luna stressing out.</p><p>"Mhm" Hermione mumbles.</p><p>"I'm ready" Luna gives to weak thumbs up, her white dress accentuating her features.</p><p>"Alright then, I'll meet Harry outside, 'Mione and Ron..ald" Ginny stuttered. "George and Angelina are already out there, Blaise and Parvati will go after, then y/n and Malfoy. Luna will go out with her father shortly after to meet Theodore at the front. Am I clear?"</p><p>We all nod and Ginny walks out to Harry.</p><p>The formation goes and I'm next to see Draco. I step out the door and meet him, hair styled perfectly and wearing a suit he wouldn't particularly choose to wear but Theo made him since  Luna wanted it. His cheeks blushed slightly as I stepped out, locking our arms.</p><p>"You look stunning, love." He grins.</p><p>"You look stunning as well, mr Malfoy." I playfully hit his arm.</p><p>Draco's eyes travel down my arm, where he takes his other hand and glides two fingers down my scar. His fingertips feeling over my hallowed scar. He gulps. "I'm still sorr-"</p><p>"No need." I interrupt. "Now let's go get these two married." </p><p>• • •</p><p>Hermione rushes over to me in a hurry, stumbling over her shoes. "He did not just do that!" She huffs, pouring herself a glass of whiskey from the bar.</p><p>"Who— what?"</p><p>"Harry just told everyone ginnys pregnant! She didn't want anyone to know yet! Just because he's the chosen one does not mean..." she trials off as she almost places the cork over the bottle. "I mean, I already knew because Luna told me. She has that aura thing or whatever and she told Ginny before Ginny heralded even knew! But Harry! I'm appalled!"</p><p>"Hermione you rambling again." I sigh.</p><p>Draco had left to the washroom, so I've stood away from the dance floor until he returned.</p><p>"Am I? Well I never really noticed. I guess I was too occupied with the thoughts on my mind I'd don't even notice. Oh well." She shrugged and returned to Ron with a glass of whiskey for him as well. He wasn't taking into Ginny being pregnant as such a good thing right now.</p><p>"Hello" Luna coos in my ear. With Theo attached to her arm, grinning non stop. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She smiled, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>"Thank you for coming, Lyn." Theo gushes. "We appreciate it."</p><p>"You think I'd miss your wedding?"</p><p>"I mean— Malfoy didn't really seem excited about it"</p><p>"He's an ass don't mind him." I wave it off, grabbing a glass of punch. Luna squints at me, thinking deeply as Theo furrows his brows.</p><p>"It's not very y/n of you to not be drinking? What's up?" Theo asks, rubbing small circles against Luna's hand. Just then, I feel Draco wrap his hands around my waist, planting another kiss on my head.</p><p>"Hello, love" he whispers.</p><p>Luna's eyes gleam with surprise, her mouth opening. "Oh my—" she gasps. Theo looks down at her, worried,</p><p>"What's wrong-"</p><p>"You're— oh my, you're with child, y/n!" She squeals as Draco and I both grin in unison. We already knew.</p><p>Theos mouth drops.</p><p>• • •</p><p>12 years later</p><p>"Got everything?"  I ask, brushing off Scorpius' jacket with my hands while I'm kneeled down to him. "And you, Stella?" I turn my head to his twin sister.</p><p>"I'm ready!" She beams, rocking back and forth on her heels.</p><p>My eyes prickle with tears, my two babies have grown. I wrap them in a tight hug as the train whistle blows.</p><p>"Alright" Draco places a hand on my shoulder, motioning me to let go. "It's time, y/n. They need to go"</p><p>"Alright, fine." I huff, wiping my eyes. I see Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione not far from me, waving to their kids on the train while Hugo and lily stay behind</p><p>Stella and scorpius board the train, waving to Draco and I before running off to the same compartment James, albus, and rose are in.</p><p>Then, the train took off, running along the tracks as it gained speed.</p><p>Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and kicked my neck as I wiped more tears from my eyes.</p><p>"Ready to go, mrs Malfoy?" He whispered into my ear. I seen the rest of my friends waving to leave, I was staring at the bare train tracks.</p><p>"Yeah." I hitch a breath. "I guess I am, mr Malfoy."</p><p>We both smile and connect hands, walking out of platform 9 3/4 along with the trio and Ginny.</p><p>•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. THANK YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I came to say thank you for all the support I've gotten ever since I started this book. I started in the middle of September (?) ish and I'm done now at the end of January. I'm so incredibly thankful and I appreciate every single one of you who have read my book over these past months.</p><p>I'm genuinely crying because I don't think I ever wanted it to end.</p><p>I'm writing this at 25.3k reads and 1.25k likes and I'm just so incredibly thankful for you all.</p><p>I'm looking forward to writing more books, (better ones don't worry) and I hope to see you there 😏😉</p><p>No but seriously, thank you for the amazing amount of support. </p><p>Total word count- 133,207 words</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>